Kiss Me
by NaleyAlways4Ever
Summary: AU: Nathan is a senior, while Haley James is a sophomore. What will happen when they meet, and will they get their happy ending when problems stand in their way? Naley with minor Brucas. Better Summary Inside and on my profile. Complete
1. Prologue

Hi everybody, this is my first story and I'm really excited about it. It will be a Naley fanfic, but I'm not sure how long it's gonna be yet.

**Summary:** Nathan is the king of Tree Hill High, and the captain of the Ravens. He owns the school, and get's every girl he wants. Haley James is the shy tutor, who does not think to well about Nathan Scott. What will happen when their roads meet at at party, and build a friendship. Will their social status stand in their way, or will love last and prove evryone else wrong?

This story is M rated, but that's because of some planned sex scenes. They will not come for a while, so for now it's a T rated story. Please R & R )

* * *

Haley was lying in her bed. It was a Saturday morning, and the sun was shining through the window. Framing her face perfectly. She was holding an old pillow tightly, almost like she was afraid of letting it go. That was maybe not so weird, because this pillow was very special to her. She had gotten it from her grandmother when she was born. And therefore this was the one thing that reminded her the most of her grandmother. 

It had only been three weeks since her grandmother's death. And Haley was still grieving. She was very close to her grandmother, and hadn't quite accepted her death yet. Haley wasn't sure if she was able to accept it for a while.

She had been pretty upset lately. The only person she talked to was her best friend, Bevin. That was mostly because she knew that she couldn't avoid Bevin anyway. Bevin knew her too well, she could always tell when something was wrong and she always knew what to say to make Haley feel better.

Haley was a very pretty girl, with deep chocolate brown eyes and a petite body. She was only 5,3 feet tall, and skinny. Her hair was long and honey blonde. Yes, Haley was very pretty. But she wasn't the most popular girl in school. She didn't really care anyway. Haley was herself, all the way.

Bevin was more the popular one. She was blonde, and had gorgeous blue eyes. Guys usually followed her around, and she could get any guy she wanted. It was very important for Bevin to fit in. Her biggest dream was to become a cheerleader at their high school. The only thing she had to do was to impress the captain of the cheerleading squad, Brooke Davis. But that wasn't easy.

Haley was not even close to becoming a cheerleader. First of all because she didn't want to, and second of all because she was WAY to clumsy. That and the fact that she had a stage fright, so she couldn't dance in front of other people like the cheerleaders did. No, Haley was not a cheerleader. She was a tutor.

Haley's passion was to tutor people. She loved it. She had no problem with that fact that people thought she was a geek or a nerd, Haley was just Haley, and if people had a problem with that, then that wasn't her problem. She loved watching her tutees when they got something they thought was hard. To watch that light go on was what made her want to become a tutor, and now she was the best tutor you could find at Tree Hill High.

Haley came from a big family. Her mother, Lydia, and her father, Jimmy, were what you could call hippies. They couldn't care less about what people thought about them. Something they had passed on to Haley. Haley was the second oldest of their kids. She was the only girl though, and therefore everybody was extra protective over her. Even her little brother Shawn, who was only 7 years old, looked after his sister to protect her from evil monsters or aliens.

The other kids who belonged to the kind-of-crazy-James family were Eric, who was 9 years old, Michael, who was 13 years old, and the big brother of the family, Joey. He was 18 years old, and a senior in high school. Haley was 16, and a sophomore at the same school. Joey was one of the big guys at their school. He was on the varsity basketball team, and belonged to the most popular gang at their school. The one and only «Scott gang», with their leader Nathan Scott.

Nathan Scott was every girls dream partner. And if you ever went to a party where he was to be found, you would most likely be able to sleep with him. Without deeper details, he was a true ladies-man. But there was good reason why he was the leader of Tree Hill High. He was not only the captain of the basketball team, and one of the richest kids there. He was also absolutely gorgeous. His hair was raven black, and his eyes were deep blue. And his body, oh my God, it was heaven. The point is, he was perfect. Except from one thing: he was a jackass.

Haley didn't really know Nathan, but she didn't need to. She already knew enough about him to be more then happy with the way things were. She didn't need assholes like Nathan Scott in her life. He only used girl like Haley, and didn't care about anything other then basketball and himself.

Life was good for Haley James, at least that's what she thought. But three weeks ago, everything fell apart. When Haley lost her grandmother, she was lost in a world where she didn't care about anything anymore. She only went to school, tutored her tutees, did her homework and slept. She couldn't eat anything and her mother was very worried about her baby girl.


	2. Facing The World

**A big thank you to all of you who started to read this story. It makes me so happy! I hope you like this next chapter. It's now the story begins.**

**Nathan wont some until the next chapter, but from then on I promise he'll be there just as much as Haley )**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

«Joey, can you come in her a second please», Lydia called for her son. 

She was making lunch for her family. Things were difficult right now. Not only was she dealing with her normal life, but her mother recently passed away as well. It wasn't hard to see that her daughter was the person who took the death of her mother the hardest. Even though Lydia wanted to break down and just cry, she knew she had to be strong for her kids' sake. Especially for Haley. Haley had been so close to her grandmother, and she wasn't quite ready to put it behind her yet.

«Yes, just a minute Mom», Joey answered from the living room. He was watching a basketball game on TV with his best friend, Lucas Scott.

Lucas was also the twin brother of Nathan Scott. They all belonged to the same gang, and usually hung out together every day. Lucas was a very pretty guy. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. Unlike his brother, Lucas was a very nice guy. That was maybe the reason why Joey was Lucas' best friend and not Nathan's. Although Nathan also was a very good friend, Lucas was better. Joey trusted Lucas completely.

«Oh, that was close! I can not believed he missed that shot!» Joey shouted out in anger as his favourite player missed his three pointer.

«You're just sorry because my team is beating yours!» Lucas laughed at his buddy.

«JOEY! KITCHEN!» He heard his mother yell again.

«You might want to answer that before she turns of the TV and walks away with the remote again bro.» Lucas laughed and winked at Joey. He really liked Joey's mom. She was very nice and cool.

«Yeah I guess you're right. Be right back.» Joey said before he walked to the kitchen to hear what it was that had his mother so worked up.

* * *

«What's up Mom?» He asked once he reached the kitchen and saw his mother making lunch. 

«Joey, honey. I need a favour.» She smiled at her son, holding a tray of turkey sandwiches up in front of him. Lydia James knew what she could use to get her children's attention.

«You are cruel Mom. But okay, what could you need that makes it important for you to make turkey sandwiches?» Joey knew his mother just as well as she knew him. She only made his favourite food when she needed a favour. Usually a big one.

«Look honey, I know you're going to Lucas' party tonight, and I was just wondering if you could be a really good boy and bring your sister with you?» Lydia smiled at her son. She knew what he would say, but she also knew that Haley needed to get out of the house. She was just staying in her room all day, not taking care of herself. She wasn't eating or enjoying herself in any way. Lydia was sad because of this, and she needed her daughter to have some fun again.

«Are you crazy mom? No wait that's a stupid question considering you just asked me to bring you 16 year old daugher to a party where there will be ALOT of alcohol and many many MANY horny guys willing to take advantage of innocent, drunk girls. Have you lost your mind completely? I mean, are you sure you are even alowed to have kids?» Joey snapped at his mother. She had to be completely crazy to suggest anything like this. Maybe she really had lost it.

«I know you don't want her to party with your friends honey, but please. I'm begging you son. Haley hasn't smiled or laughed or enjoyed herself since grandma's death. She just sits in her bed all day and cries. I can't get her to eat anything and I'm so worried about her. She needs to get out of the house. And I know my daughter well enough to trust her not to get drunk and sleep with some horny senior. And even if she does, you'll be there to kick his ass! Please honey.» Lydia looked at her son with pleading eyes.

«I don't like this mom, but okay. I strongly doubt that you'll even be able to get her to agree to come. But if it helps her deal with Granny's death then okay.» Joey sighed.

«But I'm gonna need more turkey sandwiches.» Joey smiled before taking the tray and carrying it back to where he had left Lucas 5 minutes ago.

«Joey» Lydia started, and continued when he turned around and looked at her «Thank you so much. I'll make turkey sandwiches every day for the next week. I promise! And I'm sure we'll get Haley to go if Bevin goes.» She smiled and went back to her cooking.

«Great, another little girl. My friends are going to make fun of me for the rest of my life. These sandwiches better be worth it!» Joey said to himself while walking back to join Lucas.

* * *

«What was that about?» Lucas asked his best friend when he entered the living room. «Oh no..» He suddenly said. 

«What?» Joey looked at him curiously before putting the tray on the living room table.

«Turkey sandwiches? What do you have to do that requires turkey sandwiches?» Lucas said with a concerned voice.

«My mom needs me to bring Haley to your party tonight.» Joey sighed.

«What? Is she crazy?» Lucas said with a very surprised voice.

«Dude, she's fucking crazy!» Joey started and continued «But Haley needs to get out of the house. After Granny's... you know, so I told her it was okay» he finished.

«Oh, is she okay? Haley I mean.» Lucas asked. He didn't know Haley that well. He had never hung out with her, but he had spoken to her shortly many times while he was over, and he could tell she was a true sweetheart. She was beautiful and had a special shine to her. But he knew he could never go after her, because of Joey. Joey was very protective of his little sister, and would kill Lucas if he EVER touched Haley.

«She's not okay. Actually she's far from okay. She hasn't eaten much in three weeks, and doesn't do anything else then school, homework, tutoring and sleep. It's like she died together with Granny. She's just a ghost of herself.» Joey said with a tear in his eye.

Lucas knew better then to push it right now. Haley was very important to Joey, and if Haley wasn't doing well, neither was Joey. Although Joey didn't show it, Lucas could see that he was broken up inside after loosing him grandmother. The James family was very close, and if one of them were miserable, then everybody else was too.

Lucas' family was nothing like the Joey's. The Scott family was rich and powerful, but not even a real family in Lucas' eyes. His mother, Deb, was always out of town or at work. He didn't really see much of her. He really liked him mother, but she was a stranger to him honestly. His father on the other hand, was a man he wished he didn't have to see so often. He was horrible, but mostly to Nathan.

Both Nathan and Lucas played for their local basketball team, the Tree Hill Ravens, but it was no secret that it was Nathan who was the best player. Lucas looked at basketball like his hobby, and was planning on studying literature when he starter college. Nathan looked at basketball as his life. He wanted to become a professional player, and worked his ass of to become one. Their father, Dan, was always pushing Nathan to be better. He saw Nathan as the perfect example of himself, 20 years ago.

Dan used to be a pro himself, but busted his knee and had to quit. He now lived him dream through his oldest son. Lucas was really lucky that he was three minutes younger then Nathan.

* * *

«Haley-bop?» Lydia said while knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. 

«Can I come in?» She tried again, but still got no answer. Slowly she opened the door and saw the tiny girl on the bed. Her body was shaking and she was holding as tight as possible on to a pillow. Lydia recognized the pillow as the one her mother has given Haley when she was born. Suddenly she heard low sobs from the bed.

«Honey, are you hungry?» Lydia tried again, still no answers.

«Haley you can't just shut everybody out. You can't just stop eating. Grandma wouldn't want this to happen honey. She want's you to be happy and live a normal life just like all the other sixteen year old girls do.» Lydia said while moving over to her daughters bed and sitting down by the edge. She carefully placed a hand on Haley's face and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

«I've made turkey sandwiches for you. I know you like them» Lydia tried again.

«What does Joey have to do for you» Haley suddenly said, with a low voice.

Lydia smiled at her daughter and laughed. «You know me so well don't you Haley-bop?» She said.

Haley sat up in her bed and looked at her mother. «You never make them if you don't get anything back mom. Everybody knows it's your secret weapon against Joey» her tiny voice said.

Lydia couldn't do anything else but laugh, but she stopped when she realised that Haley wasn't laughing with her.

«He promised to help me get you back on your feet sweetheart. He's taking you and Bevin out tonight, and don't say you won't go because I'm telling you to go. And you are supposed to listen to your mother! At least that's what I've been trying to teach you kids for the past 15 years.» Lydia smiled at her own joke, even though Haley still didn't laugh, Lydia knew she was a very funny mom.

«No thanks mom, I'm not in the mood for a party tonight. I smell really bad, and I'm tired.» Haley tried to refuse, even though she knew her mother had a secret weapon that would force her to go anyway: Bevin.

«Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to call Bevin and get her over here so she can get you but in action!» Lydia smiled again, she knew there was no way Bevin say no to a party. And Haley couldn't do much to change Bevin's mind once she'd made it up.

«You are evil, do you know that? I mean, you're supposed to be a loving and caring mother. You're blackmailing me! What in the world is it I have to do anyway?» Haley angrily snapped at her mother. She always knew what to say, and that bugged Haley more then anything.

«You are going to Lucas' part. And you're going to have fun. Now, get in the shower while I call Bevin and makes sure she comes over here so you to can do girly stuff together. To cheer you up a bit. And by the way Haley-bop, I'm saving you a turkey sandwich and considering I'm letting you go to a party with seniors, which means alcohol, sex etc. You better eat it!» Lydia told her daughter with the most strict tone she could. Lydia never was one of the mean mothers, so she wasn't really used to fighting with her children.

«MOM! I can't go to a Scott party. It's just Joey and his stupid basketball friends with their cheerleading hoes! I hate them! I'm so not going. I don't care what you say, I'M NOT GOING!» Haley screamed after her mother, but it was to late. Lydia started to walk away the second Haley started to protest against her. Lydia was a very smart mother, she knew all the tricks in the book.

«Aaaargh!» Haley exclaimed to herself before walking towards the bathroom. She was actually looking forward to taking a long, warm shower. She was starving aswell, so a turkey sandwich sounded really good right then. She just hoped that it would still be there when she came downstares.

* * *

«Hello, the extremely hot and pretty Bevin speaking, who is the lucky caller?» Haley almost smiled when she heard the over confident voice of her best friend in the other end of the telephone. 

«Hi Bevin, it's me. Your better half.» Haley teased, while hearing Bevin's famous laugh in the other end.

«My oh my, what could you possibly be calling me about my little duckling?»

«Duckling? Bevin, you seriously need to find some new nicknames!»

«Oh shut up and get to the point loser, Haley-bop» Bevin teased Haley, she knew Haley hated that name.

«Would you please, please, please stop calling me that. I mean aren't best friends supposed to be nice to each other?» Haley quickly snapped back. She was really getting tired of that name.

«I still don't get your point Hales...»

«The point, my dumb friend, is that I have gotten us invited to a party tonight. I really don't wanna go, but my mom says I have to, and I'm NOT going without you. Besides you could use it to suck up to Brooke Davis. She's going to be there.»

«Haley! Where are we going? I'm SO there, it's crazy!. I'm coming over the second you tell me which party this is. And if that hot brother of your is going.»

«Bevin! Eww.. Joey is my brother, and he is not hot!» Haley said with disgust in her voice.

«Whatever Hales, where is this party?»

«At Lucas' beach house, it starts at eight, but I guess we can be a bit late.» Haley answered, she wasn't really that interested, which you could probably tell from the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

«LUCAS SCOTT???!!! So you mean that we're partying with ALL the seniors tonight? All the cool ones that is? Oh my God, I knew it would be nice to have Joey James' little sister as my best friend. The benfits are just amazing..» Bevin started to ramble before Haley cut her of.

«...Bevin shut up. Can you come over around six so we can get ready together?»

«Of course Haley. Oh my God, I still can't believe this! Thank your brother from me and I'll see you at 6!» Bevin said before she hung up.

Haley sighed loudly before putting the phone down and going into the kitchen to find the turkey sandwich her stomach now was screaming for.

* * *

«Hey losers, what's up?» Haley said when she entered the living room to find her brother and his best friend there. 

«Hey Hales, it's good to see you again. You look good.» Lucas smiled at her once he saw her.

«Thank you Luke, you always were a great liar. But that doesn't answer my question, what are you guys wasting your time with?» Haley said while jumping up in a chair next to the sofa.

«We're just watching a game, like always. Are you coming tonight?» Joey asked his sister. He didn't know what to say to her. She was really broken up about their grandmother, and he could see that she wasn't happy. Her eyes were dark and empty. She looked anything but eager to party.

«Mom forced me. She used her trick, which of course always works. I actually feel sorry for myself!» Haley exclaimed to the boys. Lucas didn't really understand what she was talking about, but he decided not to ask. He didn't really want to humiliate himself, and he didn't have to because he suddenly understood a lot more when Joey spoke again.

«So when is the cheerymonster coming over? I swear, we need to find mom's weak point so we can backfire her sometimes.»

«I know, totally! And Bevin, which is her name by the way, is coming over at 6 to get ready.» Haley answered her brother while slightly thinking that she needed to punish him for the way he always spoke about her best friend. She didn't really know what he had against her.

«Does she really have to come?» Joey tried, he already knew the answer but figured he'd try anyway.

«If she's not going, I'm not going. I don't want to sit there alone while your having fun with all you b-ball friends and cheery-hoes.» Haley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

«Whatever, I think I'm going to take a shower. It's 5 p.m already.» Joey said while he got up.

«Yeah, I'm going to head home. I'm sure Nathan needs some help before the party anyways. I'll so you later Joey.» Lucas said before saying goodbye to Joey with their normal handshake. He then turned to Haley and said: «It was good to see you Haley, I'm looking forward to see you again tonight. Don't dress too slutty, only stupid guys like sluts.» He smiled at her.

«You mean your brother?» Haley sarcastically answered him before she winked and turned around to go upstairs.

Lucas just laughed at her comment, before he left the James house.

* * *

«Bevin, I can't war this. I look like a slut!» Haley exclaimed to her best friend. They were standing in front of her mirror, trying to find Haley something to wear. Bevin was already dressed in a black mini skirt, and a tight tank top. She didn't leave much to the imagination. 

Haley was currently wearing a jeans skirt, way to short for her own taste. She couldn't remember why she bought is in the first place. Her boobs were practically falling out of her way-too-small top, and she had on a couple of boots that didn't really fell comfortable.

«Relax Haley, you look great. Almost as hot as me» Bevin smiled at her best friend.

«There is no way I'm wearing this. This is you, not me. I'm gonna wear these jeans, and this top.» Haley said holding up a pair of form fitting jeans and a long, dark blue Roxy top.

«Alright you boring, old duckling! Wear your stupid top, but at least keep the boots. They look really good on you.» Bevin said while faking a hurt voice.

«No, I'm wearing my flip flops, it's a beach party Bevin. I don't want to get stuck in the sand with you gone somewhere too drunk to help me out.» Haley determinately said to Bevin before changing into the jeans and the long top.

«Wait, you can get stuck in sand?» Bevin looked at Haley with a very concerned look on her face.

Haley almost laughed, but couldn't quite find the strength. She hadn't smiled or laughed the last three weeks, and wasn't ready yet. But she still rolled her eyes and smacked Bevin in the back of the head.

«Are you girl coming?» Joey yelled from the entrance hall. He was tired of waiting, it was now 8.15 p.m and he didn't want to be so late because of his stupid sophomore sister and her annoying best friend.

«Coming!» Haley yelled back at him before putting on her flip flops and starting to walk down the stairs.

This night was sure going to be interesting. If she only knew how right she was.

**

* * *

So that was chapter 2, I hope you liked it:)**

**Hopefully I'll be back with another chapter before November 6th.**


	3. At Nathan Scott's Party

**Hey again everyone! )**

So, here is the new chapter like I promised. Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews. It means a lot to me!

The next one will be out before the end of this week. At least that's what I'm trying to accomplish.

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, just the ones I made up myself.

* * *

Haley was not exactly thrilled to be on her way to one of the biggest houses in Tree Hill right now. The Scott house was the biggest one, and their beach house the second biggest. Either way Haley didn't feel the need to go to either of the Scott houses. She wanted nothing else then to sit in her bed with her pillow and drink hot chocolate. _I wonder what's on TV right now. Probably something fun, being as though I can't see it. Typical!_ She thought.

Bevin was on fire. She was practically hyperventilating, jumping up and down in her seat and bugging the hell out of Joey with her pacing and constant question: _Is it far?_

«Bevin would you calm down?» Haley finally asked after her brother had given her about 20 pleading looks to help him out a little. Haley knew her best friend was just very exited to go to a senior party, they had never been to one before. Especially not a Nathan Scott party, this was big! But Haley didn't really feel like partying anyway.

«Oh shut up grumpy-little-best friend» Bevin smirked at Haley while hitting her on the side of her arm. «Like you are not exited to go, I don't believe it!» She continued before Haley turned around in her seat to face Bevin.

«No, I'm not exited to go Bevin. I don't wanna be here. It's because of you that I am here, so shut up! Or else I think our driver will stop the car and kick us out at the next stop.»

«Oh you have no idea how right you could've been, but we're here now so luckily for you, and me for that matter, the car ride is OVER. Now get out of my car» Joey snapped, mostly again Bevin. He never really liked her. She was a wannabe-cheerleader-all-over-the-place kind of girl, and he liked more down to earth girls better. But it didn't really matter because he al ready had a girlfriend, Sarah. And he was now looking at her up on the balcony, smiling like crazy against him Her smile was a come-up-here-so-we-can-get-drunk-and-have-wild-sex-in-Nathan's-bed kind of smile, and he liked it.

* * *

«Luke, are you coming? Joey just arrived» Nathan said to his little brother who was still sitting in his boxers on his bed.

«Yeah, just have to find something to wear, I'll be down in a minute» Lucas smiled before walking over to his closet to find something that would look good at this night.

Nathan closed the door and walked down the stairs. He needed a drink and then a girl to sleep with. It was his way of dealing with life. Many people didn't approve, but he didn't care. There were plenty of girls dying to sleep with him anyway. Which girl would be the lucky one tonight?

His eye caught the sight of a beautiful blonde. Her ass looked great. Yeah, he could definitely do her sometime tonight. He hadn't seen her before so he figured that she was maybe a junior, or from another school. Just when he was about to go over and talk to her, she turned around and stared at him.

Yes, she was pretty. But when she turned to him, he could see another girl behind her. She looked the same age, had honey blonde hair, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful. _Wow, hang on. Nathan Scott doesn't think girls are beautiful. Either they are ugly, or fuckable. Not beautiful! But then again she was beautiful. _Nathan thought to himself.

He didn't realise that he was standing still, not able to move at all. Or that his mouth was open. He looked quite ridicules, but he wasn't really aware of that. He was just standing there, out of words. He didn't know what to do. This girl caught him off guard, she ripped the floor away under him. Her eyes were now looking at him with a disgusted look. Nathan finally came to his senses and went over to talk to her.

«Hey ladies, enjoying the party?» He said with his trademark smirk, looking intensively at the girl in front of him. He had forgotten everything about the other girl, the one he first had pointed out. She wasn't important anymore. Suddenly he was drawn out of his thoughts by the other girl.

«This is awesome! I mean, oh my God.. I mean.. Hi I'm Bevin!» She said winking at him and smiling.

«I'm Nathan, but I bet you all ready knew that» Nathan answered, smiling from ear to ear, but not realising it himself actually. Something was making him smile a way he had never smiled before, and he knew what it was.

Nathan looked over at the other girl, she was looking at her shoes. He didn't know what to say, but he was able to study her petite figure for the moment. She was sexy as hell. Her boobs were quite big for her size, and her ass looked great. But sadly for Nathan he was brought out of his daydreams by Bevin.

«Haley, you're being rude! I'm sorry Nathan, this is my bestest friend Haley. She's just shy, it's nothing personal»

«Hi Haley, enjoying the party?» Nathan said while focusing his blue eyes on her. He wanted to hear her voice.

«Yeah, I guess.» She answered with a low voice. Haley didn't really feel like talking to people, especially Nathan Scott. He was a jerk, she knew it. But she couldn't help herself from looking up and into his strong eyes. They were really beautiful.

«Good, can I get you girls a drink maybe?» Nathan smiled at her, and then at her friend. Devin or whatever it was.

«We would love one, right Hales?» Bevin smiled, she was over the top excited about this. Nathan Scott, the hottest guy at her school was actually talking to her. And he was offering a drink. Bevin was in heaven, she was to busy being happy over the fact that Nathan was paying attention to her to notice that he really wasn't paying attention to her at all. He was starring at Haley.

«Sure» Haley silently agreed. She figured a drink or two wouldn't do her any harm. She was used to alcohol, but she had only been drunk once in her life. _Never again!_ She thought while following Nathan and Bevin into the kitchen.

* * *

«Hey Luke, have you seen Haley?» Joey asked his best friend while searching the living room for his baby sister. He was really worried about her, but trusted her to not do anything stupid.

«No, sorry man. But I'll tell her to find you if I see her» Lucas answered. He was worried about Haley as well. Although he didn't really know her that well, he was very found of Haley. She was a sweet girl, and way to innocent to party with the seniors. _Joey's mom must really be crazy to let Haley go here._ He thought while searching the crowd together with his friend.

* * *

«So what can I get you? We have beer, vodka, tequila and some weird stuff that looks like it's already been down someone's throat and was brought back up again.» Nathan said with a disgusted look while checking the bottle in front of him.

«I'll have a beer» Bevin said smiling at him. She was still very much in Nathan-Scott-is-giving-me-a-drink-heaven. Still floating on a cloud.

«Alright, here you go. What can I get you Haley?» he asked her, while studying her in every way possible. She was enchanting to him. He knew he needed to have her before the party was over. Or else he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

«I'll take the strongest thing you've got!» She said while looking intensively at Nathan's surprised expression. He didn't expect that from her, she knew that. She seemed so innocent to people, but she really was a party girl. But now she needed something for the pain. Something to help her forget about the last horrible three weeks of her life.

«Ehh, okay. Here you go» Nathan said while handing her a glass with a see-through substance in it.

«Thank you» She said, took the glass from him and walked out the back door. She needed a moment to herself, and thought the ocean might calm her down.

Nathan was stunned by her actions. _Wait a minute, did she just take the booze and walk out the door? Nobody does that to Nathan Scott! _He just stood there amazed by her, his jaw once again dropped to the floor.

* * *

Haley was now sitting alone at the dock. She looked up at the house, no wait, the mansion in front of her. The party was a great success. People were having fun, there were plenty of drinks. Everyone was having fun except Haley. And her glass was empty now. She needed more, and just like an angel she saw someone coming towards her with a bottle of vodka in his hand: Nathan.

«Thought you might want a refill» He smirked at her and she held her glass out to him. She was in a need for more alcohol. The pain was still there.

«Drowning your sorrows?» He suddenly asked, like he was reading her mind.

«Is it that obvious?» Haley replied with an embarrassed tone. She didn't want people to know that she was miserable, or that she actually was turning to alcohol to help her deal with her grandmother's death.

«No not really, you just remind me of myself that's all» Nathan said, not really smiling anymore.

Haley looked up at him and met gaze. Brown and Blue. She could feet some sort of electric energy streaming between them, but quickly shrugged it of.

«And why is that? Is your life crap as well Nathan?» She asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

«Sometimes.» He replied with a sad voice.

«What is wrong with you? You have everything you need, you're good at what you do and you never have to worry about anything in your life! Ever!» Haley suddenly snapped at him. If there was one thing she couldn't handle it was spoiled brats like Nathan Scott feeling sorry for themselves.

«Take it easy, you don't even know what you're talking about. My life might seem great to you, but you son't really know anything about it!» He snapped back and Haley realised she had been a little too bitchy.

«Sorry, I'm just not really in a good place right now» Haley said, taking another sip of her drink. Actually she emptied it while she was ahead. _Just a great reason for a refill _she thought.

«Wow, I can see that» Nathan said, quite amazed by the fact that this girl was drinking like a man. She was clearly not feeling too good.

«Wanna talk about it?» He said, not really sure if she would say yes or no.

«It's not really any of you business but okay. My grandmother passed away three weeks ago, and I can't get passed it. That is the sad story of Haley the alcoholic sophomore.» She said, laughing a t herself and her pathetic attempt to be happy for just a moment. « Anything else you want to know? Just keep the booze coming and I'll tell you the rest of my sad life story while we're at it.»

«I'm sorry» He said with his most sincere voice. This made Haley look up at him witha curious look.

«Why?»

«Because I know what it's like to loose a grandparent.»

They both fell silent for a moment before Haley continued «How long ago?»

«Actually, they are still alive. But they don't really care anymore, or my grandfather doesn't care. He only cares about himself and basketball. That is the sad story of Nathan Scott the forgotten grandchild» Nathan said in an attempt to make her smile, but nothing came. Instead she looked at him with sad eyes and opened her mouth to say something.

«I'm sorry»

* * *

A little while later, Bevin came walking down the dock towards the place where Haley and Nathan still were sitting. They hadn't done much talking, but it was nice and Haley was starting to think that this guy maybe wasn't as bad as she thought.

«Hey bestest friend and totally-hot-boy-who-I-would-LOVE-to-sleep-with!» Bevin yelled when she reached Nathan and Haley.

«Hey totally-drunk-don't-know-what-you're-saying-and-will-regret-it-tomorrow-girl!» Haley yelled back while watching her best friend stumble across the dock. Nathan started to laugh at her response and grabbed Bevin's arm before she fell.

«Oh, wopsi! Thank you for saving me Nathan, you're my hero. I belong to you from this day forward and forever!» Bevin continued. Nathan just looked at Haley with a questioning look and Haley quickly answered his thoughts.

«She doesn't know what she's saying. She's always like this when she's drunk you see. It's usually quite funny to watch. Once she purposed to me on a pool table, saying she was a lesbian who had always hidden her feelings for me. She's crazy»

Nathan laughed, but stopped when he saw that Haley still wasn't smiling. He hadn't seen her smile once this evening, and was very curious to see how she looked like when she smiled. He was sure she looked beautiful.

«Haley?» Nathan quietly said while Bevin stood up and walked away from them. «Boring people!» She yelled before she disappeared.

«Yeah?» She silently answered, not really daring to look him in the eye.

«Why haven't you smiled or laughed tonight? Are you not having fun?»

«I just can't smile anymore, Nathan. I don't feel like I deserve to be happy when Grandma isn't here anymore. I can't find a reason to be happy anymore.» Haley confessed, a little bit worried about what his next comment would be.

«Haley it's okay to be sad. But that doesn't mean that you can't live at all, or ever be happy. It just means that you're allowed to hurt from losing someone you love. But I can honestly say that I've had more fun tonight then I've had in a long time, and it's all because of you.»

Haley froze at his words. Was this it? Was this when he would try to seduce her so he could sleep with her? _No, he's not like that. He's not like you thought Haley. He's nice and he's a great listener._ She tried to convince herself.

«Haley look at me» Nathan suddenly said, while taking his hand and putting it on her cheek. He slowly moved it down to her chin and lifted it up against his face. _Should I kiss her? No, I don't want to ruin this. I'd like to get to know her better. She's the best girl I've met in a long time. I need to give this time_, he thought.

Haley wasn't sure what was happening. The feeling of his hand on her cheek, down to her chin. Starring into his blue eyes, she felt noticed in a way. Like he really saw her through all the hurt and pain she cowered herself in. _Is he going to kiss me? _

But Nathan didn't kiss her, he just smiled at her and said the few words he knew she needed to hear: «It's okay Haley»

A single tear went down Haley's cheek and Nathan quickly wiped it away before hugging Haley. It was a long and much needed hug. Haley could feel the sparks, and she was officially very-extremely-a lot-scary confused. What could this mean?

Nathan also felt the sparks and suddenly started to regret that he hadn't kissed her, but he was determined to see her again. This was a girl that seriously fascinated him. She wasn't like all the other girls. There was just something about her. She was special.

Haley suddenly broke their hug and started to walk away mumbling a low «Thanks».

Nathan didn't know what he should do, so he just said the first thing that came to his mind: «Haley!»

She turned and looked at him

«I'll be seeing you.» Nathan said while smirking at her before he winked at her. And for the first time in the last three weeks:

Haley smiled.

It wasn't a big smile, or a long one. But it meant something, and it warmed Nathan's heart to see it. He knew it was because of him, and that she had felt the sparks as well. This made him smile even more.

* * *

«Hey Joey, can you help me find Bevin. I'm ready to go.» Haley said to her brother who was standing with Lucas by the door.

«Sure, did you have fun Haley?» He asked his little sister with concerned eyes.

«Yeah, I did. Thank you Joey, I needed this.» She answered. Haley almost smiled again, but thought she would save her smile for Nathan when she saw him again. I'm not going to be able to stop smiling when I see him again.

* * *

Okay so that was the next chapter ladies and gentlemen.

I hope you liked it ! )

I might be able to upload another chapter today or tomorrow, ahead of schedule. I'm just full of ideas to how I want this story to be and I think I'm going to write non-stop until it's all down on paper. So you can expect many chapters coming closely after one another.

Please Review.. Makes me so happy )


	4. The Good Friend

**Hey again guys, I hope you're ready for a new chapter. I sure am. I am so excited about this fanfic, and I'm still very much in the beginning of it.**

**Once again I'd like to send out a special thank you to the people that review. You are all so positive and that's great! It really helps me.**

**So I hope you'll like this chapter! **

**-NaleyAlway4Ever**

**PS! Skip the first part if you don't approve of sexual stuff. Sort of M rated.**

* * *

Nathan couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Haley. He didn't know that much about her, but he knew she went to his school, that she wasn't a senior and her name. It wasn't much, but it was a beginning. Tree Hill wasn't that big, he could find her if he wanted to, and he did. 

Haley couldn't sleep either. She was yelling at herself for letting a guy like Nathan Scott get into her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and the way he looked at her. His eyes were the prettiest she had ever seen. They made her shiver and they definitely turned her on.

She haunted him not only when he was awake, but also when he was sleeping. Right now, Nathan was lying in his bed, sleeping, dreaming. He was dreaming about Haley

_«Hey you» He heard a voice behind him say. He was standing there, in the middle of his bedroom, only dressed in a pair of boxers. She was standing at the entrance to his bedroom, dressed in a cheerleading outfit. Nathan could already feel his boxers tightening._

_Suddenly Haley started to walk up to him, and she suddenly grabbed his shirt and dragged him over to the bed where she laid down and gave him an order to join her. He did, and she quickly got on top of him. She was sitting with him between her thighs and she removed her cheerleading top, to revile a black and very, very sexy bra._

_Nathan groaned in ecstasy as Haley lowered her face to his and kissed him passionately. His arms went to her hips and then down to her ass. Haley then made her way down his jaw to his collarbone where she found a weak spot she could suck on until she had left her mark. Nathan had trouble breathing and was totally floating on a cloud with Haley. Ha had never felt this before._

_Haley then took one of his hands and placed them on her left breast. Nathan used the other one to unhook her bra and her beautiful breast became visible to him. They really were beautiful and big. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it while Haley groaned of pleasure._

_She then reached down in his boxers, her small hand grabbing around his arousal, getting ready to give him some pleasure. Nathan lowered his hand at the same time to get inside her black thong. She smiled at him and kissed him before moaning into his mouth. _

_Right before Nathan could feel himself reaching his climax, Haley stopped and whispered in his ear «It's time to wake up, Nathan»_

And suddenly Nathan awoke, alone in his bed, no Haley. Nathan groaned in frustration as he realized he had been dreaming. Well, at least one of his belongings had been awake through the dream. His.. Well.. You know.. _Damn I've got to find this girl. She's driving me crazy!_ He thought before working on calming down the big bulge in his boxer.

* * *

The next morning, Haley was late. Joey was waiting for her because he was supposed to drive them to school, but he was seriously beginning to wonder if his sister was still alive or if the ghosts under her bed finally came out ant took her away. 

«HALEY!!! He yelled for the third time. She was never late for school. Something was a bit odd today. Why was this taking so long? Joey didn't have to wait long for his answer. His jaw dropped when he saw his baby sister. The sweet, innocent and shy Haley was now this sexy woman in front of his, wearing make up and the shortest denim skirt he had seen in his lifetime. And believe me, Joey had seen a lot of girls in short skirts.

«Ready?» Haley questioned her brother. He was still starring at his baby sister who wasn't so much of a baby anymore.

«If I wasn't your big brother, I would say you look great Hales, but being as though I am. I have to ask you to change. At least the skirt, it's too short!» HE blurted out, looking at his sister with the classic you-know-better-then-this look. Haley just showed him her tongue and went out the front door.

Nathan was not lot this morning, in fact he was early. Now he was standing and waiting for Lucas who was taking a long time, fixing his hair.

«LUKE! WE HAVE TO GO!» Nathan yelled, hoping that his brother would get is ass in motion. He wanted to get to school as soon as possible so he could look for Haley. He had to see her!

«Yeah, yeah, yeah. Relax big brother, I'm coming! What is it that's got you so worked up?» Lucas asked

«What do you mean?» Nathan answered, trying not to reveal his eager to go to school. He didn't want Lucas to get suspicious of him. Luke knew him so well, it was hard to hide his excitement.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in his English class, thinking about Haley. He hadn't been able to concentrate during first or second period, and now he wasn't paying attention in third period either. Not that he cared. Haley was much more important then English, French and History all together. Now it was almost time for lunch, and he knew it was his best chance to find Haley. She had to be in the dining hall, after all she needed to eat. 

The bell rang and Nathan started to pack his belongings, but before he could leave the classroom, his teacher told him to wait. She had something to discuss with him, and Nathan figured he should just listen to her.

«Nathan, I'm worried about your grades in this class. And your file tells me that you have problems in other classes to. What's wrong?» She asked the boy in front of her.

Nathan didn't first know what to say. Yes, he knew he had problems in a lot of classes, but did it really matter? He was going to play basketball in college anyway. He didn't need to know how to speak French to play basketball.

«Ehh, I don't really have a problem. I just don't get it, so I've stopped caring I guess. I'm going to be out of here in a few months anyway so as long as my game is good, I don't have any problems.» Nathan politely responded.

«Nathan, if you fail your classes, you won't be allowed to play on the basketball team anymore. I thought you knew that?»

«What? But what I'm I supposed to do then? I suck at everything except PE.» Nathan was worried now. _What the hell I'm I going to do if they shut me out from the basketball team?_

«You could always get a tutor, to help you understand the subject you don't.» His teacher kindly suggested.

_Not a chance in hell! A tutor? _He thought, but knew he didn't have any other choice. Even if getting a tutor meant that he would be made fun of for a long time, it was the only way. _I could always hide it from my friends. They never have to know. It's your only choice, Nathan._

«Fine, get me a tutor then. I'm not getting kicked out of basketball. So if this is what I have to do, then fine.» Nathan sighed before turning around and leaving the classroom. He needed to eat something and then he needed to find Haley. He had to.

* * *

It was 7th period, and Haley was sitting in the tutor centre. She was waiting for her new tutee, but the only thing she knew about this person was that he was a senior who needed tutoring in French, English, History and Calculus. He most really be a bad student if he needs tutoring in so many classes, she thought. Haley never liked to judge people before she got to know them, but this guy seemed like he wasn't that interested in school. I hope he's at least decides to care about learning, because I need the credit. 

«Hello?» A male voice behind Haley said, and she turned abound to find a very exhausted Nathan Scott. He had been running, she could tell from his heavy breathing.

«Nathan? What are you doing in a place like this?» Haley said with a look that was mixed with surprise and nervousness.

Nathan looked a little bit enjoyed by her question, but he managed to mumble something with a low voice.

«What?» Haley had to say, because it was impossible to hear what he was saying. He seemed embarrassed, but she didn't quite understand why.

Nathan sighed and said it again, this time so she could hear it: «I'm here for my first tutoring session.» He admitted while looking at his shoes.

«Your the senior who needs tutoring in English, French, Calculus and History?» Haley said while her stomach twisted and turned. She could feel her heart beating heavily inside her chest, and started to bite her lip while she waited for his response.

«Yeah..» He said, clearly embarrassed to confess that to her. «What are you doing here?»

«I.. I guess I'm your tutor» Haley smiled at him, which caused Nathan's jaw to drop. Her smile was still extremely beautiful, but he couldn't help but feel incredibly embarrassed to have Haley tutor him. _She's got to think I'm some sort of dumbass, great!_ He silently cursed himself inside his mind.

It was definitely weird for both of them. Haley wasn't sure what to do. She had been thinking about Nathan a lot, but she didn't know if he had been thinking about her in the same way. Nathan thought the same thoughts. But neither of them said anything, and their first tutoring session ended with a weird goodbye.

_Jesus, what have I done to deserve this!_ Nathan thought while walking over to his car. He sighed at the thought of having this great girl know how stupid he really was.

Haley was watching him walk away, still not quite sure if she was dreaming or not. _Is this some sort of trick? Am I seriously supposed to tutor him in all of these subjects? This means I will be spending almost every day with him, and I'll have to try my best to make him understand stuff he hates. God, I'm rambling in my own head, something is definitely wrong with me. Oh no! He's gonna understand that I'm mentally insane and then he's gonna think I'm some sort of weirdo. This is not a good thing, although I will get to spend every day with him. Alone. Watching him concentrate and smiling at me when I give him credit for something.._ Haley didn't realize it herself, but she was now standing at the same spot, watching Nathan's back and smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

The week went by quickly, and both Haley and Nathan really enjoyed their tutoring sessions. Nathan could get lost in her eyes, and she could get lost in his. Oh yes, there was definitely a connection there, and they could both feel it. 

Everyday Nathan learned something new about his beautiful tutor. They had long conversations and she was smiling a lot more then when they first had met. They talked about the strangest things, but he could never get tired of her laughter or her silly jokes. They weren't really funny, but he couldn't help but laugh at them anyway. Mostly because he could se the satisfaction light up her eyes when she knew he liked her jokes. It was truly magical when her eyes lighted up like that, just like they did when he accomplished to solve a new problem.

Nathan was also learning fast, and Haley was really proud of him and how quickly he learned. He hadn't been uninterested like she had expected. She really didn't understand why he needed tutoring, because he turned out to be a lot smarter then she first thought when she heard about this tutee. He did all of his homework and the extra work Haley gave him.

This isn't going to be as hard as I thought. I'm actually enjoying myself with him and he takes this a lot more seriously then I thought at first, Haley smiled while looking at Nathan. He was concentration on solving an equation. _God he's cute when he's concentrating_, she thought. Haley didn't really realize that she was looking at him with dreamy eyes until he snapped her out of them.

«Haley? Why are you looking at me like that?» He started «I mean, not that I mind. I like it when girls stare, it's good for the ego. But something tells me your not staring at my ass like the others do?» Nathan laughed when Haley gave him a warning glare.

«Shut up» She just mumbled, very embarrassed that he had noticed her in a weak moment.

«Answer the question..» Nathan dared her while smirking his trademark smirk at her. He knew she would just tell him to shut up again, but it was worth a try.

«You just do this thing, when your concentrating.» She just said as casual as she possibly could be at the moment.

«What thing?»

«Nothing..»

«Haley!?» He stared at her intensively, hoping she would tell him. _If she thinks it's cute, I'm definitely doing it again_, he thought as he continued to smirk at her.

«Okay, okay. You just do this thing with your eyebrows. I just happen to find it cute, okay?»

«I already know you think I'm cute, Hales.» He laughed while Haley gave him a your-so-stupid look. But she knew he was right, she thought he was cute. She liked everything about Nathan. He wasn't just cute. He was sexy, handsome and so many other things. Haley definitely liked him.

«Whatever. I think a lot of guys are cute.» She said in with a hope of putting his stupid smirk away. It didn't work. _Crap!_

* * *

Haley was sitting in her class, thinking about Nathan. Again.. _Deam, why can't I get this guy of my mind?_

Suddenly her phone vibrated and told her she had a new text message. She took it out and saw that it was from Nathan. _«Hey. How's English? Havin fun?»_

Haley smiled and looked at her teacher, making sure she didn't see her phone, before she answered. _«Hey you. No, can't concentrate. I have this annoying thing on my mind. How's history?»_

She only had to wait a minute before his answer arrived. _«Boring. I feel your pain :P» _Haley smiled and felt her heartbeat raise. She automatically bit her lip before answering him. _«What's on your mind?» _

Right after that she felt her phone vibrate again, but was disappointed when she saw that it was from Joey. _«Hey. I have practice in 7__th__ . If u want a ride ur gonna have to wait in the gym. BB»_ BB. That was what Joey always wrote her. Big brother. It was actually quite nice, and Haley always answered her text messages to him with LS, little sister.

_«Sure, I'll wait in the gym. Love to watch your suffer BB! LS»_ She just replied as she felt her phone vibrating again. This time it was Nathan, and what he wrote made her shiver and get goose bumps on her arms.

_«U»_

* * *

Haley practically ran towards the gym when 6th period ended. She wanted to find a good seat so she could watch the boys, especially Nathan, practice. 

She entered the gym and found Lucas and Joey shooting. Nathan was nowhere to be found.

«Hey Hales, what are you doing here?» Lucas said when he saw the petite girl coming towards them. He always liked Haley, she was a very nice person.

«Hey Luke. I'm here to watch you suffer of course! Plus I have to wait for Joey to give me a ride home. Thought I could do some homework while you practiced.» She said with a light and happy voice. Lucas noticed the difference from a week earlier and couldn't help but smile at her. _Thank_ _God she's smiling again_, he thought while watching her settle down on the sideline. He hated to see Haley so broken.

Haley watched Joey and Lucas before turning her attention to the guy who just walked through the door, Nathan. God he looks good in basketball jerseys, she thought. Nathan hadn't seen her yet, but she didn't mind staring at him without him knowing it. It was much better that way. She always got so embarrassed when he caught her staring.

Nathan walked with his head down, but turned and looked up when a familiar voice called out his name. «Nathan!» Rachel Gatina yelled. She was the cheerleading queen of Tree Hill, together with Brooke. Nathan and Rachel had slept together many times, but he didn't really feel anything with her. Not like he did with Haley. Haley was just sp different from Rachel. She was kind, and understanding and she had a glow to her. Rachel didn't glow at all, the only thing she glowed with was her ego.

«What do you want Rachel?» Nathan sighed as she walked over to him.

«Relax superstar, I'm not going to bite you. Not this time anyway.» she laughed at him, Nathan only looked at her with a scared look. He remembered when she had bit his nipple during sex. It had been painful, extremely painful. He took his hand up to cover his chest without really realizing it which made Rachel laugh even more.

«So I was thinking maybe you wanted to get something to eat later? Or you could come over to my place and we could «eat» there.» She said while giving Nathan the most seducing look she owned. He always fell for that, but not this time.

«Sorry, I'm busy» Nathan said. He started to turn around, but suddenly felt his head being twisted back by Rachel. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. «Come on Nathan. I know you want me.».

Haley was watching the two people with a crushed look. She felt her whole stomach turn and felt like she was going to hurl very soon. Why had she been so stupid? Of course Nathan was taken. She knew there had been something going on between Nathan and Rachel, but according to Bevin that was over a long time ago. _Apparently not_, Haley thought while she felt a tear forming in her eye.

She looked down, sighed heavily and started to pack her bag. She couldn't be there anymore. She quickly walked over to Joey and mumbled something about taking the bus before she walked against the exit.

Just as she was about to open the door, Nathan turned away from Rachel and saw her. _Haley?_ He thought with a questioning look. It only became more surprised when he saw her run out the door and being followed by another guy. _What the ...?_

* * *

Haley was standing against a wall, outside the gym. She was breathing heavily and trying to fight the tears. He's not worth it Haley, you knew this was going to happen, she silently cursed herself before she hear someone coming towards her. 

«Haley? Are you okay?» He asked, looking at her with a concerned look.

«Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized that I needed to get home quickly. I have some stuff to do. So you don't have to worry about he.» She smiled at him, trying her best not to reveal the sadness underneath her smile.

«Okay, if you're sure. I guess I'll see you later.» Haley nodded and watched him walk away. She didn't really feel like telling him why she was upset. But she was glad he cared enough about her to follow her outside.

Yes, Lucas was a good friend.

* * *

Haley was lying in bed later that day. She was done with her homework and had nothing to do. She felt her phone vibrating and prayed that it wouldn't be Nathan. Lucky for her, it wasn't. 

_«Are you sure you're okay? I'm worried about you. Luke»_

Haley weakly smiled, not really sure if she had the strength to smile at all. She quickly typed her answer: _«Yes. Thank you for caring. You're a good friend. Hales»_, before she laid down on her bed, lost in her thoughts about Nathan and Rachel.

Suddenly Haley felt like playing some music, it had always been her way of expressing her emotions. She went over to her CD player and found a song she felt fitted perfectly right there and then.

_«..You're just another priceless work of art,_

_in his gallery..»_

Yes, she was just another piece to Nathan Scott's collection. _Stupid ass!_

This didn't make her happy, in fact she became really sad by thinking about Nathan. This made her think back to when he had brought her out of her sadness, which made her think about her grandmother.

Haley felt like she had forgotten the pain this last week, because of Nathan. She actually wanted to punish herself for not thinking more about her grandmother. She decided to change the song, she knew an even better one. This one was a perfect description to how she was feeling about her grandmother right then.

_«... There's nothing I wouldn't do,_

_to hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I want to call you,_

_but I know you won't be there.. »_

Haley felt a tear forming in her eye, but she didn't care. She just wanted to cry, to think about her grandmother, to feel bad for letting herself be fooled by Nathan. She just wanted to hurt.

_«... There's nothing I wouldn't do,_

_to have just one more chance._

_To look into your eyes,_

_and see you looking back.. » _

Now she couldn't stop the tears. And Haley fell asleep on her bed, with the music reminding her of her grandmother playing in the background.

**

* * *

Okay guys, that was the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. I'll be back with another one soon. Promise )**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	5. Something's wrong

**Hey again guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to dookie211, she seems to be my most enthusiastic reader. But a huge thank you to everyone else as well! Love you all!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

**PS! Nathan doesn't know that Haley is Joey's sister, which is supposed to be one of the things causing drama later. )**

* * *

Haley woke up in her clothes from the day before, and she quickly realised that she had fallen asleep while listening to her music last night. She also remembered crying and thinking about her grandmother. And of course Nathan. Did she ever stop thinking about him? Not really.

Haley had no plans for this Saturday, but she was actually quite happy because she needed a day of. No Nathan, no school, no home work and most of all: No Rachel.

God she hated Rachel. It wasn't just that Haley didn't like Rachel because she was so mean and because she broke Joey's heart. Haley had her history with Rachel. She still remembered the day she started to hate Rachel, and she would never forget.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was at a party that Joey had thrown for the team in their house last spring. He was still dating Rachel at the time, but it wasn't going so well. Haley couldn't say that she enjoyed herself much at this party, even though Bevin was there with some of their friends. She just wasn't in the mood for a party, and her head was really hurting from the loud music. So Haley decided to go outside in their garden, she needed to sit down a place where there was a guarantee that she wouldn't get cowered in beer. So she walked outside._

_Haley stopped when she heard two people talking behind a wall, she could immediately say that one of the voices belonged to Rachel, and the other one to her best friend Brooke Davis. Haley was curious by nature, and she decided to eavesdrop, even if she knew it was a wrong thing to do. She really wished she hadn't done that._

_«So why are those silly freshman people hanging around here?» Brooke asked Rachel, clearly a bit drunk._

_«Joey's little sister is one of the,. I swear she's like a stalker. She really needs to understand that she doesn't belong with us.» Rachel answered, annoyed over that fact that Haley was crashing Joey's party._

_«Everything would just be so much simpler if she locked herself in her room and stayed away. She thinks she's so special just because her brother is a basketball jock. I mean seriously, she's so clueless!» Rachel continued. Haley didn't really care what Rachel thought about her, but she didn't exactly find it thrilling that her «sister in-law» was trash talking her._

_«And she's not pretty either. I mean, why would her parents even keep her when she's as ugly as she is? If my baby ever looks like that, I'm giving her up for adoption.» Rachel laughed._

_«Amen to that sister!» Brooke giggled, taking another sip of her drink. _

_Haley had heard enough. She knew Rachel could say worse things about her, but she didn't feel like sticking around to find out what they were. She hated Rachel!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Haley was brought out of her trip down memory lane by her phone ringing. _Who could be calling me this early?_ She thought, although it was already noon. Haley looked at the called-id, and froze.

_Nathan_

_No!_ She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't feel like ever talking to him again after that scene in the gym. Haley just looked at the phone, not making a move to try and answer it. After another 10 seconds, it stopped. And where it had said _Nathan_ just a few seconds ago, it now said _1 missed call_. Haley still didn't move. The thought of hearing his voice wasn't calming in any way right then. But once again the phone rang, and once again the caller-id said it was Nathan calling. _Shit.._ Haley just thought before picking up the phone.

«Hello?» She said in a low voice, trying her best not to make him suspicious of her.

«Hales? Are you there?» Nathan's voice said back. She could hear that he was worried about her by the way he spoke. Actually she had become quite the specialist in identifying Nathan's moods by listening to his voice or looking him in the eye.

«Yeah, I'm here.» She managed to squeeze out. Trying to sound as casual as possible.

«I was worried about. What happened at the gym last night?» Nathan quickly asked, and Haley could now definitely tall that he was concerned. _He's sweet.. No Haley stop, he's playing you!_ She cursed her mind for thinking something good about him.

«Haley?» He said again when she didn't answer. Haley realized she had been to caught up in her thoughts to answer his question.

«I'm fine, Nathan.» She said, not really trying to sound as cold as she did. _Well, he deserves it anyways.._

«Are you sure? You scared me..» Nathan sighed, realizing that he had just told her something he shouldn't have. But he realized at the same time just how much he cared about her.

«Sorry.» A weak voice answered. Nathan didn't quite know how he should handle this. _Is she lying?_ He asked himself, but decided not to push her.

«It's fine. I'm glad you're okay. Do you want to hang out today or something?» He asked, his voice full of expectations. Haley sighed. No, she didn't want to hang out with him. For all she knew he could just have slept with Rachel! _Eww.. Gross..!! _

«Sorry Nathan, I'm busy. I'll see you Monday.» Haley said before hanging up the phone. A single tear making its way down her check.

Nathan didn't quite know what he was supposed to think. Something was wrong. Was she avoiding him? Was it his fault that she had made her dramatic exit from the gym? Had he done something wrong?

* * *

Lucas was enjoying himself with a cop of hot chocolate while reading the newspaper. He was looking through the sports pages when Nathan entered the kitchen.

«You look like ass» Lucas laughed at his brother. Nathan gave him his famous shut-up-glare before pouring himself a cup.

«I didn't sleep much last night. My mind was elsewhere» He said while once again thinking about the strange phone call he had had with Haley earlier that morning.

«Mmm.. I feel you» Lucas answered with an understanding look.

«What was on your mind?»

«Ehh..» Lucas started, not really sure if he wanted to tell Nathan about Haley.

«What?» Nathan asked.

«Haley» Lucas finished. He looked down, so he didn't see Nathan reaction.

_What? Haley and Lucas? What's going on here? _

«The sophomore?» Nathan asked. Just making sure that they were talking about the same person, but crossing his fingers that they weren't.

«Yeah, she was upset yesterday. And I was worried about her, you know»

«Why was she upset?» Nathan was trying his best to sound casual, but he was at the same time very curious to know why Haley was acting so weird.

«She didn't tell me. She just said she was okay, but I got the feeling that she didn't really feel like talking right then. Maybe she was still upset about loosing her grandmother. I don't know. I just didn't like seeing her sad, you know» Lucas sighed before turning his focus back to the newspaper.

«I'll see you later, Luke» Nathan suddenly said, he was in a hurry to call Haley again. _Something's wrong_, he thought while running upstairs to find his phone.

* * *

Haley was sitting at her computer, doing some homework for her English class, when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed it, managing to tip over her glass of water while reaching for her phone. _Damn_, she thought before answering the call. Too busy to check the called-id first.

«Hello»

«Hey bestest friend. Wha'cha doing?» the voice of her cheery best friend filled the air. Haley hadn't spoken much to Bevin lately, she had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts about Nathan to spend time with Bevin. Now she of course regretted that terribly, but she wasn't really feeling like hanging out with Bevin right then.

«Oh hey Bev, not much. I'm finishing an English paper. What about you?»

«I'm thinking that I need to shop and I want my best friend there with me»

«Sorry Bev, I need to finish this. Maybe tonight, okay?» Haley felt a bit guilty for turning her down, but she really had work to do. Although she was nearly finished already. She just didn't feel like shopping right then.

«Can you be anymore boring? Seriously Hales, you suck!» Bevin tried her best to sound hurt and angry, but Haley could tell that she was just kidding. Actually she couldn't remember the last time she had fought with Bevin.

«Thank you Bevin, I love you too» Haley said before she hung up. But it didn't take long before her phone started to ring again. _Did she forget to tell me something?_

«What?» Haley answered, but felt like she was being kicked in the stomach when Nathan's voice replied.

«Hey Hales» he said, trying to judge her mood from her tone of voice.

«Why are you calling me?»

«I just wondered if you were okay, and if you maybe wanted to do something?» Nathan wasn't sure if she would go for it, but he needed to know if she was okay or not.

«Sorry Nathan, I already have plans with Bevin. Girl's stuff» Haley lied, not really feeling good about it. She didn't want to lie to Nathan, she liked him. But he liked Rachel, she had to stop thinking about him.

«Oh okay, well I guess I'll see you Monday then?» Nathan wasn't convinced that she was alright. _She sounded weird,_ he thought while a broken smile appeared on his face.

«Yes, bye Nathan» she said, quickly closing her phone and taking a deep breath.

«Bye Hales» his sad voice replied. There was definitely something wrong, but he couldn't tell if she was sad of mad. I'll figure it out on Monday.

Haley sighed before turning her attention back to her English paper. It wasn't going to write it self after all.

* * *

Nathan was playing basketball at the river court with a few of his team mates when something caught his eye. It had only been about an hour since he had called Haley, and she said she was busy hanging out with Bevin today. But now he saw the figure of a girl he swore was Haley's annoying best friend coming towards them. She wasn't alone, but it wasn't Haley who was by her side. It was a girl he had never seen before, she had long black hair and looked South-American.

«Hey guys, what are you doing?» Bevin yelled and caught the attention of the other players as well. She was close to one of the players called Vegas, they had something weird going on. Vegas smiled at her and gave her a hug while the girl by her side just starred down to the ground. Nathan felt a little sorry for her and decided to introduce himself.

«Hey, I'm Nathan Scott» he smiled at her, and she looked up at him.

«Hey. My name is Anna» she smiled back. Nathan thought she seemed like a nice girl, but he didn't feel anything like he had the first time he had spoken to Haley. This brought his attention back to why she wasn't with them. Luckily for him, Tim came to his rescue.

«Why isn't that hot best friend of yours with you?» Tim asked Bevin in a tone that didn't suit Nathan very well. He didn't like the thought of Tim calling Haley hot. His muscles tightened at hearing Tim talk about Haley that way.

«She was busy. She had homework» Bevin said, not really caring about Tim's comment on her best friend's look. But then again she didn't know anything about Haley's new tutee and all the time they had been spending together.

Actually neither Nathan nor Haley had told anyone else. Nathan didn't really want anybody to know that he needed tutoring, and Haley didn't want the pressure of everybody knowing. It meant that she would get stupid comments from all the girls at school that were head over heals in love with him, and she wanted to avoid that.

Nathan was too caught up in his own thought to notice that Bevin had asked him a question. He was thinking about Haley again, why had she lied to him about spending time with Bevin today? HE snapped out of his daydreams when Tim pushed him a little, to bring him back to reality.

«What?» he asked while looking at the others with a confused look. They were all starring at him like, clearly curious of what he had on him mind,

«I just asked you if you were okay, because you looked a little out of it. But clearly your head is somewhere else, so I'm just going to consume that you're okay?» Bevin smiled at him, but still not very curious about what it was that had made him drift away from their conversation.

«I'm fine Bevin, thanks for asking» he replied before shooting a perfect three pointer. Nathan didn't feel like thinking about Haley anymore. It just drove him crazy. He just wanted to play ball.

«What girl has you all worked up, Nate?» Tim asked him when they were walking home from the river court. He had known Nathan for a long time, and though he seemed quite stupid at times, he could be serious when he wanted to. And now he could tell that Nathan had something, or more likely someone, on his mind.

«No one you know» Nathan answered while looking down, hoping that Tim wouldn't push it any further. Tim understood him perfectly, and just smiled at him.

«Whatever man, but your giving me details when something happens!»

* * *

It was finally Monday, and time for Haley's tutoring session with Nathan. She had been avoiding him all day, eating lunch in the library and using every recess to go to the ladies bathroom. But now she was forced to face him. Haley didn't know what to say to him or how to act. Would things be like they had been last week? Or would it just be a weird atmosphere again?

Nathan walked in and found Haley at their usual table. She looked tired, but still beautiful in his eyes. He didn't know if he should confront her about where she had been on Saturday or not, but he decided to at least start a conversation so he could get her talking. He quietly sat down in his seat and took out his English books.

Haley froze when she heard him sit down, but didn't dare to look up at him. She didn't want to meet his eyes. It was too risky. She needed to remind herself of the fact that he was sleeping with Rachel, and not interested in her.

«How was your weekend Hales?» his deep voice asked her, but Haley didn't know exactly what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth because that would be like saying: it was horrible, I just cried and thought about you sleeping with the biggest slut on campus. No, she needed a cover story. Think fast Haley!

«It was fine. I hung out with Bevin all weekend. We needed some girltime» Haley smiled while looking over the work he had done since their last session.

«Haley, why are you lying to me?» his question caught her of guard. Haley just looked up at him and her eyes met his. Her mouth opened a little bit, but she wasn't able to speak. Nathan understood that she was trying to deny it, so he quickly decided to tell her about the meeting he had had with Bevin.

«I talked to Bevin on Saturday, just a little while after I called you the second time. And she said that she hadn't spoken to you in a while, she was hanging with a girl named Anna or something» Nathan was now a little angry with her, she could tell.

«I'm sorry Nathan, I just didn't feel like going out with you on Saturday. I wasn't in a good place, in fact I was a mess. I'm sorry» He could tell she was telling the truth now. Haley had a special tone when she was being totally honest.

«It's okay, but you could have just said so Hales. I felt pretty stupid when I saw her. I thought maybe I had done something to piss you of»

«No, I just wasn't feeling so great. I didn't want you to see me that way. Besides, we agreed on not telling people about this so--» she was cut of by Nathan.

«--That doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you outside tutoring. I like spending time with you, and I'm not embarrassed by you Haley. Is that what you think?» He asked, feeling kind of hurt that she could think something like that about him.

«No I never thought that, I just figured people would start to ask us stupid questions and maybe start to gossip or something. And that wouldn't be so much fun» Haley smiled weakly.

«I don't care what they gossip about. And I don't mind either. If they think we're more then friends then fine, that's them. All that matters to me is that we are friends Haley. Are we?»

«Of course. But first of all I'm your tutor, so lets get to work before this period is over» Haley closed the conversation. She didn't feel like discussing it anymore. Although she had a certain need to find out if he had hung out with Rachel instead.

«What did you do on Saturday then?» She asked, trying to make it seem like it just came out of the blue. She didn't want to make Nathan think that she was jealous of Rachel, because she couldn't deny that she was. She wanted Nathan, no doubt about it.

«I just played basketball with the guys, and hung out with Tim» he replied. Nathan didn't know why she had asked him, but he got some sort of pleasure out of knowing that she was curious of what he had done without her. He suddenly started to smirk, and Haley rolled her eyes at him knowing exactly what he was thinking.

«So, you didn't hang out with.. Rachel?» Haley carefully asked, not really sure if she had the right to invade his privacy like that.

«What? Rachel? Why would I waste my free time on her?» Nathan questioned back. Where was this coming from?

«Oh, I just thought you were close. That's all» Haley weakly smiled again before turning her focus back to her books. She blushed a little, but was able to hide it from Nathan.

«No, we're not close. In fact I can't really stand her» his honest voice replied. Haley didn't quite know what to think, but needed some sort of confirmation that there was nothing going on between them.

«I see. I just assumed after seeing you too in the gym last Friday» Nathan's head shot up at hearing her say these words. That had been right before she had walked out. _Was that why she walked out? Because she saw Rachel flirting with me? That explains the behaviour._

«That was just another pathetic attempt. She flirts with me a lot, but I don't see her that way. She's not my type. I'm not into slutty» He smiled, hoping Haley understood that there was absolutely nothing going on between him and Rachel. Haley just gave him a questioning look, she knew his ways. Everybody did!

«At least not anymore» Nathan finished before concentrating on his books and once in a while looking over at Haley.

**

* * *

There you go guys.**

**Please review! I'm not going to keep on uploading chapters if I don't get any response.**

**I know there hasn't been much Naley action yet, but I'm planning them to get more serious in the next chapter.**


	6. A different tutoring session

**Hey again guys, and thank you for still reading.**

**Awesome reviews you're giving me, I love them!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

**PS! I know there haven't been much Naley scenes, but I'm trying to kick it up a bit in this chapter. And also there was a request for Brucas and Baley, I have plans for both. Mostly Baley, but that's not coming for a few chapters. Be patient ;)**

* * *

The next two weeks went by quickly and it was now December and only a few more weeks till Christmas. Haley loved Christmas. It always made her so happy. But this Christmas would be different, because their grandmother wouldn't be there. Luckily Haley's grandfather was still going to come and celebrate Christmas with them. 

Nathan and Haley's friendship was developing fast, but they managed to hide it from everyone else. Something about sneaking around made it twice as fun. They flirted during tutoring sessions, it was very obvious. Sometimes Nathan would just find himself starring at Haley, not being able to concentrate with his work. And sometimes Haley got lost in his eyes, hoping he would make a move soon. But nothing had happened yet between them.

It was a Wednesday and Haley was sitting in the tutoring centre, waiting for Nathan to show up. He was late, but she had time to wait. They were supposed to study Calculus that day, because Nathan had a big test coming up which he needed to prepare himself for.

Haley sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting. After 30 minutes there was still no Nathan in sight. Haley felt herself getting more and more frustrated. He could at least call! She thought while yelling at Nathan inside her head. She had tried to call him a few times, but only got his voicemail. Haley decided to try again, and dialled Nathan's number.

_«.. Hey you've reached Nathan Scott. If you're hot, leave a message. But if your not, don't bother. I'm a busy man, live with it..»_ Haley sighed and started to pack up her things. She was beyond irritated right then. _Nathan better have a good reason to stand me up!_

* * *

Across town, Nathan was breathing heavily. Every muscle in his body was worn out, and he was in desperate need of a shower and some rest. His dad had come out of the blue and picked him up after 6th period. Their relationship was very complicated, basically Dan lived his old basketball dream through his oldest son. He had no problem pushing Nathan to the limit and maybe over it as well. Like right then, Nathan was way over his limit. _I would rather have ten calculus tests then ever practice with my dad again!_ He thought while getting a feeling that there was something about calculus he had forgotten. 

_Shit! I had tutoring with Haley today. She's gonna be pissed,_ Nathan mentally cursed himself for forgetting to give Haley the message that he wouldn't be able to make it to tutoring that day. But he was beyond tired and needed to rest and then study. _I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow.._

* * *

The next day, Nathan spotted Haley at her locker. She was talking with his brother, laughing at something he'd said. Nathan felt something turn in his stomach. He didn't like seeing them like that, it looked like they were flirting or something. When Lucas finally walked away Nathan sighed and walked up to her. But as soon as Haley saw him she quickly gathered the books she needed, and tried to get away before he could catch up with her. But he was too fast. 

«Nathan, I'm not in the mood for some pathetic excuse right now, I have French» She started, not really giving Nathan a chance to explain his absence the day before.

«Look Haley, I'm really sorry that I didn't show up. My dad picked me up after 6th period and demanded that I practiced with him for a few hours. He doesn't think I'm in well enough shape and wanted to boss me around. I didn't have any battery on my phone so I couldn't call you and give you the message. I'm really sorry Hales» Nathan was really hoping she wasn't too mad at him. He didn't want her to be upset because of him.

«Okay, but I don't have time to talk with you. Don't miss the session tomorrow» She said before walking away and leaving a slightly frustrated Nathan behind.

A little further down the hall, Haley bumped into Joey. He had watched her talk with Nathan and was curious, just like any other big brother would be if he saw his baby sister talking to the biggest playboy at their school. Especially if that playboy was named Nathan Scott. He was trouble, and Joey didn't like that Haley was talking to him.

«Hey big brother» she smiled when she met him.

«Hey Haley-bop. Why were you talking to Nathan Scott a minute ago? Are you friends?» Joey asked his sister. He was protective by nature, maybe a little too protective at times.

«It wasn't a big deal. I don't really know him, no» Haley answered, suddenly feeling like she wanted out of this conversation. She didn't feel like discussing her relationship with Nathan right then. Joey still didn't know about her tutoring Nathan, and although she felt like a bad sister hiding it from him, she knew it wasn't too smart to tell him. Joey would just yell at her and make her call it of, and she liked spending time with Nathan. He was definitely her most interesting tutee, and the hottest one!

«Okay, but be careful Hales. That guy is trouble, you know that» Joey warned her.

«He's not as bad as you think Joe» Haley said just as the bell signalized that 3rd period had begun. She rushed past her brother, leaving him confused behind. _Are they friends?_ He asked himself before turning around and walking to his Science class.

* * *

Friday, 7th period. Once again Haley was waiting for Nathan to show up. _Where is he? He better not stand me up again or I'm not tutoring him anymore!_ She thought while looking intensively at the door. Luckily, Nathan appeared just a few seconds later. Haley gave him a you're-five-minutes-late look before opening her books. Not really in the mood to chat. 

«Hales? You okay?»

«Yeah, let's just get started. What do we have to work on today? French?» Haley said, still looking down in her books.

«Actually I was thinking that we should skip tutoring today and do something fun. You up for it?» Nathan smiled at her, they had never really done anything else then tutoring. He wanted to spend some time with her outside the tutoring centre as well.

«Nathan, we're here because you're supposed to learn something. It's my job to tutor you» Haley declined his proposal, finally looking at him and once again feeling she wanted to kiss him or just be near him. She had had that feeling all week, actually for longer then that.

«Come on Hales! Tutoring is all we ever do. We need to have some fun once in a while. And I want to hang out with you outside this stinking tutoring centre. I want to get to know you, for real Haley» he said in a sincere voice, hoping Haley would go for it. He had a plan.

«Okay, why not. I'm up for some fun, and you'll be the one suffering at your next test» Haley smiled, she liked the thought of spending some time with Nathan. She wanted to get to know him better as well, somehow she felt like he had let her in. He didn't give her the cocky attitude he gave most others. He was kind and gentle with Haley.

Nathan smiled and guided her out the door. _Be prepared Haley .. ehh.. I don't know her last name.. Well, who cares_, Nathan smiled even more. He was beyond exited that she had gone for this, hoping she would enjoy it as much as he knew he would.

* * *

«Okay, we're here» Nathan smiled at Haley who just gave him a curious look. 

«The beach?» She said, not sure if this was it or if he had more in store for them.

«Yeah, it's a perfect place to be alone and have a long good talk. That's what I want to do. I want to know everything about you Haley» Haley blushed at his words. Who knew Nathan Scott could be so cute?

They walked out of the car and took of their shoes before walking along the beach. The sun was shining and it was a nice day.

«Okay, so what's your favourite colour?» Nathan asked. He wanted to know everything, why not start with something simple?

«What? Ehh, blue I guess» Haley smiled when she saw Nathan's look. His eyes were still so unbelievably gorgeous.

«Really I thought you were more of a pink type of girl» Nathan smirked, he knew the ways to make her laugh. And he planned to make her laugh a lot.

«No, I'm not. I hate pink. So what's your favourite colour?»

«Black I guess. Goes with everything, very practical!» Haley laughed at his response while Nathan plastered a satisfying smile on his face. _Her laughter is so cute._

«Okay, favourite food?» He asked again.

«Macaroni and Cheese. Yours?» Haley asked, but was surprised to see his look. He looked at her like she was the cutest thing alive, and it made her feel good but still curious. «What?»

«Macaroni and Cheese? What are you, 5?» Nathan laughed, Haley punched his arm. Not hard, it was a true girl punch. _Adorable,_ he thought.

«I will have you know that Macaroni and Cheese is food of the Gods! Moving on. What's your favourite food?» Haley was really enjoying herself. _This is perfect_, she thought.

«Prime rib I guess. I'm a meat person» Nathan smiled. «Next question: favourite movie?»

«A walk to remember. It's the cutest movie ever!»

«Sounds like a chick flick, one I haven't seen» Haley stopped and her mouth dropped.

«What?» Nathan asked.

«You haven't seen "A walk to remember"?!? Oh my God, we are totally watching it together. It's so sad. I cry when I watch it, seriously. I mean...»

«... Haley, you're rambling again» Nathan smirked at her. _But you are incredibly cute when you ramble!_

«Sorry. Anyway, what's your favourite movie?»

«I don't have one really. But I like action and comedy. Not so high on chick flick though» Nathan laughed.

The conversation continued as the walked along the beach. They had talked about their favourite actors, singers or bands, songs, clothes etc. Haley was not predictable like all the other girls Nathan had dated. Seriously, what kind of girl hates pink? Haley was different, but Nathan loved everything about her.

«What's your family like?» Nathan asked when he couldn't think about another favourite thing to ask about.

«Ehm, I have great parents. They're really cool, but sometimes I swear I'm more mature then they are. I have four brothers, I'm sadly the only girl in the gang. I have an adorable baby brother called Shawn, he's only 7 and totally cute. And then I have one called Eric, who's 9 and just as cute as Shawn. Then there is Michael, he's twelve and also a very nice little boy. And then it's me and our big brother, Joe. He's really overprotective of me, it's nice but sometimes it kind of sucks. What about you?»

«It's me and Luke. It's always been us you know. My mother's never home and my dad is like satan himself. It's really hard to live uo his expectations of me. I'm not really able to do it at all. HE used to play basketball in college but blew his knee. So he's stuck with two sons, trying to teach us everything he knows. Luke doesn't want to be a basketball player, but I do. Therefore I get most of it. It really sucks, but I'm leaving in 7 months, so I guess I can live with it»

«I'm sorry, I wish there was a way I could help you» Haley felt like she wanted to comfort him, and gave him a hug. It was a very nice gesture, and Nathan felt his whole body heat up. She fitted so perfectly in his arms.

«You already do Haley. I have fun with you, it helps a lot more then you think» Nathan smiled at her, and Haley felt her heart melt.

«So, are you ticklish?» Nathan asked.

«Yeah! Extremely, why?» Haley saw the look in his eyes and noticed him smirking at her. «No Nathan! Don't you dare!» She screamed, but too late. Nathan attacked her with his hands, and at the same time getting a chance to feel her whole body. Haley squirmed under him and tried to kick him, but with out success.

Suddenly one of her kicks hit him and we fell on top of her, their bodies contacting and their faces only a few inches from each other. Haley's heart stopped and she felt she couldn't breath. She was just starring into his beautiful blue eyes, not wanting the moment to end.

Nathan wanted to kiss her, so bad. But he felt like that would be too soon. He liked Haley, a lot! And if he kissed her he knew it would lead to other things. It was too soon, he wanted something more with Haley. Not just a one night stand, but a real relationship. She would be the perfect girlfriend.

«Sorry» he mumbled before standing up and giving her his hand to help her stand up. Haley didn't quite understand the previous moment, but she decided not to think about it. «Its okay» she nodded at him.

«You wanna go get some ice cream? And then I'll drive you home?» Nathan asked. He felt like he maybe should have kissed her after all, but he knew he would get his chance. And it would be great when it happened.

«Yeah sure» Haley smiled. They had spent almost an hour at the beach and she needed to get home soon. She had homework to do.

* * *

«What flavour do you want?» The man at the ice cream stand asked them. 

«One with strawberry and one with chocolate» Nathan said while noticing Haley's smile. _He remembered that my favourite ice cream flavour was strawberry, _she thought to her self.

Haley reached for her pocket to take out some money, but Nathan quickly grabbed her arm. «It's on me» he winked before handing Haley her ice cream.

«Nathan, have you told your friends about being tutored?» Haley asked. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, but she needed to know. What if they were to become something, and then he turned out to be embarrassed about the way they had met. That wouldn't be so great.

«I told Tim and Lucas. They both noticed that I often stayed at school for 7th period, so I told them the truth. I don't want to hide it anymore. I'm not embarrassed by the fact that I need help, everybody already knows that I suck at school» Haley smiled. That was the confirmation she needed.

«So tell me a secret» Nathan suddenly asked. He looked at Haley, wanting her to tell him something personal so he knew she trusted him.

«Risky but why not» She started, thinking about what to tell him. «I cheated on a geometry test last year» she confessed. No one else knew that about her, she was very ashamed of it but she trusted Nathan not to tell anyone.

«Why?» Nathan asked her. It wasn't like Haley to cheat. She was the most sincere and honest person he knew.

«My parents were out of town and my big brother was away at some party getting wasted. So I had to baby-sit my three younger brothers, they all had the flu of course so they all needed things like all the time. And I didn't have time to study, so I cheated. But I didn't feel so good about it..»

«.. So you started tutoring?» Nathan finished her sentence. It was almost like he could read her mind.

«Yeah. So what about you what's your..» Haley started but was cut of by Nathan's best friend Tim who suddenly came up to them.

«.. Hey Nathan, what's up?» he asked. Haley could feel Nathan tense up beside her, and felt a sudden need to grab his hand. She didn't know why.

«Hey Tim, you've met my tutor Haley» Nathan said in a cold voice. He didn't want Tim to thin kit was something more between them before it was. Tim was quick to spread rumors, and Nathan thought it would make everything much harder for him and Haley if everybody knew about them and pushed them.

«Yeah, so what is this? A date?» Tim laughed at the thought of Nathan dating a tutor who also was a sophomore. Even though Haley was hot, she wasn't like the girls they usually hooked up with.

«No dude, it's not a date. It's just tutoring» Nathan looked down while saying it, not noticing how Haley's smile disappeared and how her face fell. It might not be a date, but they almost kissed. And they flirted. What was it then? Cause it was definitely not a normal tutoring session.

«Whatever you say. See you later man» Tim smirked before turning his back to them and walking away.

«Sorry about that» Nathan mumbled, trying to find out what Haley thought about the whole conversation.

«Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with me?» Haley said with a hurt tone. Nathan knew how she thought he had meant it.

«No Haley, I'm not. It's just that I know Tim and he starts rumours so easily. And I don't want people talking about this or us» Nathan defended himself. Hoping Haley would understand.

«But I thought you said you didn't care what people think?» Haley asked, not really sure what to believe.

«I don't. But it makes things much more complicated Haley. I'm sorry for denying that this was a date. Actually I'm not really sure what this is, but I know one thing..» Nathan started before Haley cut him of.

«.. And what is that Nathan?» she challenged him. _This better be good.._

«I.. ehh.. I..» he started, but couldn't quite bring himself to say it. He could see Haley's face fall when he didn't say what he wanted to.

«Unbelievable» she just said while rolling her eyes and turning around. She needed to get away from him. Nathan just stood there feeling like a fool, watching her walk away. _Damn it.. _

**

* * *

You know the drill guys :)**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon, maybe today. But if you have any tips or something just tell me. I update as soon as I'm finished writing a chapter, which means that I haven't written any more then this. So if you have a request, feel free to suggest it and I'll try to write it in if it fits.**


	7. A Scary Confession

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**I could have updated sooner, but I was seriously too tired to write. But I have the next chapters planned ;)**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

Haley walked home by herself. _God, why do I have to fall for his stupid tricks every time! What is the deal with this guy?_ She was seriously tired of everything that evolved around Nathan Scott. Haley was not in denial, she was falling for Nathan. But she didn't want to. In fact her falling for Nathan was a very, very bad thing. 

For starters there was Joey. Yes, he belonged to Nathan gang and was his friend, but he would never approve of Nathan with his baby sister. That was for sure! Joey knew everything about Nathan's dating history, and it was definitely not good. Joey would never understand the way Nathan acted around Haley. He was different, kind and patient. Nothing like the Nathan Scott Tree Hill High knew and loved. He was just Nathan.

Then there were all their other friends. What would Lucas say? He had always cared so much for Haley and Haley didn't believe that he would approve of her together with his playboy brother as well. And how would Tim react? Would he support them or just make fun of her for being a lame tutor?

Then you had all the others at their school. Boy, if Nathan Scott the king started to date Haley James the tutor, gossip about them would never end. It wasn't a secret that practically every girl at Tree Hill was «in love» with Nathan. The fact that he was taken wouldn't stop them from going after him. And then Haley would end up getting trust issues and cry herself to sleep when she didn't know where he was.

The last problem would be Rachel. She was still very much in denial when it came to her and Nathan. In her world they were a thing, and would always be. She would never lay of his back, and Haley wasn't stupid. She knew that Nathan had slept with Rachel many times, and he probably liked it so he wouldn't mind doing it again.

Nope, falling for Nathan was definitely a bad thing. But that didn't stop it from happening.

* * *

The next morning Nathan was shooting some hoops in his backyard, thinking about how he could fix things with Haley, when a blonde girl approached him from behind.

«Hey Nathan» Bevin said while making sure her boobs were showing though her tiny top. Bevin was very proud of her noble parts. It was her way of hitting on boys; showing of her boobs.

«Hey Bevin, this is a surprise» Nathan said, and it truly was. _Is she here because of Haley?_

«So, I was wondering. It's Saturday and I don't have anything to do. Would you go out with me tonight?» Nathan froze. _Go out with Bevin? _No way, that would crush the little hope he had left with Haley. _How do you kindly decline a date?_

«Ehh, sorry Bevin. I have plans tonight. This friend of mine is throwing a party, and I kind of promised I'd be there» Nathan said. _Thank God for Tim and his hornyness!_ It was actually true, Tim was having a party. But Nathan knew it was only so he could score with some dumb blonde.

«Oh, that's okay. Maybe some other time» Bevin smiled, but Nathan could see her disappointment and felt bad.

«Hey Bevin!» He yelled after her, and she turned to hear him out. «Do you wanna join me at the party?» Suddenly her face lightened up and she smiled.

«I would love to» she smiled before walking back to Nathan and giving him a kiss on the check.

«You can bring some friends if you want to. The more the merrier. It's at Tim's house by the way» Nathan said, a little bit uncomfortable about Bevin kissing his check. He didn't like Bevin that way.

«I will do that. Nothing like a bunch of sophomores to crush your senior party right?» Bevin laughed before walking away and leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

_Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

Haley was lying in her bed. She had nothing to do on her Saturday night. Her homework was done, Bevin didn't pick up her phone and there was nothing good on TV. She felt like watching a movie, but she didn't really have that many and the only one she wasn't tired of watching was 'A walk to Remember', and she definitely didn't feel like watching that one after her day with Nathan. So instead she ended up just lying on her bed, watching the roof and thinking about him, again. Nathan was always in her thoughts, he didn't ever go away. Not even when he was acting like jerk, like the day before. It was going to be so incredibly weird to meet him again. How was she supposed to act around him?

When Haley needed her saving angel the most, she came. Bevin ran through the door, clearly hyper because of something. She was jumping up and down, screaming like a little school girl.

«Bevin, calm down! What's up?» Haley laughed at the sight of her hyper best friend. She was never like you could expect. That was what Haley loved about her.

«Haley, Haley, Haley!! How much do you love your best friend and the fact that she is a total hottie?»

«Ehh, a lot I guess. What is up with you? Did you Ace an exam or something?» Haley couldn't help but laugh.

«No tutorbest friend. That's your job, remember? No, I asked him out, and he invited me to a party!» Bevin scream of joy.

«Wow, wow. Relax. Who did you ask out? And by the way, if he invited you to a pary it's not really a date sweetheart» Haley smirked at her blonde best friend.

«Ruin my happiness will you! I'm talking about him, the big guy himself!» Haley just looked blank, she really had no idea what Bevin was talking about.

«Com on Hales!» Bevin said, waiting for Haley to guess who he was.

«I have no idea who you're talking about Bevin. Sorry» Haley smiled sympathetically.

«NATHAN SCOTT!» Bevin screamed, to busy with her own happiness to notice Haley's expression. _Nathan and Bevin?_ She felt like she was about to cry again, but decided to try her best to fight the tears. If Nathan was into Bevin, then fine.

«That's great for you Bev» She weakly smiled, not interested in the details.

«You wanna know the best part?» Bevin smiled.

'NO!' Haley thought, but nodded just to be polite.

«You get to come too! He told me to bring friends»

«Sorry Bev, I don't feel like partying tonight» Haley tried to avoid her best friend's gaze. _There is no way I'm watching them together. _

«Come on Hales! We haven't hung out in a long time. I need my Hales-time!» Bevin pouted while giving Haley her best puppy look. It sucked, but made Haley laugh.

«Okay fine, but I'm not staying late. And I'm only going because I love you» Haley wanted to strangle herself. She had no intensions of hanging out with Nathan. _God, what have I done to deserve this?!_

* * *

«You never told me where we're going, Bev» Haley curiously asked. They were almost there, there being a house Haley didn't know who owned. It would be fine as long as the owner wasn't..

«Tim Smith» Bevin smiled.

_NO!! Why? I'm so screwed! _Haley thought, while cursing herself for falling for Bevin's puppy look and agreeing to come. Having to see Nathan and Bevin together would be torture enough, but having Tim there to tell everybody about her and Nathan was worse. _What if he humiliates me in front of everybody? _

«Great» Haley sarcastically replied.

«I can't wait too see Nathan tonight. You think he's good in bed?» Bevin asked with a dreaming look.

«I don't know, and I don't want to either» Haley replied, wishing Bevin would shut up about sleeping with the guy Haley had feelings for.

«He has to be, considering that he's been with like 50 different girls»

«Why do you want to be one of those girls, Bev? You're better then that!» Haley could feel herself getting angry, not because Nathan had slept with many girls or because Bevin wanted to sleep with him. No, she just felt like couldn't take it if Bevin started to give her details about the amazing sex she was going to have. She usually did that when she slept with someone.

«It has nothing to do with being one of them, Haley. I like him, and I want him to like me back. And if that means that I have to sleep with him, then fine. I doesn't bother me. I've been with 5 guys already, it's not like I'm a virgin like you are» Bevin snapped at her.

«Bevin!» Haley snapped back.

«What? You are»

«I know I am, it's just that it's not nice to use it against me. I'm proud of it»

«When do you plan on giving it up? When you're married?» Bevin asked. She could never understand why Haley hadn't given it up. It's not like she hadn't had the chance. Haley had had a few boyfriends, one serious. He ended up dumping her because she wouldn't sleep with him. Bevin on the other hand had no problem sleeping with guys. It was fun.

«Till I'm in love, and that might take some time» Haley stated, although she knew she wasn't far from it. But she couldn't tell Bevin, especially if Bevin wanted Nathan as well.

«Good luck with that Haley. I hope you find yourself someone, I really do. I just hope you won't give it up to someone who's not worth it. It's better to have sex with someone you don't care about, that way there is no pain when they are gone» Bevin sighed. She had never been in love with anybody, especially those she had slept with. It just didn't work that way.

* * *

«Hey Hales, what are you doing here?» Lucas was very surprised to see Haley at Tim's party. He knew she hadn't arrived with Joey because he had been there for a while.

«Hey Luke, I'm not crashing. I'm here with Bevin. She was invited» Haley smiled. _Thank God I know someone here who's not a complete asshole!_

«Oh, where is she then?» Lucas asked, he couldn't see Bevin anywhere.

«She went to find her date. I was left to myself, but that's fine. I really don't want to see her hooking up with him in front of me anyway» Haley's smile faded, which Lucas noticed.

«Who's her date?» he asked curiously.

«Nathan» Haley said, looking down. She didn't really feel like talking about Nathan with Lucas. He still didn't know that Haley was Nathan's tutor.

«Oh, I didn't know they had a thing for each other» Lucas thought about it. _Nathan with Bevin? No way. He never hooks up with sophomores unless he really likes them, weird_. «I'm sure it's nothing big. Nathan usually doesn't hook up with sophomores unless he really likes them, and I'm pretty sure he's not into Bevin. She's not his type» he stated, Haley nodded while looking around. Hoping she wouldn't see them talking or making out for that matter.

«I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?» Lucas asked when he saw that Haley was feeling a little uncomfortable.

«I would love one!» Haley smiled and Lucas guided her to the kitchen where he gave her a cup. She didn't really care what it was, she just needed something to wash away the fear of Nathan and Bevin together.

«You wanna dance?» Lucas asked, hoping it would make Haley feel a little more comfortable.

«Sure, why not?» Haley smiled, she was there and might as well have some fun while she could. They walked to the dance floor and started to dance. Lucas wasn't feeling her up like she was used to from their own parties. He kept his hands to himself. Suddenly a slow and came on and Haley put her arms around Lucas' neck. He held his hands on her back, no where near her ass. Joey would kill him if he touched her in any wrong way.

**At the same time in the kitchen...**

«Nathan, I finally found you!» Bevin smiled when she came up to Nathan. He was standing with Tim, drinking a beer and laughing at Tim's drunk-jokes. Tim was really funny when he was drunk. Normally his jokes were lame, but when he had alcohol in his blood, he suddenly became much more entertaining.

«Hey Bevin. You look nice» he said. There was no point in not being polite, after all he had invited her. _I hope she brought Haley, I need to talk to her,_ he thought while giving Bevin a genuine smile. «Did you bring any friends with you?» he asked, hoping she would say yes.

«Yeah, I brought Haley. But I don't know where she disappeared to. One minute she was there and the next, boof, she was gone» It wasn't entirely true, Bevin had left Haley to find Nathan but who cared.

«Oh, well why don't we find her then. I need to talk to her anyway» Nathan started to walk towards the living room, but Bevin grabbed his arm before he got the chance to move.

«Why? You could talk to me instead. I know I'd love to talk to you, but maybe somewhere more private» Bevin seductively smiled at Nathan. Nathan thought of the best way to decline her offer, but decided to just tell her the truth.

«Sorry Bevin, I need to talk to Haley right now. And if you have anything you need to talk to me about, you can just say it here» He smiled before walking out of the kitchen, leaving a speechless Bevin behind.

When Nathan entered the living room, he first looked at the couch hoping she would be sitting there. He carefully looked everywhere before turning his attention to the dance floor. When he saw her, he froze. She was slow dancing with Lucas, smiling at him and laughing her adorable laughter because of something he had said. Nathan could feel jealousy stream through his veins. He had never felt like that before. Seeing the girl he was so hooked up on was dancing with his brother, clearly enjoying herself. Was there something going on between them?

* * *

When the song ended, Lucas gave Haley a hug before walking towards Nathan. Haley turned around and walked outside. She didn't feel like being inside anymore. It was too hot and too many people there, she needed the fresh air.

«Hey Nate, having fun?» Lucas smiled, he hadn't noticed the dirty looks Nathan had given him during his dance with Haley.

«Not really, what's up with you and Haley?» Nathan asked, this time Lucas noticed the jealousy in his brothers voice.

«Why are you asking?» Lucas asked curiously.

«No reason. Just answer the question» Nathan snapped, he was not in the mood for Lucas' mind games.

«There is nothing going on. But I'm warning you, if you take advantage of her I'm kicking you ass. She doesn't need you screwing her over» Lucas snapped back.

«Why would I take advantage of her?» Nathan asked with a hurt voice, he would never take advantage of Haley. He wouldn't even dream of it.

«I know you Nathan. It's what you do when you see girls you think are hot. You don't know Haley, she's nothing like the girls you're used to. She's smarter then them so she would never fall for your stupid lines anyway»

«I know that Lucas, because I know her» Nathan simply replied. Maybe it was time to tell Lucas the truth about him and Haley's relationship.

«What do you mean by that?» Lucas asked, he was officially worried.

«She's my tutor» Nathan said, looking Lucas straight in the eye. Lucas was surprised to hear that. «Why didn't you tell me?» he asked, kind of disappointed that Nathan hadn't told him.

«Because you never asked, besides why would you care?»

«Because I care about her. Don't mess with her Nathan» Lucas gave his brother a warning look.

«Wouldn't dream of it Lucas. I like her, she's a great girl» Nathan said before walking out the doors where he had seen Haley walk out a few minutes earlier. Lucas just stood speechless at the same spot. _Did Nathan just call a girl great? Nathan doesn't ever use that kind of word about girls!_ Lucas was shocked and really surprised at his brother's choice of words.

* * *

Nathan found Haley sitting at a bench in the garden. She looked so peaceful. The wind was calmly blowing through her honey blonde hair and the moon was shining on her face. _My God she's beautiful!_

«Hey» Haley jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to face none other that Nathan himself.

«What do you want Nathan?» she asked, trying her best to seem cold, but not really successful at it.

«To apologise» he simply said, hoping she would give him a chance to.

«I'm not interested in your apology Nathan. Plus were in public so someone might hear you» she snapped at him with a sarcastic voice.

«I guess I deserve that one»

«You do, now if you'll excuse me I need to find Bevin» Haley say, but she wasn't able to get far before Nathan grabbed her arm.

«Look Haley. I'm sorry for not admitting to Tim that we were out together on a date, or whatever it was. But I meant what I said. I didn't want him to start any rumours, because that would just make this harder then it already is..» Nathan started.

«.. Why is this so hard?» Haley asked, not really sure what he was talking about.

Nathan sighed, this was it. This was the chance he had to tell her how he felt about her. «This is hard because I'm scared Haley..»

«.. What I'm scary now?» Haley snapped.

«Would you just let me finish please?» Nathan asked. Haley nodded, waiting for his explanation.

«I'm scared because of the way you make me feel Haley. I've never felt this way about any girl before. And I didn't kiss you because I felt like it wasn't right. I want something more with you Haley, not just hook up or sleep with you. I want to be with you, and that scares me because I'm not used to feeling this way about anyone, and because I'm vulnerable around you» he sighed. Haley just stood there speechless, watching him. She couldn't quite believe that he had said this to her.

«Please say something» Nathan started, but was cut of by Haley hugging him. She didn't feel like it was right to kiss him, so she hugged him instead. Nathan smiled and held her tight to his body. He felt complete when she was there, like the rest of the world didn't exist.

«I thought you liked Bevin?» Haley said when they finally ended their hug.

«What? No I'm not interested in her. She asked me out and I felt it was rude to say that I was going to a party without inviting her. But I told her to bring friends, because I knew that meant that you would be here» he smiled, and Haley smiled back. She was so happy at that moment. Nothing but her and Nathan existed. She failed to notice the blonde starring at them from the window.

«Would you go out with me?» Nathan asked, still smiling at her.

«Like on a date?» Nathan nodded at her question.

«I'll have to think about it» Haley sceptically answered before turning around, leaving a speechless Nathan behind.

«Okay, I've thought about it and I would love to» she said while turning around. She burst out in laughter when she saw Nathan's expression.

«You're evil» he said, trying to sound hurt.

«I can when I try» she seductively answered, stepping closer to him. She leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear: «For the record, I want to be with you too»

Nathan grinned and leaned in to kiss her, but right before their lips touched a voice behind them ruined the moment.

«Unbelievable!»

They both quickly looked at the hurt blonde standing a few metres from them. «Bevin, I can explain..» Haley began, but was cut of by Bevin's hurt voice.

«..Don't bother Hales. You knew I liked him, and then you went behind my back. You're a true bitch, and I hate you!» Bevin turned around and walked a quickly as she could back to the house.

«Bevin wait!» Haley screamed. She sighed and Nathan brought her in for another hug. «It's gonna be okay Hales. She'll forgive you» Nathan tried to comfort her as much as possible, although he knew it wasn't possible to succeed completely.

«I think I should go» Haley said. «I'm sorry»

«That's okay, I can drive you» Nathan stroke her check and gave her a weak smile.

«Thanks» she quietly replied before once again hugging him, just to feel loved.

* * *

«Where have you been?» Lucas asked his brother when he came into the living room of their house. Nathan had disappeared from the party before Lucas left. «You left before me, but still I was home before you» he continued.

«I drove Haley home» Nathan said while sitting down next to his brother on the couch.

«You care about her, don't you?» Lucas knew his brother very well. And he could tell that Nathan didn't think of Haley as just another girl.

«I think I'm in love with her» Nathan simply replied. It was the truth after all. He had thought about it a lot, and after Haley had told him that she wanted him too, he knew he was in love with her. His heart ached for her, and his body couldn't control itself around her. He was simply in love with her.

«Wow, what?» Lucas asked. As far as he knew, Nathan had never been in love with anyone before.

«I'm in love with her Luke, and it scares the shit out of me. But it's the truth. I am in love with Haley»

**

* * *

How's that for a confession? Tell me what you think.**

**I might give you another chapter tomorrow, if I can figure out what to write. I know most of it.**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting a chapter this time, but I'm writing on it.**

The reason I'm writing an Authors Note is because I need your help with something. I need you to tell me which story I should start when I'm finished with this one.

I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story, when Haley starts college and Nathan is a junior. I'm thinking I'll name it: «Kiss Me Again». What do you think about that? 

And I also have an idea for some other stories, so I'm just going to write down the ideas I have, and then I hope you can tell me which ones you like the best.

The one I get most response on will be the story I'll write when I'm finished with «Kiss Me». All of them are Naley stories because that's the only couple I really love, so therefore it wouldn't feel right to write about any of the other couples. Of course they will be involved, but the main focus will be Naley.

* * *

First of I have one that I've been thinking about for a long time. Basically it's a story where Nathan and Haley's parents are best friends. And they decide to take a vacation for a month in Italy, leaving their kids alone in Tree Hill. Haley is an only child, while Nathan is the oldest one of three brothers in the Scott family. Nathan and Lucas are both in college, while Jake is still in high school. Jake and Haley are the same age, and they're best friends. Jake is also in love with Haley, and when their parents leave, Haley moves in with the Scotts for a month. Nathan and Lucas are on break, and come home to look after Jake and Haley. Then Haley falls for Nathan and they hook up, but what will happen when Jake finds out? Will their friendship survive? And what will their parents think of Nathan and Haley as a couple?

* * *

Then the second idea, I haven't thought as much about this one but I'm thinking it'll be kind of like a Jeyton story, just with Naley. Nathan is a single father of 2 year old Melanie, and an NBA star. He plays for the L.A. Lakers, and then he meats Haley. She is still in college. They click easily and Melanie loves Haley. But what will happen when Melanie's mother, Rachel, comes back and wants to be in Nathan's life again. Will he remember his love for her, or will he realize that Haley is his dream girl?

* * *

The last idea I have is one who's based on my Youtube series: Sidewalks series. I have written a little bit of that one already, but I'm not really sure if I'm satisfied with it. Being as though I haven't finished the movie-series yet, I won't be able to write it finished. I want to finish the series before I write it finished. Plus I'm not all that hyped up about writing it, I don't know why. Maybe it's because the writing is limited. I can't write something that I can't also show in a video you know? But maybe sometime I'll finish it and upload it here.

* * *

I also have some One-shots I can write, but that easier so I'll do it when I feel like it.

Anyway, tell me which of my ideas you like the best, and that one will be my next fiction. I'm thinking that I don't want to write «Kiss Me Again» right after I'm finished with «Kiss Me», because then I might be a little out of ideas and will need some time to think it through first. But tell me which one you like and I'll put some serious thought into it and start writing as soon as I'm finished with «Kiss Me».

The next chapter of «Kiss Me» will be up as soon as I'm finished with it. I have it pretty much thought out. So you can expect it soon! But still, if you have any thought or request I would love to hear them. I feel like I might be going into a little writers block soon so please help if you have any ideas!

Thanks again for reading this story and I hope you'll continue reading it, and help me with choosing the next story.

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	9. Friends Again

**Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you'll like it, and please give me some response on the Author's Note I published. It would really help.**

* * *

Haley tried Bevin's cell for the fifth time, but she still got her voicemail every time. She threw the phone into the wall, frustrated as hell. Bevin didn't know the whole story, and Haley needed to tell her. It was horrible to have her best friend mad at her. Suddenly her phone rang and Haley jumped up, reaching desperately for her phone. 

«Hello? Bevin?» Haley's hopeful voice answered, she had been too busy to check the called-id.

«Sorry, it's me» Nathan's voice answered back. He was worried about Haley, and decided to call her to hear how it was going with the Bevin-situation. «You haven't talked to her yet?» He asked, feeling sorry for her.

«No. Why won't she hear me out Nathan?» Haley practically cried into the phone.

«Shhh, don't cry Hales. She's gonna come around, just give her some time» He rtied to comfort her as best as he could. Nathan hated it when Haley was sad, somehow he could feel her sadness as well.

«I don't know what to do Nathan! I won't lose Bevin over a guy. I'm not that kind of girl..» Haley started, but was cut of by Nathan.

«..I know you aren't. But Bevin doesn't know the whole story Haley. You didn't go after me, I went after you. I was the one declaring my obvious attraction to you. If she heard anything, it was my words not yours. She'll understand once you tell her the whole story» Nathan was scared of losing Haley. He knew Haley would choose Bevin over him if she had to. Their friendship meant the world to Haley, and Nathan didn't want to ruin it for her.

«But she won't listen to me! I've called her five times in the last hour, but I get her voicemail every time!» Haley felt herself getting more frustrated.

«Do you want me to come over?» Haley was swept away by his suggestion, but she knew it would be too risky because of Joey.

«No, that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to gather my thoughts anyway, but thanks for offering» Haley smiled, she couldn't believe that he was so sweet. This was nothing like the Nathan Scott she used to know, this was a new Nathan. Her Nathan.

«All right, I talk to you later» Nathan smiled, this was good. They would be great together. He just hoped Haley's fear of losing her best friend wouldn't prevent them from having their chance. He knew that if Haley still wanted this, she wouldn't regret it.

«Yeah, bye» Haley whispered before hanging up. _I wish he's right_, she thought before dialling Bevin's number again.

* * *

«BEVIN! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!» Bevin's mother yelled. Bevin hadn't been out of her room the whole day, but this would definitely cheer her up. «Just go upstairs, she's in her room. It's the second door on the left» she smiled at the boy. _He sure was good looking, I hope he's a possible son in law,_ she thought while following the boy with her eyes. 

«If you're Haley, go away. If you're someone else, come on in» Bevin answered when someone knocked at her door. She could hear it open, and turned around to see who it could be. Her mouth dropped when she saw him. «What are you doing here?» She asked while sitting up and fixing her hair.

«What do you think?» The boy asked. He looks at her like she was the dumbest person alive, but Bevin failed to notice. She was too busy looking at his fine parts.

«You tell me» She seductively asked, standing up and giving him a clear view of her best parts.

«I'm here because of Haley» Nathan coldly said, he wasn't falling for Bevin's stupid tricks. _I can't believe Haley thinks this girl is her best friend! She's hitting on me when she knows I'm into Haley._ Bevin was unbelievable.

«Oh, I thought maybe you changed your mind and thought we could pick up where we left it at the party. Pre-Haley» Bevin looked a little disappointed, but wasn't surprised. She somehow knew he wasn't there to give her any sort of pleasure. _He really cares about Haley if he's willing to fix her broken friendships,_ she thought. Bevin was very surprised that Nathan Scott would do something like that for anyone, especially for Haley.

«Look, Haley's really sorry about the way things went yesterday. I'm sure you would know that if you bothered to pic up your phone when she called you..» Nathan started, hoping Bevin would except it without any questions. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

«..Actually I've been hanging out with Haley for weeks now, it didn't start yesterday. If I hadn't been a jerk we would most likely already be together, but that's beside the point. The point is that Haley didn't go after me after you told her that you liked me, we had already had something going on for weeks. So please don't be mad at her and just accept the fact that I'm not into you»

«But why did you ask me to the party if you weren't into me?» Bevin asked, she enjoyed watching Nathan squirm and decided to have some fun with him while she had the chance.

«I didn't lead you on, I declined your date proposal. But I thought I might as well invite you to the party when it was the reason why I couldn't go out with you. I'm sorry if you thought I was interested in you, because I'm not»

«It's okay, I can find someone else. But if your ever interested, I'll be here» she seductively said while kissing his check. Nathan sighed and walked out the door. He really didn't like this girl, but it was worth it if it made Haley happy.

* * *

When Haley came up to her room after dinner, she noticed that she had gotten a text message from Nathan. _«Hey, call me when you get this. I have to talk to you. Nathan»_ She smiled to herself and dialled Nathan's number. She knew it by heart now, mostly because she had been so bored one day that she had learnt it. 

«Hello?» Haley heard his voice in the other end and continued to smile. That voice always made her smile.

«Hey you. What's up? You said you needed to talk to me?»

«Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait to see you again. And that I miss you» Haley's heart melted at his extremely sweet words.

«Why do you have to be so perfect?» Nathan smiled at Haley's question.

«Because you deserve it» he simply replied. He could hear that she was feeling a little bit happier that earlier that day. If he had anything to do with it, he was happy.

«Seriously Nathan, why are you being like this? Are you always like this with your girls?» Haley sort knew this wasn't usual for him, but she still wasn't sure why.

«Because Haley, you're not like other girls. I see something special in you. You're different» Nathan sincerely said, hoping Haley would understand why she was so important to him. He wasn't ready to tell her that he was in love with her yet, because he knew she wasn't in love with him. It wasn't fair to put that sort of pressure on her. He wanted her to tell him she loved him when she was sure that she was, and they hadn't even gone out on a date yet so it was too soon for her.

«Different good? Different weird?..» Haley asked, sort of searching for a compliment.

«..No good, definitely good» Haley smiled again. What was up with this guy? He was so sweet it was almost unbelievable.

«So when do you want to go on this so called date?» Haley asked, not sure if he still remembered it or if he still wanted to go.

«Ehm, I don't know. When are you free? Tomorrow night?» He didn't want to waste any more time then they already had. He wanted to spend everyday with Haley, just to kiss her and hold her.

«Nathan, tomorrow is a school night. I can't stay out longer then 10.30 pm, and that's a mood killer.

«I don't care, as long I get to be with you. It doesn't matter if it's at 6 pm or at 11 pm, the only thing that matters to me, is being with you»

«All right then, I'll meet you at your mother's café at 6 pm» Haley smiled, she couldn't wait until it was just her and Nathan.

«Why can't I just pick you up at your house?» Nathan asked, he still didn't know that Joey lived there as well.

«Because I want to meet you at your mom's café. And I decide!» Haley playfully stated making sure Nathan understood that there was no point in discussing the subject.

«Whatever you say Haley» Nathan laughed, he looked at the clock and decided to do some home work. «I have to hang up, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?»

«Yeah, I can't wait» Haley smiled. She wasn't sure if it was possible to become happier then in that perfect moment, but she had an idea that the next night would be even better.

«I'll text you before I go to bed» Nathan said before hanging up. This couldn't get much better, could it?

* * *

Later that night, Haley was lying in her bed. She was usually sleeping at that hour, but she couldn't go to sleep before she got her good night message from Nathan. She was holding on to her cell with her dear life, hoping it wouldn't take long because she was quite tired. 

She jumped up when she felt it vibrating, but couldn't help but smile. Haley closed her eyes before reading what he had written. She knew it wouldn't be just. Good night, or Sleep well. Nathan was way to romantic to limit his good night message to something so simple.

_«Hope I didn't wake you. Can't wait to see your beautiful smile again. Good night and sleep tight. I'll dream about you. N»_ He is seriously too sweet for his own good, Haley thought before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Haley spotted Bevin at her locker and immediately went over to try and talk to her. 

«Bevin, you have to hear me out!» She said, but was surprised when she saw that Bevin just smiled at her. Wasn't she mad anymore?

«It's okay Haley, I talked to Nathan. He told me everything. Now give he the dirty details? Have you kissed him yet? Is he a good kisser?..» Bevin started rambling to a speechless Haley.

«..Wait? What?» Haley was beyond confused.

«Wait I'm asking to many questions, or wait what did I say?» Bevin looked at her with a questioning look.

«What did you say about Nathan?» Haley asked.

«He came over to my house yesterday and told me everything. And I'm really happy for you Hales, believe me. I totally overreacted. I'm sorry..» Haley cut her of once again.

«..Bevin shut up. Take it easy! What did he say to you?» Haley wasn't sure why Nathan hadn't told her about it but was at the same time very thankful that he had done it.

«He just said that you too have been a thing for quite some time now, and that you felt really bad. But seriously Hales, why haven't you told me that you two were going out? I think I have a right to know considering I'm your best friend and all. Don't you?»

«I'm sorry Bevin, it's just that we didn't want anybody to know. Because if it got out, then rumours would just start and everything would get so complicated. Besides we haven't been dating. Actually our first date it tonight» Haley blushed a little.

«Oh my God Haley. You so have to call me the second your home, I want to know everything about it!» Bevin jumped up and down in pure delight.

«I promise, but i have to go now. French class is calling. I'll see you later» Haley smiled before walking towards her French class. How could things go from good, to horrible, to great, to bad and then to perfect in just three days? Haley didn't really care, but smiled anyway.

* * *

It was lunch time and Nathan was standing by his locker, getting the books for his next class, when a pair of small hands covered his eyes. He quickly turned a round and was very surprised when Haley jumped into his arms. He had been thinking about her all day, but didn't expect her to jump at him the second she saw him. Not that he complained or anything. 

«Haley? What's going on» he asked when she held on to him, so tight that it felt like she was afraid of letting him go. Finally she loosened her grip and looked into his eyes.

«Thank you Nathan. Thank you so much for talking to Bevin. You have no idea how much that means to me» she smiled, giving him another hug. Nathan wrapped his arm tightly around her and brought her as close to him as it was possible to come.

«You're welcome» he whispered into her ear while smiling from ear to ear. At that moment no one else existed. It was just Nathan and Haley.

But of course the rest of the world still existed, and one very curious and quite jealous red haired girl was standing at the corner, watching the boy and girl who were so wrapped up in each other. Was this the reason that Nathan didn't want to sleep with her anymore? Not only had he turned her down that day in the gym, but he had also declined her offer at Tim's party. He had said he wasn't interested anymore. No one turned Rachel Gatina down without paying for it. Rachel decided to make sure that the relationship between Nathan and the tiny blonde never happened.

* * *

If there was something Rachel Gatina was good at, it was making sure she got what she wanted. And she had decided that there was no way that tiny blonde was getting Nathan without a fight. So Rachel spent the rest of the day, slightly spying at the little blonde. She was a sophomore, and friends with that stupid blonde girl Bevin who so desperately wanted to become a cheerleader on Rachel's squad. When Rachel saw the two girls hugging and the tiny one walking away, she decided to take advantage of her possession and approached Bevin. 

«Hey Bevin» Rachel smiled with her fake smile.

«Hey Rachel» Bevin smiled back.

«Who's your friend?» Rachel asked, she first of all needed to the tiny blondes name.

«Who? The one I just hugged? That's my best friend Haley James» Bevin smiled, she wasn't quite sure why Rachel was talking to her. Usually Rachel ignored her and treated her badly but Bevin didn't care. She really wanted to join the cheerleading squad.

«Oh, why was she hugging Nathan Scott earlier?» Rachel casually asked, she knew Bevin was stupid enough to answer but didn't want her to realize her hidden agenda anyway.

«They're dating. And they're like totally cute» Bevin said, still not sure why Rachel was so interested in Nathan and Haley.

«Dating? How did that happen?» Rachel continued. She was determined to get as much dirty about Haley as possible. She needed to find something she could use against her.

«She's his tutor» Bevin continues. Oblivious to Rachel's hidden agenda. If she had only known what she was revealing.

«Nathan has a tutor? You're kidding?» Rachel faked a shocked expression, even thought she actually didn't think it was weird. She knew Nathan had low grades.

«Yeah, they've been tutoring for quite some time now» Bevin still didn't understand why Rachel was interested, but she didn't care to ask. It's not like it was a secret anymore.

«What did you say her name was again?» Rachel asked. She needed to find out more about this Haley..?

«Haley James»

«James? Why does that sound familiar?» Rachel knew she had heard that last name before, but she couldn't link it with a head. Maybe Bevin knew.

«Well, you know her big brother» Bevin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

«Really, who might that be?» Rachel was extremely curious. _If it's someone I know I can get something good from them._

«Joey, he's on the varsity basketball team» Rachel's eyes widened in surprise. _No way! That's just too good. He would never allow Haley to date someone like Nathan. Unless he doesn't know about it?_ Rachel smiled at her evil thoughts. Suddenly not so interested in Bevin anymore.

«Oh, well it was nice talking to you Bevin. I hope we can continue this some other time. Maybe you could join the squad sometime, if you're any good» Rachel said while standing up and getting ready to walk away. She knew she had to keep Bevin close, if she needed to know something else about Haley.

«Really?» Bevin smiled, this was what she had dreamed about for a long time. Rachel had never given her the time of day before.

«Yeah, why not? I'll see you later» Rachel smiled her fake smile before walking away.

«See you» Bevin smiled before walking the other way. She had to find Haley to tell her the good news.

* * *

«HALEY!» Bevin yelled when she spotted Haley at the bus stop. 

«Hey Bev, slow down. What's up?» She laughed when her best friend started for gasp for her breath.

«You'll never guess who just came up to me and talked to me!» Bevin smiled. She had forgotten everything about Rachel's interest in Haley and Nathan. All that mattered was that Rachel had invited her to join the cheerleading squad.

«The president?» Haley continued laughing. Bevin sure could be funny, even when she didn't try.

«Rachel Gatina!»

«Why?» Haley wrinkled her nose. She didn't understand why Rachel would suddenly show interest in Bevin. She had always ignored her and crushed her wishes to join the squad.

«She said I might be able to join the team! If I was good enough» Bevin smiled, still gasping for her breath. She was beyond happy and didn't really find time any time to breath.

«She said that?» Haley asked in surprise.

«Yes! We talked about something and then suddenly she said: maybe you could join the squad if you're good enough»

«That's great Bevin. I hope you make it!» Haley smiled, but inside she was concerned. What did she talk to Bevin about? Did it have something to do with her and Nathan?

**

* * *

There you go.. Continue reviewing please..**

**I actually was a bit disappointed after the last chapter because of the very few reviews I got. Only three so far.. **

**I'll have the next chapter up soon. Promise ) Then it's time for Nathan and Haley's first date. A whole chapter with only cute and adorable Naley scenes. I'm gonna enjoy writing it!**

**-NaleyAlway4Ever**


	10. The First Date

**Okay guys, it's time for the first date.**

**I must say that I've been lying in bed and thinking about how it's gonna be all night! Hop you like it )**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

Haley was freaking out. Her bed was full of different clothes and the floor was covered in shoes. _What the hell do you wear to a date with Nathan Scott?_ Usually she would think that not to wear anything would be best, but that was out of the question. It would have been funny to see his expression though, if she showed up naked. But Haley was never one to show of her body, although she knew it was a good one. She had gotten comments about it many times.

Haley was now holding a light green cotton sweater in one hand and a pair of dark denim jeans in the other. She figured she would just go with a casual, but sweet look. She took her new shoes, they were maybe too casual, but Haley didn't care. She knew Nathan wouldn't care.

Haley kept her hair down, she looked much older that way. She didn't feel like putting it up in a pony tail, it always made her look so innocent. She didn't apply much make-up, just some mascara and lip gloss. She was satisfied with the results and decided to go early. She could just wait at the café is Nathan wasn't already there.

«Hi mom, bye mom» She yelled as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. It was freezing, but she knew Nathan would keep her warm if she needed it.

«Where is Haley going?» A curious Joey asked his mother. He didn't like it when Haley walked out like that, it meant that she didn't feel like talking to him, because would have sort of reason to stop her.

«She had a date» Lydia smiled as she watched Haley's figure walk down the street.

«On a Monday? Mom are you crazy?!» Sometimes Joey just wanted to smack his parents for being so irresponsible. Haley never dated! And when she did she never went out on a Monday.

«Oh you have no idea, son» Lydia smiled again. She didn't mind that Haley went out to enjoy herself. If she was finished with her homework she could do whatever she wanted. Haley was a very responsible young woman, and her mother trusted her.

* * *

When Haley reached Karen's café, there was no sign of Nathan anywhere. But she quickly located Lucas by the counter. He was reading a book, there were no customers left so he didn't have anything better to do.

Haley walked inside and greeted Lucas with a smile.

«Hey Hales, you look great» Lucas smiled at her, he didn't know if he liked the idea of his brother and Haley, but he was willing to give it a chance. Especially if his brother was in love with this girl, which was possible.

«Hey Luke, is Nathan here?» Haley asked, she wanted to see him. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and knew she couldn't wait much longer.

«Yeah, I'll go get him» Lucas said, Haley nodded and smiled in return.

Right before Lucas disappeared through the door, he stopped and looked at Haley. «What did Joey say about this?» He asked curiously. He still couldn't believe that Joey was okay with it.

«I haven't told him yet» Haley looked down in shame, she knew it was wrong to keep this from her brother, but he would just ruin it before it began.

«Haley!» Lucas looked at her with a disappointed look. He had suspected it, but hoped that maybe Haley would be responsible enough to tell him.

«I know Lucas, and I'm going to tell him. I just don't want to ruin this before it's even begun. You know Joey, he would just deny it and make sure it never happened. And I like your brother too much Luke. I think I'm falling for him, and I know it's soon but there is just like a special connection there you know? I've never met this version of Nathan before, and I'd like to enjoy it as long as possible» Haley looked at Lucas with a pleading look. «Please don't tell him Luke».

«Okay, but promise me one thing Haley»

«What?»

«Be careful» Lucas knew his brother better than anyone, and he knew everything about his relationships with girls. And although Lucas could tell that Nathan saw something special in Haley, he was still worried about his brother taking advantage of her. Joey would kill him if he found out that Lucas had allowed Haley to go, but that was another problem he had to deal with later.

Haley was a bit confused about Lucas' words. Be careful? What was that supposed to mean? She knew Nathan wasn't exactly Prince Charming, but he wasn't the normal Nathan. He was changed around Haley, a different person. She didn't have much time to think about it before Nathan appeared behind her. His heartbeat rose when he saw her stand there.

«Hey beautiful» he said, while kissing her cheek. Haley felt her blood stream around in her body at his touch.

«Hey you» she smiled. This was it, what she had waited for the whole day.

«I have everything ready in my car, so let's go» Nathan carefully placed him arm around her shoulders hugging her into his body. She fitted perfectly there too.

«Okay, where are you taking me?» Haley curiously asked, it felt so good to have his arm around her. She could stay there forever.

«Surprise» Nathan smiled, he knew she would like it anyway. There was no reason to tell her. «Bye Luke» he said before walking out the door.

«Bye guys, have fun» Lucas smiled, though inside he still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He locked eyes with Haley and saw her pleading look. He smiled reassuringly at them, and went back to reading his book.

«We plan to» Nathan smirked.

* * *

Haley followed Nathan to his car and got into the passenger seat when he opened the door for her. «Why aren't you just the gentleman?» Haley smirked at him. «I try» Nathan smirked back. So far this was perfect.

Nathan went around to his side of the car, and jumped in. He started the engine and drove of.

«So there is no chance of you telling me where we're going?» Haley liked surprises, but this was one she hated not knowing.

«No, but I can tell you one thing though?» Nathan playfully said, he knew Haley would like his surprise, so he didn't want to spoil it yet.

«And what is that?» Haley challenged, she felt like this conversation was going it the right direction.

«You look great, and I mean that» Nathan sincerely said while looking at Haley. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, inside out.

«I know you do, and you don't look so bad yourself tiger» Haley flirted back.

«So how was your day?» Nathan casually asked, he didn't want to ruin the moment but at the same time he felt like talking about school with Haley was perfect. It wasn't a boring subject, there were none.

«Great actually, especially the beginning of lunch»

«Really? What happened?» Nathan asked while faking being clueless.

«This amazing guy did this incredible thing for me, and I tried to pay him back the best I could. I'm thinking of giving him some more thank yous tonight though. If he wants them of course» Haley innocently implied. She didn't mean hugs, she wanted to kiss him. But Haley felt like he should take the first step, it would be best that way.

* * *

«I think he does» Nathan gave her a reassuring smile, and then he placed his right hand on top if hers and they locked. Haley could feel the electronic waves stream through her body. She felt like nothing in the world could ever be as good as this.

Haley was quite shocked when Nathan finally signalized that they had reached their destination. It was completely dark outside, and she couldn't see anything. Nathan told her to wait in the car while he went and fixed something, and Haley did as she was told. She was actually a bit scared, being alone in his car in the dark wasn't all that great. But after a few minutes Nathan came back and helped her out of the passenger seat of his SUV.

«Nathan? Where are we.. OH MY GOD!» Haley first started to ask him where they were going, but was interrupted when she caught the sight of hundreds of candles, leading them on a path. Haley smiled and turned to Nathan. «This is amazing. Thank you» the last part she almost whispered.

«Come on» Nathan said, taking her hand and leading her onto the path. It was completely dark except for the candles. _I can't believe he did this_, Haley thought while looking up at Nathan.

After they had walked for about two minutes, Haley mouth once again dropped. «Nathan!» She gasped at the sight in front of her.

Nathan had prepared a picnic for them, surrounded by candles. He had put a big blanket on the ground, and some pillows on top. There was also a picnic basket standing there which clearly contained food and drinks. He had also brought a few extra blankets in case they got cold.

«How did you do this?» Haley asked, tears forming in her eyes. It was the most romantic thing anyone a\had ever done for her.

«Well you see, it's not that hard Haley. You just need a couple of blankets and a lot of candles and that's pretty much it» Nathan smirked while Haley playfully smacked his arm. He knew she would like it but not this much. He loved the way Haley truly showed her excitement and how she took nothing for granted. Just watching her face light up made him want to arrange more of these dates.

Haley walked over to the blanket, Nathan following her. She sat down and leaned her body on the pillows behind her. Nathan quickly grabbed the basket and took out two cups and a thermos with hot chocolate on it. His mother had made it for them together with some food. He took Haley's cup and filled it up before handing it to her. «Thank you» she smiled at him.

After they had gotten their drinks he grabbed for the food. It wasn't much but his mom had made them some macaroni and cheese before he left. He knew from their 'date' at the beach that it was her favourite and he decided to bring it.

«Nathan! You remembered that this was my favourite. You're just too good to ne true, you know that?» Haley smiled her most genuine smile. She didn't know if it was possible to be happier. It was just her and Nathan under the stars with her favourite food and a cup of hot chocolate. She didn't need more, this was more then enough.

«Anything for my princess» Nathan smiled while carefully stroking her cheek.

* * *

When they were done eating Nathan lied down in the pillows, and Haley snuggled up next to him. Her head was resting on top of his chest and she could feel his heartbeat. She smiled for herself thinking about how he made her heart race faster as well. They hadn't talked much but it wasn't necessary. They had an understanding no one else could feel. It was like they had been together forever and knew each other inside out.

«The stars are beautiful tonight» Haley said, she was fascinated by how clear the sky was on this particular night.

«Almost as beautiful as you» Nathan whispered, he felt like he never wanted this night to end. It was perfect.

«Why do you like me?» Haley suddenly said. To be honest she had wondered for a long time. She was just Haley, a shy tutor who didn't really belong in Nathan's world. So why on earth would he go after someone like her?

«What?» Nathan's surprised voice asked.

«I mean, what is it about me that makes you do something like this. Because I hope you don't do this for all of you girlfriends. I'm hoping this is just for me» Haley was a bit nervous about his answer. What if she wasn't the first girl he had done this with? What if this was something he did often?

«No, I've never done this before. But I've never felt this way about a girl before either so I guess that explains why I'm doing it» Nathan smiled. He knew it was possible that Haley could get some doubts about his honesty, but he would try his best to make her understand that he was serious about them.

«But why do you feel something more for me? What is it about me that makes you wanna do this?» Haley challenged, she really wanted to know why Nathan liked her.

«I don't know» Nathan said, not really sure where she was taking this conversation.

«Come on, don't be shy. Give me three reasons why you like me» Haley challenged again.

«Three? Not more?» Nathan smirked, he could give her plenty of reasons why he liked her.

«Well you could say four if it makes you feel better. I don't mind» Haley winked at him.

«Ehh, okay. I love the fact that you're yourself all the way. You're real and you don't do or say things to make people think differently about you. You don't care what they say, and that's a good quality you know» Nathan looked down at her and could tell she was enjoying this.

«And number two?» Haley playfully demanded.

«I love who you are as a person. You're kind and patient and honest. You treat me like a real person, not just the top basketball player. You don't judge people and you're open and sincere. There are just a thousand adjectives I could find to describe you»

«Number three» Haley smiled, she was enjoying this. And the fact that Nathan wasn't embarrassed to say it was so charming.

«Well, you're gorgeous. You have this special glow and you light up the room with your presens. And you're sexy and beautiful. Especially your eyes» Nathan closed his eyes and remembered Haley's eyes.

«My eyes?» Haley asked.

«Yeah, they're perfect. The colour, and the shape, and the intensity. I could get lose in your eyes forever»

«Wow.. Well, you chose four things so you have one left superstar» Haley put her hand on his chest and Nathan cowered her hand with his own. She snuggled even closer to him and he could now feel her warm breath on his neck. It was driving him crazy.

«Okay, you turn me on? Does that count?» He laughed. It was the only thing he could think when he felt her breath that way. He could already feel his bulge growing, but knew that he had to calm it down. Sadly.

«Of course it counts» Haley laughed back. She knew why he had said it and it was kind of her plan to see how he could react to her. She smiled for herself, knowing that if this relationship worked out she would probably end up giving him her virginity. Even if it ended, she wouldn't want it any other way. Haley's only demand before sex was that she was in a stable relationship and that is was with someone who loved her and who she loved back. And she could feel herself falling in love with Nathan. Still she wasn't sure if he felt the same way but time would tell.

«Okay, now you give me four reasons why you like me» Nathan challenged he back. He knew it would be hard to control himself once she told him why she liked him, but it was worth it. Her words would mean more than anything to him.

«I'll give you three if you ask nicely» Haley laughed.

«Please» Nathan faked hurt, he knew she was just joking but decided to play along.

«Alright. I like you because you let me in. You are honest and open with me, and you don't give all the bullshit you feed everyone else with» Haley's voice suddenly became serious.

«And I like how you much you care about me. I like how you put your energy into making things perfect, like on this date. And how you always say the sweetest things to me» She continued. Haley had tons of reasons why she liked Nathan. Who wouldn't like him the way he acted?

«And then i like how you're always able to make me forget my problems and make me smile or laugh, no matter how sad or tired I am. I need nothing more then to see you when I'm upset, and then it all goes away. You have an incredible way to comfort me and to make me feel loved» Haley had never been more serious in her life. She was completely honest with him, and he knew that.

They laid there in silence, just looking at the stars and holding on to each other. Neither of them wanted the night to end, but the both knew it would end soon. Suddenly Nathan turned around to face her and they both laid with their faces towards each other.

«Haley?» Nathan softly spoke.

«Yeah?» She whispered back.

«Would be okay if I kissed you?» Nathan's voice was serious. Haley smiled and nodded.

Nathan placed his hand on her cheek and took put the piece of hair that was hanging down behind her ear. His hand stayed on the side of her face and he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Haley closed her eyes and licked her lips. She could feel his lips softly covering hers and they shared a soft and innocent first kiss. After a few seconds, Nathan deepened the kiss and Haley could feel his tongue begging her for entrance. She happily gave him access and they lied there in each others arm, kissing and touching each other for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

«Haley?» Nathan asked while resting his head against hers. They had been making out for maybe thirty minutes, and although Nathan didn't want to end it he knew Haley had to be home soon.

«What?» Haley smiled, looking into his eyes.

«We have to go, it's almost 10 pm and it's gonna take sometime to get home» Haley nodded. She knew he said it out of respect for her parents and not because he didn't want to kiss her anymore.

«Let's go» she said before giving him one last kiss and standing up.

They packed their things and put out the candles that were still burning. Nathan looked at Haley all the time and couldn't help but smile while he watched her blowing out the candles. She noticed his eyes on her and turned around to face him. «What?» she asked.

«Nothing, you're just beautiful» Nathan smiled and Haley returned it with a smile of her own. This had been a perfect night.

* * *

«How was your date?» Joey asked when Haley came home. Nathan had driven her home and they had given each other about twenty good bye kisses before she finally left.

«A success» Haley smiled before walking up to her room.

«Do I know the guy?» Joey yelled after her, but Haley pretended not to hear his question. She knew she would have to deal with it soon, but for now she just wanted to sleep and dream about Nathan. She wasn't sure if they were a couple yet, but she was definitely falling for him. Maybe a little too fast.

**

* * *

That's it, you know what to do!**

**Next chapter will not be as happy as this one, it's time for some Rachel-time. And that's never good.. But it needs to happen for this story to develop.. Sorry..**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	11. In Love?

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait.. I'm working on the Baley friendship in this one, and a hot Naley scene.. Figured that belonged here now that they're dating and all..**

**I won't ruin their little paradise until the next chapter, but I have a picture of how it will be disturbed in my head.. I think your going to like it, I know I do..**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

The next morning, Haley was walking in the hallway. She had Chemistry and needed to get to the other side of the school before the bell rang. She hadn't seen Nathan all day, but they had a tutoring session in 5th period. They both had a free period then, but Haley had a theory that they wouldn't spend it studying. She missed Nathan's kisses and his touches, the way he held her and stroke her cheek. _GOD!_ _What is wrong with me?_ _We've been dating for one day and I'm already going crazy.._

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and she was drawn into an empty classroom. «What the ..?» She started, but wasn't able to finish her sentence before she felt Nathan's lips on hers. Her arm quickly wrapped around his neck while his hands were stroking her back. _I could do this forever.. _

«Nathan..» Haley gasped for air when the kiss ended. «I need to go, I'm going to me late for Chemistry».. She gave him a soft kiss and turned around to walk away.

Nathan dragged her back. «One more» He practically demanded before once again pressing his lips on hers. Haley didn't know what happened, but she wrapped her arms around him once again and got lost in the kiss.

When the bell rang she quickly snapped out of her dream world and smacked Nathan's arm. «Now look what you've made me do. I'm getting back at you for this» Haley playfully threatened while Nathan gave her a playful smirk.

He kisses her forehead and whispered in her ear. «I'll kiss you later» Haley smiled before running towards her classroom.

* * *

Haley was sitting outside the school by the benches, when a brown haired girl with intense read lips walked up to her.

«Hey, you're Haley right?» The girl asked. Haley looked up to meet the girl's eyes.

«What can I do for you Brooke?» She sighed before returning to her book.

«Nothing, I just wanted to say hi» Brooke smiled, she was a true social butterfly and wanted to get to know Nathan's girlfriend better. After all, Nathan was a very good friend.

«I've known you for years Brooke and you never talk to me unless you need something, so let's have it» Haley snapped. She hadn't had the best day and she missed Nathan terribly already. She was supposed to meet him for lunch, but he was late.

«Wow what's up with the hostile tone? Have I ever done anything to you?» Brooke asked, trying her best to remember ever doing something to Haley. But she was blank.

Haley thought about telling Brooke why she didn't like her much, but decided to just shut up. What was the point anyway? She didn't have any intention of becoming Brooke Davis' new best friend.

«Alright, I just wanted to say hi. I hope we can be friends Haley. Nathan's important to me and therefore so are you» Brooke smiled her clueless smile before walking away from Haley.

«Haley!» She smiled when she heard her boyfriend's voice behind her. _Finally!_

«Hey tiger, I missed you» she smiled while Nathan bent down to capture her lips with his. She felt so good to him, and he wanted to stay that way forever. Well maybe not forever, but at least for a long time.

«So ready to grab a bite?» Nathan asked his beautiful girlfriend while taking her book bag. He was a true gentleman and carried it for her without a protest.

«Starving!» Haley sighed before giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before she entered his SUV. Nathan was supposed to take Haley to a pizza parlour for lunch, just the two of them.

* * *

«Hey Haley!» Haley turned to face Brooke. _Not again.._

«What do you want this time Brooke?» Haley asked, clearly not interested in whatever it was that Brooke had to tell or ask her.

«I just wanted to invite you to my party Saturday night. It's at my house, I'm sure you know where it is. Starts at 8, but it probably won't take of until 8.30 maybe 9. So I'll see you there?» Brooke asked with hopeful eyes, she was making her best effort in trying to become friends with Haley. And if Brooke Davis first set her mind up to a task, there was no way she would give up before she succeeded.

«Why are you nice to me Brooke? Because I'm seeing Nathan?» Haley asked, there was no way a bitch like Brooke Davis would suddenly turn around and be all cheery 24/7. Especially towards Haley.

«No silly, you belong to us now. And it's my job to make you feel welcome into the gang. You know being Nathan Scott's girlfriend comes with certain obligations. First of all you have to sit with us at lunch, and then you maybe need to think about joining the cheerleading squad. Of course you need to attend all the parties and you need to stop tutoring. It's not really cool..» Brooke went on an on until Haley couldn't take it anymore and interrupted her.

«.. Who the hell do you think you are Brooke? Just because I'm seeing Nathan doesn't mean that I have to change everything about my life and change myself! Nathan likes me for who I am, and even if he asked me very nicely, I wouldn't join you gang. Because FYI I can't STAND half of the members anyway so I wouldn't join you so called gang even if I had to!..» Haley was furious, but Brooke decided that two people could play the game of interrupting each other while speaking.

«.. Relax Haley, I'm kidding. Of course you don't have to change. I'm sorry if you though I was serious. Look I really want us to be friends Haley. I'm serious, now will you come to my party so we can spend some girl-on-girl time?» Brooke hopefully smiled towards Haley, and she felt like it would be rude to decline.

«Sure, I'll be there. But we're still not friends Brooke» Haley stated.

«Just wait and see Tutorgirl. I am making you my friend, and I tend to get what I want» Brooke smiled a genuine smile before turning around and leaving Haley behind.

* * *

«Hey Bevin!» Rachel walked up to her, smiling her fakest smile.

«Hey Rach, what's up?» Bevin smiled back, she didn't really see through Rachel's BS. In fact she was totally clueless.

«I just wanted to know if you wanted to join in for cheerleading practise after school on Thursday? You know, just so you could try out for the team» Rachel asked in her most positive and happy tone, even though she just wanted to crack down in a loud laughter for getting Bevin to believe that she was actually good enough to make the squad. She had been Bevin many times and she was well aware that Bevin was a total klutz.

«Oh my God, are you kidding me? I would love to. I promise you won't be sorry for letting me try out. I'm so happy. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I don't know what to say, really...» Bevin went on and on with her babbling until Rachel put her finger on Bevin's mouth trying to get her to shut up.

«Bevin, shut up. Now as you know, being a cheerleader comes with certain obligations. First of all, you need to be honest and including with the others. I'll test you a little!» Rachel said before thinking out the perfect question. «How is Nathan and Haley's relationship going? For example» Rachel innocently asked, she didn't want Bevin to figure out her reason for asking.

«Ehh, it's great. Nathan took her on this incredible first date on Monday night. He made a picnic for them with candles everywhere and pillows. And they're sneaking around all the time, making out. It's totally cute. I think she's falling for him, big time if you know what I mean!» Bevin grinned like a teddy bear, while Rachel felt like she was about to puke.

She was speechless actually. Why would Nathan Scott, bad boy of Tree Hill, plan a perfect date for his tutor girlfriend? That just didn't make sense unless he was in.. No way! Never! He couldn't be? Could he? Could Nathan Scott be in love with Haley James? Seriously?

«Did I pass the test?» Bevin asked, kind of worried being as though Rachel didn't look too happy.

«What? Ehh, maybe. That depends, has Haley told Joey about it yet?» Rachel needed to know this, it was the only weapon she had against Haley. The fact that she was lying to both her boyfriend and her brother about one another. They would both be mad when they found out, and Rachel knew she wanted to see their faces.

«No, I don't think so. But oh my God, you can't tell him I've told you any of this. I think he's gonna be a bit mad you know and Haley kind of wants to tell him herself» Bevin bit her lip nervously. Had she said too much maybe?

«Promise» Rachel smiled before walking past Bevin. She still had her secret weapon, and even more motive to use it now then before.

* * *

Haley was exited about tutoring Nathan this afternoon, she couldn't wait to see him again. Sure, she always loved tutoring Nathan because of the way she felt her whole body tremble, but this was their first tutoring session after they had started going out. Haley was also a bit nervous about how it would be. Would she be able to concentrate, or would she just sit and think about kissing him the whole time? Would they actually get any studying done at all? Because Haley honestly felt like studying was the last thing she wanted to do. While sitting their in her own thoughts and dreams about Nathan, he walked up behind her and bent down to kiss her head. Haley could feel it before it happened, and closed her eyes in excitement when she felt his lips on her head.

«Mmm, hey boyfriend» she sighed, knowing that once she looked Nathan in the eyes she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer.

«Hey you. I missed you» He said while sitting down in the seat next to her. She looked gorgeous, really glowing of happiness. Just the way he liked it.

«We had lunch together» Haley reminded him while laughing.

«I know, but that's was 3 hours ago. I miss you after just 3 minutes» He said while leaning in to capture her lips in a sensual kiss. Haley lost herself in the kiss and moaned into his mouth. Neither of them cared that they were in the tutoring centre. They continued making out until a teacher walked in and broke them apart with a loud «Uhum..» Haley quickly pulled away and blushed while Nathan smirked at her.

«What are you smirking at? That was embarrassing Nathan!» Haley whispered in a harsh tone. She had to smile when he continued smirking at her, his smile always brought one to her face as well.

Haley sighed and looked into his eyes for a moment. «Come with me» she said while taking his hand and dragging him out of the tutoring centre.

«Where are you taking me?» Nathan smiled. He knew what she had in mind and could honestly say that he preferred that in front of studying. Tutoring sessions would be much more interesting from now on, he was sure of it.

Haley dragged him into the library, all the way back to one of the corners. She knew a lot of people used this as a make out spot, but it was better then a closet, right? At least things couldn't go as far as it could in a room. It wasn't like he could take of her shirt or anything in the library. It was safe. Not that Haley didn't want Nathan to take of her top or anything, but she knew they weren't ready for sex yet, so it was safer to keep their clothes on.

«The library Hales?» Nathan asked with a playful tone and grinned at her.

«Shut up and kiss me» Nathan immediately followed her orders and pushed her up against the wall. She was driving him crazy with her tongue and her sensual kisses. It felt so good to kiss her, she was by far the best kisser of all the girls he had kissed. And although he wasn't proud of it, there were many girls in his history.

Haley could feel his hand wandering down her back and carefully lifting up her shirt. She didn't stop him, and so his hand continued stroking her back on her creamy skin. She felt so good, and Nathan wanted to touch her more. He knew they couldn't do much where they were, and figured that was the reason why she had brought him there, but he could still touch her some places. After a little while he moved his hand down on her ass. He could feel her react to this, and he liked it.

After a little while Nathan moved his mouth from her mouth and on to her cheek, down her jaw and then he ended up on her neck. He left wet open mouth kisses on his way and Haley could feel herself moaning in pleasure when he found her weak spot. Nathan knew she was enjoying it, so he sucked there a little harder. She moaned loudly and gasped his name while he covered her mouth with his again after leaving a big, dark red mark on her neck.

Haley felt like her knees were giving it and squeezed her arm tightly around Nathan's neck so he could help her stand. She moaned into his mouth and felt herself losing control over the situation. If they had been in a bed right then, she was sure they would have done it. There was no question that he made her feel like she could spend the rest of her life kissing him and having him touch her everywhere. Maybe she shouldn't be so strict about having sex with him. Sex wasn't really that a big deal was it?

Nathan and Haley's hot make out session in the library didn't end until the bell rang and signalized the end of 7th period. Nathan groaned in irritation when he knew they had to stop. His tongue was enjoying exploring Haley's mouth in every possible way, and he didn't want to stop. But sadly he had to, he had an appointment with his brother in an hour. They were going to play some basketball at the river court before dinner and he needed to go home so he could change.

«I have to go, but I'll call you later so I can say good night to you. Okay?» He said, although Haley knew he didn't really want to leave her.

«Sure, i have a lot of home work to do» she kissed him once more before walking away.

Haley still couldn't believe how good things were, but she knew she would have to tell Joey at some point. It was quite amazing how he didn't know about them already. People talked about it of course, but they didn't know that it was Haley Nathan was dating. Joey had just heard that he was dating a girl and that it was kind of serious, although he didn't believe it much. Nathan Scott didn't do serious, he was in for the fun not for the long haul. Haley still didn't know how to tell him. She also had to tell Nathan that she was Joey's sister, something she knew he would be mad at her for not telling him about sooner. She decided to do it at Brooke's party, they would both be there and she could calmly explain it to the both of them.

* * *

Nathan walked on to the river court where his brother was sitting, waiting for him.

«Hey man, what took you so long?» Lucas asked his big brother. He had tried his best not to give Joey any clues during the last days. He knew Haley had to tell Joey herself and didn't want to ruin their good relationship, although he thought she was taking too long time. Joey had the right to know that his sister was Nathan's new girlfriend. And Nathan had the right to know that his girlfriend was Joey's little sister. Haley had created a mess for herself and Lucas had a feeling that it would end badly.

«I got caught up in a hot make out session with my tutor in the library» Nathan winked at his brother.

«Too much information man!» Lucas laughed, the last thing he wanted was to hear about what little, innocent Haley James did with his brother. _Gross.._

«Sorry, have you waited long?» Lucas shook his head to Nathan's question and shot a perfect three pointer before handing the ball to his brother.

«So how are things with you two?» Lucas asked, clearly worried about Haley's situation.

«It's perfect, she's perfect. I've never been so happy Luke. I mean what was I thinking about when I hooked up with all those girls on parties? Not one of them can even begin to compare to Haley» Nathan had a dreamy look in his eyes and Lucas could tell he was telling the truth. _Let's just hope Joey sees how in love he is with her like I do.._

* * *

When Nathan was done with his basketball game, his homework and had eaten dinner he decided to call Haley. He locked himself in in his room and dialled her cell phone number, waiting for her sweet voice to answer his call.

«Hey you» She answered, obviously knowing who it was from checking her caller-id.

«Hey, I just had to hear your voice again» Nathan smiled while thinking about how good she felt when her lips were on his.

«I miss you too» She replied, blushing over the fact that he had said something so sweet to her.

«What have you been up to since the last time I kissed you?» He asked, knowing that she would blush even more. He loved that he had such and affect on her.

«Homework and babysitting my brothers. My parents are going out to celebrate their wedding anniversary so I had to baby sit for the evening. What about you?»

«Basketball and homework. My life is boring without you Hales» Nathan smiled, knowing that she was doing the same thing.

«I wish we could spend some more time together. What about Saturday? Are you free?» Haley asked, hoping he would say yes so they could get some real time together.

«I don't know, but it doesn't matter. I'll give up anything to spend my day with you»

«Well aren't you just the sweetest guy alive?» Haley teased, already knowing the answer. Of course he was!

«I try my best, but it's only because you're worth it» Nathan smirked. He loved giving her all sorts of compliments and Haley loved it when he said stuff like that to her.

The conversation went on for at least another half hour before Haley looked at the clock and decided it was time for bed. She could never get tired of hearing his voice, but knew her eyes were about to close.

«I'm sorry Nathan, but I have to sleep. I'm so tired!» She accused herself, hoping he wouldn't be angry with her for hanging up.

«Okay, I'll dream about you tonight. Like I always do» Nathan said, a bit disappointed that she had to hang up, but of course he understood that she was tired.

«I'll dream about you too» Haley whispered before hanging up. She sighed loudly. It was now official:

Haley James was in love with Nathan Scott

_Oh boy.._

**

* * *

That's it guys, remember to review! I love all the reviews I've already gotten!**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask, and if you have any request feel free to tell me as well.**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon, it's time for Brooke's party and for Haley's secrets to come out.. I can't wait to write it :P**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	12. Trouble In Paradise

**Here we go again! Hope your still liking the story.**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, you never disappoint me! **

**LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr: **Don't worry, I'm the same. Joey will be mad the longest, but still not more then tops three chapters. I don't know yet. Enjoy!

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

Friday had come and it was time for another party by the fabulous Brooke Davis, she always knew how to throw the best parties in Tree Hill history, together with the Scotts of course.

Haley arrived alone, looking around to see if she could find someone she knew. She was especially searching for Nathan, tonight was the night she planned to tell him about Joey. Haley was more then nervous, more like about to crack. She finally spotted Brooke and went over to her.

«Hey Brooke» Haley said, kind of embarrassed that she was there alone and dependent on Brooke to entertain her.

«Tutorgirl! You came, I'm so glad. Let me introduce you to some of my friends» Brooke smiled while dragging her out to the kitchen were Rachel was standing with a couple of guys from the basketball team.

«Hey guys, this is tutorgirl. Tutorgirl this is Vegas, Narayan and Dustin, and you know Rachel» Hey smiled at them, mumbling a hello but really wishing Nathan would come and take her away from Rachel.

«So, tutorgirl, what's your real name?» the guy named Vegas asked her, he showed interest in her right from the start, she was beautiful after all.

«Haley» she smiled while shaking his hand. Haley felt slightly uncomfortable but knew it was best to be polite.

«So how come we haven't seen you here before?» the guy named Dustin asked her while looking at her boobs. Haley quickly crossed her arms over her chest when she realized where his eyes were looking.

«I'm a sophomore» Haley smiled again, suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a familiar body pressed up against her back. She knew who is was, and rested her head on his chest. Haley almost had to laugh when she saw Vegas' face. He obviously didn't know that Haley was Nathan's girl.

«What's up guys, I see you've met my girlfriend» Nathan smiled, but Haley could tell that his voice had a bit of jealousy in it. She smiled at the though of Nathan being so overprotective of her, almost like her brother, just in a romantic way.

«Yeah but we didn't know she was your girl, Nate. How long?» Dustin asked, clearly embarrassed that he had starred at Haley's boobs when she belonged to the captain of his basketball team. Pissing of Nathan was never good, and checking out his girlfriend was definitely a good way to piss him of.

«Almost a week now» Nathan smiled while kissing Haley's cheek. «You wanna go somewhere?» he whispered into her ear, knowing that she wanted to get away from the guys. He wanted to kiss her, just like in the library, just without people in the same room.

«Excuse us guys, we need to get down to business» Haley winked at them before dragging Nathan after her out of the kitchen, leaving three speechless and moping guys behind.

«Thank you!» Haley smiled while kissing his lips softly.

«I missed you, let's go up stairs» Nathan said while teasing Haley with his tongue. He was licking her ear lobe and knew it made her weak, he wanted to kiss more parts of her right then and there, but would rather do it without people looking.

«Okay» Haley whispered, not really sure if it was a good idea, but she knew he would respect her if she wanted to stop. Nathan grabbed her hand and dragged her after him up the stairs, Haley smiled and followed willingly. If you had looked at them, you would smile just from seeing them so happy. But there was one person watching, who was not happy at all. She drank up her drink and decided to find Joey James so she could have some fun.

* * *

«Joey!» Rachel yelled when she found him, next to Lucas. They were playing a game of 'I Never', forced to participate by the very persuasive Brooke.

«What's up Rachel» Joey answered, he was still a little bit uncomfortable with the fact that she pretended that they were just friends. He had been in love with her when they dated, and he still wasn't totally over her even though he wished he was.

«Can I play?» Rachel asked, she had the perfect thing to say on her tounge, it was just waiting to come out.

«Sure, grab a drink. It's your turn Brooke» Joey said while turning his attention back to Brooke who was thinking heavily for a good one.

«Okay, I never slept with three guys in one night» she smiled, knowing that Rachel would have to drink. Brooke loved getting people to confess to their dirty secrets while drinking. It was always so fun, even though she had to reveal some pretty embarrassing secrets herself from time to time.

«You suck Brooke» Rachel said while taking a sip. Lucas laughed while Joey looked a little uncomfortable. «Alright my turn» Rachel started before she smirked against Lucas and continued. «I never let my best friend's sister hook up with my brother without telling him about it» Lucas froze, and Joey immediately looked at him.

«What is she talking about Luke?» he asked with an angry tone. Had Haley been fooling around with Nathan Scott without telling him? And had Lucas know about it all along?

«What's wrong with you Rachel?» Lucas snapped, he knew he would have to tell Joey the truth and he would definitely not be happy.

«Lucas, what is she talking about?» Joey repeated, he was now officially angry. _Where the hell is Nathan?_ _I'm gonna kick his ass!_

«Well well, I guess Lucas Scott isn't such a great friend after all, huh Joey? I mean, it's one thing to let Haley go out with a guy like Nathan. But to keep it from Joey? You are a bad boy Lucas Scott» Rachel smirked, she knew it would just be a matter of time before Joey went to kick Nathan's ass and when he was torn away from Haley, she would grab him while she had the chance.

«Lucas is this true?» Joey asked again, he was starting to get frustrated and wanted answers.

«Yes, Nathan and Haley have been dating since Monday. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Joey, but Haley made me promise. And they really care about each other Joey, it's not like it used to be..» Lucas kept trying to get Joey to understand, but he wasn't able to finish before Joey interrupted him.

«.. So what you're saying is that my little sister, who is a sophomore, is dating your playboy of a brother? And you're fine with it? Lucas are you out of your mind? Nathan Scott will never care about anyone but himself and will never give my sister the sort of respect she deserves. Now where is Nathan cause I'm going to make him regret EVER touching my sister» Joey stood up, looking around the room, desperately trying to find Nathan so he could let his anger out.

«I saw him right before I came in here» Rachel innocently said while smirking at Lucas' warning expression. Lucas knew that if Joey found Nathan then it would turn out ugly. Joey wasn't the only one who would be angry at Haley for keeping this secret. Nathan wouldn't be too pleased himself. Nathan was scared because of his feeling for Haley, and this would not make it any easier for him.

«Well where the hell did they go?» Joey yelled at Rachel, hoping she would tell him without any demands.

«They went up the stairs, heading for the bed room» Rachel grinned.

«What do you mean they?» Joey asked warningly.

«Nathan and Haley of course. You didn't know she was here?» Rachel asked innocently, but couldn't help the smile on her face. Joey wanted to punch her for enjoying this, but was to angry with Haley and Nathan to care. He ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to find them. Lucas followed behind him, hoping Joey wouldn't do something he would regret later.

**

* * *

Ten minutes earlier..**

* * *

Nathan opened the door and let Haley in, the second he closed it Haley grabbed around his neck and pulled him down for a sensual kiss. He moaned into her mouth while feeling the bulge in his pants growing just by kissing her. She could really drive him crazy.

Nathan slowly walked forward, making Haley fall onto a bed, dragging him with her. There they lay and kissed each other passionately. After a minute of two Nathan's hand started to travel underneath Haley's top and up her back. He found her bra clasp and unhooked it with two fingers, he was more then experienced when it came to stuff like these. Haley stiffened when she felt her bra loosen and Nathan noticed this. He ended their kiss and looked into her brown eyes.

«Are you okay with this, Hales?» He asked with a concern that melted Haley's heart. She smiled and nodded. She knew Nathan wouldn't go as far as trying to sleep with her quite yet so it was okay for him to touch her breast.

Nathan found his way around to the front of her chest where his hand found one of her breast. He starting to massage it slowly and played a little with her nipple. Haley groaned in pleasure and her little hands found their way under Nathan's shirt. She could feel his tight muscles and hear him moan when she stroke him carefully on the back. Nathan stood up a little so Haley could pull of his shirt before he lowered himself to her again. Haley let him remove her shirt, together with her bra, as well and there they lay. Their chests touching each other and kissing fiercely.

Nathan's mouth found his way down to one of her nipples and sucked on it, loving the way Haley moaned when he touched her. Nathan could do this forever and turned his attention to her other nipple, deciding to give it the same treatment. Haley felt herself entering a trance. She could already feel her clit getting wet and the thought about giving Nathan access, but decided it was a bit too soon. Maybe their next make out session, but for now is was enough to show him her breast.

Nathan turned his attention back to Haley's face and there they laid, kissing each other and moaning in pleasure when the door flew open and a very angry Joey stormed inside. Haley quickly grabbed her shirt and held it in front of her breast while trying to see who it was that had just stormed in. She couldn't see his face in the dark, but he sounded angry.

«Joey!» Lucas' voice yelled when he finally entered the bedroom. He tuned on the light and stood shocked back when he saw a very confused and shitless Nathan sit on the bed, beside him a very scared Haley holding a top up to cover her clearly bare breast. And then in front of the bed stood a very angry Joey, shaking with fury.

«Get the hell out Joe!» Haley yelled. She knew that her brother was pissed about finding her with Nathan, but she at least wanted to be dressed when they argued.

«What the fuck man? Didn't you hear her? Get out!» Nathan yelled, he hoped there was a decent explanation to why Joey had just barged in like that.

«Shut up Nathan, or I swear I will kick your ass harden then I'm already planning to»

«Joey please..» Haley started but was cut of by Nathan who had gotten up from the bed and was facing Joey. «What the hell is that supposed to mean?» he said angrily, challenging Joey with his look. Nathan was taller and stronger then Joey and he knew that Joey had no chance against him. Joey knew this too, but was too caught up in his anger or realize how hard Nathan would be to beat up. It was almost impossible.

«Joey, Nathan please calm down. We'll talk about this like civilized persons and..» Lucas started, trying to come between Joey and Nathan, but Joey pushed him away. «.. Shut up Lucas». By now Haley had gotten Nathan's shirt over her and ran over to Joey, trying to calm him down.

«Joey please don't do this, this is my fault. I meant to tell you, I'm sorry you had to find out this way!» Haley looked her brother in the eyes, they were filled with anger and hate towards her.

«Get out of my way Hales..» he started but was cut of by a very confused Nathan.

«What the hell is going on here. Are you two in some sort of relationship?»

«NO!» Both Haley and Joey yelled at the same time. Nathan looked confused at Haley, his eyes were begging her for an explanation.

«Joey, just please. Don't do this, not here. You can be mad at me all you want but please don't make a scene!» Haley pleaded.

«She's right Joe..» Lucas started but Joey once again cut him of. «.. I told you to shut up Luke, you've done enough harm already»

«What the hell is that supposed to mean?» Nathan snapped angrily. It was one thing for Joey to storm in when Nathan was making out with his girlfriend and then yell at them for some reason he still didn't understand. But for him to attack his little brother as well? That was too much for Nathan.

«Nathan it's okay, he has a reason» Lucas defended himself while giving Haley a look that told her to clear things up.

«You're deam right I do!» Joey continued, focusing his look on his little sister's hopeless expression. Just when Haley was about to explain everything to Nathan, the voice of one big bitch interrupted her.

«Well, well, well. I couldn't miss this could I? This is just too good!» Rachel laughed while starring at Nathan's body. My God he is even more gorgeous now then the last time I saw him naked.. Yummy..

«What the hell is this?!» Nathan yelled again, trying desperately to understand.

«What? Tutorgirl hasn't told you yet?» This was too good. Rachel couldn't help herself from laughing at the four people standing there. She didn't notice the death glare Lucas was sending her, or at least she pretended not to notice.

«Told me what?» Nathan asked, now looking at Haley.

«I was going to tell you, I promise. It just wasn't the right time and..» Haley sighed, she couldn't find the right words.

«Come on tutorgirl, let the man know who his brother-in-law will be if he marries you!» Rachel smirked, noticing Nathan's shocked expression.

«What? You mean that you're his?.. sister?» Nathan asked, not really believing what he heard.

«I.. yes..» Haley practically whispered while looking down on her feet.

«Why didn't you tell me?» Nathan was beginning to feel angry with Haley for keeping this from him. They both wanted a relationship built on trust, she had said it herself. And here she was, finally admitting that her brother was one of his team mates? Unbelievable..

«I'm so sorry» Haley's eyes pleaded him to look at her, but he just shook his head.

«I can't believe this Haley! We said we would be honest with each other, how could this not be important?» Nathan was angry, he could feel his blood boiling. Haley grabbed his hand but he threw her away.

«Nathan, please. I just didn't know how to tell you.» Haley was feeling so weak at that moment. It was like she didn't know what she was supposed to do, like her life suddenly was falling apart.

«We'll let you change into your own clothes and then we'll talk about this like adults. Come on Joey» Lucas said while dragging Joey with him, although he tried to resist. When the door closed Haley walked over to Nathan, hoping he could forgive her without more drama. She tried to give him a hug from behind but Nathan once again shrugged her of.

«Don't Haley. Just give me my shirt and let's get out of here» Nathan sighed, looking out the window. Haley nodded and took of his shirt before handing it to him. Nathan took it, not able to resist looking at her breast. They were so perfect and round. He couldn't believe he had been enjoying them just ten minutes ago.

Haley walked over to the bed and replaced her bra and top where they belonged. Nathan walked towards the door but stopped when Haley's voice reached his ear.

«Nathan, please. Don't go!» she pleaded him. Nathan shook his head. «I can't look at you right now Haley, I just found out that you've been lying to me since the very beginning. I'm sorry» Nathan said, but he waited for her response before he left.

«So what? You're breaking up with me?» Haley's voice cracked as her tears started to stream down her cheeks.

«I don't know, Haley» He softly replied before walking out. Nathan wanted so bad to turn around and go back in the second the door closed behind him. He couldn't stand it when Haley cried, and he wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay, be he didn't know they would so that would be a lie.

Haley starred blankly at the door, not believing how screwed up things were. Nathan had jst left, saying that he didn't know if they were together anymore. And her brother was down stairs, pissed of at her for dating Nathan and keeping it a secret. She couldn't do anything but cry.

* * *

Haley sat there crying for what felt like hours. Suddenly the door opened, Haley looked up hoping it would be Nathan coming back to say that she was forgiven and that everything was okay. But it wasn't Nathan or Joey, it was Brooke.

«What do you what, Brooke?» Haley asked between her sobs. She didn't feel like partying anymore.

«How are you?» Brooke sincerely said while carefully making her way over to the bed where Haley was sitting. When she reached Haley, Brooke used her hand to dry away some of Haley's tears before taking her into a hug. Haley cried even harder, she ached so badly for Nathan to hug her but just having Brooke there also helped.

«Shhh.. It's gonna be okay Haley. He's gonna come around, just give him some time to adjust to it» Brooke said, trying her best to comfort Haley. She knew how awful it felt to be dumped when you were so lucky. Brooke had never been in love, but she had been crazy about a guy that suddenly left her. Since then Brooke hadn't been in a relationship, just sex.

«How do you know that, Brooke?» Haley sobbed into Brooke's shoulder. She felt so empty without Nathan there, and she couldn't dare think about what her life would be if she was supposed to feel this way all the time. She needed Nathan in her life.

«Because I know Nathan, Haley. And he just needs some time to think and the he realizes what he's done and comes back. Nathan is fragile around you Haley, because he's never cared for a girl this way before» Brooke tried her best to comfort Haley, although she knew it wouldn't be possible without Nathan there to help.

«You're in love with him aren't you?» Brooke asked, almost positive that she was right. She knew Nathan loved Haley as well, but she wanted him to tell her that himself.

«Yeah» Haley replied, she was scared to admit it but it was true. What was she going to do now? Was she supposed to bury her feeling for him because he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her? Haley couldn't do that, she was too involved now. She couldn't just walk away from Nathan.

«It'll be okay. I promise» Brooke whispered before letting Haley cry all her tears out.

* * *

«There you are, are you okay?» Lucas asked concerned when Haley came back down with Brooke.

«Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Nathan?» Haley asked, hoping he was still there but not counting on it.

«I'm sorry, he left right after he came down stairs. He just told Joey that he was sorry and that he didn't know and then he left. But he's gonna come around Haley, I know my brother and you're all he ever thinks about. There's no way he's gonna be able to let you go so easily» Lucas pulled Haley in for a hug while could feel her tears coming back.

«Damn you Lucas Scott, you got her crying again!» Brooke playfully smacked Lucas' arm while laughing. This caused Haley to smile as well, just like Brooke had hoped.

«Do you want me to drive you home? Joey left just a few minutes ago, he said you two could talk when you came home» Lucas said, trying his best to protect the 'little girl' in his arms. Haley had always been like a sister, and now she only had him to lean on.

«How did Joey find out in the first place? I don't understand» Haley looked at Brooke and Lucas, she saw that look they shared and knew they were hiding something. «Lucas Eugene Scott, you tell me right now!» Haley never used his middle name unless she needed to, he was very embarrassed by it.

«Hales! Fine, Rachel told him» Lucas said, hoping Brooke didn't find his name as ugly as he did. There was something about Brooke that made him want her, and he hoped she wouldn't think less of him because of his name.

«But how did she find out?» Haley looked pleadingly at Brooke, hoping she could explain.

«Bevin» Brooke whispered. Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bevin? Why would Bevin tell Rachel about her relationship with Nathan? This didn't make any sense.

«Look, Hales. If I know Rachel right, she did this to get Nathan back. Now I'm not saying that she will succeed because I see the way that boy looks at you and he definitely wants you, but Rachel usually gets what she wants. So I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid with her» Brooke said, she knew this would hurt Haley at some level, but Haley deserved the truth.

Haley nodded while looking down, she could feel her eyes tearing up again and didn't want to cry anymore. Lucas noticed this and decided it was time to get Haley home. It had been a hard night for her and he needed to get home himself so he could talk to his brother. Lucas was sure that Nathan was pissed at him for not telling him about Haley's family, but wasn't Lucas' secret to tell. And Nathan would understand that eventually. At least he hoped so.

**

* * *

Please review. I still love feedback.**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	13. Raindrops

**Back again, hope you like the previous chapter, it was a very important one for this part of the story. I think I might make this story longer instead of writing a sequel. Because I already know how the sequel would be so I can just write it in here instead. Hope that's okay!**

**OTHFAN23V: **Yes, Nathan and Joey are 'friends' so to speak, but Nathan used to be too caught up in himself and basketball to care about his friends' lives. So he never took the time to get to know more about Joey, therefore he didn't know about Haley either.

* * *

Haley tried Nathan's cell for the third time that morning, but she still got his voicemail every time. He had thankfully changed it since they had gotten together. Haley remembered his old one, _'if you're hot, leave a message'_, she actually laughed a little thinking about it. But Nathan's new voice mail only said: _Hi, you've reached Nathan Scott. I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you back._ Haley's smile disappeared when she realized that he wasn't going to pick up the forth time either, so she decided to just leave a message and stop calling. When she was done, she called Brooke instead. Haley felt like some girl theraphy, and was definitely not going to call Bevin after she learned that Bevin had told Rachel everything about her relationship with Nathan, so Brooke was the perfect replacement.

«Hello?» Brooke's cheery voice answered the phone.

«Hey Brooke, it's me Haley. I was just wondering if you were free today. I need some girl-on-girl therapy before I cab bear to face Nathan again»

«Of course, we'll go to the mall. I'll pick you up in an hour» Brooke smiled before hanging up the phone. Haley felt like this wasn't going to cheer her much up, but it was definitely worth a try. No she had to go down stairs to face one very pissed of big brother. Haley had gone straight to bed the night before, not bothering to fight with Joey before morning. She didn't want to wake up the whole house and she didn't feel like going to sleep after a huge fight. Sadly it was now time to face him.

* * *

Nathan entered his room after a long and hot shower. His head was spinning with thought about Haley and the mess he had been a part of the night before. He checked his phone and saw that she had called four times while he had showered. Nathan was actually glad that he hadn't been there, because even though he couldn't speak to her at the moment, declining the call was something he didn't feel comfortable doing. He also had one voicemail message and figured he would just listen to it even though he already knew it was Haley. He missed her voice, but was too mad to talk to her himself, this would be a weird but nice substitute.

_«Hey Nathan, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I need to talk to you. I'm not giving up on us Nathan, and though I understand why you're mad at me I really hope you can forgive me for not telling you about Joey being my brother. I really care about you Nathan, and I don't want to lose you. Maybe I'll come by later if I don't hear from you, if you don't want to then call me and say so... I'm sorry.. Bye»_

Nathan smiled a little at hearing her voice, but quickly shrugged it of. He was still mad at her, no stupid voicemail apology would change that. Maybe they could talk more when she came over. It would be nice to work things out, but Nathan didn't know if he wanted to take another risk with Haley. His heart was so open to her, and it was so easy to break it. It was scary, and therefore the thought of letting Haley back in scared him. Nathan sighed, figuring he should just try and go through the day for himself. He knew Lucas would try and talk to him at some point, but he wasn't in the mood to argue. He was pissed at Lucas for keeping this a secret, almost as mad as he was at Haley. Almost.

* * *

Haley walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother greeted her with a smile. «Hey Honey, want some pancakes?» Haley nodded and reached for her plate. She was seriously starving and craved sugar. When Haley took her first bite, Joey walked in. He looked at her like she was breaking the law, giving her the iciest glare he had.

«What's going on?» Lydia asked her two oldest children when she saw the looks they exchanged. Haley and Joey had always been the best of friends, and always had each other's backs. She couldn't even remember the last time they had fought.

«Nothing» Joey quickly said while taking a plate of pancakes himself. He started to walk towards the living room when his mother called out to him. «Where do you think you're going?» Lydia asked him as he walked away with the food. «To eat in the living room, there's a game on» Joey explained, he didn't feel like eating anywhere close to Haley and he definitely didn't want to drag his mother into it. This was a problem between him and his sister, although his mother might like to know what he had caught his sister doing with her playboy boyfriend. She was topless when he came in, clearly they were going to sleep together.

«You come right back here young man. We are eating breakfast as a family!» His mother strictly said while crossing her arms over her chest, trying her best to seem like a serious mother although she knew her kids never would fall for it.

«Since when?» Joey asked, he always ate breakfast in front of the television. He couldn't remember the last time they had eaten all together.

«Since I said so, now what's going on?» Lydia looked curiously from Joey to Haley and then back to Joey. «What do you mean, mom?» Haley asked, she had been silent until then, not wanting Joey to yell at her in front of their mother.

«I mean that I know you two very well, and I can tell that something's up so spill it. What has one of you done to the other that is so terrible you can't eat in the same room?» Haley had to give her mom credit, she knew her kids very well although she had five of them. Haley actually had to crack a smile while thinking about what a good relationship she had with her mother. Lydia and Haley shared something special, being the only women in the house.

«Our mother is asking us a question, why don't you answer it little sister» Joey said in a sarcastic tone towards Haley. She really wished he hadn't made it so obvious that it was her fault that they were fighting, but Lydia understood it pretty quickly and immediately turned her questioning look down to Haley. Haley sighed and knew she had to tell her mother everything, but decided to give her the light version, hoping she would buy it.

«I'm seeing a boy that Joey doesn't approve of. Therefore I didn't tell him about it and now they're both pissed at me for not telling them about each other» Haley didn't look up at her mother or her brother, she just continue eating her pancakes like nothing had happened.

«Well why don't you approve of this boy, Joey?» Lydia asked her son, wondering if that wasn't supposed to be her job.

«Because he is the biggest playboy Tree Hill High has ever seen, and he only cares about himself. He's slept with more girls then I've said hi to in my life and he's using her but she's too blind to see it!» Joey snapped, he felt like yelling but didn't want to show his bad side in front of his mother.

«Well, if Haley likes this boy then why can't she date him? Haley's a smart girl Joe, she wouldn't sleep with him even if he asked he to. I think Haley can decide who she wants to date for herself, it's none of your business» Haley thanked her mother for taking her side, she knew that Joey had overreacted but at the same time she knew where he came from. Nathan's record wasn't the brightest one, but he was changed and he really cared about her.

«Are you sure about that, mom? Because last night I walked in on them making out in a bed at a party, topless!» Joey raised his voice, even though he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't help it, Haley was being completely irresponsible and she didn't know the consequences of her actions. IF she first became another one of Nathan Scott's girls, she would never get rid of that mark.

«What?! Is this true Haley?» Her mother looked at Haley with disappointed eyes.

«Yes, but that doesn't mean that I was going to sleep with him! I have morals, and I'm still a virgin!» Haley tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. «Not for long» Joey cut in, receiving a warning glare from his mother.

«Nathan Scott doesn't exist anymore Joey. He's changed, because of me. He is not the playboy anymore, and he knows I'm not going to sleep with him. He asked me for permission before taking my shirt of, I let him do it. Maybe that was stupid but I'm to blame. Nathan Scott the cocky basketball player isn't there anymore, he's just Nathan. My Nathan. God Joey, I'm in love with him!» Joey's mouth dropped when she said these words. _I'm in love with him! _He couldn't believe it, his sister in love with someone who would cause her so much pain.

«Oh Haley-bop that's so great!» Haley was surprised when her mother gave her a hug. «My little girl's in love!» Haley looked embarrassed at her mother. «Mom, relax. It's not that big of a deal».

«Not a big deal? Haley do you realize how bad this is going to turn out for you? You're going to end up heartbroken!» Joey was still shocked to hear that what he had tried so hard to keep Haley away from, was actually happening.

«Joseph Alexander James! Don't you dare say something like that. If Haley has found herself a boyfriend and fallen in love then there is nothing you can do about it. The only one with power to stop it is her parents, in this care me, and I have nothing against this! Now Haley, why are you still here? You need to go and be in love some more!» Her mother carefully stroked Haley's cheek, but her face fell when she noticed that Haley had tears in her eyes. «What's wrong honey?» she asked with her most concerned voice.

«He kind of broke up with me last night» Haley whispered while a single tear ran down her cheek. She looked over at Joey who gave her a I-told-you-so look before leaving the kitchen, still very upset but willing to wait until things calmed down before continuing their discussion.

«Why?» Lydia asked her daughter, she hated seeing Haley cry, especially when she had been so happy lately. Lydia had her suspicions that Haley had a boy, because she had been very happy the last week. Not crying over her grandmother once.

«Because I never told him I was Joey's sister. I knew Joey would freak out and I just wanted to make sure this was something I wanted before telling them. Nathan got really mad at me and said that he didn't know if he could trust me when I kept something so important from him. So when I asked if he was breaking up with me because of this, he just said that he didn't know anymore. I've never cried to hard in my entire life, mom. It was horrible, and then he won't pick up his cell of call me back. I don't know what to do!» Haley let her tears fall as she told her mother about last night's events. Lydia hugged her daughter and listened to her. She wanted so badly for her daughter to be happy again, she deserved it.

«Don't worry Haley-bop. He's gonna come around when he realizes that he can't live without you. You're too good to be true Haley. I can't imagine him walking away from you without any regret» Lydia smiled at her daughter, hoping it would console her in a way. And it did. Hearing her mother talk about how things was going to work out made Haley relax and think positive for a change.

* * *

Nathan was also sitting in his kitchen, when Lucas entered.

«Are you mad at me?» Lucas asked, hoping Nathan would understand why he hadn't told him about Haley earlier.

«Would you be mad at me if I did this to you?» Nathan said coldly, not looking up from his plate to meet Lucas' eyes.

«Look, it wasn't my secret to tell Nate. She didn't want me to tell you, she wanted to tell you herself. You can be mad at me all you want, but this isn't my fault. Besides, what's the big deal? So she's Joey's sister, it doesn't change who she is. She's still Haley, your Haley» Lucas tried his best to explain the situation in a way that Nathan would understand. He also hated the fact that things were bad between Nathan and Haley. Honestly, Lucas had to admit that he had never seen anyone who belonged together like they did.

«What's the big deal? The big deal is that she lied to me and kept something from me that was pretty important when it comes to her life, Luke. She told me that we needed to be honest with each other, but then she's been lying to me all along. You can't blame me for being mad at her after that» Nathan warned his brother, telling him that he wasn't interested in discussing it further. Lucas took the hint and walked out.

«You know, I think she loves you too Nate» Lucas said before disappearing out the door. Nathan sighed, hoping things would turn out the right way. He knew he couldn't live without Haley, but he needed to be able to trust her as well. Trust was very important in a relationship, maybe one of the most important factors. If there was no trust or honesty, there was no relationship.

* * *

Haley spent a nice day at the mall with Brooke, but it still wasn't enough to get her mind of of Nathan. She bought some new lingerie, hoping she would some time have the chance to let Nathan see her in it. It was crazy, she wasn't even ready for sex, but she wanted to feel his skin against her. She needed to feel his lips kissing her body. Maybe she couldn't have sex with him, but there were other things they could do in the mean time.

Brooke had tried her best to keep Haley's mind of of Nathan and to cheer her up. It wasn't easy, but Brooke was good at her job. Haley felt like she could confide in Brooke, maybe even more then she could in Bevin. Although she had been Bevin's best friend for years, Haley could feel them slipping away. It wasn't a good thing, because once Brooke and Nathan left for college, Haley would be alone in Tree Hill. Luckily they were all thinking about going to Duke, it wasn't too far away from Tree Hill. Haley could live with seeing them on weekends and holidays, although it would be lonely at times.

When Haley came home from the mall, her clock showed 5.32 pm. She decided to go over to Nathan's house and try to get him to talk to her. It was worth a try, she needed to tell him that she was in love with him. He had a right to know, especially if he wanted to end their relationship. Haley changed her clothes and headed over towards Nathan's house. The sky was telling her that it was going to start raining pretty soon, so she brought an umbrella just in case it started to rain while she was walking. Haley left her house at 6.06 pm.

**

* * *

Nathan's house 4.46 pm**

Nathan was sitting in his living room, watching a very boring baseball game on tv. He didn't have anything to do, he wasn't even up for basketball. Usually when Nathan was mad or upset he would take it out on the court. But somehow he didn't feel up to it. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, and walked to see who it could be. Hoping it would be Haley standing outside. He might not be ready to forgive her yet, but he at least wanted to kiss her. Just so he could sleep well, remembering the kiss. But when he opened the door there was no Haley.

«What are you doing here?» He asked the girl in surprise.

«Is that the thank you I get for showing you who that true girlfriend of yours was?» Rachel asked him, this was her shot. Nathan and Haley were done, it was time for Nathan and Rachel again.

«Ehh, sorry about that. Come in» Nathan opened the door to let Rachel past him, and she went straight inside. Lucas was out, working with his mother at the café, so Nathan was home alone. He didn't mind the company and was too confused with the whole Haley thing to consider his relationship with Rachel.

«I though maybe you wanted to watch a movie or something?» Rachel asked.

«Sure, what are you up for?» Nathan asked, hoping she wouldn't suggest some stupid chick flick.

«Action» Rachel said without a doubt, she knew those were Nathan's favourites.

«Sure, Die Hard?» Nathan asked while holding up the first three Die Hard movies. Rachel nodded and pointed at the second one. Nathan had seen them all a thousand times, but he didn't mind watching it again. He put the DVD on and got comfortable in the couch. Rachel sat in the other end, her legs resting on top of Nathan's lap. She knew she had to start out slow, but in an hour or so Nathan wouldn't be able to refuse her.

**

* * *

Nathan's house 6.12 pm**

The movie was still on, but a heavy rain had washed in over Tree Hill and Nathan decided it was best to turn of the TV in case lightning stroke.

«So..» he started, not sure what to do next. He knew what Rachel wanted but he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. He was still madly in love with Haley and although they were sort of broken up, hooking up with Rachel would only make him feel guilty.

«So, I know what we could do. We could play truth or dare» Rachel smirked at him. She knew she could dare him to kiss her, because kissing him without a reason would be too obvious.

«I don't know..» Nathan hesitated for a moment but figured out it couldn't hurt.

«Alright I'll go first. Truth or dare?» Rachel asked, hoping he would choose dare.

«Truth» Nathan smiled.

«Are you in love with Haley?» Rachel asked, she still wasn't a 100 sure if he was, so she needed to know what kind of competition Haley was giving her in the race for Nathan's heart.

«Yes, I am» Nathan smiled, thinking about Haley made him smile every time. «Your turn, truth or dare?» Nathan asked her.

«Truth» Rachel said, there was nothing she was afraid of telling him.

«How many guys have you slept with?» Nathan asked while smirking.

«Besides you, you mean? 37» Rachel smiled, knowing he had slept with more girls then she had slept with guys. Nathan Scott was a true playboy. «My turn, truth or dare?»

«Dare» Nathan thought about it and figured it wouldn't be so bad. This was for fun, right?

«I dare you to kiss me» Rachel said, starring into his eyes. Nathan didn't know what to do. It was a dare, so he had to do it or else it would be cheating. He sighed and nodded before leaning in to capture her lips with his. He felt nothing, it was cold and empty. Nothing like with Haley, nothing at all..

**

* * *

Outside Nathan's house 6.15 pm**

«Hales!» Lucas yelled when he saw her. He stepped out of his car, the rain was pouring down on them from the sky. He had seen her walking towards their house and knew she was there for Nathan.

«Hey Luke, is Nathan home? Kind of need to talk to him» Haley said. She couldn't wait to tell Nathan that she loved him and she had been thinking about how she would say it on her way over.

«Yeah, he's probably inside. Let's go in and find him» Lucas smiled before guiding Haley inside. She walked straight towards the living room because she hear noises coming from it, but froze when she saw the two people sitting on the floor, kissing. Rachel? Lucas walked up behind her and widened his eyes in surprise. «What the hell Nate?» he asked. Nathan quickly looked up and starred into Haley's devastated eyes. She looked hopeless and Nathan's heart broke at the sight of her. A tear slowly came down her cheek before she turned and mumbled 'I'll see you later' to Lucas.

Nathan quickly snapped out of his condition and got up, trying to go after Haley to explain. But Lucas' arm stopped him before he was able to leave the living room.

«What the hell Luke? Let me go after her!» He angrily said while trying to get past him.

«What is wrong with you Nathan!» Lucas yelled at him, but Nathan managed to pas his arm and ran out the door after Haley. She was already about 100 meters down the street, walking as fast as she could with the heavy rain blowing in her face. Nathan ran after her and called her name out loud.

«HALEY!» he yelled for the fifth time before he finally caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around so she was facing him. «Let me go Nathan!» she screamed, there was no way she was going to forgive him for that. «No, I can explain!» he screamed back, it was hard to hear what she was saying with the wind and the rain blowing so heavily.

«I don't wanna hear it Nathan! You're right, we're done!» Haley yelled before turning around to leave, but once again Nathan grabbed her arm and turned her around. He captured her in his arms and pressed his lips on to hers. Haley felt her knees giving in, and even though she was furious and hurt, she lost herself on the kiss.

«Haley, It was a dare. I didn't do it out free will, I wouldn't never cheat on you. I love you!» he said into her ear while holding her close to him. Haley tore herself out of his grip and looked at him with a breathless gaze. «I love you too, Nathan» she said.

«WHAT?» he yelled, he couldn't hear anything. Her voice was too low through the rain.

«I LOVE YOU TOO NATHAN SCOTT!» Haley yelled as loud at her lungs gave her permission to. Nathan grinned and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and there they stood kissing in the rain. Not caring that they were getting completely soaked and would probably both get sick, it was just Nathan and Haley.

They were in love, and finally together without any secrets.

**

* * *

There we go.. Next chapter will be about three weeks into the future in the story, I'm thinking New Years Eve. It will be full of Naley fluff. **

**Please review, love you all!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	14. A Hot New Years Eve

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with finals. Next week will be pretty busy as well so I can't promise you much. But I will try to have another chapter up this weekend. **

**So now we are jumping three weeks in time, it's New Years Eve. Hope you'll like it. And this chapter has some M rated stuff, so sorry if you don't like that.**

**Some info: Joey still doesn't approve of Haley and Nathan together, but he isn't pissed anymore. **

**Bindy147:** I know she forgave him very quickly, maybe a bit too quick, but it was necessary for this story. I didn't know how I could still make the chapters good if I had to write in Haley being mad at Nathan. I would have gone into a writer's block! So instead I made her forgive him quickly so I could move on to the next part of the story. Sorry if it didn't seem real enough! And yes, Haley lives with her family. I know I haven't written her father or little brothers into the story much, but I'm not so good at this, so I hope you can forgive me for that. I'll try to put more family stuff in. I have one major family thing coming for Haley, but it won't come yet. Hope you still like this story!

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

«Brooke?» Haley yelled when she heard the door slam. She was sitting on her bed, waiting for Brooke to come over so they could get ready for the big party that was on that night. Haley had no idea what to wear or how she should do her hair and make up. Brooke was so much better on things like that then Haley. «Coming Hales!» Brooke's voice replied while running up the stairs.

«Hey Toturgirl! How's the dress choice going?» Brooke smiled when she appeared at the entrance to Haley's bedroom.

«Horrible! I can't find a dress that's nice enough. Not that I even know what sort of dress I should wear but that's not the point» Haley breathed heavily as she started walking back and forward between her bed and the closet. She was practically hyperventilating.

«Relax Hales, it's not prom. That's still six months away. Besides, Nathan's gonna think you look perfect anyway. You could go in your underwear and he would still follow you around like a horny boy in love» Brooke smiled, receiving a warning smirk from Haley. «I could go naked without being noticed by Lucas» Brooke sighed, she had developed feelings for him during the last weeks, but wasn't really sure if it was wise to act on them.

«Relax Brooke, it's not prom» Haley mocked her before laughing at her own joke. She took out two dresses from her closet and held them up in front of her body. «Okay, the brown and gold one, or the white one?» Haley asked her new best friend.

«I would definitely say the brown one, it will bring out your figure and those beautiful eyes of yours!» Brooke smiled, knowing that last comment would make Haley decide to wear it. Haley knew Nathan was extra attractive to her eyes, and anything that made them spark was a 'yes dress' to wear in front of him.

«Then brown it is» Haley said while going into the bathroom to change. The dress was beautiful, knee length and dark brown. It had little golden cleavers on it and a golden belt around the waist. She had just the perfect shoes to go with it as well. _This has got to be good enough_, Haley thought while looking at her reflection in the window. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled when she noticed the grin on Brooke's face. «You look hot Hales!» Brooke laughed while zipping up her own dress. «Thank you» Haley smiled back.

«Now, let's fix your hair and make up so you can go and get your man» Brooke dragged Haley over to a chair and made sure she was comfortable before starting to work on her hair and make up. She was going to look beautiful, Nathan Scott wouldn't know what hit him. Brooke was sure of it.

* * *

«Dad, can I borrow your car for the party tonight?» Joey asked his father. He was supposed to pick up his date, but hadn't quite thought of how he was supposed to do it without a car. His car was at service, so he didn't have any sort of transportation at the moment.

«Sure son, just bring all my babies safely back to me» Jimmy smiled while searching his left pocket for the car keys. When he found them he threw them to his son and gave him a genuine smile. «Have fun tonight» he said before turning his attention back to what he had been doing before Joey walked in.

«Yeah I'll try, but it won't be easy with my little sister and her boyfriend making out on the dance floor. I still don't understand how you can let her date him! He's a true player, dad» Joey sighed in disappointment over the fact that his parents had been so positive about Haley's relationship with Nathan.

«Who your sister dates is none of your business, Joey. And it's definitely not your choice. Now, if you think he's such a horrible guy then why don't we invite him for dinner. That way we can all get to know him, and you'll have no reason to fight this anymore. Besides, I think your sister would really appreciate it if you were a bit more positive and supporting about her relationship with him. She cares about what you think, but she also knows that she needs to do the things that are right for her. Haley can't spend her life making her decisions based on what you want Joe, it doesn't work that way» Jimmy sighed. Joey nodded and walked out, he knew his father had a good point. But he still didn't trust Nathan with Haley.

* * *

Nathan walked slowly up to the front door of Haley's house and rang the doorbell. He bit his li while waiting for someone to open, he really hoped it wouldn't be Joey. Over the last three weeks, Nathan and Joey hadn't been the best of friends. At school they would just be polite with each other, but not really hang out or talk like they used to from time to time. Nathan had been a little sad that he had lost the little type of contact he had with Joey, but hoped that it would go back to normal soon. He smiled when he saw the person who opened the door.

«Hey Nathan» the little boy said whit a large grin across his face.

«Hi there little man» Nathan smile back at Shawn. He was such an adorable little guy, and he actually reminded Nathan a lot of Joey. Not only in the way he looked but also in the way he walked and talked. It was funny to see such a huge resemblance between two brothers. He didn't look anything like Lucas, but then again he had gotten the looks from his father. Lucas had gotten his look from their mother.

«Come in» Shawn said while opening the door further so Nathan could step in side. «It's cold out side and my mommy always said that we should let our friends in if they need a place to stay. But we should never open the door to strangers, but I knew it was you. So I opened» Shawn smiled, proud that he was so good at doing what his mother told him.

«That's right! Your mommy is very smart» Nathan said while sitting down on his knees, so he was at the same level of height as Shawn.

«Well, well. If it isn't my handsome son-in-law» Lydia's warm voice said from the kitchen entrance. She smiled at the sight of Nathan and her youngest son talking. Nathan looked very handsome in a black dress and a dark blur tie that brought out his eyes. This boy definitely knew how to 'dress to impress'.

«Hey Mrs. James, how are you?» Nathan smiled at her. He liker Haley's mother very much, and didn't mind having her as a mother-in-law one day. She wasn't like other women, she was definitely a very special kind of mother. Nathan wished he had had a mother like her, not that he didn't love his own, but Lydia was different. She was funny and had a very childish humour for a grown up woman. Although Nathan had a theory that she wasn't as old as she said.

«Oh please call me Lydia. Mrs. James makes me sound so old, and that's no fun. Enjoy your youth while you can my good boy, one day it's gone. You look very good, Nathan. Haley's going to be down in a minute. At least she said so five minutes ago» Lydia laughed, she really liked Nathan and didn't quite understand why Joey had so much against him. Plus the fact that he made Haley very happy. She had been smiling non-stop for the last four weeks. And that was something mothers noticed and appreciated.

«Thank you Lydia» Nathan smiled while looking up the stairs, hoping his dream girl would appear soon. He had missed her all day and couldn't wait to see her all dressed up. Haley was beautiful, but when she tried to make herself look better she ended up looking breath taking.

«Hello Nathan» Haley's father Jimmy said while walking into the area where Lydia, Nathan and a now very bored Shawn was standing.

«Hey, Mr. James» Nathan smiled, he liked Haley's father as well. Nathan had never seen two people made for each other as much as Jimmy and Lydia. They belonged together, just like he hoped him and Haley would become. Since they had declared their love in the rain, things had been incredible between them. Nathan couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend then Haley. She was everything he wanted and needed in a woman.

«So, I was thinking. Do you want to come over Friday night for dinner with us? I think it's about time we really got to know the guy who's making out baby girl go crazy. I'm telling you, she's put on three different lip glosses in the last 5 minutes, she can't decided if you like cherry or strawberry best» Jimmy laughed. He loved the fact that Haley was so happy, but couldn't help himself when she did crazy-in-love stuff he could tease her about later. They had such a good relationship.

«Thank you Mr. James, I would love to» Nathan smiled, before looked back at the stairs and his mouth dropped in amusement over what he was seeing. There she was in a beautiful, brown dress, looking as though she had never been anything but perfect. He didn't notice the smirk she had on her face until she had reached him and given him a quick peck on the lips.

«Hey boyfriend, you look handsome» She said while smiling. «Sounds like something I would say» Lydia laughed at the two teenagers in front of her. She could tell that they were in love. It was something about the way they acted around each other. Nathan had the biggest need to protect Haley, always. And he would never do anything to upset her, Lydia was sure of it.

«You look.. Wow.. I can't really find the word» Nathan mumbled, looking a little embarrassed after feeling his cheeks blush slightly. This only made Haley smile even more, god she loved this boy. May be too much?

«Well, I would love to stand here and watch you two be all love-dowey all night, but you have a party to go to. Have her home by one am, Nathan!» Lydia said before dragging her little boy upstairs, leaving them with Jimmy.

«Have a good night, Haley-bup. I love you» He said while kissing her cheek good-bye. «Take care of my baby girl, Nathan» he said warningly before walking into the living room.

«Ready to go?» Nathan asked and Haley nodded in response. «You look really beautiful Hales, I love you» Ha said while kissing her slightly on the lips. «I love you too Nathan Scott» Haley mumbled while getting lost in the kiss for a minute. They finally broke apart and headed for Nathan's car. This night was going to be perfect, Nathan could feel it.

* * *

«Tutorgirl! Over here!» Brooke called when she saw Nathan and Haley walk into the ballroom. She made her way over to them and gave Haley a hug. «Why are you so late?» She asked while looking from Haley, to Nathan, and back to Haley again. Noticing their slightly swollen lips and Nathan's smirk. «Oh my God, you totally had a hot make out session in the car!» Brooke squirmed, Haley blushed, and Nathan laughed.

«Shut up Brooke!» Haley whispered while looking around to check if anyone had noticed Brooke's comment.

«Oh shush Tutorgirl, it's totally normal. He is Nathan Scott after all!»

«BROOKE!» Nathan whispered even louder. He didn't like to remind Haley of his previous behaviour. It was bad enough that Joey always had to remind her that he wasn't what you could call 'a perfect boyfriend'. Nathan tried his hardest to get rid of the playboy mark, and everybody had noticed it.

«What?» Brooke looked at him before remembering what she had said. «Oh, sorry.. I didn't mean it like that» She noticed Haley's bothered face and knew that it might not have been the smartest comment to make, reminding Haley of her boyfriend's previous habits.

«It's fine, let's get something to drink» Haley smiled weakly before dragging Nathan towards the table were the punch was located. Brooke looked after them with a guilty look, but shrugged it of. Haley had said it was okay, and besides it was just a slip. She needed to find Lucas, hoping he would ask her to dance or something.

* * *

«So, you wanna dance?» Haley asked Nathan when some slow songs came on. She felt like enjoying this night to the fullest with her boyfriend.

«Hales, I'm not much of a dancer. Especially to slow songs!» Haley looked a little disappointed and he felt bad. «But of course, if you really want to» Nathan smiled. Hoping it would cheer her up.

«Oh, I love you» Haley said while giving him a proper thank-you-kiss. She knew he didn't like dancing very much, but she also knew he would do anything for her.

When they entered the dance floor, Nathan dragged Haley close to him and placed his hand on her lower back. Haley could feel her whole body shivering to his touch and rested her head against his chest. Nathan smiled while taking her hand in his and starting to slowly dance around in a circle. Haley closed her eyes and tried to let herself get lost in the music and in just being there, at this party, dancing with the man she loved. It had only been one month, but it had been the best month in Haley's life. She never wanted to let this feeling go. The feeling of being in a perfect place with a perfect man by her side. She looked up at Nathan, and felt his hand wrapping tightly around her waist. He bent down to capture her lips in his, and she let him. It was a soft kiss, but it fitted perfectly into Haley's feeling of being in a perfect world.

When the song ended, Haley and Nathan broke away from their kiss. Haley smiled and looked at him thoughtfully. «What?» Nathan asked, he could tell tat she had something on her mind. «Nothing, I was just thinking, let's make the next song they play, our song» Haley smiled, hoping he would like the thought of having their own song. «Sounds great to me, I just hope it's rap or old school» Nathan smirked while receiving a playful smack from Haley. They stood there in what seemed like an hour before the next song started to play. Haley looked at Nathan with a smile and he returned it. «Perfect» he said while kissing her again.

_«.. Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress ..»_

Haley broke away from their kiss and just starred into Nathan's beautiful eyes. She thought about how much she loved him, and about how great her life was with him. Haley couldn't remember ever being so happy in her life. She had everything she needed. She smiled at his before closing her eyes and kissing him once more. She could do this forever.

_«.. Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me ..»_

This time it was Nathan's turn to break away from their kiss. «I love you, Haley» he whispered into her ear, making her shiver in his arms. He loved the affect he had on her, and she had the same one on him.

_«.. Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me ..»_

«I'll always love you, Nathan. I know it's only been a month, but I can honestly say that you will be in my heart forever. I won't ever be able to forget the way you make me feel, or how much I miss you when you're gone. I can't imagine living without you now that I know how incredible it is to have you in by life. I just.. I love you» Haley poured her hear tout to him, which actually caught him a little of guard. Nathan had never had a girl confess her feelings to him the way Haley did, and it kind of turned him on. Nathan smiled before kissing her again.

_«.. Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

_So kiss me ..»_

Haley couldn't get enough of his kisses and it didn't take long before she could feel herself getting to a very familiar point. It had been this way in all of their previous make out sessions in the last week. They would start of slowly, then kiss more passionately and in the end they would reach a point where they either went further, or stopped. Since Haley wasn't ready for sex, they had stopped there. It was a strange feeling, but Haley knew it wouldn't take long before Nathan got to explore the rest of her. She was all his. Body, mind and soul.

_«.. So kiss me_

_So kiss me ..»_

Haley broke away from him, gasping for air. She looked at Nathan with an expression filled with lust and love. Haley needed him, not in the sex kind of way, but at least in some sexual way. «Let's get a room» she whispered into his ear, leaving Nathan with a surprised expression. He knew Haley wasn't ready for sex, but she surprised him with her willingness. He knew it would be great when she finally agreed to sleep with him, not that it mattered for him, he loved her anyways, but it would be wonderful.

Haley grabbed his hand and walked towards a door, clearly a closet, but with a lock on the inside. They went inside without anyone noticing, and as soon as they had closed and locked the door, Haley grabbed his neck and pulled him close, letting all her passion flow into a heated make out session. Nathan didn't complain, he enjoyed his girlfriend's hornyness. It gave him more then he expected from her.

After they broke apart, both in need for air, Nathan looked at Haley. «What's going on with you?» He practically laughed. Haley blushed and looked him in the eyes. «I just need you» she whispered before kissing him again. Nathan's hands went up and down her back until it found the zipper of her dress. He slowly unzipped it, making sure she knew she was able to say no before continuing. Haley let her dress fall to the ground and revealed her matching underwear. Nathan could feel his hardness growing and didn't really like the thought of it.

Haley smiled weakly before taking of Nathan's jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt. She helped him remove his tie and shirt before he crashed her up against the wall, pressing his chest against her body. Haley moaned in pleasure before slowly letting her hands run down his back and coming around to his front, finding his zipper. She unzipped his pants and Nathan let them fall to ground, leaving him there in his boxer with a very hard erection. Haley giggled when she felt it against her. Nathan let one of his hands go around to the her back, unclasping her bra and leaving her chest fully visible to him. He took one of her breast in his hand and massaged it carefully, making Haley moan of pleasure into his mouth.

After Nathan had sucked a little on her breast, they were as far as they had ever been before. Nathan didn't quite know what to do next so he let Haley take control. She knew everything was up to her, they could stop now or go further. Haley thought about it while looking into Nathan's deep eyes. Nathan didn't know what had hit him when he felt her little hand go inside his boxer and softly stroking his skin. Haley bit her lip while feeling her way to the front and grabbing around his erection, trying to give him the best pleasure possible. «Oh Haley..» he groaned into her ear, Haley smiled knowing that he liked it. Suddenly Nathan crashed his lips on hers and they started battling for control with their tongues. All the time Haley continued softly moving his dick up and down

When Nathan felt his orgasm coming, he broke away from her. «Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?» he looked at her, hoping he wouldn't suddenly come, surprising her. He knew Haley had never given a boy this kind of pleasure before so it would be new to her. «No, not really» Haley admitted, she knew how it worked but was very anxious to see how it would be when he had his orgasm. She could feel that he was close. He pressed up against her, sucking on her neck and making her moan loudly before he reached his point. Haley smiled when she felt him come, knowing she had done her job.

«Your turn» Nathan smiled while sitting down on the floor of the little closet, bring Haley with him. He let her sit on his lap with her legs on the side. Nathan slowly put his hand under her thong. «Are you okay with this?» He asked before proceeding. Haley nodded and gave him a soft kiss. Nathan smiled and continued to feel his way down to her clit, he spread her legs a little bit before letting his finger softly massage her clit. Haley gasped in surprise from the feeling she got, she had never felt this way before. Nathan smiled while kissing her neck again, his finger found her spot and he slowly started to pull it in and out of her. Haley was tight, very tight, but it felt amazing to feel her. The moans he got from Haley assured him that she liked it, and he tried to put two fingers inside. Haley squirmed in a short pain, before once again feeling that awesome feeling. It didn't take long before her orgasm hit and she collapsed on top of him. Nathan kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear.

«I love you, Haley»

**

* * *

Alright, hope it was worth waiting for. I'm thinking that Nathan and Haley will experiment a little with different types of sexual stuff before they actually sleep together, but I promise it's not going to take that long before Haley gives in. Plus I'm thinking of jumping a few months after two or three chapters. **

**Alright, review please. The last chapter got great reviews! Thank you so much!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	15. Dinner with the James'

**Hey again guys, sorry it took me so long to finally update. I'll try to be quicker from now on. I know how much I hate it when people don't update as often as you might wish. But here you go with the new chapter.**

* * *

«Joe?» Lydia called out to her son, she had an important request for him. One she hoped he would accept.

«Yeah mom, what's up?» Joey said as he walked into the living room where his mother was watching TV with his little brothers.

«I just wanted to make sure that you were home from dinner tonight. It's a 7. Please be there, if not for me then for your sister, she misses you» Lydia said while trying her best to make her son understand how important it was to Haley that Joey showed up for this particular dinner.

«What's so special about tonight? I have plans with Lucas today»

«Haley's boyfriend is coming here to eat with us!» Shawn said while paying close attention to the television. He was watching Disney Channel, a channel he absolutely loved!

«Sorry, mom. I have plans» Joey said while shaking of his mother's glare.

«Please Joe, it would mean the world to Haley if you came. Don't you think this little argument of yours has been going on too long?» Lydia pleaded with a hopeful look and a disappointed tone in her voice.

Joey sighed, he knew he should just show up. It wouldn't be that bad, it was just Nathan after all. Maybe it was time to accept the fact that Haley liked him, or loved him. HE didn't know how serious they were, because he didn't really care to ask. «I'll think about it» he said before walking out the door with his basketball under his arm. Maybe he would show up, maybe not..

* * *

«Hey you» Haley's voice said when she picked up the phone.

«Hey, what are you doing?» Nathan's voice replied in the other hand. He wasn't nervous about the dinner, but he still felt like he needed to prove himself to Haley's parents. They were really cool and open with him, but he still knew that they must have heard a lot of crap about him from Joey. And he hoped he could change their minds about him when he came over for dinner.

«Just, thinking» Haley started, hoping he would ask her about what so she could give him the really cute line she had figured out. Haley was very fond of being prepared, even for conversations with her boyfriend.

«About?» Nathan asked, he knew she wanted him to. Although Haley was planned, she was also very predictable sometimes.

«About this very sexy guy, who just happens to be coming over for dinner tonight» Haley said with a flirtatious voice. She knew how to turn him on, it was her specialty as his girlfriend after all.

«Mmm, tell me more about him?» Nathan lead on. He liked hearing her talk about him. It was just something about that that turned him on.

«Well, I don't think he would like that I told you stuff about him. I mean, he might get jealous. But before you get your hopes up you need to now that nobody turns me on like he does, with his soft kisses and his gentle touch. There is no way you can ever live up to him!» Haley smirked, she knew how this drove Nathan crazy.

«Please tell me I know this guy, oh but wait a minute..» Nathan laughed. He couldn't let Haley continue, because then he would seriously have to do stuff he didn't like doing without her.

«So, you'll be here at 7?» Haley asked, just to change the subject. She would have her Nathan-time after the dinner, she knew it.

«Yeah, I can't wait. I love you»

«Love you too, bye» Haley said before hanging up, it was now 4.30 and she needed to get dressed and look great for Nathan. Even though they were just staying in with her parents, she needed to look great. She jumped in the shower so she could take a long shower before picking out her outfit, doing her hair and fixing her make up.

* * *

«Hey Joe, what's up?» Lucas asked when he opened his door and found his best friend standing outside.

«Just, wanted to hang out. Maybe go play some ball?» Joey asked.

«Aren't you supposed to have dinner with the family and Nathan tonight?» Lucas asked curiously. He knew Joey didn't feel like going, but he thought this stupid Nathan-and-Haley-can't-be-together-thing had gone too far. Joey needed to face facts.

«Figured I'd skip it» Joey answered while looking down on his feet. He didn't need a lecture from Lucas, he knew exactly what he was doing.

«You really think that's such a good idea, Joe?» Lucas said trying to convince Joey how stupid he was being by denying the fact that his little sister was in love with a former playboy. But Lucas knew that Nathan had changed because of Haley, he could see it in Nathan every day.

«What do you mean?» Joey asked.

«I just think that it might be about time that you support them instead of trying to break them up that's all» Lucas shrugged while making a basket for himself. Joey just stood there while thinking about what Lucas had just said, not really wanting to face up to the fact that he needed to allow Haley to date Nathan. Nathan wasn't a bad guy, he just had a bad reputation when it came to girls.

* * *

«Hey Nate!» Jimmy said while opening the door to a smiling Nathan. He had cleaned himself up well, and put on a nice shirt together with dark jeans. He looked really handsome.

«Hey Mr. James» Nathan politely replied while stepping inside and taking his jacket of. Lydia had lit candles in every room of the house to create a nice and warm feeling, and he could smell the great food Lydia was cooking. Was it the smell of turkey?

«HALEY, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!» Jimmy called out for his daughter, she had been dressing herself for over two hours.

«JUST A SEC!» Haley's sweet voice replied and Nathan smiled at the thought of Haley. He had seen her a few hours ago, but his heart still ached for her when they were apart.

«She's been up there for hours, I swear you make her become a real girl!» Jimmy laughed which caused Nathan to laugh as well. They walked into the living room where the rest of the boys were sitting, watching TV.

«Nathan?» Nathan turned and dropped his mouth when he saw his perfect girlfriend standing in front of him.

«Wow, you look.. wow» Nathan smiled and walked towards a smiling Haley. He pulled he in for a sweet kiss, not wanting to make too much out of it in front of her family.

«Haley and Nathan, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!» Brian sang out loud while watching his sister and her boyfriend.

«Shut up Brian!» Haley giggled while intertwining her fingers with Nathan's and guiding him into the living room. All the time the biggest smirks were painted on both of their faces.

«Nathan! There you are, great let's start. Dinner is ready» Lydia smiled when she walked in and saw that everybody was there. Everybody except Joey of course, but she didn't really know if he would show his face during the evening at all.

«Wait where is Joe?» Michael asked his mother, noticing her cold expression when he brought up the unknown location of his older brother. Joey hadn't been around much lately and all of his brothers were missing him.

«He'll be here soon sweetie, he promised» Lydia smiled weakly before turning around and walking towards the dining room. No one saw her sad and disappointed look over her oldest son and his unforgiving heart. She hated the feeling that her family was falling apart just because Joey couldn't accept Haley's boyfriend's past. A past that had nothing to do with the man he had become, the man he was. The man who was in love with Haley, that was the real Nathan Scott.

* * *

«So, Nathan. How are you're parents these days?» Jimmy asked, half way through dinner. The conversation was flowing easily, but there was still no sign of Joey.

«Ehm, I haven't really seen my mom in a while. She works a lot, and she's never home. My dad on the other hand, is maybe home too much for my liking. He's not really a super dad, but at least he's there, right?» Nathan smiled weakly, he didn't feel like trash talking his father to Haley's parents, but he couldn't help it.

«He's evil» Haley cut in. Not really caring that her parents gave her a shocked look. Nathan just felt embarrassed, he knew Haley was right, but did he want her parents to know stuff like that about his father?

«Haley James! What is wrong with you? I know I didn't teach that mouth of yours to blab on like that! I'm so sorry Nathan» Lydia apologised with her humblest voice, clearly embarrassed over her daughter's attitude.

«It's okay, she's right. It's true, he's not the best guy on the planet. But he's my dad, and I love him» Nathan sighed. He looked over at Haley and she squeezed his hand under the table while smiling at him. Nathan returned the smile, and then they heard a loud bang as the front door slammed shut.

«JOEY!» Shawn shouted, he hadn't seen his brother for days because he never spent any time at home anymore. When he wasn't at school or practise, he was either over at Lucas' house, or playing basketball at the river court.

«Hey, guys. I'm just gonna go up to my room and do homework» Joey said as he rushed past the door and headed up the stairs.

«I'm sorry, I'll go talk to him» Lydia said while standing up and getting ready to leave the table.

«No! Mrs. James, I'll do it. It's my problem» Nathan weakly smiled before standing up and walking out of the room. Haley was left behind with her mouth wide open. Nathan was going to talk to Joey? Her parents shared a look, smiling for themselves.

«He's truly a keeper, Haley-bop» Jimmy proudly smiled, enjoying the fact that his future son-in-law was so responsible and caring over Haley.

«I know» Haley smiled, incredibly surprised over the fact that Nathan cared enough about her to take the problem in his own hands. But at the same time hoping they wouldn't make a scene, because she wasn't sure how Joey would react.

«I'm not hungry, mom» Joey said as he heard tapping on his door. He wasn't in the mood to face Haley, and especially not together with Nathan. He knew everybody would be disappointed in him, but he couldn't help it.

«I'm not your mother, and I wouldn't feed you even if you asked me to» Nathan said as he entered Joey's bedroom. Joey turned around with a confused look as Nathan stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him.

«What are you doing here?» Joey snapped, he really didn't feel like listening to Nathan at that moment. It was even worse then being stuck with his parents riding him about forgiving Haley.

«Wrong question. The real question is what are you still doing up here? Cause we both know you should be down stairs with your family, don't we?» Nathan gave him his famous smirk. Joey knew Nathan was right, but he would never admit that, especially not to his face.

«Whatever» Joey shrugged before returning to his bag, unpacking his dirty basketball clothes from playing with Lucas. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked over towards Joey, he was seriously getting tired of Joey's selfish and most of all childish behaviour.

«Don't you think you've been mad long enough now? Because I sure as hell think you have. It's not like I've killed a person in the past, Joe. I don't get it, you're so stubborn and childish. It's ruining your family, man!» Nathan said with a serious voice, he was tired of seeing Haley so sad.

«You're right, you don't get it. So there's really no point in talking to me, because your not making it any better» Joey snapped again.

«Are you proud of yourself? You are destroying Haley because of this stupid vendetta you have against me. I mean, before me and Haley, we were friends. You didn't have anything against me then! I get that you don't think I'm good enough for your sister, but I think it's better if you let her decide that for herself, don't you?» Nathan started, he didn't even give Joey a chance to respond before continuing. This was his chance to give Joey a piece of his mind. «Haley loves you, but she loves me too. Just like I love her, and I plan on being with her for a while. I respect her and I treat her well. I can't see what it is I'm doing that is so wrong, but clearly you can find it so tell me. Tell me what it is I have done to Haley that is so horrible, because I'm not the guy I used to be. I'm not Nathan Scott, the playboy who hooks up with a new girl at every party. That guy is gone, and he is gone because of your sister. She changed him, and the new him is standing here in front of you. Asking you to please accept the fact that he is in love with your sister, and stop this stupid game you've got going on. Because it's not bringing anyone happiness right now, and if you think Haley's better of without me then fine. I just hope you can grow up soon and realise the mistake you're making» Nathan shook his head before walking towards the door.

«Nathan..» Joey called out and they both turned around to face each other. «I'm sorry, I know I've been stupid. I just wanted to protect Haley from the heartache you usually bring. I know you've changed, because I can see it in you, I just didn't want to admit it because of my stupid pride»

«You can say that again!» Nathan mumbled while waiting for the rest of Joey's apology.

«Like I said, I'm sorry. I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that you guys belong together, it's probably about time anyway. I just have one question though..»

«What?» Nathan asked, waiting for Joey's question, slightly worried what it would be.

«Have you slept with my sister?» Joey asked, he knew it wasn't his place to ask but he needed to know if Nathan had already been in her pants.

«No, she's not ready for that. And I respect her enough to not push her boundaries» Nathan shrugged, hoping Joey got the answer he wanted.

«Good, now let's get back down. And again, I'm sorry for everything» Joey offered Nathan his hand in a manly hug, and Nathan accepted it. He opened the door, and suddenly six people stumbled through the door, clearly because they had leaned on it before it opened up.

«You are seriously childish, you know that?» Joey asked when he saw the smiles on his parents' and siblings' faces.

«I love you big brother» Haley smiled before giving Joey a hug. As she hugged him she exchanged looks with Nathan and smiled at him. He was truly a keeper.

* * *

«Haley, why don't we go fix the cake?» Lydia asked her daughter about one hour later. They were now all finished eating and it was time for dessert. Lydia had baked a cake, and the only thing that was needed was to put some cream on it.

«Why don't me and Haley do it?» Nathan asked, squeezing Haley's hand and smiling.

«Nathan you're the guest, I can't let you fix the cake!» Lydia protested.

«Oh, don't worry mom. I'll fix the cake, he can watch if that makes you feel better» Haley giggled while looking at her perfect boyfriend.

«Funny, well the cream is finished, just put it on and serve us» Lydia winked at he daughter. She knew Haley wanted some alone time with Nathan to thank him for fixing the Joey problem.

«Alright, we'll be right back» Haley smiled as she popped up in her seat and dragged Nathan to the kitchen. The second they arrived there, Haley jumped up on the counter and dragged Nathan in between her thighs.

«Have I told you how sexy you are when you yell at my brother» Haley whispered while putting her hands around his neck to bring him closer.

«Oh yeah?» Nathan smirked before landing a soft kiss on her lips. Haley deepened the kiss and his arms wrapped around her waist. If her parents hadn't been in the next room, he would have lost his control over the situation. Haley on the other hand, wasn't quite as controlled. She reached for Nathan's shirt and started to unbutton it. Nathan pulled away and looked into her eyes.

«What?» Haley asked, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong.

«I'm not going to do that here, Hales» Nathan smirked.

«Do what?» Haley innocently asked, she didn't quite understand.

«Look, I love you and I could get lost in you forever, but I'm not going to do that when your family is sitting in the next room» Nathan told her, ha wasn't stupid enough to have his way with her in the kitchen when they were supposed to fix the cake.

«I get it, sorry. I lost my mind for a sec» Haley smiled, gave him a peck on the lips and jumped down from the counter.

«I really enjoyed this dinner, Hales. But I can't wait until we have some alone time» Nathan seductively whispered in Haley's ear. Haley figured she had two choices. One: kiss him again and maybe lose it and then maybe get caught. Or two: do something so they both got their minds of of each other. She looked around for a second before she decided.

«What are you smiling about?» Nathan asked when he saw Haley's mysterious smirk.

«Nothing» Haley shrugged, giving him her most innocent look.

«I don't buy it, what?» Nathan narrowed his eyes at her, making Haley grin even wider.

«Close your eyes» Haley demanded, and Nathan did. He smiled, waiting for her to kiss him again, but Haley had other things in mind. She grabbed the bowl of cream, dipped her hand in it, and crashed it onto his face.

«Haley! What the..?!» Nathan yelled while trying to open his eyes. Haley laughed harder then she remembered to have done in years while seeing Nathan wiping cream away from his eyes.

«Oh, you're on!» Nathan warned her before dipping his own hands in the cream and putting it is Haley's face. She screamed in laughter, and they began a little cream-fight. Haley had taken control of the bowl and ran around in the kitchen, Nathan following right behind her. He was much quicker then her, and catched up with her pretty easily. His hands wrapped around her waist and started to tickle her. Haley laughed loudly and tried her best to get him of her. «Nathan.. Stop.. Stop..» She managed to say between coughs of laughter.

«And I'm childish?» Joey's voice interrupted their little game, Nathan and Haley stopped and just looked at Joey. They were both covered in dream, and it didn't take long before all three of them were laughing.

«What is going on in here?» Lydia said when she appeared in the doorway. She looked at the three teenagers standing there, two of them covered in cream.

«Sorry mom, we got a little carried away» Haley smiled while giving Nathan her very best this-fight-is-not-over-yet-look. Nathan smiled at her, and then turned his attention back to Lydia who was grinning.

«You kids are unbelievable» Lydia laughed. «Why don't you go up and change, Nathan you can borrow some clothes from Joey. You guys are a mess!»

«Yeah, ehm, we'll be right back down» Haley giggled while guiding Nathan out of the kitchen and up to her room.

«You know they're never coming back down right?» Joey grinned at his mother.

«Yup» Lydia laughed before starting to fix up the mess Haley and Nathan had created.

**

* * *

Alright, I have the next chapter planned but need to write it. Will probably not be up until Friday because my week is pretty busy. But hang in there, and please review. I love you all!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	16. Experimenting

**Sorry it took me so long, guys. I'm seriously very busy these days, but I promise you will get at least two chapters next week, because I don't have any homework so I have lots of free time to write. Also this chapter is uch longer then the others, as a sort of revard for waiting for it soo long! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**This chapter you will also find out a little more of how the Haley/Bevin friendship will develope and there will be some Naley fluff and Baley. Hope you like it )**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

**PS! This chapter contains M rated writing so please don't be offended. Also, in my country we don't use inches, so here I needed to use cm. I hope that's okay.**

_

* * *

«Yeah, ehm, we'll be right back down» Haley giggled while guiding Nathan out of the kitchen and up to her room._

Haley intertwined her fingers with Nathan's as the walked up the stairs. She smiled at him, and guided him into Joey's room so she could find him a new shirt. His was covered in cream from their fight earlier. Haley opened Joey's draws and found a nice enough looking t-shirt. She threw it to Nathan and together they walked into her bedroom where Haley walked over to her own closet to find a new top and some pants. Nathan had won their little fight, so she was covered in cream much more then he was, unfortunately. They both washed their faces before getting ready to change.

"Turn around" Haley commanded.

"Why?" Nathan asked, he had no intentions of turning his back away when his hot girlfriend was about to take her shirt of.

"Because I need to change, and you do too. So just turn around" Haley commanded again, she wasn't shy to show herself for Nathan. Not at all, but she knew that if they first started it was going to be horribly hard to stop. At some point they needed to return back downstairs and therefore she didn't wish to excite him too much by showing of her body.

"I have seen you in your bra before you know!" Nathan smirked.

"Fine, have it your way!" Haley stuck out her tongue at him before pulling her top over her head, revealing her bra to him. "Your turn" Haley smirked, there was no way that only Nathan was going to enjoy the show when she had the chance to do the same.

"Fine" Nathan smirked again before pulling his shirt about his head, showing Haley his muscular body which was toning in all the right places. Haley swallowed the lump in her throat, not realizing that she practically was starring at him. Nathan could feel her eyes on him, and winked his eye at her. Haley couldn't resist any longer and walked over towards him. When she reached him, she quickly grabbed her little hands around him and placed a long kiss on his lips.

"I've been waiting to do that all night" Haley whispered when they broke apart. They leaned their foreheads together and breathed heavily.

"I love you" Nathan smiled at her. It had become so natural for him to say it to her now. It was like she belonged with him, and he knew he could love her forever.

"Kiss me" Haley whispered again, and Nathan bent down to capture her lips in his, once again. Haley felt her knees give in, and leaned herself on him, pressing her chest firmly against his. Nathan groaned when he felt her breasts against him, and could feel his bulge growing inside his pants. After making out for a few minutes, it became too painful for him and he pulled away.

"We have to stop" Nathan looked down at a surprised Haley while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Haley asked. Was there something wrong?

"Because if we don't I'm not going to be able to!" Nathan smiled. Haley could feel his bulge against her stomach and smiled, stroked his cheek and kisses him once again. This time very soft. "I don't care" she whispered against his lips.

"Haley, your parents and brothers are downstairs, we can't stay up here forever. We need to get back down or else Joey will seriously get pissed at me again and I don't want that. It's not that I don't want to or anything, I mean if you feel it you can tell that I'm very, very, very turned on by you right now. In fact I'm so turned on that I can't stop myself if we continue and then .."

".. Nathan! God, you're sounding like me when I'm nervous. Relax, no one's going to walk in on us. Besides, I need you to show me just how much you missed me today" Haley huskily said, while kissing his jaw and neck line. She felt bad, really bad, but somehow she didn't care. Nathan was her boyfriend, and she could do whatever she wanted with him, when she wanted to do it.

"Hales.." Nathan groaned as he felt her tongue suck gently at a soft spot on his neck.

"Give in to it, Nathan" Haley whispered. Nathan couldn't help it any longer. He grabbed her head and pressed his lips tightly on hers, his hand running all over her body and his tongue going through every inch of her mouth. Haley was his, and he loved her very much. Haley walked backwards, dragging Nathan with her over to her bed and falling on it with hip on top of her. Her were lying there, having a very hot make-out session, just like they used to. Everything was perfect!

After a few minutes, Nathan felt Haley's hand zipping down his pants and unbuttoning it. Her little hand went in between his legs, feeling his from the outside of his boxer. Haley knew how much she was teasing his by not touching his under the material, but she planned on doing it soon. Nathan's hand found his way to the back of her bra, unhooking it and leaving her with a loose bra that she helped him get rid of. He kissed her breast and sucked on her nipples like he used to do and made Haley moan. Her little hand finally found it's way into his boxer and she started stroking him slowly, but quickly increased the speed when she felt how much he was enjoying it.

"Glad you gave in?" Haley whispered in his ear while sucking lightly on his earlobe. Nathan was too out of it to respond, so instead he found her lips again and kissed her with all of his passion. Their tongues fought for control as their bodies prepared for their orgasms. Nathan's other hand made it down to Haley's clit where he softly stroked her and used his finger to massage her already wet centre. He could feel his orgasm hitting any time, and wanted to work hard on Haley to make sure that she had hers at the same time.

Luckily for them both, they orgasms hit at the same time, and their bodies were filled with the pleasure of satisfying each other. Nathan stood up and walked into Haley's bathroom to fix himself up and Haley followed to do the same. When they had both washed their hands and put on their shirts when Haley wrapped her hands around him in a tight hug.

"God, I love you!" Nathan squeezed her tightly and smiled from ear to ear. He still couldn't totally believe that this beautiful girl in his arms, was in fact his girlfriend. Haley was just Nathan's and he was so in love with her that his heart ached for her when they were apart. It had gone fast, really fast, but still he felt something between them that he had never, ever felt with any girl before. It was definitely love, and right there in her bathroom, that love felt like it would last forever.

"Let's go back downstairs" Nathan said before giving Haley a sweet kiss on her forehead. She nodded in confirmation and they walked down together with their fingers once again intertwined. Both with goofy grins on their faces, clearly showing how happy they were to be with each other.

* * *

"Well, Nathan. It's always a pleasure to have you over. Hope we didn't scare you away" Lydia laughed and playfully punched Nathan's shoulder.

"MOM!" Haley groaned, she hated it when her parents tried to be funny. Let's face it, their old-folks-humour wasn't all that funny.

"It was really nice, thank you for having me" Nathan laughed, his arm wrapped around Haley's shoulder. With this Lydia winked at them and turned around to leave them alone. She knew Haley wanted to say good bye in private, without her family there.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow? Maybe we can do something" Nathan suggested.

"Actually, I need to go to the mall and buy a new shirt for this thing. You wanna join me?" Haley bit her tongue while asking.

"Ahh, fine. Why not?" Nathan sighed and smiled at her. Haley returned his smile and gave him a long and warm hug. She never wanted to let go, but knew he had to eventually.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she kissed his lips with all the passion she had inside of her. Making sure she would remember his lips for the rest of the night, until she was able to kiss him again. Haley liked the way Nathan tasted, and to be honest she would sometimes lick her lips to see if maybe she could taste him on them. Sometimes she could, but the times when she couldn't she would give him another kiss, or if he wasn't with her she would call him or think about him and the way he tasted.

"I love you" Nathan said again, he had told her that so many times already, but Haley could hear him say it all night long if he wanted to. She would never get tired of hearing him say what she meant to him. Luckily for Haley, Nathan never wanted to stop expressing his feeling to her either. It had become so natural for him to say it, and every time he did he would see her face light up. Which made him smile and thank the lord for giving Haley to him, he was truly the luckiest guy on earth to have her in his life. Nathan wanted her to always stay right where she was.

"I love you too, always" Haley smiled back at him, starring into his ocean-eyes.

"And forever" Nathan whispered while leaning in so he could kiss her once more before he had to leave her for the night.

Behind the wall stood a smiling person. Knowing that Haley was truly happy, and happy himself that everything finally were working out. He was sure that what Nathan and Haley had was real, and sad that he hadn't been able to participate in their happiness sooner. He felt like he had been the biggest fool alive, but he was over-the-top-super-happy that Nathan had talked to him so everything had worked out the way it did. There was nothing that made Joey happier, then to see Haley happy.

* * *

"So, why do we have to be here again? Not that I don't love shopping with my sexy girlfriend, but seriously Haley? Why in the world would you need me here with you? It's not like I'm capable to give you fashion advice, other then what turns me on of course but that's not really suitable. Anyway, why didn't you just bring Brooke?" Nathan rambled as they walked trough the mall with their finger intertwined.

"Because, I want to spend my day with you" Haley smiled, Nathan had to laugh at her because she was too cute. Haley was so down to earth and sweet, nothing about her was wrong. She was just right. "Now, let's see. What do I want today?" Haley looked around to see if she could find a store that caught her attention.

"What a second, you don't even know what you're going to buy? I thought you needed a new shirt?" Nathan looked confused at her, but Haley just laughed at his expression.

"No, I just said that so you would come with me. Let's start over there" Haley pointed at her destination.

"The ice cream stand?" Nathan said, thinking he might have misunderstood her direction.

"Yeah, you don't like ice cream?" Haley playfully challenged.

"No I like ice cream, I just though we were here so you could buy something for a thing and then we could go. And if we're going to waste our time eating ice cream then why did we go to the mall? We could have walked down by the docks, they have much better ice cream there if you ask me!" Nathan looked at her with a serious face, but Haley couldn't help but laugh of him. He was so cute when he was rambling with a serious message. It was like she had giving her gift to him, rambling was usually Haley's thing. But Nathan was just as good at it as she was, well maybe she was a little better, but he was learning fast. Haley was proud!

"Common you boring old guy. Ice cream!" Haley dragged him over and they ordered each their ice creams. Nathan, being the real gentleman he was, paid for them and they sat down on some benches while trying to eat them. Haley had some cream on top of hers and somehow she managed to get a dot on her nose. Nathan laughed at her and used his thumb to brush the cream away. Haley smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss him. Their faces were inches apart when a voice brought them back to reality.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Nick and Jessica, how sweet. I think I'm going to throw up!" the voice of one, very obnoxious bitch said. Nathan sighed and turned his face towards her.

"What do you want, Rachel?" he said while making it clear that he was in no way interested in talking to her.

"Relax sexy, I just wanted to make sure that my breakfast didn't find it's way back up. It's not like the mall-people would like it if people started to puke all over the floor. Me and Bevin here were just helping out" Rachel evilly smirked at Haley. Haley's eyes were focused on the blond girl standing behind Rachel. Bevin had made no attempt to rekindle their friendship after Haley had found out about Bevin telling Rachel stuff about her. Haley missed her, but made no attempt herself to talk. It was Bevin who had betrayed her trust, so she had to say sorry first.

"Well, thank you for the concern but would you please leave soon? I'm sure the "mall-people" wouldn't appreciate the place smelling like skank either" Nathan snapped. Rachel could see the anger in his eyes, but wasn't intimidated.

"Oh don't be like that. You know, I thought about inviting you over later. To show you how it is still done, since your not getting any from the virgin-Mary over here" Rachel laughed. Haley looked down, while Nathan rolled his eyes. Rachel was seriously pathetic. "Don't worry, Haley can just cuddle up with Mr Waffles while she waits for you to return" Rachel smirked at him. This made Nathan even angrier.

"Come on Hales, let's go" he said while dragging her away from Rachel and Bevin. Haley looked down the entire time, she refused to look at Bevin. How could she tell Rachel all these personal stuff about her? It was had enough for people to know that Haley was a virgin, but to find out that she still slept with a teddy bear was horrible! Bevin was not considered her friend any longer, that was for sure!

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned when he noticed the tears that were forming in Haley's eyes. They were outside the entrance to the mall and Haley was leaning against a wall. Haley shook her head and allowed the tears to fall as Nathan wrapped his hands around her and held her tight. Haley let out a loud sulk as she felt Nathan's hand rubbing her back and whispering shhh-sounds in her ear. Nathan didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he just held her instead. That was actually perfect, because Haley didn't feel like talking about it right then.

"You want me to drive you home?" Nathan asked, thinking that she maybe wanted to get far away from the mall after the recent incidents. Haley tried to answer but her voice cracked and she wasn't able to say a word, so instead she shook her head. There was no way she was going to go home alone and let her parents see that she was upset.

"Well, do you want me to take you over to Brooke's? Or we could go to my place if you want. Your choice" Nathan said while looking at her with more concern then she had even seen in him before. Even though Haley was broken up, she felt happy that she had such a caring boyfriend. Haley nodded and Nathan grabbed around her and led her towards his car.

* * *

Thankfully, Brooke was home alone and she greeted Haley with open arms. Nathan told her the basics while Haley was in the bathroom, and Brooke understood her perfectly. She was actually beginning to wonder why she had ever been friends with Rachel, she was so evil. When Haley finally came out of the bathroom, Nathan walked over to her and gave her a last hug.

"I'll call you tonight" he said while kissing her forehead. "I love you" he whispered in her ear before turning around to leave. Haley smiled weakly after him and when he closet the door she sat down in Brooke's couch. Brooke walked after her with two bowls of ice cream, ready to be a therapist if that was what Haley needed. Brooke specialized in helping her friends with their problems, that was one of the thing they loved about her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Brooke carefully asked, not wanting to put too much pressure on Haley. She knew Haley needed to take her own time before telling Brooke everything.

"Nathan didn't tell you" Haley whispered while looking down on her ice cream.

"No, just that you ran into Rac-hoe and that she said some stupid things to you. What did she say?"

"It's nothing" Haley faked a smile while looking up at Brooke for the first time since she had arrived. But Brooke saw through her BS and kept asking. It was the only was to help Haley.

"Common Hales. If it made you cry then it has got to be serious. Tell me, I want to help" she encouraged before giving Haley a reassuring smile, telling her that it was okay to let out her feelings.

"We were just eating ice cream and about to kiss, and then Rachel and Bevin came over" Haley sighed.

"Wait a minute? Bevin? As in Bevin Mirskey, your former best friend who told Rachel stuff about you so she could become a cheerleader, was hanging out with Rachel at the mall?" Brooke's eyes widened in surprise, she definitely hadn't seen that coming. Rachel had hated Bevin when she first tried out for the squad, and now they were "best friends"?

"Yes, apparently they're more then friends now" Haley sighed again.

"So what? She used some lame jokes about you to make you feel bad? Stuff that Bevin had told her?" Brooke asked, although she was pretty sure that Haley would confirm her suspicions.

"Yeah, basically" Haley felt tears forming in her eyes again, but she didn't care.

"Well, what did she say?" Brooke asked, she had to know. Otherwise there was no way she was able to help Haley get some sort of revenge on Rachel.

"She made fun of me being a virgin, saying that Nathan could come over to visit if he wanted some action. And then she said that I could cuddle with Mr Waffles while I was waiting for him" Haley let her tears fall from her eyes while saying this.

"Wait, what? Who's Mr Waffles?" Brooke asked, feeling very confused.

"My teddy" Haley sighed. It was embarrassing to say it out loud, and she knew she was way too old to still have a teddy in her bed. But just like her pillow, Mr waffles was very important to her. She had received him when she was a newborn, and she had always slept with him. It was a ritual for her, although it was pretty childish.

"You have a teddy?" Brooke asked, trying her best not to laugh. She knew Haley needed anything but that.

"Yeah, I know it's not exactly mature, but I've had him from birth and he's just very important to me. But at the same time I'm embarrassed over it, and I don't want people to know. But if Bevin told Rachel, then I'm sure everybody will know. I mean, what's Nathan going to think when he learns that his girlfriend sleeps with a 16 year old teddy bear every night, huh?" Haley shook her head and sighed loudly. Brooke just watched her with an amazed look.

"Haley, first of all, don't be ashamed. I mean, I slept with my thumb in my mouth until I was, like 12. Everybody does stuff like that, trust me. And don't worry, no ones going to care anyway. It's just Rachel's weak attempt to bring you down, but don't let her win!" Haley laughed and smiled weakly at Brooke's attempt to cheep her up. "And when it comes to Nathan, he wont even care! I bet he's gonna find it cute that you sleep with a teddy in your bed. And I bet you that he's actually gonna be jealous that there's a guy in your bed every night that isn't him" Haley smiled again, this time a bit bigger.

"Thank you, Brooke. I knew I did the right thing by coming here!" Haley sighed with relief.

"Aww, Hales! You can always come to me. And please, promise me that you'll ignore Rachel's stupid comments. Nathan loves you, and so do I, and Joe, and Luke. What more could you need?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing" Haley gave her a reassuring smile before finishing her ice cream.

"So, Hales. How are things with you and Nathan?" Brooke asked to change the subject.

"They couldn't be better! I mean, he's so sweet and caring. I swear I never would believe you if you told me Nathan Scott was acting this way! He's like a new person" Haley smiled.

"That makes two of us, he's definitely not the old Nathan Scott I used to know. And it's because of you, you changed him for the better, Hales" Brooke smiled while giving Haley a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, we don't even fight!" Haley had never thought about that before. She knew couples weren't supposed to fight, but they had seriously NEVER fought. It was unbelievable.

"So how's your sex life? Nathan is pretty needy you know" Brooke asked, they hadn't talked much about that earlier.

"Brooke! You know I'm still a virgin, but actually it's pretty good" Haley smiled without giving Brooke too many details. She knew Brooke would be incredibly curious after that comment, but she wanted to tell her anyway. Every girl needs a best friend to share dirty details with!

"What do you mean by that?" Brooke frowned her eyebrows before realising what Haley was talking about. "Tutorgirl! Did you do something slutty?" Brooke asked, trying her best to hide the huge grin that was making it's way on to her face.

"Maybe" Haley innocently replied.

"Well, what did you do?" Brooke wasn't sure what to expect, it was Haley after all. How slutty could it be? Haley was far from a slut, so it was hard to determine.

"Well, it's really not a big deal. But the rumours are definitely true!" Haley giggled. She knew Brooke had no idea what she was talking about, but she enjoyed playing a little with Brooke's mind and imagination.

"What the hell does that mean? If you did anything else then showing him your boobs, it's a big deal!" Haley had to laugh at Brooke's excitement. It was truly hilarious!

"Ehm, well it went a little further then that. I showed him a little more" Haley bit her lip while watching Brooke's jaw drop and giggling a little. "Let's just say that he's good at giving me orgasms just by using his hands" Haley giggled louder, mostly because Brooke looked like she was about to jump up in the couch like Tom Cruise on Oprah.

"You let him masturbate you? Tutorgirl, that's hot! At least you keep him some sort of satisfied before you decide to give it up for good" Brooke smacked Haley's arm and together they laughed.

"Well, he wasn't the only one who used his hands" Haley looked down, it was weird telling Brooke. Much weirder then she had thought.

"You gave him one two? Tutorgirl! Please tell me how big he is! I seriously need to know!" Brooke squealed.

"Well, he's BIG! He's never going to fit inside of me if we have sex, I mean.." Haley started before thinking over what Brooke had said again. ".. Wait a minute. Why do you need to know how big my boyfriend's dick is? It's not like I'm letting you anywhere near it!" Haley looked confused.

"Oh, shut up. I wouldn't do that! I just want to know, I'll tell you the biggest one I've seen if you tell me his size! Please Haley!" Haley gave Brooke a dumb look.

"Brooke, I'm not telling you Nathan's size. Besides, it's not like I measured it while we were, you know" Haley said, smiling a little at Brooke for being so obsessed with Nathan's dick.

"Here" Brooke said while handing Haley her ruler. Haley looked at her confused. "Just put you hand around it and pretend it's Nathan's little man. How long is he?" Brooke smiled while Haley frowned her eyebrows. "Just do it!" Brooke groaned in frustration.

"Alright, alright!" Haley sighed before looking down at the ruler. She tried to remember how it had been like and how long it was. She wasn't sure if Nathan would like that she told Brooke how long his penis was, but what the hell. "About 17 cm maybe?" Brooke's eyed widened in surprise. She had expected Nathan to be pretty big, but 17 cm?!?

"Haley, do you realize how big that actually is?" Brooke asked.

"Big?" Haley replied. She wasn't familiar with sizes of dicks so she had no clue what the average was.

"Haley, the biggest one I've had was 15 cm. And he was pretty big. 17 cm, is 2 cm longer. That's huge! If Nathan hadn't been your boyfriend and my friend, I would totally do him just for the experience of having such a big guy inside of me. It's got to hurt like hell!.." Brooke said without thinking about her words. When she noticed that Haley's face had fallen she quickly found out that she might not have used the right words. "..But a good kind of pain of course. Sex is an addicting type of pain, not a painful kind of pain. I'm sure it'll be amazing for the both of you!" Brooke tried her best to fix her mistake.

"Do you think he'll fit me, Brooke? I'm so tight right now. It's gonna be awful if he can't come inside of me! I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again!" Haley sighed. She didn't know how long it would take before she gave in to Nathan, it might not take long considering how in love with him she was.

"Don't worry Tutorgirl. He'll fit. Besides, you can prepare yourself by masturbating often, after a while you will get bigger and then you can use two or three fingers. When you can fit three finger inside, you're ready for him" Brooke gave Haley a reassuring smile.

"But we don't do it that often, and I can't just do it on myself. Without him there it just seems silly, you know? I'm not horny enough" Haley whispered the last line, not sure if she felt okay with being this open about her body. Even if was Brooke she was talking with.

"Well, then have phone sex every night, it's fun" Brooke smiled again. No problem was too big for Brooke Davis to fix, not even Haley's tightness.

"But I don't know how to do that" Haley said, even more embarrassed. She already knew that Brooke was far more experienced then she was, but she hated it when she felt like she knew nothing about these kind of things.

"Oh, it's easy. Just tell Nathan you want to try it and say that he has to help you. It's better that way. I'm sure he can make you horny as hell with his words. And as you preform this "job" on yourself, you tell him what you're doing so he can enjoy being horny with you and do a little work of his own. After a while you'll do this for hours, I did it for 6 hours one time. I had like three orgasms!" Brooke laughed at the memory of her phone sex-days.

"I suppose it would be worth a try" Haley laughed, daydreaming a little about how it would feel to hear Nathan explain to her what he was doing with himself. Trying to figure out how his words would have an impact on her. To be honest she couldn't wait to get home. Nathan had promised to call her before he went to bed, and she planned on giving him a little show before sending him into dreamland for the night.

* * *

It was about 11 pm when Nathan picked up the phone to call Haley. He knew she went to bed around 11 on weekends and wanted to hear if she was doing alright after the unfortunate happenings at the mall. He had faith in the healing ways of Brooke Davis, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay and ready to get past Rachel's stupid behaviour.

"Hey boyfriend" Haley's soft voice said as she answered the phone.

"Hey you, how are you?" Nathan asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm perfect, Brooke helped me realize that I was acting stupid earlier. Letting Rachel get to me, and just.. Yeah" Haley sighed. She started to walk up the stairs towards her room.

"So, who's Mr Waffles? And should I be jealous?" Nathan playfully asked.

"Hahaha" Haley laughed loudly at the thought of Nathan being jealous of a teddy bear, but decided to play with his mind a little. "He's my bed buddy" Haley teased.

"Bed buddy?"Nathan asked, not really sure what that meant.

"Yeah, I sleep with him" Haley continued, knowing that she was choosing the wrong words, leaving too much up to his imagination.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked with a hint of anger and frustration in his voice.

"Relax! He's my teddy bear!" Haley laughed as she heard Nathan sigh with a relieved tone. She couldn't believe that he had thought she was sleeping with someone called Mr Waffles.

"You sleep with a teddy bear?" Nathan laughed at her when he realized just how silly it sounded.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Haley challenged.

"No, I think it's sexy" Nathan flirtatiously said.

"Well, speaking of hot and sexy, I have a proposal for you" Haley bit her lip, she was nervous to hear his reaction to her suggestion. Would he go for it?

"Okay, what does that mean?" Nathan curiously asked.

"Well, it's no surprise that you're pretty big, and I'm pretty tight" Haley started, struggling with finding the right words to use.

"Thanks I guess, but I still don't see your point" Nathan laughed.

"The point is, that if we're going to have sex sometime in the future, I need to be wider or else you won't fit inside me.." Haley started, but she was cut of by Nathan.

"..Haley, you know it's not about sex with me. I don't want you to feel pressured in any way!" Nathan said with another hint of concern.

"I know that Nathan, but I want to have sex with you someday in the future. Actually someday soon. But for that to work I need to work on making myself ready for you, and we don't spend enough time together so tat you could do it. So I have a sort of proposal that will make it go faster, but I need to know if you're okay with it" Haley said, very nervous to hear his respons.

"Well, what is it?" Nathan asked.

"Phone sex"

"What?" Nathan asked, checking to see if he had heard her right.

"I want us to try and have phone sex, so I'll be ready for you sooner" Haley said, holding her breath while waiting for his answer.

"Ehm, okay, but are you sure you want this, Haley?"

"Yes" Haley smiled. "But you have to help me, because I'm not sure how to do it or what to say"

"Well, yeah sure, I can do that. First of all, where are you?"

"In my bedroom" Haley said, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Okay, I'm in mine too. Lock your door and place yourself on your bed" Nathan instructed and Haley did as she was told. "Now, where's your hand?" Nathan asked while lowering his own hand down in his boxers.

"It's sliding down my bare stomach, and softly playing with the top of my thong, just like you do before you lower your hand inside" Haley said, feeling her confidence building up inside of her. "Where's yours?" she asked.

"It's softly stroking myself, just like your beautiful hands do when I'm with you" Nathan whispered. He never though Haley would suggest something like that, but he had no problems with it.

"Now I'm touching myself, stroking my fingers back and forwards with two fingers" Haley challenged, with this Nathan felt his little guy wake up and getting far more excited then before.

"Would you take of your clothes for me?" Nathan asked, trying to picture Haley and getting harder by the minute. He loved the fact that Haley was able to surprise him from time to time. It was amazing how she turned out to be perfect for him en every way possible.

"I guess, if you'll do it for me" Haley said while removing her thong, t-shirt ans bra. Nathan did the same and they both lied on their bed. "I'm spreading my thighs now, so I'll have better access" Haley informed him, just like Brooke had told her to do.

"Oh, you're driving e crazy here Hales!" Nathan groaned into the phone. "How many fingers are you using?"

"One right now, but I'm going to try with two" Haley said while placing another finger inside of herself. She immediately felt the addicting pain Brooke had been talking about, and moaned into the phone. When Nathan heard this he understood what kind of moan it was, and this made him groan in excitement. "How fast are you doing it?" Haley asked.

"The same speed you use, it makes it more real" Nathan closed his eyed as he focused on Haley's beautiful breasts and how great it felt to suck on them.

"I love you Nathan" Haley whispered.

"I love you too" Nathan groaned as he felt him reaching his climax soon. Her seductive voice was enough to drive him over the top, and the fact that she was giving herself pleasure and moaning into the phone, turned him on so bad. "God, I want you to be here with me, Hales! I want to suck on those beautiful breasts of yours, and just kiss you with all the love I have for you!" Haley smiled at his words, they turned her more on then she had felt earlier. She knew it wasn't long until she reached her climax.

"Nathan, how would you feel if I was with you, helping you and kissing your jaw. Maybe kissing you down in your chest and using my hands to touch you everywhere?" Haley whispered seductively.

"Oh God, Hales" Nathan groaned as he reached his climax. Hearing his come made Haley come as well and they both lied there in silence while breathing heavily.

"Well, that was.." Haley started.

"..Amazing" Nathan finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again soon" Haley said.

"I thought maybe we could schedule a work out tomorrow so I can touch you myself" Nathan huskily suggested.

"I would love to" Haley smiled, already feeling like she couldn't wait to touch and kiss him again.

"Good night Hales, I love you" Nathan said, wanting the night to end as soon as possible so he could see her again.

"I love you too Nathan, sweet dreams" Haley said as she hung up the phone and got ready for bed. She fell asleep with a satisfied smile on her face, knowing that it wouldn't be long before Nathan could take her body in his possession.

**

* * *

Good or bad? Please review. I'll have the next chapter up soon ) I think I might skip ahead to Valentine's Day, a chapter full of Naley fluff! **


	17. Game Night

**Hey again guys ) And Thank you for all the reviews, again.**

**Here's the next chapter, it's not very big deal but I still think it's nice. Gives Naley a little test to their relationship, which is important to see how strong it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

«Tutorgirl! Tell me that you'll be here tomorrow! I can't survive another boring school day without you! Even cheer practise is boring without you, and I usually love cheerleading!» Brooke pouted into the phone. It was a Thursday evening, and Haley had been sick all week. Nathan had been quite the gentleman and visited her often, bringing her homework along with small gifts to let her know that he was thinking about her. But Haley was bored, she was ready to return to school the next day.

«Don't worry1 I'll be there tomorrow, besides I have a big test in history. I haven't done anything but study the last three days» Haley laughed when she heard Brooke's happy squeal in the other end of the phone.

«Tutorgirl, you are seriously the only person I know that would actually study for a test when you're not even 100 percent sure you're going to be healthy enough to take it! You need help, you know that?» Brooke teased. She actually loved the fact that Haley was so serious with her school work, it was a good thing. Brooke had never found the motivation to study hard for her tests.

«So, how's the squad?» Haley asked. She had joined cheerleading three weeks ago, after Brooke had begged her continuously. Haley smiled at the memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_«Hales! I just got the best idea ever!» Brooke said while they were watching one of her favourite movies together._

_«Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good» Haley laughed. Usually when Brooke got an idea, it meant that she had to do something she didn't want to. Every idea had the same outcome. Haley would first listen, and then she would decline it hard on. _

_«Oh shut up Tutorgirl! You are going to love this!» Brooke smiled. «Ready?» she asked._

_«As I'll ever be» Haley smirked, holding her breath for what it was that was about to escape Brooke's lips._

_«I'm going to make you a cheerleader!» She squealed, jumping up and down in her seat._

_«What? Brooke, no!» Haley said. There was no way in hell she would ever become a cheerleader. First of all, Bevin and Rachel were on the squad. And second of all, she never wanted to end up like one of the popular and stuck up bitches that were cheering for the team. Third: she couldn't cheer or dance or anything like that. Nope! Haley had a strict no-cheerleading policy._

_«Come on Hales, please. I need another cheerleader, and I'd rather have you then some stuck up freshman bitch. Please!» Brooke pouted._

_«No way! I can't cheer. I'm so clumsy Brooke. I mean it, I can't dance and I'll just stumble in my own feet» _

_«I'm sure you'll do just fine. I swear Hales, you would really be saving my life. Besides, you'll get to see much more of Nathan. I tell you, he's often shirtless at practise, hot as hell!» Brooke waived her hand in front of her face to signalize that a shitless Nathan was very hot. Haley narrowed her eyes, Brooke really knew what to say to make her do something. Haley hated that._

_«Well, if I want to see Nathan shirtless, I'll just take of his shirt myself!» Haley stated. It was true, she could see Nathan shirtless whenever she wanted, but the thought of other girls, especially Rachel and Bevin, seeing him shirtless didn't amuse her very much._

_«Yes, but this way he'll be sweaty as well. And we both know that sweaty men with bulging muscles are the sexiest. I mean, I'm sure Rachel likes the show. When you're not there, she can look as much as she wants to without any interruptions» Brooke smirked._

_«Fine, you talked me into it! But I mean it Brooke, it's your loss having a cheerleader like me. I suck!» Haley stated, hoping Brooke would choose to kick he of the squad when she saw how bad Haley really was._

_«Oh don't you worry H.James. You're gonna love it!» _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And it was true, Haley did love cheerleading. It was fun, and she did see much more of Nathan after all. Rachel had hated it when Haley had joined, especially since Haley was very good. Much better then Bevin and maybe almost as good as Rachel. It pleased Haley very much to know that Rachel was annoyed by Haley joining the squad.

«We're doing fine. Excited for the game tomorrow. The new routine we made is kicking! Thanks for the help on that one by the way»

«No problem, but I've got to go. I need plenty of sleep before coming back to school tomorrow. I'm really tired!» Haley said, after this they said good night and good bye to each other and they hung up. Haley sighed, she was very excited about cheering for Nathan's basketball game which was only 20 hours away. Luckily Haley was healthy enough to cheer, or else she would have been sad. Haley fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking about Nathan.

_

* * *

«Hey you» Nathan said while walking into her bedroom._

_«What are you doing here? At 3 am?» Haley said as she rubbed her eyes and walked up to him. She looked down at her own body and saw a black corset and a sexy black hipster placed on her. Nathan was only wearing a dark blue boxer, and he looked incredibly sexy._

_«What do you think I'm here for?» He said as he leaned down and captured her lips in his. The kiss was hard and Haley felt his tongue begging her for entrance. She happily gave him access and his arms wrapped around her body. Nathan groaned into her mouth and she could feel a hard bulge on her stomach. Haley smiled and dragged him over to the bed._

_«I love you» She said as she broke away from their kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and Nathan smiled in response._

_«I want you» he said before once again crashing his lips on hers. His hands searching all over her body until they found the top of her corset. He unclasped every button and removed it, starring at her perfect breasts. He sucked on one while giving the other one massage, this caused Haley to moan loudly. She didn't care if anyone heard her. Haley's hands removed his boxer and started to stroke his erection slowly. This only made Nathan groan even ore and he tore her hipster of with one movement. They were lying there, naked, next to each other. Nathan placed himself at Haley's entrance and kissed once ore before entering her. Together they moved up and down until Nathan had Haley screaming his name in pure delight. When they were done, he collapsed on top of her._

_«That was perfect, Nathan» Haley said while stroking his cheek and smiling up at him._

_«I know» he responded while leaning into her ear. «But you have to wake up now» he whispered._

Haley sat up in her bed, holding her hand to her head. What sort of twisted dream was that? A sex dream? It was the first time she had had one, but it felt good. She sure as hell slept well while having it, and right then and there she could feel her lips longing for Nathan's. What could this mean?

* * *

«Guess who?» Nathan heard a soft and familiar voice say behind hi as two soft hands covered his eyes. He quickly turned around and pulled the hands down to see Haley standing behind him, smiling.

«Hey, how are you?» He asked concerned. He hadn't seen her since Wednesday when he had brought her latest homework over. At that time she had been lying in her bed with a fever.

«I'm fine, back up and running. I wouldn't miss your game tonight for the world» Haley smiled. She reached up to Nathan's face and gave him a soft kiss. When she pulled away Nathan's strong arms wrapped around her and brought her closer. «Mmm, I missed that feeling» Haley whispered.

«What feeling?» Nathan smirked.

«The safe feeling I get from being in your arms» Haley seductively said while once again leaning in for a kiss. This time a longer and more passionate one. «I've missed it» she whispered when their faces pulled away from each other.

«I missed you» Nathan said. He had seriously missed her like crazy. Not seeing her everyday was horrible, he never wanted to live without her. Haley was his better half, without her he wasn't complete.

«What do you have next?» Haley asked, finally letting go of him and starting to walk beside him down the corridor. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her tightly into his body.

«English» Nathan said. «What about you?»

«I have French. Which means that I'm going the wrong way» She laughed and Nathan loosened his grip on her. «I have to go, but I'll see you later» Haley smiled.

«Hey!» Nathan said as he grabbed her arm and brought her back in front of him. «One more thing» he said before leaning down to capture her lips with his. His arms once again wrapped around her while her arms reached up around his neck. They stood there, kissing each other hungrily, for several minutes until a familiar voice broke them apart.

«Would you please stop that? I just had breakfast» Joey laughed while grabbing the books for his next class from his locker.

«Fine. I'll see you later. By Joe» Haley smirked as she turned around and walked down the hall. Nathan stood still and watched her with a grin on his face. Haley walked so sexy, her hips swung so perfectly. It actually turned him on a little. Until Joey once again brought him out of his dreams.

«Dude, quit cheeking out my sister! It's gross!» Nathan just smiled as they walked together to their English class.

* * *

«So, what are you doing Saturday night?» Brooke asked Haley as they were getting ready for their last cheer practise before the game. Haley was stretching while waiting for Nathan to appear on the court so she could watch him sweat for an hour and a half. «Hello? Earth to Tutorgirl?»

«What?» Haley asked, admitting that she wasn't paying much attention to Brooke.

«What are your plans for Saturday night? Where's he taking you?» Brooke asked again.

«Who?» Haley frowned her eyebrows at Brooke's question.

«Nathan of course, who would take you out on Valentine's Day except your boyfriend?» Brooke stated as if that scenario was the dumbest one on earth.

«I don't know. He hasn't asked me out yet» Haley shrugged, truth be told she was disappointed in Nathan for not asking her out on Valentine's Day. It was a big deal for most couples, but clearly not for him. _He probably has a good excuse_, Haley thought.

«WHAT? Are you kidding me? Lucas asked me out two weeks ago! I'm sure Nathan just figures it's a done deal. Who else would you go out with?» Brooke laughed while receiving a glare from Haley. «What?»

«I could go out whit someone else if I wanted to. And being as though Nathan hasn't given any proof to the fact that he will take me out, I guess I'll have to ask someone out myself!» Haley strictly pointed out.

«You're kidding right?» Brooke asked, this time with a little more serious face, but still not completely serious.

«I don't know. I don't want to be alone for Valentine's Day, do I? And if Nathan doesn't want to go out with me I'll just have to find someone else» Haley shrugged, looking down on her shoes. She didn't want Brooke to see how that thought made her feel. The thought of ever dating or letting someone other than Nathan touch her, disgusted Haley. Nathan was the only guy for her, she just hoped she was the only girl for him.

«I'm sure he has something planned for you. Don't give up on him» Brooke winked, just then Nathan walked out from the wardrobes and on to the court. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Haley over by the cheerleaders. Having her as a cheerleader was definitely a good thing. She was with him at every game, tournament etc. Nathan loved plying in front of Haley, she always made him give a little extra. Something about her was his good luck charm, or maybe she was it herself. He didn't care. He stopped and watched her for a few seconds, and just then their eyes met. They both smiled and Haley whispered «I love you» with her mouth and Nathan responded with a wink before running further on to the court and starting to throw some free throws.

«Hey Nathan!» A way too familiar voice yelled from the entrance door to the gym. Nathan turned and was face to face with the person he hated to most, Dan Scott.

«What do you want?» Nathan snapped as Dan walked closer to him. He looked over at Haley who gave him a worried look, he could tell she was confused.

«Relax son, I just came to talk. You have an important game tonight, and I want you fully focused. No fooling around with that little hoe of yours after practise, got it?» Dan smirked. He controlled his son in every possible way at times, it was a good thing.

«Don't call her that!» Nathan warned his father. Dan could push him and call him names all he wanted, but if he took it out on Haley it was crossing the line.

«Calm down. I'm just telling you to keep you snake in it's cage for the rest of the day. I'm sure she'll have time for you later. Right now I need you focusing on important things» Nathan's eyes filled with anger and hate from his father's words. He lost it and threw a punch at his father, hitting him in the corner of his mouth. Dan stumbled a few steps back before touching the spot where Nathan had hit him. Lucas ran towards them and held Nathan back from punching him again. Haley stood with her mouth open, witnessing the whole event.

«It's good to see that you're still in there son. Hope you'll show me something real on the floor tonight» Dan laughed as he walked away. Nathan went after him to punch him again, but Lucas was able to hold him back. He shrugged out of Lucas' grip and grabbed a basketball, throwing it after Dan, but missing. Dan turned in surprise and laughed louder. «You should do better then that tonight, or you'll never go anywhere!»

* * *

The rest of the practise, Nathan played fantastic. Haley was still worried about him and decided to wait for him outside of the gym after they were done. The way Dan had acted towards Nathan, and the things he had said, really made Haley angry. How could he say something like that? What kind of heartless father was he if he treated him son this bad? Nathan was the best basketball player this school had ever had, he would definitely go places after high school! No doubt about it.

«Hey, are you okay?» Haley asked with concern in her tone as he came out of the locker room.

«Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get focused for tonight» Nathan said while giving her a clod stare and walking past her. Her knew it was unfair to treat Haley like that, she hadn't done anything, but he couldn't help it. Nathan was full of rage and he had no one to take it out on.

«Okay, do you want to get some food after the game? Maybe we could hang out?» Haley smiled, trying her best to understand how he was feeling. She knew it was tough for him.

«I can't think about that right now» Nathan said harshly, turning around and walking away, leaving a confused and hurt Haley behind.

* * *

That night, Nathan played great. He was totally on fire, focusing completely on the game and impressing everybody even more then they thought possible. He had so far made 37 points and 20 assists, and there were still 3 minutes left of the game. Haley was cheering on the sidelines, happy that he was playing so well but pissed at him for blowing her of earlier. Haley had no idea why Nathan had acted that way. Yes, she understood that he was pissed because of his dad, but that didn't mean that it was okay for him to take it out on her, did it? Haley shrugged it of and continued cheering. Nathan had just been fouled and was standing at the free throw line, ready to shoot. Haley noticed him looking over at Rachel, and Rachel smiling back at him. She felt a sting of jealousy inside of her, but put on her best mask to hide it. Nathan made the basket and got ready for the second one, this time his eyes travelled to Haley.

He couldn't tell anything about how she was feeling by looking at her. Her eyes showed him mixed emotions: hurt, jealousy, anger. He knew he had some apologising and explaining to do once the game was over, but he also had to concentrate while the game was still on. It was more important. He threw the ball, but missed this time. Rachel smirked at him, but Haley just gave him a cold glare before looking down. Nathan shrugged his shoulder and looked over at his father who was shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

After the game, Nathan hurried as best as he could, trying to catch up with Haley before she left. HE avoided his father, and ran straight over to Brooke.

«Brooke! Where's Haley?» He asked, a little out of breath.

«And you care why?» Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. The second Haley got home from practise, she had called Brooke and told her everything about her fight with Nathan. Brooke was mildly pissed with him. Not for being a jackass, it wasn't new with him, but for not trying to fix his mistake sooner. If Haley meant something to him he should have apologised at the spot.

«Brooke, please don't do this? You know I care, I just needed to focus earlier. I'm sorry, and I need to find her so she knows just how sorry I am» Nathan tried to explain, but just received a disappointed look from Brooke.

«Nathan, Haley wont let herself be treated badly. If you don't get yourself together, she wont be here anymore. Her heart is fragile, and she wishes to protect herself the best way possible. Just remember that» Brooke said before walking over to join Lucas' arm. Nathan looked at the two lovebirds and suddenly realised just what a dick he had been. He needed to find Haley, right away.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the benches by the river court, taking in the fresh air and watching the water stream down the river. Her head was spinning with thoughts about Nathan. Was there something between him and Rachel? Why was he so cruel to her? Why hadn't he asked her out for Valentine's Day? Haley sighed out loud, but jumped when she heard a deep voice behind her.

«You always were bad at picking hiding spots» Nathan laughed and looked down. He had his hands tucked in his pockets. He didn't dare look her in the eyes, he was too ashamed of his behaviour earlier to do that.

«Your point being?» Haley snapped, she knew he wanted to apologise, and she really wanted to hear it, but she was still mad at him.

«I'm really sorry, Haley» Nathan started, trying to search for the right words. Haley just looked at him, waiting for him to finish. «I don't know what came over me, I was just in a really bad mood because of my dad. And I know that's no excuse, but I'm really sorry for being an ass to you. I wanted to apologise earlier, but I though I would wait until I didn't have to think about the game, and could just think about you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!»

«I know you don't want to hurt me, but I'm not your dad Nathan. It's not fair for you to take your anger towards him out on me..»

«..I know it isn't, and I'm sorry. Would you please forgive me?» Nathan pleaded her with his eyes, he couldn't stand the thought of Haley being mad at him. It was horrible.

«Why haven't you asked me out for tomorrow night?» Haley whispered.

«What?» Nathan looked at her questionably.

«Why haven't you asked me out for Valentine's Day? Do you have a date with someone else?» Haley repeated, this time a little louder.

«What? No! Of course not. I just haven't figured out what I wanted to do with you yet, I wanted to plan something special for you. I'm sorry, but we're going out, right?» Nathan asked, hoping she would say yes.

«I want to, if you do» Haley looked down shyly.

«Of course I do. I love you Haley» Nathan moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her body. HE could feel her shivering in his arms, she was clearly cold. «Come on, let's get you home» He said while giving her his jacket.

«Let's just stay here for a bit, okay?» Haley asked with a tiny voice.

«Haley, you've just been sick..» Nathan started.

«..Relax. I can take care of myself. I just want to stay here for a bit and kiss my boyfriend, because I miss him» Haley simply smiled. Nathan smiled back and once again wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight. They started kissing softly, which soon developed into a hot make out session. If you had seen them right then and there, you would think they could never separate from each other, which really wasn't far from the truth.

**

* * *

Alrighty, that's it. I know I promised the Valentine's Day date, but it's in the next chapter. Promise!**

**Please review !**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	18. Valentine's Day

**Hi again guys )**

**I hope the wait wasn't too long for you, but I promise you that it was worth it. At least I hope so. **

**This chapter is M rated, because of sexual writing. Enjoy )**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

«Where is he taking you?» Joey asked as he watched his little sister, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a black, strapless silk dress that reached down to her knees and a pair of black pumps.

«I don't really know, he said it was a surprise» Haley giggled. She walked over to her brother and gave him a long and warm bear hug.

«Are you happy, Haley?» Joey asked, looking straight into his sister's eyes.

«Very happy» Haley smiled in confirmation before giving him another hug.

«You look beautiful. Have fun tonight, and don't do anything I wouldn't do» Joey winked at her before leaving the room. Haley smiled to herself while walking over to her mirror again. She took one last look at her reflection and took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and walking down the stairs.

* * *

«Hey honey, you look beautiful» Lydia said when her daughter entered the living room.

«Thanks mom» Haley said while sitting down beside her mother in the couch.

«I've been thinking a little, and you and Nathan have dated for about three months now. So I thought that maybe we should invite his parents over for dinner. Maybe get to know them better? Because you two seen quite serious, and plus they are Lucas' parents as well and he's Joey's best friend. What do you think?» Lydia asked her with a sweet and caring smile. She wanted to do anything she could to make Haley happy, and becoming friends with Nathan's parents was surly a good start!

«Sure mom, that would be nice. Maybe Lucas and Joey could be there too?» Haley asked. She really liked the idea of getting to know Nathan's parents better, although she was a bit worried about his father.

«Of course they could. The more the merrier! So invite the over next Friday, after the game» Lydia stated.

«Okay» Haley smiled.

«When is Nathan supposed to be here?» Lydia said after a few moments of silence.

«Any second now» Haley smiled. Just then they heard the doorbell.

«Well I guess that's him then» Lydia smiled at her daughter, and Haley stood up to answer the door.

* * *

«Hi» Haley greeted Nathan when she opened the door. He had dressed up quite nicely with black pants and a black shirt. Haley could smell his cologne and couldn't help but smile at him with her heart plastered on the outside.

«Hi» Nathan returned her smile. «You look gorgeous»

«Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself» Haley giggled. She grabbed her coat and her purse before stepping out side. «Let's go» Haley smiled at her boyfriend.

«Wait a minute. I have to do something first» Nathan stopped her.

«What?» Haley gave him a confused look.

«This» Nathan said while leaning in and capturing her lips in his. It was a short but soft kiss, and it felt great for the both of them. «Now we can go» Nathan whispered before leading her to his car. He opened the door for her and made sure she was comfortable before walking around the car to his side and getting in.

«Feel like telling me where you are taking me?» Haley asked, she loved that he always took her out on secret dates, but she also wished that she would know what to expect for once.

«Not a chance» Nathan smirked at his girlfriend before starting the engine and driving away from her house.

* * *

«Okay, we're here» Nathan said while stopping his car.

«Karen's café?» Haley asked with a surprised tone in her voice. She had expected some place a bit more romantic, it was Valentine's Day after all.

«Yeah, my aunt owns it» Nathan smiled before getting out of the car and walking over to Haley's side to let her out as well. He guided her inside and she stopped with a shocked look on her face when she saw how he'd made it.

«Nathan!» Haley gasped. The room looked nothing like she was used to see it when she ate there. The windows were cowered, and the room was dark with hundreds of candles everywhere. The tables were stored away, and only a table for two remained in the middle of the room. On the floor there were rose pedals everywhere, and on the table there stood a card with her name on it. Haley walked over to it and picked it up. It said:

_Dear Nathan and Haley._

_I hope this night will become everything you wish it to be._

_The food is ready for you in the back, and help yourself with drinks._

_Take as much as you want._

_Love, aunt Karen._

«Wow, Nathan this is..» Haley struggled for words. She sighed and walked back to Nathan who welcomed her into his arms. «Thank you» she whispered into his ear and kissed him softly.

«You hungry?» Nathan asked while leading her over to the table and pulling her chair out for her.

«Honestly? I'm starving» Haley giggled.

«I'll be right back» Nathan winked. He went into the kitchen and returned with two plates in his hands. He put one of them down in front of Haley and smirked when she saw her surprised look.

«Nathan! She made us steaks? That's too much!» Haley protested.

«Well, I'm sorry Haley but mac & cheese is not good enough for a Valentine's date. Besides, she already made it so it would be rude to not eat it» Nathan laughed at her.

«Hey, don't make fun of mac & cheese. It's food of the Gods! But this is most likely not that bad» Haley joked. Nathan smiled at her before going back into the kitchen and returning with a bottle of champagne.

«Would you like to taste it?» Nathan challenged her while holding up the bottle, smirking at Haley's look.

«Champagne?» Haley gasped. She didn't know what to say, it was all so amazing. Nothing like she first had thought.

«Nothing but the best for my girl» Nathan winked before pouring the drink into her glass and his own. When he was finished he sat down in his chair and smiled at Haley. «A toast, to..» ha started, searching for the right word.

«True Love» Haley cut him of. Nathan grinned at her and they clanged their glasses together.

«Alright, bon appetite» Nathan laughed and they began to eat.

«This is great, I love it. Your aunt is such a great cook» Haley smiled sweetly and kept on eating. It was truly delicious.

«She's pretty good. You should taste her pie. It's awesome!»

«I'll be sure to do that sometime» Haley nodded. «Oh, while I remember. My mother wanted me to tell you that she's inviting you, your brother and your parents over for dinner after the game on Friday» Haley observed his reaction carefully. She wasn't sure how he would react.

«Uhm, okay. Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean, not that I don't love you parents, because I do! I just don't like my own, and it would be horrible if our parents didn't like each other» Nathan wasn't sure how he felt about it. His father would most likely behave like an idiot, but it could work if his mother went along with it.

«Yeah, that's what I thought. But I don't care if our parents don't get along. They love you, and so do I, and that's all that matters to me. If your parents don't approve of us, how does that make you feel?» Haley asked with concern. She knew how hard Nathan had it with his father. And the last thing she wanted was to make it harder for him.

«No, I don't care. I'm a big boy, and I can make my own choices. Of course it would be great if they got along, but it's not a requirement. So sure, let's do it. What's the worst thing that can happen?» Nathan smiled weakly.

«Well, they could all get drunk and dance on the table while telling each other embarrassing stories about us as kids?» Haley joked which made Nathan laugh. The conversation continued to float through the dinner and the dessert, which was chocolate covered strawberries and vanilla ice cream. They enjoyed each other's company completely, and Haley felt so happy to be there with him.

* * *

«You want to sit over in the couch?» Nathan asked when they were finished with their food. Haley nodded and they took their glasses with them and went to sit in the couch. It was such a romantic mood with all the candles, and Haley closed her eyes while lying with her face on Nathan's shoulder. Their hands intertwined and Haley kissed the top of his hand lightly before ginning up at him. Nathan captured her lips with his, and they rested their foreheads together after they pulled away.

«I could stay like this forever» Haley whispered.

«I love you» Nathan whispered in response.

«I love you too» Haley smiled.

«Haley, I have something for you» Nathan started. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. Haley opened it and gasped as she saw the ring inside. It was in white gold, and had a little diamond on top.

«Nathan..» She gasped.

«Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to marry me or any thing. We're just kids» Nathan laughed.

«It's beautiful» Haley whispered. «Thank you» She said while kissing him softly.

«This is a promise ring Haley» Nathan started. Their eyes met and a silence fell over them. Nathan swallowed before continuing. «I give this to you, as a promise that I'll always love you, and that I'll always be with you. You have no idea how much you mean to me Hales, and I will definitely never forget you or the way you make me feel. These last few months have been the best once of my life, and I'll keep them in my heart forever. Maybe we're not going to be together forever, but for now I can't imagine myself with anyone else. So I wanted to ask you if I could have the honour of having you wear this ring. To show everyone that you're mine. And that we belong together» Haley closed her eyes at his words. This was definitely the most romantic thing any guy had ever said to her.

«Of course I will» Haley smiled. Nathan took the ring out of it's box and placed it in her hand.

«Read the inside» He said, and Haley did as she was told.

_Always and Forever, Nathan_

Haley smiled and looked into his blue eyes. She handed the ring back to him and spred her fingers so he could put it on her finger. Haley sighed and smiled again.

«I have something for you too, but it's not a physical object. It's more of an emotional gift, sort of» Haley nervously bit her lip. This was it.

«What is it?» Nathan asked confused.

«I think I'm ready for you, if you know what I mean» Haley searched his eyes for some sort of response. Was he happy?

«Are you sure about that, Haley? Because I don't want to if you're not totally sure it's right» Nathan sounded serious, and Haley loved him even more for being so caring and loving towards her and her feelings.

«I'm sure» Haley smiled. She leaned in to kiss him, and they lied down on the couch. Haley under him, and their chests touching each other. It started out innocently and soft, but soon Nathan deepened the kiss, and let his hand travel up her thigh and up to her breast. Haley shivered at his touch, before Nathan pulled away. Haley looked at him confused.

«Your dress. I can't remove it if you lie under me» Nathan said nervously. He'd had sex many times before, but this wasn't just sex. He wanted this to be perfect for Haley.

«Oh yeah, sorry» Haley said as she stood up. Nathan got up with her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

«I love you, Haley» He said, wanting her to understand that he did before sleeping with him. She perfectly understood of course.

«I love you too. Now be gentle with me» She giggled as her arms wrapped around his neck and they started to make out again. Nathan's hand found the zipper of her dress and he slowly unzipped her. She let her dress fall to the floor, and reviled her strapless bra and black thong. Haley found the buttons of Nathan's shirt and started to unbutton them, not breaking the kiss. When she was down, Nathan let it slide of him and he removed his white wife beater before cupping Haley's face with his hands and kissing her again. Haley's hands now moved on to his zipper, and his pants fell to the floor, leaving him in his boxer. They both kicked of their shoes and Nathan lifted Haley up so he could lay her down on the couch. Thankfully it was quite big, and had room for the both of them.

Haley giggled a little as he lifted her. He laid her down so carefully, and got on top of her. Haley's hand was now playing with the top of his boxer, while the other one was stroking his back, making tiny circles which made him groan. Nathan's hand was under her body, unclasping her bra and removing it, leaving her breast open to him. He massaged them while sucking gently on Haley's neck. He knew where to find her soft spot, and like many times before Haley moaned in ecstasy when he found it. Nathan made sure to leave his mark before sucking on her nipples a little. He was driving her crazy, and Haley couldn't take it much longer. She started to pull Nathan's boxer down, and he helped her a little. Now he was lying naked on top of her, and Haley knew what to expect next. Nathan pulled her thong down and smiled at the sight of her beautiful body. God he loved her so much. Just then a though came to his mind.

«Shit..» he mumbled. Haley looked at him confused. « I don't have a condom» Nathan sighed. They had made it this far, and now it was ruined.

«It's okay. I just had my period, so I can't get pregnant at this tie of the month any way. Plus I'm on the pill» Haley stroke his hair and smiled at him. She was ready for him, and she wanted him, she needed him.

«When did you go on the pill?» Nathan asked, he knew nothing about this. As far as he knew, Haley wasn't even ready for sex until now.

«Since New Years Eve. That's when I knew it wouldn't be long before I was ready for you. I had to be prepared!» Haley giggled. Nathan smiled and kissed her once more. He spread her legs and used his finger to stroke her clit a little before placing himself at her entry.

«You absolutely sure that this is what you want?» He asked her for the last time. This was it, if she said yes there was no turning back.

«Positive» Haley whispered. Nathan nodded and pushed himself inside her. He could feel her tight walls closing in on him, but he loved the feeling. No one else had been there before him, and that gave him an even better feeling. Knowing that she was giving herself to him. He could feel her shivering a little in pain.

«It's going to hurt a little, is that okay? I'm sorry..» Nathan bit his lip nervously. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

«It's worth it. Besides, it feels good» Haley smiled. Nathan pushed himself further inside of her before they rocked together. Haley gasped in pain as he pushed himself further and further inside of her. Her nails dug into his back, pressing him against her. Nathan groaned in ecstasy as he could feel himself coming. Haley was also moaning in pleasure, and he could tell that she was close to her climax.

«Oh, Hales» He groaned while burying his face in her neck. «I'm almost there»

«Don't stop» Haley demanded, she loved having sex with him. Somehow she felt like she had missed out on things by waiting so long, but at the same time she felt good for waiting. It became so much better when she had waited for it. Haley could feel herself coming any second, and as she did Nathan came too. He thirsted inside of her and collapsed on top of her. They breathed heavily together, before Nathan rolled of her to lie beside her.

«That was..» He tried to find the right word.

«..Everything I wanted it to be, and more!» Haley finished for him, knowing what he was thinking.

«God, I love you so much Hales» Nathan took Haley's hand and their fingers intertwined.

«Thank you, Nathan» Haley whispered. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. Nathan grinned. He could feel her hot breath against his neck, and at the same time feel his little guy waking up again. Nathan grabbed the remote for the stereo, which was lying on the coffee table next to the couch. He pressed play. He had already put in a CD earlier, and searched forward to track 6. The music filled the room, and Haley looked up at him, smiling with her whole self to the song.

_«.. Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress ..»_

«Our song» Haley stated in a whisper. Nathan smiled at her and captured her lips in his. They made love once more with their song playing in the background. Neither of them had ever felt so happy, it was like nothing else existed. Neither wanted to end the night, but it was almost midnight and Haley needed to be home soon. After a heavy make out session and cuddling on the couch, they got dressed and Nathan drove Haley home.

* * *

When Haley came home, her cell phone rang. She knew it was Brooke because she had promised to tell her everything about the date as soon as she got home.

«Hi Brooke» Haley laughed into the phone.

«Hey, how was it!» Brooke squealed into the phone. She had so many things to tell Haley herself, about her date with Lucas, but she wanted Haley's dirty details first.

«It was the most romantic thing I've ever experienced in my life!» Haley stated with a huge grin on her face.

«Well, where'd he take you?» Brooke asked with her most curious voice.

«To his aunt's café» Haley said, knowing what Brooke would think.

«What? You call that romantic?» Brooke asked.

«Well, he had covered the windows, spread rose pedals over the floor, lit candles everywhere, and had his aunt cook us the most amazing dinner. So, yeah, I call that romantic» Haley giggled.

«Well, did he give you a gift?» Brooke asked with an anticipating voice.

«Yes, he got me a beautiful diamond ring, like a promise ring. And he told me how much he loves me and how he would never forget me. I seriously wanted to cry, it was so sweet!»

«Wow, how'd you top that? I mean, what'd you give him?» Brooke didn't know what Haley had bought for Nathan, but wanted to know.

«My virginity» Haley simply stated, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

«WHAT? You mean you had sex with him in his aunt's café? Tutorslut, you are a dirty girl, I'm proud!»

«It wasn't sex. Well, it was of course, but I wouldn't call it that. We made love, Brooke. Twice» Haley giggled again, she couldn't help but smile. Nathan had been so perfect during their whole date, it was almost too good to be true.

«Congratulations Tutorslut. I knew you'd give in eventually» Brooke smirked.

«Very funny» Haley laughed. Their conversation continued with Brooke telling her everything about her date with Lucas. He had taken her to a restaurant and then to a hotel room where they had slept together and ended their night with a hot make out session in front of Brooke's house. Her parent had caught the, of course, and she was now very embarrassed. After they had hung up, Haley went to sleep with a smile on her face. She was a woman, and she belonged to Nathan Scott. The love of her life. _I'm so not a normal 16 year old.. _Haley thought before drifting of to her own little dream world.

**

* * *

Oh yeah.. She finally gave in.. Well, let me know what you think!**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week, I can't promise anything because I have two important tests, so I need to study. But I can promise you many chapters when the holiday comes!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	19. Dinner with the inlaws

**Hey you guys ) I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been really busy.**

**I loved the reviews from the last chapter, you rock! Seriously!**

**Hope you like this chapter, it's time for dinner with the in-laws. You'll get to meet Dan up close. I have to say, i HATE him! He's always stirring up trouble and ruining everything. Even when he tries to be good, it's just out of guilt. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

«So, are you ready for this?» Lucas asked Haley, standing beside her locker in the hallway.

«What is there to be ready for? Even if your parents are as bad as you say, I have Nathan, you, Joey and my parents there to protect me. Besides, I really want them to like me. I'm in love whit their son and I want them to approve of me» Haley weakly smiled. Her relationship with Nathan was going great. They hadn't had sex since their date, which made her crave him even more when she saw him, but they had plans to do something on Saturday. Maybe more than just something, if you know what I mean.

«They aren't that bad, just out dad. But don't worry. I'll protect you beautiful» Lucas joked as he gave her a tight hug.

«Hey, get your own girlfriend!» Nathan called out as he walked up to them with a smile on his face.

«Actually, I have one thank you very much» Lucas replied. «Although I might borrow yours from time to time» Nathan playfully smacked him across the chest and wrapped his hands around Haley's waist.

«Hey you» He whispered in her ear as he bit her earlobe playfully.

«Hey» Haley whispered back as she smiled and closed her eyes.

«I guess that's my queue to go. Talk to you later bro, and little sis» Lucas smiled at the last part of his sentence. He really liked Haley, and she was perfect for Nathan. Her kindness and glowing personality was only a few of the strengths that she had started to develop in his brother as well. If she stuck around, Lucas knew Nathan would be okay.

«I missed you last period» Nathan said as Haley turned around in his arms and faced him. She leaned in to kiss him gently, and lingered with her face close to his after she pulled away.

«I missed you too» She whispered as she finally opened her eyes.

«What do you have next period?» Nathan asked, he had a class in mind. One that wasn't as boring as English or French.

«Actually I have a free period now, what about you?» Haley asked.

«What a coincidence. I have one too» Nathan lied. Actually he had calculus, but he would much rated cut out of it to spend some time with Haley. They were both very busy during the week and hardly got to spend quality time together alone.

«Really, well what did you have in mind?» Haley whispered seductively.

«I was thinking you and me, in the janitor's closet maybe, or the library. Your choice» Nathan smirked.

«Well in that case I think we'll go for the janitor's closet. Less chance of being disturbed there» Haley giggled while Nathan led the way.

«Well, I hope it's free» Haley joked as they arrived. It was, thankfully, and they went inside. As soon as they had closed the door, Nathan's arms wrapped around Haley's tiny body and he forced his lips hungrily on her. Haley arms wrapped around his neck in response and the let herself get lost in the passionate kiss.

«Oh, God, I've really missed you Hales» Nathan groaned as they pulled apart for air. His breath was heavy and his voice hungry for more of her.

«I want you» Haley huskily seduced him, and Nathan wasn't hard to ask. His hand wandered under her shirt and lifted it up as him mouth attacked hers once again. Haley moaned as he started kissing her jaw and neck. Nathan found her soft spot and paralyzed Haley with his tongue. When Haley finally came to herself again, her hands wandered under his t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Nathan unclasped her bra and removed her top as well as her bra. With naked chests they met again and pressed their bodies against each other.

Haley's hands found his zipper and pulled them down. Haley was only wearing a short skirt which Nathan pulled up as he dragged her thong down. Haley pulled his boxers down to reveal his hard erection and stroke it gently. Nathan groaned in pleasure as he lifted Haley up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him. Nathan pulled away and bent down to find his pockets where he took out a condom. He opened the package and slipped the condom on before returning to Haley.

Haley smiled before being lifted up against the wall again and having her boyfriend push his dick inside of her like he had down twice before. Haley gasped for air as she felt him traveling in and out of her, she loved the feeling of having him inside of her. It was like he was marking his territory, and she was absolutely fine with it. Haley had no problem belonging to Nathan, she could do it forever.

«Oh God, Hales, I'm so close» Nathan groaned as he quickened the pace. Haley gasped as she felt her own orgasm approach and screamed when it hit. No feeling in the world was better then that one, and especially when Nathan came along with her. They melted together as one, and couldn't move away from each other.

«You know, sometimes I regret waiting» Haley admitted.

«Don't» Nathan shrugged. «Be proud of it» he said as they locked eyes and started kissing again. But this time more soft and caring then earlier. After a few minutes Haley pulled away.

«We have to go, it's almost next period» Haley kissed him once more before pulling away from his grip to find her underwear and her top.

«Yeah, what do you have this period?» Nathan asked as he slipped his boxer back on.

«Uhm, English. You?» Haley asked as she clasped her bra back on.

«Free period» Nathan said without thinking.

«What? You have two free periods in a row?» Haley asked suspiciously.

«Well, not exactly» Nathan smirked as Haley gave him a confused look. «I had calculus this period, but I skipped to be with you» He confessed.

«Nathan! What will the teachers say if they find out that your tutor is making you skip class!» Haley nervously asked. She hated the fact that she had made him skip class, but it was worth it.

«They won't find out. And besides, I don't even care about one stupid class. You on the other hand, are totally worth my time» Nathan said as he kissed her neck. Haley smiled and wrapped her hands around him.

«Are you ready for the game tomorrow night?» she asked.

«Yeah, I can't wait» Nathan said sarcastically.

«Shut up, I'm sure your father will behave in front of my parents» Haley assured him while smiling her adorable smile.

«Well, you obviously don't know my father very well, do you?» Nathan teased her while sighing loudly.

«Don't worry, I'll be there to help you through the torture. And maybe after dinner we can take dessert upstairs?» Haley whispered huskily in his ear. She loved teasing him with her sexual fantasies and dirty language.

«Go to class before I take you hostage in here» Nathan demanded while making Haley laugh before she disappeared through the door.

* * *

«And another great three pointer from Nathan Scott. I tell you guys, that boy is on fire tonight! Whatever he's on, no one take it from him cause we need him like this all season» The announcer, Mouth, said into his microphone. Haley couldn't help but smile. Her boyfriend was playing the game of his life and she couldn't be more proud of him. Joey and Lucas were also playing really well, and so far the three of them had made 59 points out of the teams 65. Cove City had no chance against the Tree Hill Ravens.

«What's going on with you?» Lucas asked his brother, a little out of breath from running.

«I don't know, but I feel like no one can stop me tonight» Nathan smirked before passing the ball to Joey who made another basket. Nathan smiled and looked up at his inspiration, sitting on the bench next to Mouth and smiling back at him. Haley lighted up the room, and made Nathan play even better then he thought possible.

When the buzzard rang, Nathan could celebrate with his team mates. They had won 92-43, and Nathan had made 44 points on his own. That was the highest amount of baskets he had ever made in a one single game, and he was very proud of himself. After his shower, he hurried out to receive the only congratulation that mattered to him. Haleys.

«How awesome was my guy?!» Haley squired as she jumped into his strong arms. He held her tight while hugging her as if there was no tomorrow.

«Thank you» he said into her ear as she pulled away from him and crashed her lips on to his. His hand slid through her hair and the other one landed on the lower part of her back, bringing her close to him once again. Haley moaned softly and granted his tongue access to explore her.

«Hum hum» A deep voice coughed as the two teenagers quickly pulled apart. «Haley-bop, save the PDA for later please» Jimmy James laughed as he saw the embarrassed, red look that appeared on his daughter's face.

«Dad!» Haley looked down embarrassed as not only her father and Nathan, but also her mother and his parents who had joined the circle forming around them. Shortly Joey and Lucas joined them as well and they left the gym, heading for Haley's house.

«How come you never told me how cute your girlfriend really is, Nathan?» Deb laughed while driving in the car. Nathan smiled weakly at his mother, happy that she finally was home. He hadn't seen her since New Year's Eve, because she had been in Italy for a business trip.

«She's great, Mom» Nathan assured her.

«I have no doubt that she is» Deb grinned before turning her attention back to the road.

«What was the address again, son?» Dan asked his oldest son. Looking skeptically at the road, This wasn't the richest part of the town, and he wasn't sure if Haley's family was very wealthy.

«Just make a left here, it's right down that street» Nathan pointed at the road to guide his father.

«You're serious? They actually live here?» Dan asked. At first Deb and Lucas laughed, but when Nathan and Dan didn't follow it, they understood that Dan was being serious.

«What is that supposed to mean?» Nathan asked, feeling himself tense up.

«Well this isn't exactly upper class, is it?» Dan laughed at his own comment, but no one else followed him.

«There is nothing wrong with this neighbor hood, and there is nothing wrong with Haley's family. Now we're here, so please just park the car in the drive way and let's get this over with» Nathan took one last heavy breath and jumped out of the car. He really wished this night would be over soon, and that his father would behave in front of Haley's parents.

* * *

«Hey!» A smiling Joey greeted the guests as they arrived in the James house. The sweet smell of lasagna filled the air from the kitchen, and Nathan smiled when he heard Haley laugh out there. After giving Joey a man hug, he walked out to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

«Hey you» Haley said while turning to face him. «I didn't hear you come in»

«I wanted to surprise you. Surprise» Nathan smirked an kissed her lips gently.

«Save it kids» Lydia commented as they pulled apart. Both Nathan and Haley smiled at her and she shook her head and let a small laugh escape from her mouth as she carried the salad out to the dining room.

«So, are you nervous» Haley asked him.

«You could say that» Nathan bit his lip and got a tense look in his eyes. Haley stroke his cheek softly before placing a soft peck there.

«It's going to be okay, I promise» She said before grabbing the lasagna and carrying it out of the kitchen, Nathan following behind her.

«So, Dan, how's business?» Jimmy James asked his daughter's so called father in-law. They were having a nice manly talk at one end of the table, while his wife and Deb was talking with each other on the other end,

«It's fine, where do you work?» Dan asked. He was trying to make up his mind about the James'. Yes, they were nice people, but were they good enough for his son? He doubted it.

«I work for the local power company. It's not the greatest job in the world, but I like it and it brings home the cash» Jimmy laughed as he exchanged looks with his wife. She winked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

«The food is great, Lydia. You have to give me the recipe!» Deb asked Haley's mother.

«Well, I guess I could let you in on the family secret. You are almost family after all» Lydia winked while receiving a smile from her daughter. Haley was incredibly happy that both their mothers and fathers were talking and getting along with each other. She squeezed Nathan's hand under the table and they looked into each others eyes.

«I told you it was going to be okay» Haley whispered. Nathan smiled a simple smile before returning to Joey and Lucas for their conversation about the game they had just played.

«So Nathan, you played one hell of a game tonight. You must be so proud of him, Dan!» Jimmy said, joining in on the boys' conversation.

«Thank you, Mr James» Nathan replied politely.

«You could do better if you focused more about the game instead of your girlfriend!» Dan cut in. He wasn't all that pleased with Nathan's game. He had noticed all the times that Nathan had shared looks with Haley, not paying attention to the game.

«Whatever» Nathan cursed under his breath, not making his words hearable.

«What was that, son?» Dan asked with a strict face. Jimmy noticed the tense air between Nathan and his father, and felt sorry for the young boy if that was the kind of comments he got every time he kicked ass on the floor. Nathan had impressed Jimmy very much with his game, but apparently not his father.

«Nothing, Dad. Let's just eat» Nathan said, looking down on his plate. Lucas sighed, knowing what Nathan was going through. Suddenly the table became very quiet, everybody had noticed Dan and Nathan's little scene.

«So, I look forward to the day when we can all gather and talk about what to name our grandchildren, and how to raise them» Lydia laughed.

«Nathan doesn't have time for kids in his life. At least not until he's 30. Basketball is more important then a family, right Nate?» Dan shot back while looking at his son. Nathan was still locking down, gripping tightly around his fork. There was no way Dan would let this Haley girl trick his son into having kids until he was a world known basketball star.

«Dan, please don't start» Deb sighed. She knew her husband too well.

«I'll go check on the dessert. Nathan would you join me?» Haley said while getting up and reaching her hand out to Nathan. HE grabbed it at one and excused himself from the table. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Haley spun around and gave him a long bear hug. He responded with wrapping his hands tightly around her and breathing in her smell while letting his head sink into her neck.

«Are you okay?» Haley whispered into his ear, Nathan pulled away and looked into her eyes with a sad smile.

«As long as I have you, I will always be okay» He reassured her. Haley smiled and dragged him over to the counter where she jumped up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a long and hot kiss. Nathan put his hands on her back and they did as best as they could to be close to each other. Nathan needed to feel close to Haley, it always made him feel so much better. After they pulled away for air, they leaned their foreheads together.

«You'll always have me» Haley whispered softly. This made Nathan smile even wider then he already was and he captured her lips in his once again. They didn't care if someone came on and caught them, it was worth it.

* * *

«So, I take it you have high expectations for your son Mr Scott?» Joey asked. He was curious about Nathan and Dan's relationship. Lucas had told him some stuff, but he was hungry for more information. It could help him understand Nathan better.

«Nathan has a very bright future, and I'm making sure it happens» Dan politely replied. Once again silence filled the air, and Deb looked at her husband with disappointed eyes. Joey nodded his head and decided to push it further.

«So, who came up with these plans for the future? You or Nathan?» He asked while noticing the fire in Dan's eyes.

«Excuse me?» Dan asked. Was this boy challenging him?

«You heard me» Joey asked stiffly, receiving a warning look from his father.

«Nathan knows what he wants, and that is to be a professional basketball player. We work had to make it happen» Dan replied, sending Joey electric glares.

«We work? What does his game have to do with you?» Joey challenged him again.

«Joey, that's enough. I'm so sorry Dan, don't mind him» Lydia cut in. She would do whatever to provide an argument between her son and Nathan's father.

«No, Mom. I want to know. Tell me Mr Scott. Why would you think that Nathan's game has anything to do with you? It's his work, not yours» Joey sent the electric glares back at Dan who easily picked them up.

«Listen to me, son. You better watch it, or..» Dan couldn't control himself and who knows what he could have said to Joey if Nathan and Haley hadn't come back from the kitchen at that point. Nathan cut him of when he heard his father having a discussion with Joey.

«..DAD!» Nathan warned him. «What are you doing?» Dan met his oldest son's eyes.

«I think we should go. Jimmy, Lydia, thank you for dinner. It was lovely. Come on Deb, Luke, Nate. Let's go» Dan said while standing up. He had no intention to stay any minute longer.

«You're right. You should go, but I'm staying» Nathan coldly said while wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder.

«Fine, through away your life Nathan. See if I care!» Dan spat out at his son before standing up and walking out of the house, leaving a speechless crowd behind.

«I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!» Deb buried her face in her hands and sighing before standing up to follow after her husband. «I can't apologize enough for this» she said before turning around to leave.

«Well, I guess that was that then?» Jimmy concluded, looking up at Nathan who was clearly frustrated by his father's behavior.

«I'm sorry Mr and Mrs James. Our father has problems with his temper sometimes» Lucas said, also embarrassed by Dan's outburst.

«Joey, why did you do that?» Lydia shook her head in disappointment towards her son before grabbing some of the dishes and bringing them out to the kitchen.

«What did you do?» Haley shot at her brother. If this was his fault she was going to kill him, literally.

«Nothing, I just asked him some questions that he didn't like» Joey defended himself.

«I swear to God, you are so stupid sometimes. Did using your brain ever accrue to you? Or are you just born this way!» Haley sighed in frustration.

«I'm out!» Jimmy said before picking up his plate and bringing it into the kitchen to join his wife and talk about the not-so-successful dinner they had just hosted.

«I'm sorry, Hales. I just wondered what he would say!» Joey defended himself once again.

«So you did in on purpose to piss him off?» Haley screamed at him, getting ready to walk over and kick his ass when Nathan's hand wrapped around her waist to stop her.

«It's not his fault, Hales. My dad is an ass, everybody knows it. Don't blame your brother for this. If anything, blame me» Nathan sighed before walking out of the room. He didn't know where to go, but ended up walking up the stairs to Haley's room. When he entered it, he walked into her bathroom and splashing water in his face to cool himself down. He lied down on her bed and looked up into the ceiling.

* * *

Haley was left speechless behind when he left, but decided to follow him when she came to he senses. She walked into her room and lied down beside him.

«I'm sorry for pushing this night. I should have listened to you when you said it wasn't a good idea» Haley said while turning to face him as he did the same.

«It's not your fault. It would have happened sooner or later anyways» Nathan sighed.

«Why did you tell me to blame you? If anything, you're the victim here Nathan. You're definitely not to blame!» Haley stroke his cheek carefully.

«I'm not good enough for him. It's my fault that he's not satisfied. If I worked harder, he would be happy with me and that would be so much better for everyone» Nathan said, looking away from her.

«Nathan! You are more than good enough. You're the best basketball player this town has ever seen! And you're an amazing guy, so much more of a man then your father was tonight. You have every right to be proud of yourself, and even if your father is not, I sure as hell am! You are everything I could ever want in a boyfriend, and you know that I love you no matter what your father says» Haley tried her best to talk some sense into his head. How could he think that he wasn't good enough?

«You really mean that?» Nathan questioned her, once again meeting her eyes with his,

«Every word» Haley whispered before leaning in to kiss him. When they broke apart she looked into his eyes once more. «Would you hold me?» she asked while biting her lip. Nathan smiled and wrapped his arm over her as she snuggled into his chest, breathing in his wonderful cologne. They fell asleep like that, and for the first time in their relationship, Nathan stayed the night.

**

* * *

Please review ) I hope I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I think about jumping a little into the future now, probably Nathan's graduation.**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	20. Getting Caught

**Okay, first of all. I'm so sorry for not updating when I promise to. But hey, it's up now right ) ? Actually I haven't been busy, I've been sick and too tired to write. Plus I'm not 100 percent sure how to formulate what happens next in the story.**

**But any way, here's the next chapter. It might be all bull because I'm kind of having a minor writer's block, but hang in there! **

**X-LovinLafferty-NaleyDaley-x: **I realised after I started the story that I messed up with the ages. But Nathan is now 19 (supposed to be 18 considering he's a senior) and Haley is turning 17 (which would be 16 if I knew the system better). I'm really sorry for this misunderstanding, but I'm not from USA and we have a totally different school system. So I hope you can live with this? Any more questions, just ask!

* * *

(Time flew by, and it was now April)

«Haley, what's wrong?» Brooke's voice emotionally asked when she opened the door to find her best friend in tears. Haley was too shaken to answer, so she just let Brooke wrap her arms around her tiny body and continued to cry.

«I'm sorry for showing up like this, Brooke» Haley was able to press out after a minute or two, just standing in Brooke's embrace and crying into her shoulder.

«Shh, it's totally okay, Tutorgirl. Come on in and let's talk about it» Brooke guided Haley into her living room and they sat down on the couch. She didn't want to push Haley, so instead she decided to just observe her while she gathered up the courage to tell Brooke the reason why she was in tears. After a minute or five, Haley looked up and into the warm eyes of her best friend. She sighed loudly before beginning their conversation.

«Have you ever had a moment, where you could feel your life changing, Brooke?» Haley said in a whisper. Brooke frowned her eye brows.

«What do you mean?» she said while wrinkling her nose.

«I mean. Have you ever experienced something, and the second in happened, you just knew that nothing would be the same? You could feel it change forever, right then and there» Haley sighed while receiving another questioning look from Brooke, telling her to proceed with her story.

«It started this morning, Nathan called me and asked me to come over because he had some news to share with me..»

_FLASHBACK_

_«Hello» Haley said into her cell with her cheery morning voice._

_«Hey beautiful, what's up?» Nathan's voice replied in the other end. _

_«Not much, boyfriend. Why do I owe this pleasure of you calling me on a Saturday morning?» Haley bit her lip while smiling sweetly for herself. It was amazing how great thing were for her and Nathan at the time. It was almost like she was waiting for something bad to happen, because there was no way she was allowed to be this happy all her life._

_«I was just wondering if you could come over today. I have some news I want to share with you, face-to-face» Nathan swallowed hard, waiting for her answer._

_«Ehm, sure. I'll be right over. I love you» Haley made sure to put extra weight on the last three words, hoping he wasn't calling to break up with her or something._

_Ten minutes later, Nathan's house_

_Haley knocked softly on the door, waiting for Nathan to open. She was beyond curious to hear the news he had to tell her, praying it would be considered good news. He hadn't sounded like he was upset, rather excited actually, so hopefully he wasn't dumping her or anything close to that. While standing there, thinking, Nathan opened the door with a smile on his face to meat her worried look. _

_«Hey you» He said while leaning down and giving her a light peck on the cheek. Haley smiled and replied his greeting with her own sweet one._

_«So, what's up?» Haley nervously said while taking her jacket of and hanging it up in the hall way._

_«Follow me» Nathan said while leading her into the living room and hading her a piece of paper, a letter, that lay on the table. _

_«What's this?» Haley gave him a nervous look._

_«Read it» Nathan simple stated with his famous Scott smirk. Haley turned her attention to the letter, and began reading._

_Dear Mr. Scott_

_It is our pleasure to inform you that your application has been accepted and that you have received a full scholarship to our school. We hope to have you attending here next semester and look forward to have you on our basketball team._

_Marvin Carter, Duke University_

_Haley looked up in complete shock as she met Nathan's thrilled eyes and happy smile. She was out of words. Here it was the letter she had been waiting for in the last moths. The letter that would confirm her fears and send the love of her life away from her. Haley knew it would come one day, she wasn't stupid. But she never realised that it would already be here. There was still a little over a month left until graduation, and Haley didn't want to think about what the future would bring when Nathan left for college. At least not yet._

_«Well?» Nathan asked, bringing her out of her trance._

_«Huh?» Haley looked up at him once more and met his eyes. They were so full of happiness and joy, it was clear that he hadn't thought of them yet. Of what this was going to do to them as a couple. Or if they would even survive this, which there was a slim chance for in the first place._

_«What do you think?» Nathan asked a little surprise of her reaction. He had expected her to be happy for him, now she was just speechless and seemed a million miles away._

_«Congratulations, Nathan» Haley forced herself to let a gigantic smile cover her worried face. She had a lot on her mind, but she wasn't going to let it spoil Nathan's excitement about this. The was his dream, she knew it and she wanted him to have it. «You deserve it!»she said again before hugging him tightly._

_«Thank you, Haley. You have no idea what this means to me. I always wanted this, it was my dream since I was seven years old. I can't believe it's finally here. And a full scholarship as well? Can you believe that?» Nathan was beyond thrilled. Maybe too excited, because he didn't notice the pain in Haley's eyes._

_«You worked hard for this, Nathan. It's your dream come true» Haley smiled while giving him a loving smile._

_«Well, do you want to celebrate?» Nathan asked. _

_«Ehm, actually, I promised Brooke I would be at her place in twenty minutes. But why don't I call you later, and then we can celebrate?» Haley suggested. She needed to cry her heart out before putting her facade back up and letting Nathan think she was happy. Right now, there were too many emotions inside of her that needed to escape before she was able to enjoy herself with him completely._

_«Oh, okay. I'll call you later then» Nathan said, a little disappointed in her for leaving so soon. Sadly, he didn't understand what was going on inside her head. Nathan hadn't even thought those thoughts yet, luckily for him. The only that mattered to him right then and there, was the news of his scholarship, his secure future and the fact that all of his dreams were about to come trough. All except for one._

_Haley gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door and running over to Brooke's house. She needed to get the pain out, and just prayed that Brooke was home and not busy with Lucas._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«.. And here I am, crying like a baby that my boyfriend is leaving me in four months» Haley said while finishing her story.

«Wow, I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sure Nathan will realise soon how bad this could be for you. But what do you want him to do? Do you want him to give up his dreams for you?» Brooke asked with a worried look.

«No Brooke! Of course not, I'm not that selfish. Nathan deserves this. It's his shot and his dream, and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I wouldn't dream of it» Haley shrugged, drying away the last tears that were running down her cheek.

* * *

«Hey dude, congratulations. Lucas told me the great news!» Joey said as he bumped fists with Nathan. They were at basketball practise, but Nathan's head was anywhere but at the court. It was with Haley.

«Yeah, thanks man. I'm really happy about it» Nathan smiled before shooting a three pointer, but missing it. Joey looked at him with sceptic eyes. _Since when did Nathan miss a simple three pointer? _Something was up.

«So, have you told Haley yet?» Joey asked, figuring Nathan's mood had something to do with her.

«Yeah, I have actually» Nathan said, trying to shoot the basket again, but missing once more. He sighed loudly and felt Joey's sceptic eyes on him. He turned around and proceeded his answer. «She didn't react the way I had hoped»

«What does that mean?» Joey asked. Why wouldn't Haley be thrilled for Nathan?

«I just thought she would jump in the air of excitement and be even more happy than me about it, you know? That's the Haley I know. Instead she looked like she was a million miles away, and just left. She just said a few words and excused herself before taking of to Brooke's house» Nathan looked down before meeting Joey's gaze again.

«Well, you know Haley. She always worries» Joey shrugged, that had to be it.

«What is there to worry about? I got a full scholarship. My future is secure unless I get injured or something» Nathan looked at his friend with a questioning look.

«Nathan, it's not you and your future she worries about. It's your future with her. I mean, face it, when you leave for college, it's over between you and Haley» Joey simply stated before making his shot easily.

Nathan felt his heart rip in a thousand pieces. _Over? _No, him and Haley were destined to be together! They wouldn't split up just because he was going to school somewhere else, would they? Nathan found himself starring out into space, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what his coach was saying. Suddenly he snapped out of his world when he felt Joey shaking his body.

«Nathan! Either you pay attention to me or you leave the court» Their coach yelled at him before turning his attention back to the other players. Nathan felt something snap inside of him and turned around, running towards the cheerleaders.

«NATHAN!» his coach called him back, but Nathan didn't listen.

«Brooke!» he said when he reached them. Brooke turned around in surprise when she hear him call her name.

«Hey Nathan, what's up?» She simply replied.

«Where is she?» Nathan asked, his voice drowning in concern. Brooke noticed this and gave him a sympatric smile.

«She's at home I guess. Trying her best to cover the pain before seeing you again. She wants you to be happy, Nate. Even if she can't be herself» Brooke smiled again while Nathan turned around to leave the gym. He had to find Haley and comfort her, but before he went out the doors, he hear Brooke call his name.

«Nathan!» He turned towards her and waited for her to continue.

«Congratulations» Brooke simply said while smiling. Nathan nodded thankfully before leaving the gym. He didn't care if his coach benched him. Haley was more important.

* * *

Haley was sitting on her bed, hugging tightly around the pillow that remembered her of her grandmother. Haley hadn't thought about her in a long time. It was like Nathan had come in like an angel, to help her out of her sorrows. But now that she could lose him soon, all the sadness inside of her, came back. Haley wasn't prepared to see him walk through the door, and when he did it took her a moment before realising who it was. She quickly wiped the tears away before looking at him questioningly.

«What are you doing here? I thought you had practise?» She asked, hoping he hadn't seen her cry, but knowing he had.

«Hales» Nathan sighed while closing the door behind him and walking over to her. When he reached her, he sat himself down beside her and put his arms around her. Haley felt the sobs returning, but couldn't hols them in. She cried quietly into his neck while he tried his best to comfort her.

«Everything is gonna be okay, Hales. I love you» he said while bringing her face up to his and wiping away her tears with his thumb. Haley bit her lip and kissed him softly. When they broke apart, she looked him straight into his eye.

«I don't want you to leave me» she managed to whisper before the tears returned to her eyes.

«I'll never leave you, Hales. I'll always be with you, even when we're apart» Nathan once again wiped her tears away before kissing her with all the passion that was built up inside of him. He hated seeing her cry, and would do everything to comfort her.

«What are we going to do?» Haley whispered once she had her breath back from the kiss.

«I don't know» Nathan simply replied. «But I know that I love you, and no matter where I am, I will always love you»

«I'll always love you too. I have this ring as a symbol of that» Haley smiled weakly while looking at her ring.

«I have mine as well» Nathan said while grabbing her hand and letting their fingers interwine.

«Always» Haley whispered.

«And forever» Nathan replied before they started kissing once more. The innocent kiss soon developed into a hot and hungry one, filled with love, lust and passion. Haley wanted to feel him inside her once more, as if it would be the last time.

«Was Joey home when you came?» Haley said when they finally broke apart, gasping for air.

«No, I walked out of practise pretty early. He still had an hour of basketball before he's home. Where's the rest of the family?» Nathan asked huskily, feeling his erection tighten in his boxer. He was still wearing his basketball shorts because he hadn't bothered to change when he left the gym. He had just grabbed his clothes and put them in his bag before going over to Haley's house.

«They are visiting Grandpa for the weekend, so we have the house to ourselves» Haley seductively said while shivering.

«I know what to do» Nathan said while getting up from the bed and dragging Haley with him.

«Nathan what are you doing?» Haley was able to protest before he guided her into the bathroom. She gave him a questioning look.

«Take of your clothes» Nathan ordered her.

«What?» Haley asked, surprised and confused.

«We're showering because you're cold and I played basketball for ten minutes, so I could use one» Nathan simple stated. He took of his t-shirt and revealed his toned abs, which Haley couldn't help but stare at. «Haley, I know I look hot and all, but right now I'm way too horny to wait for you to finish checking me out. Let's go»

«Shut up» Haley playfully smacked his chest before looking away. She blushed a little but was able to control it.

«You shut up» Nathan challenged, this forced her too look at him, but before she was able to respond he had captured her lips in a wet kiss. Haley lost all control of her body and mind and before she knew it, Nathan had managed to remove her top and unhook her bra. That boy had talent when he set his mind to it. Haley couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her mouth. This only made Nathan grow harder, and he couldn't wait much longer.

«Haley, I need to be inside you» He groaned into her neck. Haley pulled away from him and walked over to the shower. She tuned it on and adjusted the temperature. She also pulled down her sweatpants and her hipster. When she turned around, completely naked, she couldn't help but giggle at Nathan's expression. It was priceless.

«Well, what are you waiting for» Haley seductively said while stepping into the shower and closing the covers, Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor, but his little man reminded him of his needs and he wasn't slow to remove his shorts and him boxer. Before she knew it, he was standing behind her and kissing her neck. Haley let the water run over her body while letting Nathan touch her everywhere. She loved it when he explored her body like that, and she loved to do it to him as well.

«I want you» Haley whispered softly into Nathan's ear. This made the decision easy for him, and in a matter of seconds, Nathan had pushed her up against the wall and pushed himself inside of her. It also didn't take long before they both felt their first orgasm hitting. Haley collapsed on top of him held on to him. Nathan kissed her forehead gently and turned of the shower.

Together they dried up and Nathan walked out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. He was almost at Haley's door, when he heard someone in front of him gasp. He looked up and starred into Joey's eyes.

«What the hell?» Joey didn't know what to think.

«Joe, I just needed a shower after warm up. I just have to get my clothes» Nathan hurried to excuse himself. Joey was about to turn around and leave when Haley came walking down the hall, also in a towel, carrying their clothes.

«Nathan, you could at least have taken your own clothes back. Well, ready for round two?» Haley smiled as her head jerked up to meat two very wide eyes, steaming with fire. «Uh oh» Was all Haley could say as her smile disappeared.

«What the hell do you think you're doing!» Joey screamed in anger. The last thing he wanted was to walk in on his sister and his friend doing it! His sister wasn't even supposed to be having sex, let alone with someone who was two years older then her.

«Joey, calm down. We can explain» Haley tried her best to calm down the situation, while Nathan was to busy trying to keep Joey from jumping on him.

«Calm down? You expect me to calm down? How long Haley? How long have you two been sleeping together?» Joey still yelled, just not as loud.

«Since Valentine's day» Haley quietly admitted, looking down. This was beyond embarrassing.

«WHAT! Oh, Mom and Dad are going to love this one, Haley» Joey said while making a disgusted look.

«You wouldn't tell them!» Haley's eyes widened in fright. If her dad found out, he would surly not allow her to see Nathan any more. At least that's what a normal and responsible parent would do, although Haley's parents were neither of these things.

«Oh, watch me! You're sixteen Haley, and he's nineteen!» Joey was beyond pissed at Nathan for sleeping with his sister. Haley was the good girl, well at least she used to be before Nathan took her innocence away.

«Hey, Joe you were fifteen when you slept with Allison!» Nathan spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

«I'd watch it if I were you, Nathan!» Joey warned him with a scary look.

«Whatever, come on Nathan. Let's go have sex» Haley said angrily before dragging Nathan into her room and shutting the door in fury. While doing this, her towel fell to the floor and she stood there, completely naked, and sighed loudly. Nathan starred at her, whishing his little guy would calm down, this was not the right time to get horny!

«What!» Haley snapped at him when she realised that Nathan was looking at her in a weird way.

«Well, Hales, if you don't cover yourself up now, Joey's gonna get a whole lot angrier very soon!» Nathan warned her in a serious tone. Haley turned around, locked the door and walked over to him.

«Let him» she simply said while kissing Nathan passionately.

**

* * *

Well, well.. What do you think? Let me just tell you, drama is coming. Tears and broken hearts. But I guess there will only be two more chapters before we jump two years into the future, so Haley is in college as well. Won't that be fun? **

**Please review! I love you all for reading and giving me response.**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

**And btw, I will have at least one more chapter up before Christmas, but if there should be problems with that: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL )**


	21. The Sleep Over

**Sorry for the late update, I hope you're still reading my story and excited about the chapters to come.**

**Enjoy this one :-) And Merry Christmas to you all:-)**

**Love, NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

Haley was out, taking a walk and thinking about her relationship with Nathan. She had never been so happy, never been in love, never given up so much for anyone, and never felt so loved in her whole life. Nathan was her everything, and she was about to lose it all.

Nathan was at the river court, shooting some hoops and thinking about Haley. She had been acting weird and sad for the last weeks, ever since he had been accepted to Duke. He knew she was thinking about their future, but Nathan had tried his best to calm her down and assure her that everything was going to be okay. He would come home on some weekends, and on holidays, and maybe she could travel up to Durham, to visit him sometimes. Nathan wasn't ready to let her go, he didn't know if he ever would be to be honest.

While Haley was walking, she noticed that she was getting close to the river court, and that Nathan was there. She wished she wouldn't have to talk to him just yet, but figured it would be the best to just do it right away. She slowly walked towards him, and he noticed her pretty quickly. Nathan stopped playing and smiled towards her.

«Hey» Haley said weakly while walking into Nathan's open arms and hugging him tightly.

«Hey beautiful» Nathan whispered back at her while kissing her forehead. «What brings you out here?»

«Oh you know, just walking and thinking» Haley responded while pulling away from him. The second she left his arms, Nathan felt cold and lonely. All he wanted was to hold her, but he could feel her slipping away. Now more than ever.

«What were you thinking about» Nathan asked while stroking her cheek softly and tugging a piece of her hair behind her ear.

«What do you think» Haley said while looking down. She was too sad and too embarrassed to say it while looking him in the eyes. She knew it was hard for him to see her this way, just like it was hard for her to see him so happy over getting into his dream school.

«What do you want me to say, Haley? Because what ever it is, I'll say it. I'll say anything to make it better for you and for us» Nathan tried his best to comfort her, but it wasn't working and he was getting frustrated.

«I don't know, Nathan. I just don't think there are any words or actions that can make this better for us. We just have to face that it's almost over for us» She said while letting a sob escape her mouth.

«No» Nathan quickly said while pulling her back in his arms and holding on for dear life. «I love you, Haley»

«I love you too, Nathan. I really do, that's why this hurts so much»

Nathan though about what to say next, but instead he decided to talk about something different. Maybe lighten the mood a little and get their thoughts away from this sad topic. «So, did Joey tell your parents about what happened last weekend? You know, when he caught us?» He said a little worried what her response would be. He hadn't been over after that night, and he wasn't planning on it. Joey had been giving him the silent treatment and sending him dirty glares all week. It was clear that he didn't like the thought of Nathan sleeping with his baby sister. But on the other hand, what kind of big brother would he be if he did?

«Yeah he did, but it was actually quite funny» Haley laughed a little while pulling away from Nathan to look him in the eyes before telling him how her parents found out that she no longer was a virgin.

_FLASHBACK_

_«Hey Haley-bop, how was your weekend? Did you have fun?» Lydia asked her daughter when she came home. They hadn't seen each other since Friday._

_«Yeah, it was okay. A bit emotional, but I'll live» Haley replied, sitting down beside her mother._

_«What happened?» Lydia asked with her concerned-mother-voice._

_«Nathan got his acceptance letter from Duke, and so did all the others. I'm finally realizing that all my friends and my boyfriend are leaving me in a few months» Haley felt a tear running down her cheek while her mother comfortingly stroke her back. «What am I going to do, mom?» _

_«I know it's hard, Haley. But just because they are leaving town doesn't mean that they are leaving your life. Nathan will still be here, just a few hours away. And so will Brooke and Joey and all the others. You'll be fine sweetheart, it'll just be hard» Her mother tried her best to calm Haley down and stop her from crying._

_«Thanks Mom» Haley whispered while drying her tears away._

_«So, anything fun happen?» Lydia asked while Joey walked into the room. «Well, there we have my boy as well. What's up with you, you look like you're about to throw up?» She said when she saw the pale color on Joey's face._

_«Well, that's maybe because I caught my sister and her boyfriend, who by the was is 19!, having sex in the shower this weekend» Joey said with a disgusted voice._

_«JOE!» Haley yelled in embarrassment while burying her head in her hands. Joey's eyes went to his mother with a questioning look. She was laughing at him._

_«Wow, that must have been weird!» Lydia laughed harder which made Haley look up at her with a confused expression. «What?» Lydia said when she saw the looks her kids were giving her._

_«You can't seriously be okay with this? She's 16 for God's sake!» Joey yelled, he was angry at his mother for not taking this serious._

_«And so what? Haley and Nathan are in love, it's normal! Besides, I wouldn't have been surprised if you told me you have been sleeping with him since New Year's Eve!» Lydia smiled widely. «And I do want grandchildren someday, just maybe not yet. Please tell me you are using protection as well. You know, the pill isn't always 100 affective!» Lydia warned her daughter._

_«You know I'm on the pill?» Haley questioned her._

_«Well, of course dear. I'm you mother, it's my job to know! I am actually a little disappointed in you for not telling me sooner! But I am curious, is he good in bed?» Lydia asked with a serious face._

_«MOM! EWW!» Haley and Joey said together. _

_«What? A mother wants to know these things!» Lydia defended herself._

_«You are one crazy parent!» Joey said while walking out of the room. Lydia shrugged and turned to Haley who was still in shock._

_«So is he good? Please tell me that he is satisfying you, or else it's not worth it!» Lydia said again, which made Haley laugh uncontrollably._

_«Don't worry, mom. He's very satisfying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do» Haley said while walking away from her mother who was still laughing. What is she on? Seriously!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nathan laughed loudly, he actually had to sit down on a bench because he couldn't control his laughter.

«It's not funny, Nathan!» Haley exclaimed.

«Actually Hales, it's hilarious! Your mom actually asked you if I was good in bed?» he said, still not able to stop his laugher.

«Yes, and I said you were good, so you owe me one!» Haley said while sitting down next to him.

«Well dome here then, so I can pay you back» Nathan said while dragging her on to his lap and kissing her passionately. They were both letting all their emotions go into their kiss which soon developed into a very heated make out session. All of the tears and the thoughts about being apart disappeared. Right there, all they cared about was being with each other.

* * *

«Hey Tutorslut, had any great sex lately?» Brooke asked when she met Haley for lunch the next day. It was a Friday, the last one in her life as a senior, and Brooke was beyond excited. Haley on the other hand was not.

«Hey Brooke, nice to see you too» She smiled and winked. «And, no I haven't. But I'm sleeping over at Nathan's tonight so you never know» Haley giggled.

«Why am I just hearing about this now? And did you remember protection? Remember that time Nathan was out and you had to do it without? You were freaking scared for a whole week that you might have gotten pregnant! It was actually very funny» Brooke laughed, thinking back on the memory.

«No, it was not. And yes, I told him to buy it. I don't know if he took me seriously, but I hope for his own good that he did» Haley laughed.

«Well, speaking of sex, her comes our boy toys» Brooke said while waving to Lucas and Nathan who were approaching their table with their lunch trays.

«Hey Cheery» Lucas said while sitting down beside Brooke and giving her a kiss. «And Haley» He said while smiling at her.

«Hi Luke» Haley smiled back while turning her attention to Nathan who had placed himself beside her. «And hi to you too» She said while kissing his cheek.

«Hi» Nathan replied while putting his hand on Hale's thigh and stroking her up and down. They hadn't spent any time alone in the last week and he was pretty horny for her. Just watching her eat her strawberries made his little guy stand up. Nathan couldn't wait for the evening to come, then they would be all alone, all night with no one to ruin it for them. It was their last chance to be together for real before graduation, and Nathan had planned to take full advantage of it.

«So, when can I come over tonight?» Haley said, noticing that he was hungry for her. She bit her lip seductively, teasing him a little without revealing anything to Brooke and Lucas.

«Whenever you want» Nathan said, kissing her cheek and lingering there a little while before moving on the suck a little on her ear lobe.

«Okay, eww, best friend over here! Please keep the PDA to a minimum when I'm around!» Brooke exclaimed.

«Speak for yourself!» Haley stuck her tongue at her best friend before turning her face towards Nathan and giving him a passionate kiss, with tongue and the whole package. Nathan could taste the strawberries in her mouth, but he didn't complain.

«Please, I'm trying to eat over here!» It was Lucas' turn to try to stop them. «I don't really want to watch my big brother suck on you while I'm eating» This made Nathan pull away from her sighing loudly. Haley leaned over and seductively whispered something into his ear which made him smile and continue eating.

_«No one can stop us tonight, I promise»_

* * *

Nathan was looking in his mirror and fixing his hair. Haley was coming over in ten minutes and everything had to be perfect for their night together. He had cooked dinner, actually it was take out from his aunt's café, but who cares? And he had ordered flowers for Haley, as well as putting rose pedals all over his bed and lighting candles everywhere. Now all that was left was for Haley to arrive, and suddenly he heard the door bell, meaning that she was there.

«Hey» Haley said with a smile when Nathan opened the door. She had on a black dress and had her hair up. Her make up was natural and she had on a pink lip gloss. Nathan just stood there with his mouth open, trying to say something but not succeeding. «Can I come in?» Haley asked when he didn't say anything. Nathan was shaken out of his dreams and closed his eyes while laughing at himself. He stepped back and opened the door further so she could step inside.

«You look.. Just.. I..» Nathan couldn't find the word and ended up babbling many words that didn't make sense. Haley laughed and looked to the floor.

«You look handsome, Nathan» Se said when she finally looked up. Nathan smiled and sighed before bending down to kiss her.

«I'm struggling with finding the word to describe you, Haley. But you look absolutely stunning» He said when they pulled away from each other.

«Thanks, Brooke helped with the hair and make up» Haley said while walking into the living room where there was a table for two waiting with candles and something that smelled wonderful. «So, what's for dinner?» She asked curiously.

«Actually I can't remember the name, but it was something fancy. Aunt Karen made it for us, because you know I can't cook» Nathan said while laughing and pulling out a chair for Haley to sit on.

Haley was the first one to try the food and she rolled her eyes when she felt it melt on her tongue. «Nathan, it's heavenly. I guess you really didn't make it» She teased him.

«Hey! I have actually learned how to make a new dish» Nathan defended himself.

«Really? What? Toast?» Haley giggled.

«No» Nathan said while faking hurt. «I already know that one, learned it when I was 13!»

«Well what then?» Haley asked.

«I will have you know that I have learned to make your favorite dish. I just forgot how to make it, so therefore I asked my aunt to make us something» Haley laughed loudly, and Nathan had to join her.

«You forgot? How is that possible?»

«Hey, I don't have the brain for stuff like that. I'm a guy! We don't cook!» Nathan defended himself once again.

«So then why did you learn it?» Haley asked him.

«Because I love you, and I wanted to make it for you sometime. Besides it's easy to make, if I can just remember how to» Haley looked into his eyes, amazed that he had learned how to cook her favorite dish just because he loved her. She knew guys like Nathan didn't come around often, and she knew she had to hold on to as long as possible. Although that seemed pretty hard at the time.

«Wow, that's very macho of you» Haley continued to tease a bit. «And I love you too»

«Well good! Now, I thought about making dessert, but I figured we could take it in bed. Besides I'm not that hungry anymore. It all depends on you really» Nathan suggested.

«Well, I'm not really that hungry, no. So why don't we take it upstairs? I actually have a surprise for you» Haley raised her eyebrows and Nathan grinned in confirm. They both stood up and took their dirty dishes out to the kitchen. Haley placed her next to the sink and was about to turn around when she felt Nathan behind her. He bent down and kissing her neck. Haley was totally hypnotized by his touch and bent her head to the other head to give him better access, which Nathan gladly used.

«Oh Nathan» Haley moaned as she felt his sucking on her soft spot. She turned around and attacked his lips with hers. Nathan wasn't hard to follow and wrapped around her waist, bringing her close to him. Haley let Nathan lift her up a little and use his hand to find her thong which he pulled down. He also let her unbutton his jeans and slid them down together with his boxer. Nathan quickly pushed himself inside her, not caring that they weren't using protection. All he wanted was to be with the woman he loved and it didn't take long before they both came. It was what you could describe as a good old quickie, but neither of them minded.

After this Nathan carried Haley up to his bedroom, where he placed her on his bed. She giggled and stood up. Nathan gave her a questioning look, but Haley just smiled.

«Remember that I said I was giving you a surprise?» Haley said while biting her lip.

«Yeah..» Nathan said confused.

«Well, I'll be right back» Haley said while grabbing a bag that she had brought with her and going into the bathroom. Nathan sat stunned behind and didn't know what to expect. After he had gathered himself, he undressed and went under the covers in his bed.

«Okay, are you ready?» Haley yelled from the bathroom.

«Yeah, sure» Nathan hesitantly said from the bed. Then the door opened, and Nathan's jaw dropped when the sight of his girlfriend appeared. She was wearing a very, very, VERY sexy corset with hipsters. She looked like the sexiest thing Nathan had ever seen, and just the sight of her made his boxers tighten.

«Like what you see?» Haley giggled at him when he looked like he was already dreaming about her.

«Oh yeah, you get over her before someone arrests you for being too sexy, Miss James!» Nathan demanded, and Haley gladly applied. She walked over to him and bent down to lie over him and kissing his passionately. It didn't take long before they were caught up in a hot make out session with each other. Nathan's hands were wandering all over her body and starting to unbutton her. It took much longer then with a usual bra, but they had all night.

Finally they had gotten rid of all their clothes and Nathan had placed himself on top of her, kissing his way down her body. Haley felt her whole body giving itself to him, but she didn't mind. Suddenly she felt Nathan kissing her clit and spreading her legs. She couldn't even begin to describe the feeling she got when she felt him stick his tongue inside her wet clit. All Haley could do was moan in pleasure and let her orgasm come.

When Nathan returned to her upper body, he also put himself inside her, this time using protection, and rocking together. It didn't take long before she came again, and him as well. After they were done, Nathan collapsed on top of her and rolled of to lay beside her. Before they went to sleep, they made love three more times, and Nathan was happy to have her in his arms. Even if it might end soon.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan woke up and saw that Haley was starring up at him.

«Good morning beautiful» he said with a groggy voice.

«Hi» Haley whispered.

«So, you want some breakfast?» Nathan suggested.

«Actually, Nathan, we need to talk»

**

* * *

Alright, don't hate me, but I'm ending the chapter here. I think you'll be surprised when the next one comes. I don't want to say anything about it, other than that I will have it up before 2007 is over, so you have something to look forward to ;-)**

**Please review, I love all your great feedback!**

**Have a great Christmas, and enjoy yourselves.**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

**PS! I hope everybody will show respect towards one of our fellow writers, who no longer is among us, and remember her this Christmas. We will all remember Naley23Addict by reading her great stories and let us inspire from them. Rest in peace, Ophelia. **


	22. A New Reality

**Hi again:-)**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, I know I had!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews, I love them as usual.**

**Here is the next chapter, and it's kind of the chapter that would be the prologue for the sequel, but I decided to not write a sequel, just make it one story. So anyway, we are now in college, two years later, and a lot of things has happened between our favourite couple. Changes has been made, hearts have been broken, new friends have come into their lives etc. Enjoy :-)**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

_

* * *

Let's see..26..27..28..29..30..31.. Ahh, 32. Here it is_, Haley thought when she finally arrived at the apartment that she would live in for the next year. She was officially a college student, although school didn't start for another week. She was beyond excited. Haley had settled for Duke, and she couldn't wait to meet up with Brooke and Joey. She was also very excited to find out who she would be living with for the upcoming year, and that girl was already in the room. 

«Hey, you must be Haley» The tall blonde greeted her. She looked like a sweet girl, and she was definitely friendly.

«Yeah, that's me. What's your name?» Haley asked while biting her lip a little. She was nervous about living with a stranger, but hopefully they would become great friends.

«My name is Amanda, I'm a sophomore here. You're a freshman right?» Amanda asked her with her bright smile. She was known for being an all around social butterfly, and she intended to make Haley a member of her group.

«Yes, I'm new here. So what's your major?» Haley asked, she was interested in learning more about this girl. She seemed very interested to get to know Haley, that was for sure.

«I major in business, what about you?» Amanda asked, still smiling like crazy.

«English» Haley answered while taking her suitcases and bringing them over to the door that didn't have a nametag on it, she figured it was her room since the other doors had the labels: bathroom and Amanda, on then. She lifted her baggage inside and placed them in a corner before walking back out to Amanda who was putting away some groceries.

«So, I'm just putting away this food and them I'm going over to my boyfriend's new apartment. I haven't seen him in like, forever, and we have some catching up to do if you know what I mean» Amanda laughed, and Haley uncomfortably laughed together with her. It was weird, hearing Amanda talk about her sex life when Haley's wasn't even alive. Not since that last night with the love of her life, over two years ago.

«I mean, once you start having sex with your boyfriend, it's addicting, right?» Amanda asked her, dragging Haley out of her memories.

«Yeah» Haley shrugged, avoiding Amanda's questioning glare.

«What? Are you a virgin?» Amanda asked, almost laughing a little.

«No, I'm not» Haley weakly smiled. «Just single»

«Oh, sorry for the personal questions here. I'm really a nice girl, just curious at times» Amanda giggled. «So, what is a pretty girl like you doing being single? Never had a serious relationship?»

«I had one, but it only lasted about 6 months. He was two years older than me, and when he left for college it ended. It sucked, really, because I was head over heals in love with him. I could have married him if I hadn't been 17 at the time» Haley laughed a little at herself while thinking back at the days she was in love.

«Well, at least you've been in love. I mean, I've never really had a long relationship, and I've never been in love, although I'm not far from it with this one» Amanda smiled, clearly thinking about her boyfriend.

«How long have you been together?» Haley asked, careful not to sound too interested in something she actually had nothing to do with.

«Since Easter. Actually he used to be kind of a playboy, you know? But as far as I know, he's been faithful to me. But it's not love yet, at least not for him. He's been burned before, so he's kind of partitioning his heart from love. It sucks for me, but I guess he will open up more with time» Amanda said, smiling again and grabbing her red jacket. «Well I'll see you later» she said before walking out the door and leaving Haley to herself.

* * *

«How great is it that we got rooms together this year, man?» Nathan asked Joey while putting away some of his clothes. The first two year he had been paired up with people he didn't know, but this year he had gotten an apartment with his buddy and that was great.

«I know, this place will be the ultimate party palace» Joey smirked at his friend.

«Wow, slow down there cowboy. I know you and Sarah still are going on it like a couple of horny freshmen, but I don't need the details» Nathan laughed.

«Yeah, like I don't have to listen to you and that loud girl of yours at night. Are you still together by the way?» Joey asked while hearing a soft knock on the door.

«Yeah we are, and in fact that's her right now. And I would actually think about going out if I were ou, because we are about to catch up for the last months» Nathan smirked while opening the door to his girlfriend.

«Hey you» she said, smiling her pretty smile at him.

«Hi» Nathan said while kissing her hard on the lips.

«So, I'm all sweaty from moving in, you want to take a shower with me?» She suggested with her eyebrows up high.

«Gladly» Nathan smirked at her.

«Eww, please!» Joey said, but Nathan and his girlfriend just laughed at him. She took of her red jacket and threw it on the closest chair before walking into the bathroom. Nathan followed her with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.

«Use protection!» Joey yelled after them before returning to his own room to unpack. He was going over to Sarah's shortly. She had been roomed with Brooke this year, and that was great for them. Brooke was still a very good friend for him, and now Haley would be arriving soon as well. Joey was actually a bit worried about that fact, because Nathan didn't know she would be there. He didn't even know she was going to Duke with them, and he certainly wasn't expecting her to be there any time soon. Since his relationship with Haley had ended, Nathan had shut himself down and never wanted to talk about her. Every time Joey mentioned her, Nathan would either change the subject of the conversation or walk away. Joey could tell that he still was hurt after the whole drama that had been going on between his sister and his buddy, although Nathan was trying his best to move on with Amanda. Joey could still remember the time he found out about Nathan and Amanda.

_FLASHBACK_

_Joey woke up, the sun shining in through his window. It was officially Easter break from school, and they had been to a party the night before. Nathan had gotten pretty drunk and ended up with Sarah's room mate somewhere, and Joey had ended up in Sarah's apartment. Now she was sleeping in his arms, but Joey felt very hungry and decided to get up and have a snack. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he found a shirtless Nathan, making out with the blonde girl that lived there._

_«Wow! Way too early in the morning for me to see this!» Joey exclaimed as he reached the kitchen._

_«Oh really, at what hour would you prefer to watch us then?» Amanda challenged him._

_«When I'm too drunk to ever remember it» Joey offered._

_«Like last night you mean?» Nathan cracked a little joke._

_«Excuse me, but you were way drunker than me!» Joey defended himself while taking out a box of cereal._

_«Well, no matter who was the drunkest guy, I have to go change. I'll see you in a bit» Amanda said while kissing Nathan softly on the lips. «Bye boyfriend» she whispered just loud enough for Joey to hear before walking away. Nathan smiled and looked after her before turning to a very confused Joey._

_«What?» He asked when he met Joey's gaze._

_«Boyfriend?» Joey asked, immediately thinking about Haley._

_«Yeah, she's hot and I'm ready for a new relationship» Nathen shrugged._

_«Are you sure about that?» Joey asked with concern in his voice._

_«Yes, Daddy, I can take care of myself thank you very much. Besides, it's time to move on» Nathan said while taking a deep breath and looking down at his hand._

_«Look Nate, you know I love you buddy, and I want you to be happy. But I know you very well, and I think you're making a mistake by giving up on her. I know you still love her, even if you don't want to admit it and I'm pretty sure she loves you too. What you two had was very special and I still think you are meant to be together» Joey sighed and looked down. «She misses you, that's for sure. Haley was just scared..» _

_«..Don't» Nathan warned him. He looked up and met Joey's look which was filled with concern and a questioning sense. _

_«Don't what?» He asked._

_«Don't mention her name. Please just let me live my life. I have to move on sometime, Joe» Nathan said while walking away from him. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Since that day they hadn't discussed Haley, but Joey knew they had to. Soon! She would be there now, at the same school. Nathan would meet her all the time, and she would probably hang with Brooke and himself. It was going to be a hard year for all of them.

* * *

When Haley finished unpacking her stuf, she decided to find out where Joey lived and pay him a visit. She hadn't seen him al summer, because she had been travelling around in Europe with Brooke. She went to the information desk where she got his room number and when she found it she knocked on the door. It didn't take long before the familiar face of her brother opened the door.

«Hey Joe!» Haley exclaimed with a huge grin when she saw him. Joey just stood there, stunned to see her so soon. He was out of word, so instead he puller her into a tight hug.

«It's nice to see you little sis» he finally said after they let go of each other.

«You too big brother. So can I come in?» Haley asked.

«Sure» Joey said with out thinking it through. He was so surprised to see her there that he had forgotten all about Nathan having sex with his girlfriend in the shower.

«So, how have you been big brother? I haven't seen you in a while» Haley while looking around in his apartment. It looked like a typical bachelor place, except for a red, women's jacket lying on a chair. «Is Sarah here?» Haley asked and pointed towards the jacket.

«No, that's my room mate's girlfriend's jacket» Joey quickly brushed of.

«Well that looks like my room mate's jacket actually. Maybe you know her, her name is..» Haley was about to finish when a familiar woman stepped out of the bathroom, just wrapped in a towel. She turned towards Haley with a mile on her face. «..Amanda» Haley finished.

«Hey, what are you doing here?» Amanda asked Haley, a little uncomfortable that she was standing there in a towel in front of her new room mate and her boyfriend's buddy.

«Actually, I was just stopping by to say hi to my..» Haley started when another person walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Haley froze when she saw him and quickly realized what they had been doing in there.

«Hey, babe, ready for round two..» he said while looking up and into a pair of familiur, brown eyes and freezing. There, in front of him, stood the only woman he had ever loved. And the only one who had really broke his heart. Like, ripped it in two and trashed it. He would have given her the world, but she had given up on them and now she was standing there. And he had just gotten out of the shower, after having sex with his new girlfriend. _Shit, this was a screwed up situation._

«Nathan..» Haley was able to say in a whisper. He was even more fit now then he had been back when they were dating. And he looked even more handsome, if that was possible.

«..Haley» Nathan gulped while saying her name. It hurt him just to say it, the pain in his heart was back just by looking at her face.

«Oh my God» Haley whispered.

«Oh my God» Nathan whispered as well.

«Oh my God» Joey said out loud, which caught Amanda's attention.

«What is going on here?» She said while looking from Joey, to Haley and finally turning to Nathan. «Nate?» she asked while noticing his widened eyes and frozen position.

«I think I should go. Bye Joe, I'll see you later» Haley said quietly before turning around and leaving the other three behind.

«What the hell was that all about?» Amanda asked curiously. She had never seen her boyfriend act this way.

«Ehm, Amanda, that was my sister..» Joey started, thinking that he should try and help her understand the situation. Nathan stood still, looking at the spot where the former love of his life had been standing a few minutes ago.

«..Haley is your sister?» Amanda cut him of.

«Yeah» Joey confirmed. «And Nathan's ex girlfriend» he finished while biting his lip. Amanda turned to Nathan who looked down, not ready to face her gaze quite yet.

«I think I should go as well» Amanda said when she realized that Nathan didn't feel like talking about his relationship with Haley. She went into the bathroom and put her clothes back on before quickly making her exit from the apartment. Nathan didn't even seem to be realizing that she had left.

Joey walked over to his buddy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nathan quickly shrugged it of and looked up at Joey.

«Why didn't you tell me that she was going to be here from now on?» He asked in a hurt tone.

«I honestly thought you knew, and besides it's not like you ever want to talk about her. You get mad if I mention her name, Nate» Joey tried to excuse himself, but he could see that it wasn't really working.

«You still should have said something! I had a right to know, Joe» Nathan could feel himself boiling with anger. He wasn't ready to let her back in his life. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was over her yet.

«I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't mean for this to happen, especially that way. Haley still loves you, and seeing you practically having sex with your new girlfriend is probably not the best way she wanted to meet you again. I honestly didn't know she was coming over» Joey tried to defend himself.

«Whatever» Nathan shrugged before turning around to get back in his room. He needed to get dressed and then clear his head. He was young and alive, but at the same time feeling lost and trapped in the never ending soap opera of Haley James.

**

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. I know it's a little short but it's supposed to be a prologue. They will get back to regular size I think. **

**Please use your kindness and give me some reviews ;-) You know how I love them!**

**Happy New Year :-) **

**-NaleyAlways4Ever **


	23. Thinking Back To The Past

**Hello again, I hope you are ready for another chapter in my story. I have written all the flashbacks for the rest of the story, so I have previous history on paper. I guess you are eager to find out what happened between our favourite couple. Maybe you'll get some answers here :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

«Just a minute!» Brooke yelled as she heard a tapping at her door. She had just finished unpacking her stuff, and was expecting Lucas to come over soon. She unbuttoned her top button and ran over to the door to open up for him, but was shocked to see who it was that was standing outside. «HALEY!»

«Hi» Haley weakly said as she stepped inside Brooke's apartment. It was clean and tidy, in true Brooke Davis style.

«What are you doing here so early? I thought you weren't supposed to come until the day after tomorrow?» Brooke asked/stated.

«I was bored back home, and though I might as well get started here a little early. And having my best luck, I have Nathan's girlfriend as my room mate» Haley sarcastically smiled as she sat down in Brooke's couch.

«Amanda?» Brooke asked while sitting down next to her.

«Yeah»

«I don't like her!» Brooke stated. She had been searching for someone to let out all her frustration on. And now that Haley was here, she finally had one to share all the dirt with.

«Why?» Haley asked. She hadn't spent too much time with Amanda yet, but as far as Haley could tell; she was nice.

«She's too happy. It's just fake, there has to be something wrong because she's so happy that it's unnatural!» Brooke said while rolling her eyes.

«Okay, excuse me for saying this, but weren't you known as 'Cheery'? Which makes you super happy as well? Amanda is just you with blonde hair!» Haley laughed.

«Tutorslut! Take that back! She's so not me, nor will she ever be. She just wants to be, that's all» Brooke said while getting up to find something to drink.

«What do you mean, she's just wants to be?» Haley asked curiously. She wanted to know more about the woman that had been able to capture the love of her life.

«She wanted to get on the cheerleading squad, but she sucked at cheering. So she tried other ways to become my friend so I would let her join. She hooked up with my brother-in-law, acted super happy around he, became best friends with Joe's girl and is trying to work her magic with everyone so they fall in love with her. And she does it all because she wants to be popular, and she had succeeded. Everyone loves her, she's dating Nathan steady now and she gets invited to all the parties. I swear, she's fake but somehow I'm the only one who sees it» Brooke shrugged.

«Well, it sounds to me like you're a little bit jealous of he» Haley laughed.

«I am not! I'm captain of the cheerleaders, I'm dating Broody, who is like the second hottest guy at this school, and I have you as my best friend. What more could I want?» Brooke laughed as she hugged Haley. «So, tell me Tutorslut, have you run into 'You know who?'»

«Yeah, in his towel» Haley simply stated like it wasn't anything big. But Brooke being Brooke, it was.

«Hales! Did you too hook up again? Like, two-years-later-break-up-sex?» Brooke gasped.

«NO! Eww, are you insane? Me and Nathan are over, and can never be after how I treated him. I'll be lucky to be his friend after the cold shoulder I gave him after it happened. No, I was visiting Joey, and Nathan came out of the shower» Haley said while taking a breathing break. Brooke filled a glass with water and gave Haley a sympatric look. «With Amanda» Haley continued, which caused Brooke to drop he glass on the floor.

«WHAT? You caught them after they had sex in the shower?» Brooke said with and open mouth.

«Yeah, I didn't really think about it that way, but you could say that. Thank you for the mental image Brooke. I just love picturing my ex boyfriend and my room mate doing it in the shower» Haley sarcastically said as she bent down to help Brooke pick up the parts of glass that were lying around.

«I'm sorry, Haley. I guess I should have told you that Nathan was dating a steady girl again» Brooke said with an apologetic look.

«It's okay, Brooke. I'm not naive. It's not like I would expect him to wait for me after all the drama that I caused two years ago» Haley sighed.

«Well, how are you feeling? Are you thinking about it?» Brooke asked with concern in her voice.

«Every day» Haley smiled before returning to the glass.

* * *

Nathan was lying in his bed, thinking back at his relationship with Haley and how it had ended. He though about that night, in his house, when she wanted to end things between them.

_FLASHBACK_

_«..Actually Nathan. We need to talk»_

_«Okay, what is it?»_

_«It's just. Well, I was thinking about our situation..» Haley started while Nathan gave her a nod to continue. «..And about how it will be when you leave, and I was just thinking about how I would handle it when you're gone» Haley took a deep breath before looking up and meeting Nathan's eyes._

_«And what are you proposing as a solution to our problem?» He asked her with a worried voice._

_«I thought maybe.. Ehm.. Maybe we should break up..» Haley closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying._

_«..Haley, don't do this» Nathan warned her. _

_«Do what, Nathan? I've thought about this and I really believe that this is what could be best for us. It's just going to be so hard to make this relationship work when you're living five hours away. I don't think we'll make it..»_

_«..We will, Hales. I know we can do it» He took his hand out and touched her cheek softly before continuing. «Listen. I'm in love with you, and breaking up isn't going to stop me from being in love with you. No matter where my body is, my heart is back in Tree Hill with you. I don't want to think about continuing my life without you, because I don't know if I can do it. Just please give it a shot, Hales. And if you still feel like it's too hard when I come home for Thanksgiving, we'll end it» Nathan took a deep breath while saying the last part. If Haley went along for this, he would fight like hell to keep her._

_«I don't know, Nathan. It's just that, if we break up now it's not going to be so hard when you leave because you'll have the summer to get over me. And then you'll be free to do whatever you want, without having to think about me while doing it» Haley defended herself._

_«It doesn't matter if you think you've set me free or not. In my heart, I will always belong to you. It wont matter to me if I'm here or if I'm at Duke. You are the one for me, Haley James. And I want to be with you forever. If we weren't so young, I would have married you right this second. I just need you to understand that even if we don't see each other as much, I will still belong to you and be your guy. Even if we break up now, I'll remain your guy» _

_«I love you Nathan Scott» Haley could no longer hold the tears on the inside, but they were tears of joy. She smiled her brightest smile, and so did Nathan. _

_«I love you too Haley James» He said before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He sighed and got up to change his clothes. Nathan needed peace and quiet to think, and there was only one place where he could get that; the gym.

* * *

«Coming» Sarah yelled as she hear tapping at her door. She opened it and saw her best friend standing outside. «Amanda, what's up?» She said as she stepped back to let the blonde enter her apartment.

«She's here» Amanda simply said as she turned around to look at her friend who gave her a confused look.

«Who's here?» Sarah asked.

«Nathan's ex» Amanda said in an uncomfortable tone while sitting down in the couch.

«Haley?»

«Yeah, and the best part is that she's my room mate. Great!» Amanda cheered with a sarcastic voice.

«Oh my God, how did Nathan take it?» Sarah asked. She knew exactly how bad things had been for Nathan after Haley had dumped him, and she was worried about how he would take it when she was back with them.

«He froze! And then I kind of left» Amanda said while looking down.

«Wow, he must be pretty confused» Sarah sighed.

«What happened between them?» Amanda asked with a curious voice. She had to find out what it was that had happened between her boyfriend and this girl. Why was she so special?

«Well, it's a long story» Sarah laughed. It was, and it was also a story that Amanda didn't have a need to know. It was in the past.

«I have all day!» Amanda laughed while leaning back in the couch.

«Well, It all started around November, our senior year. Nathan and Haley became friends and started to go out, she was a sophomore at the time and Joey's little sister so there was a lot of drama when he found out about them. But they moved on and stayed together, I believe they were very much in love actually. Then, around April/May, he received his acceptance letter to Duke, and then things got a little bad between them. She tried to end it, but he wouldn't let her and they decided to try to make it work even though he was here and she was back home. Then something happened, I'm not sure if I should tell you, and they turned out happier then ever, before everything came crashing down and Haley cut him out of her life. She crushed his heart, and they haven't spoken since» Sarah finished.

«So, what happened that ruined everything?» Amanda continued asked. She needed to know.

«You'll have to ask Nathan, I don't know all the details» Sarah said while getting up and walking away. She had already said enough, the rest was up to Nathan.

* * *

Nathan was running around on the court with his basketball, trying to block out thoughts of Haley, but not quite succeeding. She had returned to his school, to his life, and he didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. On one side, she had crushed his heart in a very cold way and they hadn't spoken since, but on the other side, he still loved her. Haley was even more beautiful now then she used to be, and he knew he wasn't over her. 4 months with Amanda wasn't enough to forget almost three years with Haley.

«Why am I not surprised to find you here?» Nathan was surprised by a familiar voice, coming from the exit to the gym. He stopped and turned to face the person walking towards him.

«Well, you know how much I love the game!» Nathan smiled.

«What's on your mind, big brother?» Lucas asked as he came closer.

«Why would you think that something was on my mind?» Nathan asked defensively.

«Because every time you come out here to play, something is» Lucas shrugged. He knew his brother very well.

«She's back» Nathan sighed while shooting another basket.

«Haley?» Lucas asked, and Nathan nodded in return. «Well, how do you feel?»

«I don't know if I'm supposed to be happy to see her again, or if I'm supposed to be mad at her for what she did to me» Nathan shook his head and walked over to the sideline to sit down. Lucas followed close behind him.

«Well, not that I think she was nice about it, but I do think she did the right thing» Lucas bit his lip nervously while waiting for his brother's response.

«What do you mean by that?» Nathan asked defensively.

«Well, look at his this way. You were both pretty crushed by the thing that happened, and I think it might have been right of her to let you get over it on your own. Don't hate me for saying this, but I think it would have taken you longer to get over it if you were supposed to help her do it at the same time» Lucas tried his best to bring a different perspective to the situation.

«I guess I never thought about it like that» Nathan sighed, thinking how Haley might have done the right thing after all.

«Well, she might have done the right thing, but she did it the wrong way. That's for sure!» Lucas exclaimed, trying to brighten up the mood a little.

«Yeah, I mean I was so broken up about it. I just thought I should be strong for her and help her get through it faster, but in stead she needed to be alone and had no need for me anymore»

«Stop it, Nathan! You know that's not true. Haley loved you with all her heart, and as far as I know she still does. She was just lost and scared and alone» Lucas knew things hadn't been easy for Haley, and he tried his best to understand her situation.

«I remember when she first told me, and she was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Honestly I was scared to death as well, but I was happy at the same time, you know?»

_FLASHBACK_

_Haley walked up to Nathan who was standing at the middle of the river court, shooting his basketball through the hoop._

_«Hey» She said as she approached him._

_«Hi, what are you doing here?» Nathan replied._

_«I have to talk to you about something» Haley quietly stated._

_«Okay, what's wrong?» Nathan said with concerned voice while guiding her over to the benches next to the court._

_«I.. Ehm.. I think I might be..» Haley struggled to finish the sentence, and wasn't able to look him in the eyes._

_«You think you might be what?» Nathan asked, still concerned and worried about her. Things had been going to great for the lately, ever since that talk they had that morning in his bed. Finally he was looking at the future with bright eyes, without worries._

_«Pregnant» Haley whispered, too low for him to hear._

_«What?» Nathan said, trying to form the word she had spoken._

_«Pregnant» Haley said again, this time loud enough for him to hear. Nathan was out of words. He was happy, yet scared to death about the news she had given him._

_«What do you mean; you think? Have you taken a test?» He said, trying to calm her down while rubbing her back in the progress. _

_«Twice, and they were both positive» Haley said while nodding._

_«Wow» Nathan simply stated. He couldn't believe it. _

_«Oh my God» Haley said in a sob while taking her hand up to cover her mouth and letting her tears fall. Nathan pulled her towards him and placed her head on his shoulder._

_«It's gonna be okay, Hales. I'm here» He said while kissing her forehead and taking a deep breath._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«I'm sorry things didn't work out for you two, Nathan. But you have a second chance now. I know you're together with Amanda, but you can't fool me. I know that there is only one woman in your heart, and that isn't Amanda» Lucas smiled before walking away and leaving Nathan with his own thoughts.

* * *

«Hey Haley» Amanda said in her happy-sing-song-voice as she entered the apartment.

«Hi» Haley tried her best to seem positive, considering the events that had occurred that day.

«So, I'm just curious. How long did you date Nathan?» Amanda continued her search for information on Nathan and Haley's relationship.

«Ehh, from December to October, why?» Haley said without thinking over the question much.

«Well, I started dating him last April, which means that he was single for about 1 year and six months» Amanda said while counting the months on her fingers.

«And?» Haley said, acting like she didn't care about Nathan's dating history.

«Well, we are the only two women who have been able to hold him for longer then a day. When did you break up? Before Thanksgiving?» Amanda said while picking up a magazine, pretending to read the latest gossip.

«Yeah, two weeks before. Why?» Haley asked, she was now officially curious to why Amanda was asking these questions.

«Well, I'm only a sophomore, so when I arrived here he was already quite the player. But my friend Sheryl hooked up with him over Thanksgiving his freshman year. But then again she wasn't the first girl he had since he started college. I wonder who his first one was» Amanda pretended to think, not noticing Haley's face.

«What did you say? About your friend?» Haley asked again. She couldn't believe her ears.

«They hooked up over Thanksgiving his freshman year. He didn't go home that year, as far as I know» Amanda noticed Haley's face this time, and she understood what Haley was thinking and took the opportunity to use it to her advantage. «Wow, I guess he moves on pretty quickly» she stated.

«Yeah, I guess so» Haley whispered as she felt her eyes water up. «Excuse me, I have to do something» Haley said as she stormed out the door, leaving Amanda behind with a very satisfied smirk on her face.

**

* * *

Alright, that's all you get for now. Fell free to ask questions, but I won't answer them if they give away the storyline. Anyway, Happy New Year :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I don't think there are that many chapters left of this story, sadly. Maybe five or something like that. I have a few things planned, but nothing major.**

**Love, as always**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever **


	24. The Break Up

**Alrighty, I'm back with Chapter 23!.. I can't believe it's gotten this long. And the best is, I'm not finished yet :) In this chapter you will learn the rest of the Naley history, so lean back and dig into their future with me :-P**

**But I have to say that your reviews made me laugh this time. Everybody seems to REALLY hate Amanda, and I have to say that I don't like her either. The thing with Amanda is that she is in love with Nathan, and VERY curious. She knows that Nathan doesn't love her because of Haley, and therefore she does these little things to make sure they don't reconnect or something. But Amanda is not as evil as, let's say, Rachel. Rachel is pure evil, like a real b#h! Amanda isn't THAT bad, she just doesn't want to lose Nathan and therefore she acts the way she does. But you're not supposed to like her, so I've done my job anyway. **

**And I know you guys wanted to know what Haley did after she stormed out of the apartment, and I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't write that into the story. I could just tell you instead. She just went for a walk to clear her head and think, she didn't talk to Nathan. She started avoiding him instead, and now it's been almost a month and they still haven't talked. But in the next chapter they talk about it and about other things, so just hang in there.**

**I also have to clarify Nathan and Haley's status for you, just so no one is confused. I wrote that they would be together in a few chapters, and that is possible because I'm thinking of jumping in time. But maybe 5 is too short, so make it 7 if that is better. I'll see how things develop while I'm writing. Both Nathan and Haley is still in love with each other, but Nathan has kind of decided to bury it because she hurt him so bad, and because he is committed to Amanda. Although you will see that he gets carried away some times and thinks more and more about her. Haley on the other hand is more open about it. The thing is though that Haley doesn't think she deserves him because of what she did, and has sort of decided that they should be friends first of all, and then maybe more if he breaks up with Amanda and wants her back.**

**Okay, I hope that clarifies things a little. I don't want to give away too much of the story, so just be patient and don't hate me for anything. It's great that so many of you like the story. Makes me so happy! Now I'm gonna stop rambling, I feel like Haley! This became a VERY long Author's note, sorry.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.. You know the deal :-)**

* * *

It had been three weeks since school started, and Haley had successfully been able to avoid Nathan. She hadn't been around his apartment much, only when she needed to talk to Joey, and she had been spending a lot of time over at Brooke's, so she wouldn't bump into him with Amanda. That would be even worse then meeting him alone. Haley knew she wasn't over Nathan, and seeing him with Amanda hurt her bad. Brooke had been a great support and she tried to brighten Haley's mood with every chance she got.

* * *

Nathan was sitting in his couch, watching TV and thinking about his life. He had a pretty good one, and basketball was great these days. The season hadn't started yet, but practise had and Nathan was more focused than ever. Zipping through the channels, Nathan's thoughts once again went back to Haley. They still hadn't talked, and he felt like she was avoiding him. Not that he blamed her, but wasn't he the one who would avoid her after what had happened? She dumped him, so why was she pulling away now? Maybe she was uncomfortable with seeing him and Amanda together, he didn't know. Suddenly the phone rang, and he reached for it and saw it was his mother.

«Hi Mom» Nathan said while picking up the phone and pressing it against his ear.

_FLASHBACK_

_«Hello?» Nathan said into the phone._

_«Nate? Honey, you have to come home» His mother said in the other end._

_«Why Mom, what's wrong?» Nathan said, immediately shifting to worried-mode._

_«It's Haley» Deb responded. There were no need for more words to be spoken. Nathan hung up, grabbed his car keys and ran out the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«Hey baby, how is life as a college junior?» His mother laughed.

«It's okay, not very different from life as a college sophomore» Nathan laughed back.

«So, how's that girl of yours?» Deb asked. She couldn't express how happy she was that Nathan had found someone else. Honestly, Deb never imagined that he would be able to move on after Haley. Ha had loved her with all his heart and it had ended badly for him, possibly caused him to close forever. But luckily Nathan had meat Amanda, and Deb liked her very much. Sure, she wasn't as lovely as Haley but it was hard to be. Deb had absolutely loved Haley, Amanda was a nice girl who suited her boy very well.

«Amanda is good, Mom. Everything is good» Nathan sighed, not really convincing his mother that he was good at all.

«Why are you lying?» Deb shot at him. She knew her son in and out and could tell easily if something was wrong with him.

«Nothing is wrong, Mom» Nathan denied.

«It's Haley, isn't it?» Deb sighed.

«What? Why would you think that?» Nathan uncomfortably asked.

«Because I talked to Lydia yesterday, and she told me that Haley was attending Duke now. I'm actually quite shocked that you didn't tell me yourself. This is pretty big, Nathan. It's got to be hard for you seeing her all the time. How are you feeling?» Deb asked as any concerned mother would do if their kid was in Nathan's shoes.

«I'm okay, I guess» Nathan said in a weak voice.

«Have you talked to her?» Deb continued.

«No, not really. She's avoiding me after she walked in on me and Amanda the first day. I don't blame her, it can't have been the nicest welcome to get» Nathan looked down while thinking back to the embarrassing meeting he had with Haley three weeks ago.

«Ouch, no that's got to hurt. I bet she misses you a lot» Deb knew that Haley and Nathan had unfinished business. After all they hadn't broken up because their love was gone, only because it wasn't strong enough to keep them together and dealing with the pain at the same time.

«Yeah well, I miss her too. I won't deny that» Nathan replied with a sad tone.

«Well, I just wanted to say that your grandparents are coming down this weekend, so don't come home unless you wish to fight with your stubborn grandfather» Deb laughed. Nathan and his grandfather, Royal, had always had a cold relationship. Dan was tough to deal with, and he came from Royal so that said a lot about him.

«I will keep that in mind. I'm spending the weekend with Amanda anyways» Nathan laughed.

«Well good. Just because Haley is there now, doesn't mean that you should forget the woman who cares about you. Don't drive her away, Nathan. If Haley still loves you and if you still love her then you have to give it a chance, but until then you have Amanda who I'm sure cares for you a lot. Remember that» Deb said in a soft tone.

«I will» Nathan agreed.

«Bye honey, say hello to you brother from me. If he's not too busy with Miss Davis that is»

«I will, bye Mom» Nathan said before hanging up and returning to his TV.

* * *

«What are you watching?» Haley said as she entered Brooke's apartment.

«The ER» Brooke shrugged.

«I hate that show» Haley sighed while jumping into the couch. «I hate all shows that has anything to do with hospitals»

«I know honey, how are you feeling?» Brooke asked concerned while turning of the TV.

«Not so great» Haley sighed.

«I wish I could help» Brooke stroke Haley's arm gently while giving her a sympathetic look.

«I just wish everything had worked out» Haley sighed again.

«Life isn't fair» Brooke shrugged.

«You can say that again!» Haley pouted while thinking back to the last time she had been in a hospital, which was also the time she learned to hate hospitals.

_FLASHBACK_

_«Hales» Nathan's voice said as she opened her eyes. Haley looked around the room, confused and worried. What had happened?_

_«Where am I?» Haley's tiny voice asked him._

_«You're in the hospital, Hales» Nathan took her hand in his and kissed it softly._

_«Why?» She asked again, this time more confused and worried then earlier._

_«You had a miscarriage, Hales. I'm so sorry» Nathan said after a few deep breaths. His eyes were teary and his voice almost cracked, but he knew he had to be strong for her._

_«No, no, no.. You're lying!» Hales tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her stomach._

_«I'm so sorry, babe. The doctors say that it's common for young mothers to lose their babies. I'm so sorry» Nathan shook his head in understanding for her pain, after all it was his baby as well. _

_«Why me? What did I do wrong?» Haley started to cry. She couldn't help all the hormones that were building up inside of her, and she just had to let them out._

_«You didn't do anything wrong. It just happened» Nathan helped her sit up a little bit and she leaned close to him, to let him help her grieve. Haley felt like life had been ripped out of her, which it actually had been. Nothing seemed worth living for anymore, not even Nathan._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

«Well if it makes you feel any better, I don't think things are going so well for Nathan and Amanda» Brooke smiled secretly.

«Why would that make me feel any better? And why wouldn't things go good for them?» Haley asked with a questioning look.

«Because if they break up, you and Nathan have a second shot at happiness. And because Nathan still is in love with you and Amanda knows it so she is desperately trying to keep him, but if I'm right she won't succeed» Brooke bit her lip while grinning down to Haley.

«Brooke, seriously! I think it's great that Nathan has found someone else he can love after me. I wouldn't wish for them to break up just so I can get him again!» Haley explained.

«Okay, first of all, Nathan could never love Amanda. Sure, she is in love with him, but he's not in love with her. And if you ask me, he'll never be because he can't forget about you. If you hadn't been here, then maybe he could, but you're here so he's reminded of his love for you every time he sees you. And Amanda knows that, which is totally funny because I don't like her!» Brooke continued grinning.

«Brooke, whatever you say, Nathan is not still in love with me, okay? He could never love me after the way I treated him. Don't you remember how cold I was against him? And the way I broke up with him was just heartless. I don't even know what was going through my mind at the time» Haley shook her head in disgust of herself.

«Haley, you were thinking that you had lost your baby. And I know you, you were pretty far down at the time. Nathan was all strong and playing the rock, but you were a complete mess and you didn't think about taking care of yourself at all. As far as I remember, you just wanted to die!» Brooke comforted her best friend.

«Yeah, maybe. But I was a real bitch towards the man I loved. The man I still love. He will never forgive me for that, Brooke» Haley felt tears coming, but decided against crying. She had done enough of that in the previous years.

«Haley, of course he'll forgive you. I won't be surprised if he forgives you very soon. I think he wants you in his life, if not as a girlfriend then as a friend. And friends make girlfriends and boyfriends, so I promise you that by the end of this semester, you'll be together again!» Brooke nodded at her own decisions. Brooke Davis was a stubborn woman, and she tended to get her way.

«Brooke do you not remember the phone call we shared two years ago?» Haley sighed while leaning back and thinking back to the last time she had spoken to the love of her life. The phone call that had ruined her life, left her alone and caused her to break the heart of the person she cared the most for in the entire world.

_FLASHBACK_

_«How are you feeling?» Nathan asked his girlfriend, he was still very worried about her after their child had died and tried his best to help Haley overcome it. They were now talking on the phone, because he had travelled back to Duke a week earlier. Even if he had lost his child, school was still there. Luckily it was only two weeks left until Thanksgiving, and then he would be going back home to Haley._

_«Tired and lonely» Haley answered honestly._

_«I know the feeling. I'm sorry..» Nathan started._

_«.. Stop saying that, Nathan. It wasn't your fault. You don't have a reason to be sorry» Haley said coldly. The truth was that after she had lost her child, Haley had gotten cold and closed herself of from everyone, including Nathan. She wasn't the happy Haley anymore, that girl was gone. The reason was that Haley blamed herself for losing her baby, and she didn't feel like she deserved her life anymore._

_«Haley, I lost my child too» Nathan said, trying to get her to soften up a little._

_«Well, it was a part of me. I was closer to him then you were» Haley stated._

_«Him? You mean it was a boy?» Nathan asked with a hint of happiness in his voice._

_«Does it matter now? He's gone isn't he» Haley laughed sarcastically._

_«Yes he is, but I'm still here Haley. I'm not going anywhere. I love you» Nathan sighed._

_«I'm sorry Nathan, but right now I can't think about that» Haley redjected him. She was way too lost and confused to think about saving her relationship with the man she was supposed to love._

_«About what? Us?» Nathan was shocked. If there was something they both needed right now, it was each other._

_«Us, you, me. Everything. It's too much. I can't even take care of myself right now, so I have no energy left for you, or for us» Haley knew she would regret saying it, but right then and there, she didn't care._

_«What do you mean?» Nathan asked worriedly. He had just lost his child, he couldn't lose the love of his life as well!_

_«What I mean is that you and me, us, can't be anymore. I can't do it anymore» Haley sighed._

_«Haley..» Nathan started but was cut of._

_«.. No, Nathan. Please just try to understand what I'm going through here. I lost my child..» She defended herself, but was also cut of by Nathan defending them._

_«.. Yeah, well in case you don't remember; he was my child too. I lost just as much as you did, but I'm not running away because I'm hurt. I want us to move on together, Hales» He had thought about how they would overcome this, but decided that it was possible if they worked together._

_«I'm not sure if I can move on, Nathan. And even if I can, I have to do alone. You can't help me when you're five hours away, and you will be for almost two more years» _

_«Haley, don't say that!» Nathan was sick and tired of hear that he was far away. Like he didn't already know it? He also couldn't bear the thought of hearing Haley dump him, especially under these circumstances._

_«It's the truth, Nathan. I mean, who were we kidding? There is no way that this can work now! It's over, and I think we both need to realise that» Haley had made up her mind about it all. There was no hope left for them, even if they tried, it would be too hard._

_«No, Haley! Please just think about this..» Nathan started._

_«.. I have thought about it, Nathan! And I still feel the same way I did in May. It's too hard, and it's not going to work» _

_«I love you, Haley» Nathan didn't know what else to say. It was his last card in the game of hoping to keep Haley._

_«I love you too, Nathan. But sometimes love isn't enough. And right now, it's definitely not enough because I need you, and you have no way of being here for me. I'm sorry» _

_Haley and Nathan didn't speak after that phone call. They had seen each other a couple of times, but not made any attempt to speak to each other. Haley was ashamed of herself for running, and Nathan was hurt. His pride was too much to overcome, and Haley wasn't strong enough to even try._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«I remember it Haley, but it was a long time ago. And rather you like it or not, I still believe in Naley!» Brooke pouted.

«Okay, what the hell is a Naley?» Haley frowned.

«Nathan + Haley equals Naley. Just like Brooke and Lucas equals Brucas» Brooke grinned.

«Oh, let me guess. Joey and Sarah are Joah» Haley fake-smiled.

«That right» Brooke clapped.

«Well, for the time being. Naley doesn't exist. Only Nada» Haley sighed.

«Yeah, well you see Haley, my dumb friend. Nada, is a Spanish word for zero. Which means that Nathan and Amanda is doomed to break up. They are simply zero together» Brooke grinned at her nerdy skills.

«Brooke that is just twisted!» Haley laughed.

«Whatever you say best friend, you love me and you know I'm right!» Brooke smirked as she turned the TV back on and leaned back to watch another episode of 'Will&Grace'.

«I wish I had a gay best friend!» Haley pouted half way through the show.

«And you call me twisted» Brooke laughed.

**

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you got some answers and are pleased with the results. I'm sure the whole miscarriage thing wasn't a big surprise, but I take the blame for killing the excitement. Sorry. There won't be any more flashbacks, so if you have other questions you have to ask me.**

**And can I just say that I was so pleased with myself for the whole Nada thing. I didn't even think about it before I wrote it here. It's quite funny if you think about it. And it's totally a coincident as well. Ha ha!**

**Please review :-)**

**Love, NaleyAlways4Ever**


	25. The Make Up

**Hallo, Hallo :)**

**I hope all are ready for the next chapter. This is almost completely Naley and it's time to reconnect them, don't you think? Well, read and tell me what you think.**

**And I just HAVE to say something. How great was the first episodes of season 5! Awesome! I know! Seriously, I think one week is too long to wait for another episode. Little Jamie is such a sweetheart. He's absolutely adorable! But poor Nathan, that glass thing looked so painful! Ouch..! **

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

«One second!» Haley yelled as she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it and found none other then Nathan standing outside.

«What are you doing here?» Haley asked while crossing her arms over her chest. Just feeling his piercing blue eyes on her made her shiver.

«What do you think?» Nathan sighed. What kind of reasons would he have to knock on Haley's door? Well, he had two but she couldn't know that.

«She's not here yet» Haley looked down in disappointment when she realized that there was no way he would be there for her.

«Do you know when she'll be back?» Nathan asked, sensing that Haley felt small in front of him.

«No, but you can come in and wait for her if you want» Haley weakly smiled up at him, thinking that maybe this was her chance to talk to Nathan alone and make peace.

«Sure» Nathan shrugged before entering the apartment.

«So Amanda keeps asking me about us, a lot. She wants to know everything about us and how we ended it» Haley laughed lightly in an attempt to brighten the mood.

«Well, what did you tell her?» Nathan asked curiously.

«I ignored her. It's not her business, right?» Haley's laugher stopped and silence filled the air.

«No, I guess not» Nathan weakly responded.

«But she told me something disturbing about you actually» Haley swallowed, deciding that now was the time to have her talk with Nathan.

«Here we go again. What?» Nathan rolled his eyes and leaned back in the couch, not sure what to expect.

«Well, she asked me about when we ended it, and I told her that it was right before Thanksgiving» «And then she told me that you hooked up with her friend two weeks later, but that wasn't your first conquest since you started college. So either you cheated on me, which I never would think you could do, or you moved on pretty quickly, which is also not so fun to think about» Haley sighed after finishing, already feeling some tears developing in her eyes.

«What do you want me to say?» Nathan said after a long and uncomfortable silence.

«Is it true?» Haley's weak voice asked him.

«Yeah, but I don't see why you should care» Nathan shot back but regretting his harsh tone the second he finished speaking.

«What does that mean?» Haley went into defence mode and was pretty hurt by the way Nathan was speaking to her.

«You broke up with me, so I don't understand how you have a right to be mad at me for moving on» Nathan explained.

«I'm not mad at you, Nathan. I'm just confused and disappointed» Haley sighed. She knew she had no right to be mad at him, it was her fault after all.

«Why? We weren't together anymore..» Nathan started.

«..But I still meant something to you, didn't I? Or was I just some girl you knocked up?» Haley cut him of while standing up and walking over to a window. She was about to cry, but didn't want Nathan to see it.

«Don't you dare say that, Haley! I loved you!» Nathan could tell she was hurt, but he was too. And his pride was taking over together with his anger towards her.

«And what a nice way to prove it! Hooking up with someone the same day we break up..» Haley started, no longer being able to contain her tears.

«..WE didn't break up, Haley. YOU dumped me! I was against it because I loved you, and I thought we should be together» Nathan shouted at her.

«But we weren't together, were we?» Haley shot back.

«No, you're right, we weren't. But you couldn't expect me to give up college for you, Haley» Nathan was starting to get frustrated with her, and the last thing he wanted was for them to fight.

«I never wanted you to do that, I just needed you. And I know it wasn't your fault that you couldn't be there for me at the time, but that doesn't change the fact that I was alone and scared» Haley tried to calm down and stop her tears, but not really succeeding.

«I'm sorry, Haley. But you weren't the only one who was upset. It was my child too!» Nathan said in a calm tone.

«I know that. But you can't possibly understand what it feels like, Nathan. You didn't carry it around for months inside you, and then suddenly got the message that it was gone!» Haley turned around, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks and looking into his piercing eyes which had turned a shade darker.

«You still didn't have any reason to give me the cold shoulder, Haley. I loved you, and I would have done anything for you» Nathan explained himself the best he could, trying to calm his anger towards her. It would only make things worse.

«I know that, and I knew that back then. I never doubted your love for me, Nathan. I was just alone, scared, hurt and vulnerable. And you weren't there anymore to help me through it. So I shut down. I became cold and I started to shut everyone out from my life. Even my own mother lost me, and so did you. But you didn't seem to mind that much if you were able to move on so quickly» Haley said in a sarcastic tone. She didn't intend to hide how much that hurt her.

«What makes you think I was over you when I slept with those girls? Did you ever think that maybe they were an excuse because I was broken up about losing you? Did it ever cross your mind how much you hurt me, Haley? Because face it, you weren't the only one who lost your child and you were certainly not the only one who was hurt by losing the person you loved as well» Nathan walked over to her and stood right in front of her face.

«I'm sorry, Nathan. For hurting you and for giving up on us. I was in a dark place back then, but finally things are going good. Not just for me, but for you too. You and Amanda seem happy, and I'm happy for you» Haley dried her tears away and tried to smile up at him, not really succeeding.

«Thanks. It's not the same, but it works» Nathan shrugged.

«What do you mean by that?» Haley furrowed her eye brows questionably.

«Amanda can never be 'The new You', Hales. She will never be able to measure up to you. But I am happy with her, at least I think so. I don't really know what happiness is anymore» Nathan looked sad and his eyes turned even darker.

«Well, never the less, I'm happy for you Nathan. You deserve to be happy» Haley said while fighting the temptation to pull him into a big bear hug, just to feel close to him again.

«You do too, Haley. And I hope you find it someday» Nathan smiled weakly as he pulled her in for a short, but emotional, hug.

«I doubt it» Haley laughed sarcastically as she pulled away.

«Why?» Nathan asked with a questioning tone.

«Because when we got together, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I've never been the hottest girl, and I never got to choose between dozens of dates like you or Brooke. And I don't really feel like I'll ever be that lucky again. I guess it's my punishment for not taking care of what I had, huh?» Haley continued laughing in her sarcastic tone.

«Don't say that, Haley. You will find someone, I promise you. And you'll be very happy with that guy. Just make sure he treats you right, Hales» Nathan smiled understandingly towards her.

«I will» Haley nodded before continuing. «Nathan, I want us to be friends»

«I want that too, Haley» Nathan nodded as well.

«I know we have our history, but I am sorry for hurting you. I just hope you can forgive me for being stubborn and selfish, and just see me as who I am now»

«Of course I can forgive you, Haley. You'll always be special to me» Nathan smiled even wider and pulled her in for another hug, this time Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed being in his arms again. Being friends was perfect for both of them. They knew they still had feelings for each other, but this was a good thing, right?

«Okay, so let's not talk about this sappy, sad history of ours. Let's do something fun» Haley smiled and wiped her last tears away.

«Haley, in case you're forgetting it, I'm in a relationship» Nathan sighed in a playful tone.

«Oh shut up you perv!» Haley giggled while smacking his chest.

«You still want me» Nathan challenged.

«Whatever!» Haley rolled her eyes. «Let's play a game» She suggested.

«Uh oh, that's never good!» Nathan laughed jokingly.

«No, come on! Let's play the Radiogame» Haley clapped her hands together in joy over her suggestion.

«The radio what?» Nathan asked confused.

«The Radiogame, it's like Magic 8 ball just with a radio» Haley explained.

«Okay, and how does it work?» Nathan continued asked, still confused and amused by her energy. She was still the same sweet and funny Haley he had fallen for, that was for sure.

«You ask a question while twisting the 'seek' button, and when you stop and a song starts to play, that's the answer to your question» Haley grinned while walking over to the radio and turning it on.

«Alright, you start» Nathan sighed. Hopefully it would turn out to be a funny experience.

«Okay, let's start with something funny. What is Brooke doing right now» Haley asked while turning the button.

_«.. Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Ohh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me  
Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me.. »_

«Oh my God, I love this game!» Nathan laughed as they listened to the lyrics.

«That is probably true» Haley laughed with him, holding her chest as she laughed.

«My turn. How is basketball going to be this season?» Nathan bit his lip while searching for the answer.

_«.. I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation.. »_

«Ha ha! You, my friend, are going to suck this season» Haley teased him.

«Shut up and turn the damn button!» Nathan shot back in disappointment over the song he had gotten.

«Alright, what is Nathan thinking about?» Haley challenged while looking deep into Nathan's blue eyes.

_«.. Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze.. »_

«I need to grow up» Nathan groaned as Haley sang along with the song. «And so do you!»

«That we do my friend. You're turn» Haley laughed.

«Alright, payback. What is Haley thinking about right..» Nathan started while twisting like a crazy person before stopping «.. now» They both froze as a very familiar song started playing.

_«.. Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress ..»_

_«.. Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me ..»_

«Our song!» Haley barely whispered after a little while.

_«.. Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

«Dance with me» Nathan said while handing her his hand. He didn't know why he had done it, but it felt like the right thing to do.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me ..»_

«This sure brings back memories, huh?» Haley laughed as they rocked together.

«Yeah, remember when we first decided that this was going to be our song?» Nathan smirked, thinking back to their previous activities.

«New Year's Eve» Haley nodded while biting her lip.

«That was a fun night» Nathan laughed while smirking even more.

«You perv» Haley laughed together with him.

«You loved me» Nathan grinned.

«Yeah, I did» Haley said softly while looking up into his eyes. Nathan starred back and neither said anything. The moment was undeniable and Haley could feel her heart beating faster by the second.

_«.. Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me.._»

Automatically they started leaning in, closer and closer.

«.. _So kiss me ..»_

Haley could feel Nathan's hot breath against her lips and suddenly they could feel their lips slightly touching.

_«.. So kiss me .._»

Nathan parted his lips and nipped sotfly on Haley's lower lip.

_«.. So kiss me _»

«Deam it. Haley I lost my keys, can you open up?» Someone shouted while banging on the door, causing the dancing couple to jump away from each other. Amanda.

«Sorry» Haley weakly said while looking down in embarrassment. «One second, Amanda» she shouted while walking over to the door and opening up for her room mate.

«Hi, thanks..» Amanda sighed as she saw Haley standing in front of her. She walked inside and came face to face with her boyfriend. «.. Nathan, you're here already?»

«Yeah, that's because you're late» Nathan coughed.

«Sorry, let me just change and then we can go» Amanda gave him a quick kiss before moving

«I'm sorry..» Haley started.

«..Don't. We just got caught up in the moment. Besides it was my fault» Nathan shrugged.

«Yeah, we did. I'm just gonna go over to Brooke's for the night. You have fun on your date» Haley weakly smiled before starting to fumble with her purse and searching for her jacket. Nathan watched her, unsure what to say.

«Yeah» He agreed.

«Bye» Haley quickly said before opening the door.

«Bye» Nathan replied while looking down. «And Hales»

«Yeah» Haley sighed and turned around, looking into his eyes and cursing herself for getting close to him again, with no hope of finishing it.

«I'm glad we're friends» Nathan sighed while looking at her apologetically.

«Me too» Haley smiled before walking out and leaving him to think about their previous actions.

**

* * *

So there you go. A long and hopefully nice chapter for you.**

**Give your reviews and make my day :)**

**Love, NaleyAlways4Ever**


	26. An Unexpected Phone Call

**Hello all my favourite readers. Yes, that's you! He he..**

**I got a question, asking how many chapters there will be, and I don't know actually. But I'm guessing about 35. Maybe one more or one less, we'll see ;)**

**Ready for more drama? Are you sure? Well, here you go ;)**

**Enjoy, NaleyAlways4Ever **

* * *

«Hey babe, ready to go?» Amanda said while walking out of her room, dressed in tight jeans and a sparkling tank top. She had put her hair up for the occasion and looked rather nice.

«Yeah, sure. You look nice» Nathan said in a nice tone, still shaking a little from the previous event.

«Well, you don't look so bad either» Amanda giggled while wrapping her hands around Nathan's neck and bringing him down to her in a soft kiss.

«So, where do you want to go?» Nathan asked as he pulled away while thinking about the difference between how Haley's lips and Amanda's lips tasted. Somehow Haley's lips got him a bit more interested than Amanda's ones did.

«Movies maybe? I think there's a new romantic film running» Amanda smiled sweetly while grabbing Nathan's hand and squeezing it.

«Sounds like a plan» Nathan shrugged while leading her out the door.

* * *

«Haley? What happened?» Brooke exclaimed as Haley came into her apartment and collapsed on her bed.

«I made up with Nathan» Haley groaned.

«What? That's great!» Brooke screamed in excitement.

«Yeah, I guess» Haley slowly said while sitting up. Her expression was flat and unreadable.

«What do you mean; you guess? What happened?» Brooke asked with a suspicions look while sitting down next to Haley on the bed.

«We kind of kissed» Haley mumbled.

«WHAT?!» Brooke's eyes widened in surprise.

«Please just shut up Brooke. I don't need you yelling at me right now. I feel terrible!» Haley exclaimed while falling backwards in the bed. She sighed and looked up in to roof while waiting for Brooke's response.

«Why would I yell at you? I've told you for weeks that Nathan is in love with you. This is perfect!» Brooke happily jumped around on the floor.

«Stop saying that, Brooke. It's not fair to Amanda. She's a nice girl and I almost made out with her boyfriend. She deserves better than that» Haley felt frustration creeping all over her body. What in the world was she going to do about this situation?

«No, she doesn't. Well, okay, maybe she doesn't deserve to be cheated on, but still. She knows that her and Nathan staying together is a long shot, especially now that you're here. Trust me, it won't take long before you two are back together» Brooke schooled her with a knowing grin that Haley didn't like very much.

«I'm sorry Brooke, but I won't steal someone else's boyfriend. I had him, and I lost him. Now he's hers, okay?» Haley tiredly shrugged.

«I never told you to steal him, I just simply implied that you two belong together. I just want you both happy, Hales. Cause right now, you're nothing but happy» Brooke sighed knowing partly what Haley was feeling, but not quite able to find the right words to make her feel better.

* * *

«So, what happened with you and Haley before I showed up?» Amanda asked casually while sitting in the car on their way home from the movies.

«Not much. We talked, argued, yelled at each other and then we decided that we should try and be friends» Nathan shrugged, not really feeling comfortable talking about such a touchy subject with Amanda. He could feel her digging into his past, and he didn't like it.

«So, now you're okay with each other?» Amanda asked suspiciously.

«Yeah, basically» Nathan sighed.

«Why? You were so mad at her and now, suddenly, you're best friends again?» Amanda continued intriguing him the best she could. She needed more information so she could keep Haley and Nathan apart.

«Wow, slow down. We're not best friends, and I wasn't mad at her» Nathan explained.

«Why did you break up in the first place?» Amanda asked after a few minutes of silence.

«I don't really want to talk about it» Nathan sighed. This area wasn't any of Amanda's business and he would try to keep him mouth shut as long a possible.

«Why not? I'm your girlfriend, and I need to know» Amanda demanded. _Why is he making this so hard? It's not like he still has feelings for her, right? I mean, he can't. He has to love me!_

«It's in the past. Why do you need to know?» Nathan felt himself getting angry at her for digging into stuff she had nothing to with.

«Because it concerns you, and you're my boyfriend. Besides, don't you think it's only fair that I know about your previous relationships. It's not like you have anything to hide, is there?» Amanda challenged, knowing he would have to speak soon or she would have a reason to be mad at him. And Nathan Scott hated it when he fought with people he cared about.

«No, of course not» Nathan defended himself. _Deam, she is good at this._

«Then, what happened between you two that caused the break up of the century?» Amanda rolled her eyes, making it look like he was making a big deal over something that wasn't worth much after all.

«Okay, long story short: Haley got pregnant, had a miscarriage and dumped me» Nathan sighed. He had already said enough. Somewhere, deep down, Nathan knew Amanda wanted to use this against Haley.

«Why? It wasn't your fault?» Amanda defended him, acting like the protective girlfriend she was.

«I guess she was just tired and broken. And I wasn't there to help her through it. Things got to be too much for her, and she couldn't focus her strength on a relationship at the time. And I understand that. She just dumped me in a harsh way, that's why we weren't really speaking. But I still care about her, and I want to be her friend» Nathan made sure to put extra on the last part, making Amanda understand that he cared about Haley and wanted her in his life.

«Wow, you're an amazing guy» Amanda rewarded him for being such a good boy and giving her lots of stuff she could use.

«I don't know about that» Nathan sighed while thinking back to his previous kiss with Haley. No good boyfriend would do that.

«No, you are. And I'm lucky to have you» Amanda sweetly smiled. Very satisfied with the date she had just shared with the man she loved.

* * *

«Hey there, beautiful little sister of mine» Joey popped his head through the door and into Haley's room. They hadn't seen much of each other in the past weeks and he wanted to spend some time with her.

«Well if it isn't my long lost brother. Where have you been?» Haley smiled as she greeted him with a hug.

«Having sex with my girlfriend» Joey joked, causing Haley to suddenly change her smile into a disgusted look.

«Eww! Joey!» She exclaimed.

«Kidding! I've just been busy I guess. How have you been?» Joey laughed while popping down on her bed.

«Okay. I talked to Nathan today» Haley sighed, preparing herself to share the story once more.

«Really? How did that go?» Joey went into protecting-brother-mode immediately.

«Pretty well actually. We decided to be friends» Haley weakly smiled.

«That's awesome. I'm really happy for you, Hales» Joey pulled her in for another hug to show her how happy this made him. Finally things wouldn't be so weird.

«I'm happy too» Haley grinned back at him, sharing his thoughts.

«So, have you talked to Mom and Dad lately?» Joey asked. He hadn't heard from his family in a long time, so he suspected something to be a little wrong.

«Mom called last week, but not since then. Why?» Haley thoughtfully answered. She hadn't noticed the absence of her parents, but when Joey brought it up she started thinking about it. It had really been a while since she had talked to anyone. Weird.

«No reason. I just thought she'd be more of a crazy Mom when her baby girl went of to college. It surprises me that she doesn't check up on you every day» Joey bit his lip nervously but shrugged the bad feeling of his shoulders.

«I guess she's busy. Our baby brothers can be a bit wild at times» Haley smiled, refusing to think negative about the situation.

«They sure can» Joey laughed.

«Are you coming home for Thanksgiving this year, or do you plan on spending it with Sarah's parents again?» Haley asked him to carry on their conversation. She had missed the long talks with her brother.

«No, this year I'm going home. I haven't seen those crazy little toddlers in forever» Joey looked out into the air with a dreaming look. Obviously thinking about his cute little brothers and how much he missed them.

«You do know that they all are in school right? They aren't toddlers anymore» Haley laughed at her brother's expression and choice of words.

«Whatever!» Joey playfully smacked her arm.

«Well, I'm going home too. So that should be nice» Haley nodded, satisfied that they would get to spend their holiday together. It had been awhile.

«Yeah, like you have anywhere else to be» Joey laughed.

«Shut up!» Haley returned the playful smack he had given her earlier as their conversation continued.

* * *

«Hey boyfriend» Brooke jumped into Lucas' arms and kissed him lightly.

«Hey Pretty girl» Lucas grinned as she pulled back.

«What are you doing?»

«What does it look like?» Lucas said while pointing to the books that were spread out over his desk.

«Well, to me, it looks like you're thinking about having hot sex with your girlfriend» Brooke huskily suggested into his ear. If there was something she loved, it was to seduce Lucas Scott. Mostly because he couldn't resist.

«Sorry babe, I'm busy. I have a big test coming up and I need to study» At least he usually couldn't resist. Apparently this was one of those days where Brooke wished she had a viagra pill stashed somewhere.

«You boring boyfriend!» She accused with a hurt expression. He had, after all, just turned down sex with her. Lucas NEVER turned down sex.

«We can catch up soon. And then I'll show you hot sex» And there it was, the proof that he wasn't totally disgusted by her after all. Lucas was actually very horny at times. Brooke sometimes wondered how horny Nathan must be if he was the Scott brother who slept around the most. Because Lucas could have her going all night long if he wanted, and she imagined Nathan to be even wilder considering how many girls he used to hook up with on one night. Scott men and their crazy genes!

«Oh, Lucas Scott. I love it when you're dirty» Brooke winked at him while licking her lips.

«Oh believe me, I love it when you're dirty too!» Lucas smirked.

«Ha ha. Anyway, the reason I came over was actually to tell you something» Brooke sighed while sitting down on Lucas' bed and making sure she had his attention.

«What's up?» Lucas turned his chair around so he was facing her and waited for her response.

«Nathan and Haley are back on track!» Brooke couldn't help but let a happy little scream come out while saying these words.

«WHAT? He dumped Amanda?» Lucas' eyes widened in shock.

«Well, not yet, but he kissed Haley» Brooke shrugged.

«WHAT!» If Lucas' eyes widened the first time, the popped out of his head this time.

«You heard me. Nathan Scott kissed Tutorgirl after they were done yelling at each other and had decided to become friends» Brooke quickly explained in one breath.

«Wait, let me get this straight: They argued, made up and decided to be friends and then started making out?» Lucas rolled his eyes. Sometimes Nathan was just incredibly stupid!

«Well, not exactly. They played the 'Radiogame' and then their song came on, and they danced and then he kissed her. And then Amanda came» Brooke's face suddenly became frustrated.

«She caught them?» Lucas quickly asked.

«Well, no not really. But she knows that Nathan's still in love with Haley» Brooke smiled, clearly happy by that fact.

«He's not» Lucas denied. At least Nathan didn't realise it as far as Lucas knew.

«He is too! Nathan Scott and Haley James are meant to be together. You know it, I know it, they know it, and best of all, Amanda knows it» Brooke clapped her hands in excitement.

«Don't get involved, Brooke. Please stay out of it» Lucas warned and pleaded in the same sentence. He knew what Brooke was capable of when she first set her mind at something, and he really wished she would leave her nose out of his brother's love life and just focus on theirs.

«Would I be Brooke Davis if I did? But don't worry, I won't split them up. I'll just simply remind Nathan of what Haley do to him» Brooke's eyes darkened with the thought of how she was going to find ways to drive Nathan crazy if he didn't give in. It would be so much fun, especially for her.

«Brooke..» Lucas started.

«.. Oh, shut up Luke. Like you don't agree with me?» Brooke cut him of with one of her famous looks, telling Lucas that there were no point in continuing because she would win anyway.

«I agree, I just don't think it's a good idea to mess with Nathan's love life. He's gone through a lot you know» Lucas tried to be as reasonable as possible, although it was a bit difficult.

«Yes, I was there and I remember. But the thing is that Nathan still loves Haley, and she doesn't even try to deny that she loves him too. So rather you like it or not, they will be together. It's their destiny, just like your mine» Brooke reached out to touch Lucas' face softly.

«I hope they find their way back to each other, but I don't want you there messing Nathan's life up. Okay?» Lucas raised his eyebrows to make her understand that she was serious.

«Promise. Changes controlled by Brooke Davis will only be successful» Brooke laughed while pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

«Hey Haley» Amanda greeted her as she closed the door behind her.

«Hi, how was you date?» Haley bit her lip nervously. Had Nathan told Amanda about their kiss? No, of course he hadn't. Why would he?

«It was wonderful. Nathan is such a gentleman» Amanda sweetly smiled while giving Haley a dreaming look, shoving her how amazing Nathan really was and that unfortunately, for Haley, he was Amanda's.

«Yeah, I know» Haley silently agreed, not letting Amanda see the sad and longing look in her eyes.

«So he told me about you two making up earlier. That's great» Amanda continued smiling with an all around fake aura around her. Haley could tell that she was ironic, but somehow she didn't care.

«Yeah, it is»

«So how do you plan on doing it this time?» Amanda turned into her bitchy self with that mark, and started preparing herself for how she could make Haley feel the most uncomfortable.

«Excuse me?» Haley flinched at her comment.

«You wanna get knocked up again?» Amanda laughed sarcastically.

«What is that supposed to mean?» Haley glared at her with an open mouth. _How much has Nathan told her, and what has he said?_

«I know everything about you trapping Nathan into having a baby, and then dumping him after you killed it» Amanda stated, unable to hide her smirk. She loved watching Haley squirm, and this was perfect.

«First of all, I didn't plan to get pregnant. And second, I would never kill my baby» Haley gasped in shock. She felt hurt, betrayed and confused.

«How did you do it anyway? I always thought you had to be pretty heartless to kill your own child. Well, I guess that says everything about your character» Amanda shrugged before walking into her room with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. Haley's stomach fell to the floor and she felt tears forming in her eyes. She stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

«Hey Hales, what's up?» Joey greeted her with his normal smile when he opened the door to her petite figure.

«Is Nathan here?» Haley asked in a shaky voice, trying her best not to show Joey that she was upset.

«Yeah, he's in his room. I'm just heading out, so I'll see you later» Joey hugged her quickly before walking out the door.

«Yeah, bye» Haley whispered before heading to Nathan's bedroom. She walked straight inn and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest and tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

«What? Is this about earlier because I'm really sorry I screwed it up. I mean, after we talked and things finally were looking better and then I just ruined it by kissing you and..» Nathan exclaimed when he saw her standing in front of him. Not quite sure why she had shown up.

«..Who do you think you are?» Haley cut him of with an angry yet shaky voice.

«What?» Nathan frowned his eyebrow in confusion.

«It is one thing for you to be mad at me for dumping you the way I did, I get that, but how could you say those things about me?» Haley couldn't hold the tears back and they started to fall freely.

«Say what, Haley? I don't know what you're talking about. Saying what to who?» Nathan walked towards her with concern written over his face. He hated to see Haley so sad, especially if it was because of something he had done.

«To Amanda, you idiot!» Haley screamed at him. She was sick and tired of his stupid games.

«Is this about the fact that I told her about our past. Is that why you're mad?» Nathan felt himself getting frustrated as well. Amanda was, after all, his girlfriend and she had a right to know about his previous relationships. What was so wrong about that?

«NO, Nathan! I'm mad because you told her a totally different side of the story. How could you do that to me?!» The tears returned to Haley's face and she felt them streaming down her cheeks.

«Do what? I don't understand what you're talking about, Haley!» Nathan said, taking another slow step towards her.

«You really are stupid, you know that?» Haley shook her head in disbelief. Nathan had always been slow, but this was even worse than usual.

«Can you please tell me what I said so I can apologise to you?» Nathan brought his hand up to his head and pulling it through his hair.

«Just think, what part of your conversation with Amanda would piss me of?» Haley rolled her eyes at him. Nathan was just incredibly stupid sometimes.

«I really don't understand, Haley. I just told her that you got pregnant and then you lost the baby. And after that you kind of closed of and shut me out by dumping me» Nathan lowered his voice, making sure she understood it correctly.

«How could you tell your girlfriend that I tricked you?» Haley shook her head, not believing that he was pretending to not remember his own words.

«What? I never said that!» Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. He would NEVER say that!

«Oh please, Nathan. She told me everything, okay!» Haley lashed out, the tears were gone but the anger she felt inside was flowering fast.

«Well tell me what she said!» Nathan demanded with a serious face. Amanda was just unbelievable sometimes. _Why would she say that? I never said that!_

«She said that you told her how I trapped you into having a baby with me and..» Haley started. Speaking with a hint of sadness in her voice.

«.. What? I never said that! I would never say that. You were the one who wanted to break up all along, why would I say you tricked me with a baby when you wanted out and I was holding on?» Nathan cut her of and looked at her with a pleading look.

«I'm still trying to figure that part out» Haley shrugged. It was kind of strange, she had to admit that.

«Well did she say anything else?» Nathan said while taking another step towards her. Haley didn't answer him, instead she looked down at her feet. «Haley?» Nathan tried again while reaching his arm out to calm her down. She seemed pretty shaken and upset and he intended to fix it.

«Don't touch me!» Haley shrugged his arm off of her and turned around, letting the tears return to her eyes.

«Hales» Nathan sighed, taking another step so he was standing right behind her. He turned her around and captured her in a soft and loving hug.

«S-sh-he sa-a-id I kill-l-ed my baby» Haley sobbed with a whisper into his neck.

«What? Haley I would NEVER think that» Nathan pulled away in shock and looked Haley straight into her eyes with the most serious look he owned. After a moment he pulled her back into his embrace, and Haley let him. She cried into his chest and let him wrap his strong arms around her while trying his best to calm her down. Suddenly Haley's phone went of and she pulled away to answer it.

«Hello?» Haley said into the phone.

«Haley, darling. I'm sorry to call so late» Haley smiled weakly at her mother's voice. She hadn't heard it in a while.

«No that's okay, Mom. What's up?» Haley took a deep breath while forcing her tears to stop and her voice to return to normal. Nathan just looked at her, whishing he could hold her again.

«I'm so sorry, Haley-bop. It's your father»

**

* * *

And that's all I give you this time :) Evil me, right? This was a pretty long chapter, over 8 pages. Usually you get 6 in each chapter ;) Well, I'll probably update soon. I have already written the next chapter. **

**Please leave your wonderful reviews :)**


	27. Unexpected Happenings

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been travelling and busy with school. But here is the next chapter for you. Thank you for all your reviews! Love them!**

**There is one thing I just HAVE to get out. STUPID CARRIE! Although I don't think the scene where you see her kissing Nathan is real (I think it's a dream), she still does things and says things that are not her job to do or say. She's taking over the mother-role, poor Haley! Anyway, another reason why I don't believe she's after Nathan is that I've heard she's a lesbian. Which means that she would have to make a move on Haley, and she can't do that if she's fired? And trust me, if she hits on Nathan, SHE'S FIRED! Nathan wouldn't cheat anyway because he's already been a jackass for so long, cheating makes him ask for a divorce!.. And he loves Haley too much!**

**Enjoy the chapter! )**

_

* * *

«I'm so sorry, Haley-bop. It's your father» _

«What's wrong with him?.. Mom?.. I can't understand what you're saying, calm down!.. What?.. What do you mean; 'thought that was the best way to do it'? What is wrong with Dad?..» Haley didn't have time to say much more before she dropped the phone to the floor. She was shaking and tears formed in her eyes. Nathan observed with worried eyes.

«Hales? What's going on?» Nathan asked her while taking her in his arms and letting her cry against his neck. «Shhh, tell me what's wrong Hales»

«I-I ne-e-eed Jo-o-e» Haley sobbed uncontrollably against his chest. His shirt was now soaked in her tears, but that didn't bother him much.

«I'll call him straight away» Nathan said while reaching into his pocket for his phone. When he found it he found Joey's number and dialled it. Haley was still crying into his chest, and he held her tight against his body.

Brrrr..Brrrr..Brrrr

«I'm sorry Hales, he isn't picking up. Tell me what your mother said. Tell me what's wrong» Nathan pulled her out and held her straight in front of him, forcing her to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

«My Dad» Haley whispered, the tears and the sobs were settling a little bit now, and she was able to speak normally.

«What happened to him Haley?» Nathan pushed on.

«He's sick. He's been sick for months but they didn't tell us! How could they not tell me something like that!» Haley started panicking and the sobs returned. She started shaking again, but Nathan held her in place.

«What's wrong with him, Hales?» Nathan's eyes were filled with concern and love. He hated seeing her so broken, especially when he couldn't do anything to help her get better.

«He's in the hospital» Haley weakly whispered. Sighing deeply as she fought the tears once again.

«Why?»

* * *

«What's wrong with you tonight?» Sarah asked her boyfriend. They were sitting on the couch and watching a romantic movie, but Joey seemed distant and confused. Sarah tried to lighten his mood a little, but without success.

«What do you mean?» Joey asked, trying to hide the obvious.

«You've been all broody and distant all night, what's up?» Sarah could read Joey like a book after all these years, and she could always tell if something was bothering him.

«I just have a bad feeling, like something is really wrong somewhere, you know?» Joey sighed while sinking deeper into the couch.

«What do you mean? Like someone is in trouble?» Sarah sat up, looking seriously at her boyfriend.

«No, more like someone needs me and I'm not there. I feel like I should be somewhere, but I can't find out where» Joey sighed again.

«Well, last time I checked, you were supposed to be here with me. And I definitely need you» Sarah seductively whispered into his ear, fully aware of the affect it usually had on him.

«Well, when you put it like that..» Joey laughed before capturing Sarah's lips with his own and diving into a hot make out session.

* * *

«Oh my God» Nathan whispered shockingly. «It's gonna be okay, Hales. Don't worry, everything will be okay»

«No, it won't!» Haley continued crying. «Nothing ever works out the way I plan it»

«He's gonna be fine, Hales. Today they have all kinds of medicine for stuff like that. Although it's gonna be a long process» Nathan tried to calm her down the best he could. He knew that a crushed and devastated Haley was the last thing he needed.

«How do you know that?» Haley whispered into his ear. Her voice full of emotion.

«Because I do. Don't worry, it's all gonna be okay. I'm going to help you through this» Nathan rubbed her back soothingly like he knew she liked and they stood like that for minutes. Just like it used to be. Both of them knew it was wrong, but neither cared.

«Thank you» Haley whispered after minutes of silence. She pulled back and looked deeply into Nathan's eyes, searching for some answers to all their problems. Nathan couldn't breath properly, he was too busy starring into Hale's beautiful eyes, and before he knew it, she had crushed her lips on his.

* * *

«SARAH!» Amanda yelled when she entered Sarah's apartment. The lights were out and Amanda figured she was sleeping so she walked towards the bed room.

«AAARRGH!!» Amanda yelled when she opened the door and found a totally-naked-as-the-day-he-was-born Joey standing with his back towards her. She quickly covered her eyes and backed out of the room.

«AMANDA!» Sarah shouted, pissed that her so called 'best friend' had ruined her chances of having hot sex with her boyfriend. AND seen his ass while doing it!

«I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in there, doing whatever it was you were doing..» Amanda rambled on when Sarah came out the door, only covered in a sheet from her bed.

«Well, thank's for knocking!» Sarah laughed sarcastically.

«I never knock, you know that!» Amanda defended herself.

«What are you doing here anyway?» Sarah stared at her in confusion. Amanda never seemed to have time for Sarah anymore, she was way to busy with Nathan.

«I just kinda needed to have a good-old-fashion-girl-talk with you, but if you're busy I can wait» Amanda laughed as she walked towards Sarah's fridge and took out a beer.

«Just let me get dressed!» Sarah sighed as she entered the bedroom where Joey was lying under the covers of her bed.

«Are you coming to bed anytime soon?» He asked with hopeful eyes.

«It doesn't look like it, sorry. But you can stay here and I'll come in when she leaves» Sarah sighed as she pulled on one of his large t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants before walking back into the living room and closing the door behind her.

«What do you want to talk about, Manda?» Sarah softly smiled as she popped down on the couch next to Amanda.

«Nathan» Amanda sadly replied before taking a large sip of her beer.

* * *

Nathan didn't pull away when he felt the soft lips he had lingered for so long on his own. In stead he got lost in the kiss and wrapped his hands around her petite waist, making sure she didn't make any attempt to run away again. As the kiss developed into several hot and passionate kisses, Nathan walked Haley backwards, towards his bed. After a few steps, she fell onto it and he fell with her.

«What are we doing?» Haley asked out of breath as they finally broke away from each other. She starred into his, for the occasion, deep blue eyes and searched for an answer.

«I have no idea» Nathan mumbled before crashing his lips hungrily back on hers. Haley felt his hand move down her side before it stopped where her top ended. His large thumb drew circles on her soft, creamy skin and she moaned into his mouth in pleasure.

«I missed this» Haley moaned as he kissed down her neck and found her famous soft spot. She could feel Nathan's hot mouth on her skin and shivered with every touch. Before Haley knew it, she had tugged on Nathan shirt and helped him remove it, and now her own top came of after Nathan's wishes. Nathan's mouth found hers again and his tongue happily explored every part of her mouth while his free hand unclasped her bra. Nathan gasped a little when it came of. Haley had always had quite big breasts for her size, but now they were even bigger and he didn't complain. Haley's body was so perfect to him in every way.

«God you're beautiful» Nathan mumbled between kisses as Haley smiled against his lips. She let her hands stroke his back and tugged slightly on his shorts, deciding that she wanted them gone. Nathan happily removed them as well and helped her unzip her jeans and slide them of. Suddenly they were lying there with only their underwear on, Haley without a bra, and making out. Nathan's free hand found Haley's breasts and started massaging one of them before doing the same thing to the other one.

«Nathan..» Haley gasped when his hand found its way down to her panties and slid them of so he could place a finger inside her already wet clit. Softly he pulled his finger in and out before adding another finger. Haley moaned uncontrollably and felt herself losing all she had left of sanity. She decided that she couldn't wait much longer and pulled Nathan's boxer down with her tiny hands, only to find that he hadn't gotten smaller in the last two years.

«I need you» Haley huskily whispered into his ear. Nathan obliged and placed himself at her entry, pushing himself deeply inside of her. Haley let a few screams escape from her and buried her head in the pillow while feeling the sensation Nathan was giving her. There weren't many things in life Haley liked better than to be with Nathan.

«God Hales.. I missed you» Nathan groaned as he felt himself coming to his climax. It wouldn't be much longer. Amanda didn't even cross his mind, as far as he knew, she didn't exist. Suddenly Haley screamed in pleasure, showing that she was there, and Nathan followed her. When their orgasms were passed, he collapsed on top of her and rolled over.

* * *

«What about him?» Sarah asked.

«I think he's still in love with Haley. Actually I'm pretty sure that he is» Amanda admitted.

«Well, can you blame him? She was the love of his life for many years» Sarah shrugged.

«Well, He's mine now» She gave him up, so she doesn't get to have him again! He's supposed to love me, and only me» Amanda stubbornly said. Her patience was at the bottom, and she needed support for her best friend.

«Amanda, you can't say stuff like that. Nathan loves who ever he loves, that's not your choice to make» Sarah calmly spoke.

«But what if he doesn't want me anymore? What is he wants her back?» Amanda started crying, thinking how Nathan suddenly could dump her and go back to his precious Haley.

«Then that's a choice he has to make, and you have to live with!» Sarah angrily exclaimed. She was sick of Amanda's attitude and quite frankly she didn't care if Nathan dumped her right then.

«You are such a bad best friend, you know that?» Amanda cried harder.

«I'm sorry. Tell you what, what don't we all go out tomorrow night? Like a double date. You, me, Nathan and Joe. We can go out and eat and have fun, and then you can see how things go between you. Sound good?» Sarah suggested.

«Sounds perfect. You're the best best friend in the world!» Amanda happily exclaimed as she embraced Sarah in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

«Wow, that was..» Haley searched for the right word and found it pretty quickly. «Unexpected, but great»

«Yeah. How many guys have you slept with since me Hales?» Nathan asked, not really sure if he wanted to know her answer or not.

«No one» Haley quietly answered. She knew he had slept around, but she had kept her promise to herself and him. She apparently had higher standards then him.

«Really?» Nathan looked over at her and her innocent eyes nodded towards him. «Good» Nathan smiled in return. He loved the fact that he was the only man who had been inside her. She was still his Haley, and he didn't want that to change.

«What have we done, Nathan?» Haley suddenly questioned. She was lying on her back, starring into the roof and thinking loudly about their actions.

«I don't regret it» Nathan firmly stated, looking directly into her eyes as she turned. Her eyes asked him for an explanation, and he nodded. «I wanted this, Haley. I wanted you»

«I love you» Haley exclaimed, but regretted it the second she had said it. Nathan's mouth opened slightly but he quickly pulled himself together. «I'm sorry, I didn't..»

«..No it's fine, Hales. I love you too, I always have» Nathan said before pulling her towards him and kissing her with all the passion and love he had inside of him. «I'm gonna break up with Amanda. I want you back, Hales» Nathan explained.

«I was always yours» Haley sweetly smiled before they both felt sleep cover their eyes. Nathan laid his hand protectively around Haley's waist and they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

«What do you think?» Amanda asked Sarah after she had finished her third beer for the night.

«About what?» Sarah asked. She was still on her first one and quite sober.

«Do you think he loves her?» Amanda asked. It was known that she was quite the light-weightier and she was already a bit tipsy.

«I don't know. Wouldn't he be with her if he did? Although he of course wants to protect his heart» Sarah reasoned.

«So you're saying I'm his safe choice?» Amanda asked, slightly insulted.

«No. Just that she's the scary choice. But you can always show him that you're not so safe. That you can be dangerous» Sarah suggested.

«Yeah, now that I think about it, we haven't had sex in forever! He used to be such an animal, but it's like he doesn't want me in bed anymore. I have to show him what he's missing and give him the best night of his life!» Amanda smirked.

«Yes, and why don't you go home now and think about how you can do that? You see, I'm tired and my boyfriend is naked in my bed, probably asleep by now» Sarah pulled herself up from the couch and dragged Amanda with her. After a little persuasion, she agreed and left.

Joey was lying in Sarah's bed, listening to the whole conversation between Sarah and Amanda. He had to admit something, he hated Amanda! She was so rude, and she believed that she owned Nathan which was totally untrue! Nathan belonged to Haley, he always had, and Joey was positive that they would find their way back together soon. But in reality it happened sooner then he had expected!

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up with the sun on her face. She looked over at Nathan who slept peacefully beside her. He looked so cute when he slept, his mouth slightly open and his breath heavy. Haley fell in love over again, like she did every time she saw him. He drove her insane at times with his stupid mind games and attitude, but she loved him. And best of all, he loved her back. Haley smiled at the memories from the night before, she had practically forgotten about the horrible news her mother had given her earlier. Haley sighed as she remembered the phone call and quietly slipped out of the bed. She looked back at Nathan before walking towards his bathroom to take a shower. She needed to find Joey when she was done, to tell him the news.

Joey left Sarah's apartment early. He had basketball practice and wanted to be there in good time. Their Coach always yelled and punished those who were late, and Joey hated to be one of them. He walked into his apartment and heard the shower running.

«Nate?» He yelled as he looked around the apartment. He quickly went into his own room and changes his clothes. He couldn't find his shoes, and realised that he had loaned them to Nathan earlier, so he walked into Nathan's bedroom where he found Nathan sleeping in his bed.

«Dude! What the hell happened here?» He looked around, and realised that Amanda must have come around after she left Sarah's the previous night.

«What?» Nathan suddenly awoke and sat up in the bed. He looked at Joey with sleepy eyes.

«Dude, practice starts in twenty minutes. You better get dressed. Where are my shoes?» Joey asked.

«On the floor somewhere» Nathan groggily answered. Neither of them heard the shower stop, because they were too busy finding Joey's shoe. Nathan had slipped on a pair of boxers and helper Joey look.

«Found one!» Nathan said as he tossed the shoe over to Joey.

«Great, now where is the other one?» Joey asked as he suddenly found a black bra on the floor. He couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when he saw the top lying next to it. He hadn't seen much of Amanda the night before when she had walked in on him and Sarah, but he noticed that she was wearing a yellow top. This one was a light blue tank top, so clearly it didn't belong to Amanda. Nathan starred over at Joey who looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

«Did you cheat on Amanda?» Joey asked while holding up the light blue top. «I saw Amanda yesterday and she was wearing a yellow top, not a blue one»

«It's not what you think..» Nathan started.

«Not what I think? It sure looks like it! You know, I thought you had changed your ways. I guess I was wrong» Joey angrily stood up, but turned one last time. «What skank did you screw this time, Nathan?»

Nathan was about to answer when the door opened and Haley entered in a towel. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Joey standing in front of her. Joey slowly turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor when he noticed his sister in the door. «Haley?»

«Hi Joe» Haley quietly responded.

«How could you do this to Amanda?» Joey shook his head in disapproval.

«It's not what you think! It just happened!» Haley defended herself, looking over at Nathan for help.

«Just happened? Something that just happens is throwing up or breaking a glass. Having sex with someone who is in a relationship isn't something that just happens, Haley! It's betrayal, it's cheating. I can't even begin to say how disappointed I am in you right now» Joey shook his head once more as he brushed past Haley.

«Joey! Please hear me out!» Haley felt tears streaming down her face as she screamed for her brother.

«What Hales! What on earth could have driven you to do this?» Joey turned one last time and looked her straight in the eyes.

«I was upset, and Nathan was there to comfort me. Things just escaladed!» Haley explained.

«What had gotten you so upset then?» Joey asked with a slightly calmer voice.

«Dad is sick, Joe. He's dying»

**

* * *

Please leave your reviews. You all know how much I love them )**


	28. Complications

**Ready for more? I hope you are!**

**Someone asked why Joe was so upset to find Haley and Nathan together, and the answer is pretty simple. He wants them together, but not behind Amanda's back. That's just low! I have to admit that I actually felt a tiny little bit sorry for Amanda when I wrote it, but I'm just too in love with Naley to care! I've been cheated on myself after only a week with my boyfriend, and it feels horrible! I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy! Therefore Joe gets disappointed with his little sister and his friend when they do it to Amanda. Understand?**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, I love them :)**

* * *

«What?» Joey's mouth opened in surprise as Haley started to cry. She turned around and walked back to Nathan, letting him wrap his arms around her. She didn't even care that she could feel Joey's disappointed look on her back, and Nathan didn't care either. Haley cried against his chest and he just stood there holding her.

«Jimmy has cancer, Joe» Nathan finally said after minutes of silence.

«No, you're just screwing with me. Plase tell me this is some sick joke you two have created to make up for your huge mistake!» Joey practically yelled which caused Nathan to tighten his grip on the crying girl in his arms.

«It's not a joke, Joe. He's sick and he doesn't have much time left» Nathan calmly responded. He knew it would be idiotic of him to yell back and cause scene, so he tried his best to calm both the James' at once.

«Haley..» Joey's emotional voice called out for his sister, and she turned around to face him.

«I'm so sorry» Haley cried harder and ran over to Joey, letting him embrace her as they cried together.

«I'm going to go get dressed, you stay here» Nathan quietly said as he stepped into his bed room and found some clothes. He had decided to drop practice even though his coach would be furious with him. Hopefully he would understand once he found out about Joey and Haley's dad being ill. After he was done dressing himself, he felt a pair of weak arms wrap around him from behind. Nathan smiled and turned to find Haley behind him.

«You okay?» Nathan asked as she gripped harder around him.

«I'm better» Haley let out a loud breath as she looked up into Nathan's clear eyes. They starred at each other, and Haley felt her heart beat faster and faster. Finally she stepped up on her toes and pulled him down for a soft kiss. It didn't last long, but it brought a smile to both their faces.

«Joey left for practice. He needs to get some of his emotions out, you know? And where better to do that then on a basket ball court?» Haley joked.

«Yeah, I think I'll drop practice today. I would rather stay here with you. Plus, you need me more» Nathan grinned as he stroke her cheek lightly.

«Thank you» Haley softly whispered.

«I meant what I said last night, Hales» Nathan said, looking deeply into her eyes. «I love you, and I'm breaking up with Amanda today so we can be together»

«I love you too» Haley giggled as they shared another passionate kiss. «Okay, I'm still in my towel, so I'm gonna change now» Haley laughed as they broke apart.

«Alright, you want me to fix us some breakfast?» Nathan stroke her back gently while asking.

«Since when did you learn how to cook?» Haley laughed at his stupid proposal.

«Who said you needed to learn how to cook to make cereal?» Nathan smirked back.

«Alright. I'll be out in ten minutes. Do you think you can have my cereal in a kind-of-dry-condition by then? Not too -soft and wet. You know I hate that!» Haley tip toed up to him and seductively whispered in his ear.

«I think I can manage» Nathan thoughtfully replied as he kissed her once more and walked out the door.

* * *

«So, are you going home anytime soon?» Nathan asked as they were sitting by the counter, eating their cereal.

«I guess I'll go home on Friday. I can't just go in the middle of the week, because then I'll miss so many classes» Haley sighed. She really wanted to go home, but she knew that would be irresponsible.

«Are you kidding me? I'll take you there tonight if I have to. Seriously Hales, he could die soon. The last thing you want is to get the message that your father is dead before you've had the chance to say goodbye» Nathan soothingly rubbed her back in comfort as Haley looked down.

«I know, but I feel like if I go home, it's gonna be so real. And, God, think about Shaun and Michael and Eric. They must be going through so much right now..» Haley stopped and searched for words as her thought wandered to her little brothers.

«All the more reason for you to go home! I'll tell you what, tomorrow morning me, you and Joe are leaving and going back home. I could use some time of anyway, and I can be there for you when you need me» Nathan stubbornly suggested.

«Nathan, I love you, but you can't skip school because of me or my dad. It's not fair to you. This is my family and my problem, and it will turn into my grief. I don't want to drag you down with me»

«I will go down with you even if you don't drag me along. I want to be there for you Haley, not just right now but when the real hard part comes. This is nothing against what you'll be feeling when you have to say goodbye, you know that right?» Nathan looked deeply into her teary eyes as he searched for her answer.

«I know, but I'm not sure if it's such a good idea. You're still practically with Amanda, and I'm sure you guys need to figure some things out before you jump back into my arms» Haley pushed. It wasn't that she didn't want Nathan to be there, she just didn't know if she was ready to face Tree Hill with him yet. All of their memories and everything they had shared together was still there, reminding her of her mistakes and the pain they had brought her.

«Okay, listen to me. I'm breaking up with her tonight. And there won't be anything to talk about between us once it's over. If a relationship is over, it's over, simple as that. Why don't you come over here around midnight tonight, so we can talk about the future then? Okay?» Nathan raised his eyebrows as he questioned her, and Haley smiled back.

«Okay» She nodded before they both turned to find Amanda walking through the door.

«Hey babe, I was just coming over to..» She stopped when she saw Haley and looked questioningly at the two young adults before her. «..Haley»

«Hi Amanda» Haley weakly smiled as she returned her focus to her cereal.

«What are you two doing?» Amanda uncomfortably asked.

«Eating» Nathan shrugged. It was only half a lie so he could live with it.

«Why?» Amanda blurted out in anticipation.

«Because we were hungry?» Nathan confusedly asked.

«But don't you have practice now?» Amanda frowned.

«Oh, yeah, deam. I forgot» Nathan pretended to be angry with himself for 'forgetting' his practice while Amanda watched him closely.

«Oh, well, okay» She shrugged, oblivious to the glances Haley and Nathan were sending each other. «I just came over to tell you that I arranged some plans for us tonight. Is that okay?»

«Actually, I was going to spend the day with Haley..» Nathan started but was interrupted by Haley before he could finish.

«.. It's okay, Nathan. I'll be fine. You go on your date!» She encouraged him even though it broke her heart to do so.

«Are you sure, I mean, with everything you've gone through right now, and..» Nathan started again, but was once again interrupted by Haley.

«I'm not a baby, Nathan. I can take care of myself!» Haley objected.

«Yeah, come on babe. I promise you'll have a good time!» Amanda smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss that made Haley's stomach twist and turn in disgust.

«Fine» Nathan agreed while giving Haley an apologetic look. She just nodded in confirmation and stood up.

«Well, thanks for breakfast Nathan. It was fun, but I should get out of here now and leave you two alone» Haley turned and walked out do fast that neither Nathan or Amanda was able to say a word before the door slammed, and they both looked at each other in surprise.

«So, where are we going?» Nathan finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

«Oh, we have a double date with Joe and Sarah tonight, at that Italian place you like so much. I called this morning and booked us a table. Can you come and pick me up at around 8 o'clock?» Sarah asked.

«Sure, I'll be there» Nathan shrugged. He was in his own little word, were nothing but him and Haley existed. No Amanda, no double date and certainly no cancer.

«Alright. I'm heading over to Sarah's to pick out our outfits. So I'll see you later?» Sarah's eyebrows jumped up as she starred at him questionably.

«Yeah, see you» Nathan weakly smiled before walking towards his bathroom. His thoughts of Haley were spinning madly around in his head, and he knew that it wouldn't take long before he needed a cold shower to calm himself down. Their night together had been perfect, and he wanted more of it. He wanted more of her. Actually, he wanted to have everything with her, but there was still a problem called Amanda in his way, and needed to figure out how he could get rid of that problem in the kindest way. He didn't want to break her heart, although he knew he would have to if he wanted to be happy sometime soon.

* * *

«Hey» Haley smiled weakly as she entered Brooke's apartment. Brooke and Lucas were curled up on the couch, watching a movie Haley knew couldn't have been his choice. She smiled secretly at the two, think how she would be able to do the same in just a few hours with Nathan.

«Hey Hales, what's up?» Lucas smiled as he looked at the tiny woman who had just entered.

«OH MY GOD!» Brooke screamed at she jumped up.

«What?» Lucas and Haley asked at the same time.

«YOU HAD SEX WITH NATHAN!» Brooke screamed again as she jumped over and hugged the breath out of Haley.

«Wow, wow, slow down Brooke. Nathan's in a relationship with Amanda for God's sake. Don't go crazy!» Lucas warned her.

«Shut up! I know a Haley-James-just-had-wonderful-sex-with-the-man-of-her-dreams-smile when I see it. I'm her best friend after all! So, tell me ALL about it Tutorslut!» Brooke smirked as much as her face allowed her too while jumping up and down in excitement.

«Wow! You seriously slept with Nathan!» Lucas exclaimed as he stood up to look closely at Haley. Haley looked down in embarrassment which confirmed their suspicions. «Shit!»

«What do you mean; Shit!? This is great! Nathan finally dumped that home wrecker and now he's back with Haley. It's awesome!» Brooke stubbornly pouted.

«Not exactly» Haley whispered which caused the other two to look at her in a questioning way, telling her to continue. «He's still with Amanda, but he's going to end things with her tonight. We're getting back together as soon as she's out of his life» Haley finished.

«So, what you're saying is that you two cheated on Amanda?» Lucas asked, looking at her with disappointment.

«Kind of, yeah» Haley sighed, feeling her eyes tear up.

«Brilliant!» Brooke smiled.

«WHAT?» Lucas yelled. «How can you say that, Brooke?»

«Oh, shut up! We both know Naley are meant to be. Nada equals zero, right Hales?» Brooke looked hopefully ay Haley who nodded.

«Okay, I don't know what the hell a Naley or a Nada is, but it doesn't matter because what you did was wrong! Yes, Amanda can be a little.. Whatever, but the point is that what you did to her was wrong. Very wrong!» Lucas starred at Haley with an angry look.

«I know, okay! I know! But I wasn't thinking and I couldn't find Joey anywhere, and I had just fought with Nathan because Amanda said some untrue things, and then my Mom called and told me the news and I started crying. And then Nathan was there and he just comforted me and we ended up kissing and we slept together. And then this morning Joey caught us and he was pissed, and now you're pissed, and I can't stop rambling!» Haley blurted out in one breath while the tears started to flow.

«Wow, slow down Tutorgirl! What happened?» Brooke asked with a confused and worried look.

«Take it once more, slowly please» Lucas calmly asked while rubbing Haley's back soothingly. And Haley told them both the whole story of how her father was sick, and how Nathan had comforted her. When she was finished both Lucas and Brooke looked speechless. Brooke started crying and Lucas took both of the girls in his arms, hugging them tightly while mumbling something about being sorry for yelling.

* * *

«Hey boyfriend» Amanda smiled widely as Nathan stood outside her apartment.

«Hey» Nathan replied, letting her kiss him softly, but not really getting into the kiss like he usually did.

«Shall we go?» Amanda smiled as she held out her hand to him. He took it and with their hands intertwined, they walked to the restaurant where Joey and Sarah were waiting for them.

«Hi guys!» Sarah smiled as they reached the table and sat down.

«Hey, you look so pretty. And you look handsome Joey!» Amanda greeted them with her usual smile. Nathan sat down quietly and took the menu into his hands, trying his best to avoid any conversation.

«Sweetie, what are you ordering?» Amanda said after a few minutes.

«I don't know» Nathan replied, looking at the pasta section. «Spaghetti» He said after another silent moment.

«Wow, how incredibly brave of you» Amanda sarcastically laughed.

«I'm not really in the mood for brave» Nathan confessed, not daring to meet her eyes.

«I hear the chicken is good here» Joey glanced at him from the other end of the table. His voice filled with emotions, mostly angry ones, and Nathan understood why he had suggested chicken. It was after all the opposite of brave, and right then Nathan didn't feel very brave.

«Oh, that's a great idea Joe! I'll take the chicken» Amanda smiled.

«So, how is basketball Nathan?» Sarah asked, deciding to involve him more in the conversation.

«It's fine. Nothing special» Nathan shrugged.

«You're hoping to get drafted, right?» she continued.

«Yeah, when college is over» Nathan smiled for the first time that night. He had always liked Sarah, and right now she reminded him why. She was easy to talk to and interested in other people.

«That's gonna be fun! Travelling and playing all over the country!» Sarah enthusiastically replied.

«Yeah, I'm sure I'll like it. I've always liked to travel» Nathan smiled back.

«Well, I hate to travel. So hopefully you won't have to leave me that often. What would I do home by myself all the time?» Amanda laughed as she put her hand in Nathan's lap.

«Yeah, that must be boring. Letting your man travel without you there to look after him» Joey cut in, and once again, Nathan caught the real meaning behind his response.

«No worries. I trust my Nathan, right Sweetie?» Amanda smiled sweetly towards him and Nathan felt like a bomb had gone of in his stomach. She deserved so much better than him. Someone who liked her for who she was and didn't cheat on her.

«Yeah» Nathan silently agreed, trying not to show how disgusted he felt with himself.

* * *

After the dinner was finished, and the bills were paid, the two couples split up. Joey and Sarah went home while Nathan and Amanda decided to take a walk along the river.

«So, I kind of have to talk to you about something» Nathan started.

«Great, because I have to talk to you about something as well» Amanda said while biting her lip.

«Yeah, it's not easy for my to say this..»

«..Me neither» Amanda agreed,

«Well, who goes first?» Nathan asked.

«I think I'll go first» Amanda smiled sweetly to him.

«Okay, what is it?» Nathan stopped and looked into her eyes while waiting.

«Okay, here it goes. Uhm, Nathan, over the past months we have had so much fun together. I really like you, and I want to thank you so much for the time we've spent together» Amanda took a deep breath and starred at her feet for a few moments.

«What?» Nathan asked, hoping she could get done soon so he could make the break up as easy as possible.

«I love you» Amanda said while looking into his confused expression.

_Shit..!_

**

* * *

Please review )**


	29. Good Advices

**Okay, so here we go with a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews! I have to say that I love the way you're all getting so emotional while reading this. I actually had to laugh a little at some of your reviews. Loved 'em!**

**Enjoy the next chapter and tell me what you think:)**

* * *

Haley stood nervously outside Nathan's door. It was exactly midnight, and she was waiting for Nathan to open the door so they could start their new lives together. Haley wasn't sure how Amanda had taken things. She was probably really pissed at Nathan for cheating on her, especially with Haley. Suddenly the door flew open and Nathan stood in front of her. 

«Hi» Haley happily greeted him as she bounced into his apartment, giving him a soft kiss on the way. Nathan closed the door and turned to her. His face wasn't unreadable, not happy like it usually was when she came over.

«I missed you tonight» Haley sweetly spoke as she leaned up to hiss him once more, but Nathan turned his head so she kissed his cheek instead. Haley backed away slowly with a confused look.

«Look Haley, things didn't exactly go as planned tonight..» Nathan started. He searched for the right words while Haley looked at him with concern.

«What happened Nathan?» Haley asked, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it. Nathan sighed and leaded her over to the couch where they both sat down. He took a deep breath before looking up at her beautiful face.

«Okay, here it goes. We were walking back home and I was just about to tell her that I wanted to be with you. But then she said she had something important to tell me as well, and she kind of went first..» Nathan stopped once more. He wanted Haley so bad, but his thoughts were spinning like crazy.

«What did she say?» Haley's tiny voice suddenly brought him back to reality.

«She told me that she.. That she's..»

«She's what?» Haley was preparing for the worst. Was Amanda pregnant?

«She's in love with me»

FLASHBACK

_«What?» Nathan asked, hoping she could get done soon so he could make the break up as easy as possible._

_«I love you» Amanda said while looking into his confused expression._

_«What!» Nathan's eyes widened in shock. He definitely hadn't prepared himself for something like that! How was he supposed to do this now? He would crush her completely._

_«I'm in love with you. You can't say that it's such a shock to you. We have been together for almost 6 months now!» Amanda shifted uncomfortably while searching his eyes for some sign that he might love her as well. _

_«I.. I don't.. know.. what to say» Nathan finally got out._

_«Well, I don't want you to say it back unless you mean it. I know things have been hard for you lately with Haley back in town, but i trust you Nathan. And I love you. You've been the best part of my life for months now, and I think we're ready for this next step» Amanda reasoned._

_«I'm sorry, Amanda. I can't say that I love you yet, it's far too soon for me» Nathan said without thinking. He was in love, just not with Amanda._

_«I understand, but I'll wait for you. As long as I have to» Amanda smiled while reaching up to kiss him. Nathan was to stunned to react so he let her do it. _

_«I love you, Nathan. Good night» Amanda sweetly smiled before walking away and leaving a completely confused Nathan behind._

_Shit..!_

END OF FLASHBACK

«Wow..» Haley breathed. «What did you do?»

«What do you mean?» Nathan asked confused.

«Did you say it back?» Haley felt tears form in her eyes. Maybe happily ever after really didn't exist for her. Her father was dying, her brother was somewhere in la-la-land and her so called boyfriend had just failed to dump his girlfriend because she was in love with him. Haley's life was almost too complicated to survive!

«What? Of course not! I don't joke about love, Hales. I love you, not Amanda! I'm just so..» Nathan trailed of again while searching for the right words to describe how he was feeling at that moment.

«So what?» Haley urged.

«So confused, so torn so all over the place. I don't know what to do, Hales»

Nathan stood up and started pacing around in the apartment.

«So, what you mean to say is that you didn't break up with her?»

«No» Nathan weakly replied, looking straight into Haley's eyes. They were too crushed and angry to even describe. Nathan hadn't thought so far ahead back when Amanda had surprised him. He hadn't thought about how crushed Haley would be because of this, he was too busy trying to spare Amanda some heartache.

Haley's mouth fell open as tears streamed down her face. She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to process what she had just learned. When she opened them again, Nathan was back on the couch next to her. He reached for her hand, but she jerked it away as she stood up. Haley headed for the front door, not trusting her voice to say anything at the moment.

«Wait! Please just talk to me» Nathan's desperate voice called out for her. Haley stopped in front of the door, thinking through her actions. While she stood there, Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tight to his chest.

«Let me go, Nathan» Haley finally got out through her tears.

«I can't» Nathan shook his head as he buried his head in her neck.

«You don't belong to me anymore» Haley coldly spoke as she removed his arms from her.

«So, what does this mean?» Nathan held his breath while waiting for her answer. Haley turned to him, and one last time her now broken brown eyes found his pleading blue ones.

«It means that tomorrow, I'm going home to my family, while you're staying here with your girlfriend. I don't know how long I'll stay there so I guess I can't say when I will see you again» Haley mumbled before turning around.

«Please Hales! I love you!» Nathan pleaded, just like he had done two years ago when they first had broken up.

«If you loved me, it wouldn't be so hard for you to let Amanda go» Haley quietly responded before walking out the door and leaving Nathan to himself.

* * *

«Hey Hales, you ready to go?» Joey called for the fifth time. Haley had been really quiet all day, but Joey figured she would open up to him when she was ready. 

«Good luck honey. Call me tonight, okay?» Sarah sweetly said while stroking his cheek lightly. Joey smiled reassuringly before kissing her.

«Well, you two are just so cute. I'm going to hurl!» Amanda exclaimed from her spot on the couch.

«Speaking of cute, where is your boyfriend?» Sarah asked curiously. Joey's ears widened at this. He hadn't thought about it earlier, but that must be the reason why Haley was so upset. Clearly something had happened in; The never-ending-Nathan-Scott-love-triangle. Apparently Amanda was satisfied, while Haley was taking it pretty bad. That couldn't be good!

«He is playing basketball, as always. He said he needed to clear his head for some reason. Is he close with your parents, Joe?» Amanda asked curiously.

«Kind of» Joey shrugged.

«Well, maybe that's why he's so upset» Amanda said before returning her attention to the tv.

«Yeah, maybe» Joey pretended to think about it, while in reality he was thinking about another reason why Nathan would be upset. And it didn't involve his dad!

«I'm ready» Haley softly said as she came out from her bed room, carrying her duffel bag with her clothes in it. She had packed clothes for about a week, since she wasn't sure how long she would be staying.

«Okay, you two take care!» Sarah said with her concerned voice before she gave both of them a hug and Joey his goodbye kiss.

* * *

«Hey Nate» Nathan turned to the voice that belonged to his 'sister-in'law'. 

«What do you want, Brooke?» Nathan sighed while shooting another hoop.

«To talk I guess» Brooke shrugged before sitting down a bench and motioning for Nathan to join her.

«About what?» Nathan sighed as he sat down.

«You, Haley and Amanda» Brooke continued.

«What else?» Nathan sarcastically laughed.

«You know, I'm not here to judge you or yell at you. I just want to understand what's going on inside your head, Nate. What are you thinking?» Brooke looked deeply into his lost eyes as she spoke.

«Can I trust you Brooke?» Nathan asked and she nodded. «I'm scared»

«Why? What's there to be scared about?» Brooke asked, trying her best to help him.

«I love Haley, I do! With everything in me, she's the one I want. But somewhere, on some level I wonder if she really loves me back, the way I want her to. It's not that I don't think she loves me, because I know she does. It's just that she gives up on me so fast. When we lost our son two years ago, she gave up on me pretty quickly. Now, I screwed up with Amanda, and what did Haley do? Did she support me and try to help me find the best way to break up with Amanda? No, she gave up on me. She gave up on us. And I'm scared that if I do break up with Amanda, and just put everything out there for Haley, she'll just give up the first time something gets hard» Nathan looked away as he finished.

«I think you're right» Brooke suddenly said which caused Nathan to look straight at her.

«About what?» He asked.

«Haley does love you. She really does! But she gives up on you guys easily. Haley's scared too, Nathan. She's never been so in love with anyone like she is with you. Love is scary, trust me!» Brooke laughed.

«Are you scared, Brooke?» Nathan asked.

«Sometimes» Brooke winked dreamingly. «But I know everything is gonna be okay in the end. Call me girly, but I believe in true love and a happily ever after. And if I can have it, why can't you?»

«You're right. But what about Amanda? Is there a happily ever after for her too?» Nathan sighed.

«Yes, as little as I think she deserves it, there is. But it's not with you, Nate» Brooke said sternly.

«How am I going to do this, Brooke? I don't want to hurt her feeling even more then I've already done!» Nathan exclaimed.

«Which one!» Brooke laughed but stopped when she saw the look in Nathan eyes. «Oh, her, yeah. I don't know Nate. Maybe you should just give it a little time. Haley is gone now so there is no pressure. Although I personally would just like you to dump Amanda down on her ass»

«Wait? What do you mean; Haley is gone?»

«She went back to Tree Hill to be with her dad. She didn't tell you?» Brooke frowned.

«Yeah, she told me. I just thought she might say goodbye before she left, you know?» Nathan sighed, looking down at his feet.

«Well can you blame her? You're not exactly her favourite person right now, Nate. Plus she needs to get away from this for a while» Brooke sighed as well.

«Get away from what? Me?» Nathan shakily asked.

«Everything»

* * *

«So, you want to tell me what happened with you and Nathan?» Joey asked while looking over at his little sister with concerned eyes. 

«What?» Haley asked stupidly.

«You've been all sulky and broody today. And being as though Amanda seemed perfectly fine, that leads me to believe that the so called 'break-up' didn't go too well»

«It didn't go at all actually» Haley rubbed her tired eyes. She hadn't slept too well without Nathan the previous night.

«Why not?» Joey asked worried.

«Because Amanda surprised him by saying that she's in love with him before he was able to do it» Haley said while focusing her eyes on her nails, not wanting to face Joey in case she broke down again. She needed Nathan, so badly! But he wasn't there for her. Again...

«Wow, poor Nathan!» Joey said without thinking.

«What does that mean?» Haley asked, suddenly with a hint of anger in her voice.

«Well, I can understand where he's coming from!» Joey defended himself.

«What? Are you seriously saying that you think it's okay for him to play with my heart this way?» Haley practically screamed at him. She was angry with her brother right then, very angry!

«No, of course not! All I'm saying is that when it comes to guys like me and Nathan. We don't, you know, joke around with love» Joey explained.

«Funny, Nathan said the same thing last night» Haley sarcastically laughed.

«Well, he's right. If we tell a girl that we love her or if she tells us that she loves us, we take it seriously. Nathan is a good guy, Hales. He cares about Amanda. Hell, if he didn't, he would really be a jackass! But he loves you! And he's serious about that!» Joey comforted her.

«Well, that still doesn't give him the right to play around with hearts. If he loves me, then it shouldn't be so hard for him to break up with her!» Haley said with a hurt tone.

«It isn't. But if she loves him, it sort makes it a lot more complicated. I can understand that you don't like this, but that's the prize you have to pay for getting involved with a guy who's in a relationship. Think about it this way: You know how married guys have affairs, and they tell their mistresses that they are going to leave their wives because they don't love them anymore» Haley nodded and Joey continued. «Well, you see. It's not so easy to leave something safe that you've been with for a long time. And yeah sure, Nathan would rather be with you, but you have to understand that you two don't have the best history of being a safe couple! For starters, you always quit when things get hard. You have to fight for him, Hales! Nathan wants the world with you, but he has to know for sure that you're want the same»

«Wow, I guess I never thought of it that way» Haley breathed out.

«Yeah, I guess, but still, he has to dump Amanda» Joey shook his head.

«What do I do now?» Haley asked in a shaky voice.

«Easy, you give him an ultimatum. You or Amanda. Just don't give him any previews before you know he has chosen you, or else he's never going to finish!» Joey laughed, but ended it when he noticed Haley's stern look.

«Yeah, I guess you're right» Haley sighed.

* * *

«Joe! Haley-bop! I've missed you so much!» Lydia James exclaimed as her two oldest children stepped out of their car. She ran towards them and wrapped them in a bone crushing hug. 

«Hi Mom, we've missed you too» Joey was able to get out with the little breath he had left in his body.

«You both look so skinny! Are you getting enough food up at that school!» Lydia sceptically asked while looking up and down her children's bodies.

«Yes Mom, we eat more than enough!» Joey laughed as he took their bags and carried them inside.

«I'm just going to make a quick call, okay Mom?» Haley said as she entered her old room. It still looked the same, just with less stuff since she had moved them up to her permanent residence.

«Sure, Honey. I love you» Lydia said as she winked and left.

Haley took up her cell phone and dialled Nathan's number.

Brrr.. Brrr.. Brrr..

«Hello?» Haley's breath stopped as she heard Amanda's voice.

«Hi Amanda, is Nathan there?» Haley's shaky voice asked.

«Haley? Sorry, he's in the shower. Can I take a message?» Amanda smirked. Actually Nathan had left his phone there earlier when he had stopped by to see if Haley might still be there, but Amanda loved to play with Haley's heart. It was actually quite fun!

«No, and do me a favour?» Haley asked before Amanda could hung up.

«Sure» Amanda's smirk widened.

«Don't tell him I called, please?» He was with Amanda and that was reason enough!

**

* * *

Please review :)**


	30. Goodbye Daddy

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I still love how much you guys hate Amanda, and all the shit you say about her. It makes me laugh! In the beginning I though about making her a sweet girl, someone who didn't deserve to lose her boyfriend. But I guess I figured it would be easier to make her mean and bitchy. It gives the story more drama ;)**

**Okay, question why Nathan hasn't confronted Amanda about the things she said to Haley. Answer: He's just concentrating on finding a way to break up with her. He feels like the bad guy, so he doesn't really want to cause more trouble before he figures out how to tell the girl that loves him that he's in love with someone else. Does that make any sense? Really, I don't think I would use every little detail against someone if I had done something much worse myself. Although Amanda did twist the truth, which was wrong!**

**Enjoy the next chapter ;)**

* * *

«So, Haley-bop. Come talk to your old mother» Lydia motioned for Haley to join her on the couch when she came down from her previous phone call.

«I missed you, Mom» Haley suddenly exclaimed as she sat down next to her mother.

«I missed you too, Honey. So tell me, how are you doing?» Lydia asked with her concerned mother-voice. Haley and Lydia had always been able to talk about everything that went on in Haley's life. They shared a really close bond, and Haley loved her mother for being so understanding and trustworthy.

«I'm fine» Haley lied.

«No seriously, how are you doing?» Lydia looked her daughter straight in the eye as she spoke. She could read Haley like an open book at times.

«Mom, I'm fine» Haley lied again. She didn't want to put more weight on her mother's shoulders. She had enough with her own problems.

«I'm your mother, Haley. And I think I can tell when you're lying to me» Lydia shook her head.

«Think being the keyword?» Haley smiled with raised eyebrows.

«Very funny, now tell your lie detector what's going on in that pretty head of yours?» Lydia smiled.

«A lot actually. I'm scared and worried about Dad. Then there's Nathan and Amanda and everything else in my life. I just feel really worn out, Mom» Haley sighed while looking at her hands.

«You know, you shouldn't worry too much about you father. He doesn't want you too!» Lydia took Haley's hand in her own and rubbed it soothingly.

«I can't help it. He's sick, Mom. I'm so scared for him!» Haley shook her head and closed her eyes, feeling the tears coming.

«Don't be. He knows what's going on, and he knows what's ahead. He's more scared about us then we are about him, you know!» Lydia laughed.

«Why?» Haley asked with a confused look. _That didn't make sense?_

«Because when he leaves, he gets to go a better place. But we are left here without him. So technically, we are the ones who should worry about ourselves, not him» Lydia laughed while standing up and leading her daughter towards the kitchen.

«Maybe you're right. How is he doing anyways?» Haley asked as she sat on the counter.

«He's your father. You know he's an optimist, and he will be until the cancer takes his life for good. But right now, he just wants to enjoy the last days of his life with the people he loves» Lydia said as she found two cups and started making tea.

«How come you're so okay with this?» Haley shook her head in awe at her mother. She was some woman!

«I've known for a long time, Hales. I've had my break downs, believe me! But he's been there with me, telling me everything's okay and rubbing my back when I'm upset. I'm able to accept that I'm losing him, and even though it's gonna be hard, I would much rather be happy now and sad when he's gone, then the other way around!» Lydia laughed while finding the tea bags from the cabinet.

«I still don't understand how you do it. If I was in your shoes I would have broken completely down. The thought of losing the one you love is...» Haley sighed as she trailed of.

«Is what? Horrible? Yes, I know» Lydia sadly smiled towards her daughter.

«Actually I was going to say mortifying. I don't know if I could do it» Haley sighed again, thinking about how insecure things were between her and Nathan at the moment.

«And lucky for you, you won't have to. At least not yet!» Lydia said as she looked around for sugar.

«Well, I don't know about that» Haley laughed sarcastically.

«What do you mean? Are you losing someone you love right now?» Lydia's eyebrow frowned as she stopped her search for sugar and looked directly at her daughter.

«Kind of. I don't know» Haley shrugged as she jumped down from the counter and helped her mother find the sugar for their tea.

«Nathan?» Lydia softly asked while poring the mugs with hot water.

«Yeah, you could say that» Haley breathed out.

«What happened?» Lydia placed her hand comfortingly on top of her daughter's one as she spoke.

«Long story short: He has a girlfriend, but we kind of slept together behind her back and now he can't break up with her because she's in love with him» Haley said in one breath.

«Wow, poor guy!» Lydia shook her head while laughing to herself.

«Not you too! Why is it that everybody sympathizes with him and not me? I'm the victim here! Well, kind of» Haley exclaimed.

«Depends on how you look at it» Lydia shrugged dreamingly.

«And how do you look at it?» Haley asked curiously. Her mother's opinion had always been important to her.

«I see a boy who has two amazing girls, and doesn't want to hurt either of them because he cares too much. Sounds like a keeper to me» Lydia smiled while taking the first sip of her tea.

«If he's mine to keep» Haley pointed out.

«He is, don't worry. He just needs to lay her down the right way first, and then he's all yours. You know, you've always been stubborn and possessive, Haley-bop!» Lydia laughed again.

«I have not!» Haley defended her self with a hint of hurt in her voice.

«Have too!» Lydia playfully threw back at her with a voice like a 5 year old, which caused them both to laugh.

«Shut up! Anyways, what is really going on with Dad? Can you tell me?» Haley said, silencing her mother's laughter.

«Sure. He found out about the cancer right after you left for college. It was already spread from his lungs to his brain, so there weren't much we could do. He started chemotherapy, but it didn't do much good. So we decided that when he became too ill to stay at home, we would tell people about it. Giving him time to live his life normally for as long as possible without receiving pity from people. You know your father, he hates pity! He was admitted to the hospital the day I called you, and now he's there, waiting to see his beautiful children again!» Lydia smiled sadly as she finished her story.

«Wow. I can't say that I'm not mad at you for hiding it, but I guess I understand on some level. When can we see him?» Haley asked while drinking more of her tea.

«I was thinking that we could go up there first thing tomorrow morning! How does that sound?» Lydia asked.

«Perfect. I think I'll head to bed» Haley replied while taking one large sip of her tea and putting the dirty cup in the sink.

«You do that, and I'll see you in the morning» Lydia winked while finishing her own cup.

«Night Mom. I love you» Haley said as she gave her mother a tight hug.

«I love you too Haley-bop!» Lydia whispered as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

* * *

«Come in!» The tired voice of Jimmy James called out as he heard someone tapping his door. He tried his best to look healthy as his two oldest children entered his hospital room.

«Daddy!» Haley happily squealed as she saw her father. He looked just like he normally did, just a little bit pale.

«Joe! Haley-bop! I missed you!» Jimmy smiled as he welcomed his children into his arms.

«We missed you too, Daddy!» Haley smiled as she sat down beside him on the bed.

«So how is my favourite baby girl?» Jimmy said while stroking Haley's cheek.

«I'm okay, Daddy. How are you?» Haley asked with concern. Her father didn't look like he was suffering, but she didn't know how hard he was working to cover it up. Joey on the other hand, noticed his father's tired features the second he saw him.

«I've been better. I think it's close now» Jimmy sighed. He didn't want to lie to his children, although he wanted to spare them pain.

«No, don't say that Daddy! Please don't» Haley shook her head sternly as tears started forming in them.

«I know it's hard, bop. But just remember that I'm really proud of you, and I love you. That goes for you too Joe!» Jimmy said, turning his focus to his oldest son and smiling proudly.

«We love you too, Dad» Joey assured him.

«So, tell me, how's school?» Jimmy brightly asked as he looked from Haley to Joey.

«Honestly, it's boring!» Joey exclaimed which caused them all to laugh.

«That's my boy!» Jimmy happily smiled. «How's basketball then? You and the Scotts still playing good?»

«Yeah, we've never been better actually» Joey happily returned his father's smile.

«That's great son, I'm so happy for you! So how's my daughter-in-law?» Jimmy asked with a wink. He had always been really fascinated with Joey and Sarah's relationship.

«She's great. We're great. I think she's the one for me, Dad» Joey nodded dreamingly.

«Tell me something I don't know!» Jimmy laughed before turning his attention back to Haley. «And how's my son-in-law?»

«Ehh, sorry Dad, but you don't have one» Haley sighed.

«What do you mean; I don't have one? Did you break up with him again!» Jimmy frowned.

«No, we're not together» Haley smiled sadly. She didn't feel like going into her sad love life again.

«Why not? You love the guy, and he's crazy about you!» Jimmy reasoned.

«That's kind of hard to believe considering he has a girlfriend, Dad» Haley said, trying to finish the subject.

«I'm sorry baby girl. I'm sure you guys will find your way in the end» Jimmy said, realising she wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

«So, are you crazy kids coming home for Thanksgiving?» Jimmy smiled his warm smile towards his kids.

«Of course» Joey and Haley said at the same time.

«Good. You'll have to cut the turkey this year, son» Jimmy pointed at Joey as he spoke.

«Dad..» Joey started, but was interrupted by his father.

«..No, Joe. I know that I won't be here for Thanksgiving. And even if I am, I most certainly can't cut the turkey. I might drop the knife and cut my balls of or something» Jimmy showed them a disgusted look at the thought.

«Dad!» Haley exclaimed.

«Okay, I promise I'll cut the turkey. But you'll be there to tell me how great I am at cutting turkey, okay?» Joey smiled while patting his father on the back.

«I'll try, son» Jimmy said seriously.

«That's good enough for me»Joey replied.

«I'm so sorry we're so late, Daddy» Haley suddenly said with a teary voice.

«You're here, Haley-bop. That's all that matters to me» Jimmy smiled, letting Haley cry against his shoulder.

«I don't want you to die» Haley whispered.

«I don't want me to die either, but I have to. It's time Haley, and the sooner you accept it, the easier it's gonna be» Jimmy said while rubbing her back soothingly.

«I know, I just can't» Haley shook her head and used her hand to dry some of her tears.

«Just remember that I love you» Jimmy said while looking straight into his eyes.

«I love you too Daddy, so much» Haley replied, which only caused her to cry more of course.

«Now, you two have to go before I die in front of you» Jimmy joked.

«That's not funny!» Joey warned him.

«I think I'm the one who gets to decide what is and isn't funny about my own illness thank you very much!» Jimmy smiled and they all said their goodbyes and I love yous.

* * *

«Do you think we'll ever see him again?» Joey asked. Him and Haley were sitting at the river court, enjoying the silence.

«What do you mean? He seemed fine to me» Haley asked confused.

«You're kind of blind, Hales» Joey said, trying not to offend her.

«What's that supposed to mean?» Haley frowned angrily.

«You didn't see how tired he was. He used all his energy trying to cover it up, and you fell for it. But I didn't. Why do you think he told us how proud he was of us and how much he loves us? He knows he's never going to see us again. If I'm right, he'll be gone by the end of the day» Joey said while looking at his hands.

«Stop, just stop!» Haley shook her head in disbelief.

«You know I'm right, Hales. He's sick, he's tired. I bet the only reason he's still here is because he wanted to say goodbye to us first. Now that he has, he can let go» Joey reasoned while looking into Haley's eyes.

«No! You're lying!» Haley screamed. She stood up and walked away from her brother with hard steps.

«Hales! Come back here!» Joey yelled after her, but she was determined to get away from him.

* * *

Haley was walking. She didn't know where she was going or how long she had been walking for, but she didn't intend to stop anytime soon. She needed to get away from everything. Her dad, Nathan, Amanda, Joey, everybody! Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate and she took it up.

_Nathan cell_

The screen said, but Haley declined the call and kept walking. She didn't feel like speaking to Nathan right then. Actually she didn't feel like talking to anybody. Life was terrible, and she just wanted to be left alone. Once again her phone rang, but she declined it this time as well. Suddenly she felt it vibrate, saying that she had received a message. Haley tried to ignore it, but her curiosity took over and she opened her phone to read it.

_Hales, please pick up. I know you're upset and angry, but please talk to me. I love you_

Haley stopped for a second, discussing inside her head if she should call him or text him back, but she decided to turn her phone of and placed it back in her pocket before walking further down the street.

* * *

Hours later, Haley was back at the river court, lost in thoughts about Nathan. She wanted to call him, but at the same time she needed to think more about the whole situation. What was she going to say to him anyways? I'm sorry I got mad when you didn't dump your girlfriend like you said you would? Actually, that line made a lot of sense to her. She had a reason to be mad at him, so what was the point of calling him anyway!

«Hi» A deep voice behind her brought Haley back to reality. She jumped up in her seat and starred at the person in front of her.

«What are you doing here?» Haley said with a broken voice.

«Joe called me» Nathan replied.

«Well, how did you get here so fast? It takes five hours from Duke» Haley reasoned with a confused look.

«Well, in case you didn't know already, I called you over four hours ago. First Joey called me and then I tried reaching you. But when you didn't answer, I jumped in my car and drove down to see you. I guess you could say I deserve one or two speeding tickets» Nathan laughed a little at himself before gaining his serious face.

«But why?» Haley asked confused.

«I'm so sorry, Haley» Nathan breathed out.

«I am too. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that and just left without a goodbye. I'm sure this is hard for you» Haley rambled on like she always did when she was nervous.

«It doesn't matter anymore. Come here» Nathan opened his arms and reached for her.

«Of course it matters. I called you last night to say sorry, but Amanda picked up and I thought maybe you two..» Haley stopped and decided not to finish her sentence.

«We just talked. Nothing happened» Nathan reassured her.

«Oh, okay» Haley said as she accepted his hug and wrapped her arms around him.

«I'm so sorry, Haley. I can't imagine what you're going through. I wish I could trade places with you» Nathan whispered into her ear.

«What do you mean? You want me to get a boyfriend?» Haley pulled back with a confused look.

«No, I'm talking about your dad, Hales. I wish it had been mine» Nathan said with a sad voice.

«Don't say that, Nathan. Besides, I saw him today and he seemed fine. He's not giving up yet» Haley put on her strongest smile, trying to make it seem like she still had hope.

«Haley have you talked to anyone since you left Joe?» Nathan looked directly into her eyes as he spoke.

«No, why?» Haley frowned.

«He's gone, Hales. He died four hours ago» Nathan softly spoke, waiting in anticipation for her reaction.

«No» Haley shook her head sternly.

«I'm so sorry, Hales» Nathan sighed as he pulled her back in his arms.

«No, you're lying! He can't be dead! He just can't! I won't let him!» Haley hammered against his muscular chest.

«Shhhh, relax Hales. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise» Nathan whispered, holding her tightly.

«Oh my God» Haley finally stopped hitting him as the tears streamed down her face. She broke down in his strong arms and let him lift her up in his arms.

«Let's go home» Nathan said as he carried her towards his car. Trying his best to spare her some of the heartache she was about to face.

**

* * *

I know, sad right? I had planned for Jimmy to die for quite some time now actually. At first I thought about making Lydia sick, but I decided on Jimmy. **

**I'm thinking that there are only 3 or 4 chapter's left. I've written the next one and the epilogue. So hopefully this story is done by next week, although that's a bit sad. I've already written about four chapters of my next story, but I'm not posting it yet ;)**

**Tell me what you think, you know I love it!**


	31. The Funeral

**Hey! I'm back with the next chapter. Actually, after this one there are only one more the epilogue. So I've decided that if I get 5 reviews I'll upload the next chapter. **

**This one is also a little sad, but I think many of you will like it. Especially the end ;) It's a long one :)**

* * *

It was the day of the funeral and Haley was standing in her room, looking out her window. She hadn't eaten much in the last days, and she'd tried her best to avoid any contact with Nathan. He still hadn't broken up with Amanda, but then again he hadn't really spoken to her since he left for Tree Hill. Amanda had been calling him several times a day, but Nathan wasn't interested in talking to her so he switched of his phone. The sky was dark, but lucky for them, it wasn't raining. Haley was standing in her new black silk dress, thinking about memories and missing her father.

«Are you coming? We have to go» She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by her brother's voice. Haley didn't respond to him, she just stood there.

«Hales? Come on» Joey tried again, but Haley still didn't respond. Eventually he gave up and returned down the stairs to his family who were waiting for them.

«She won't respond. Maybe someone else could try» Joey sighed sadly while fixing his black tie in the mirror.

«I'll go» The tired voice of Lydia James spoke up.

«No, don't worry about it Mrs. James. I've got her» Brooke offered. She had arrived two days before together with Sarah and Lucas. They were all there to support their friends and say goodbye to Jimmy James.

«Thank you, Brooke» Lydia sighed. She was pretty exhausted after dealing with her five children over the past days. Joey had been strong for his mother and siblings, but she knew he wanted to break down if he was given the chance. Shaun was still in denial, as was Haley. Eric and Michael had tried their best to comfort their mother, but both showed that they missed their father very much. Lydia had yet to break down completely, but she expected to do so under the wake. She didn't know how much longer she could be strong.

«Hales, are you coming? We have to get to the funeral now» Brooke's strong voice said as she opened the door and saw Haley stand by the window. Haley didn't respond to Brooke either. She wanted to be left alone, and was still trying to make up enough courage to face her father's coffin.

«Please Haley. Everybody is waiting for you. Come down with me» Brooke walked closer to Haley and reached out for her hand, but Haley stood still. She didn't even meet Brooke's look, just starred the other way.

«Well, you come when you're ready Hales. I'll wait for you, but the others have to get going» Brooke sighed before leaving Haley alone again. Haley's jaw clinched as her thoughts wandered to her mother. Haley knew she was stubborn and not making things much easier for her family by being so cold, but she couldn't help it. Haley felt like life couldn't be more unfair at the moment. Her father had been taken away without a warning, and Haley felt like she had been robbed. She didn't have any energy left to spare for her family's well being.

«I'm sorry guys, I'll just wait for her here. You go and we'll be there when she's ready» Brooke sighed as she came down the stairs. While she had been up with Haley, Nathan and his mother had arrived and he was now looking at Brooke with a sad look.

«Are you sure, Sweetie? Because we really have to go» Lydia sighed as she rubbed Brooke's arms.

«Positive Mrs. James. You go and I'll bring Haley when she's ready» Brooke weakly smiled.

«Would you let me try and talk to her?» Nathan offered.

«I'm not sure if that's the best idea» Joey said sternly while slightly clenching his jaw. Nathan lowered his head in a sad but accepting nod.

«Why not? You go Nathan. Can you bring her over when she's ready?» Lydia spoke up. She knew Nathan could possibly be exactly what Haley needed. It wasn't a secret that Haley had been avoiding him, but maybe this was the thing they needed.

«Mom...» Joey started, but was cut of by his mother.

«...No, Joseph! Your sister is acting like a complete child and she needs to grow up. Excuse me if I'm wrong but I happen to think that having a little pep talk with Nathan could be exactly what she needs right now. I don't care if she doesn't want to speak with anyone. Her father is dead and I'll be damned if she decides to act stuck up and avoid his funeral. This isn't about Haley, this is about Jimmy» Lydia finished on the verge of tears. She took her purse from the table angrily and stormed out of the house.

«You guys go, I'll bring her. Mom, can you drive with Joey?» Nathan asked his mother and walked up the stairs after she gave him a confirming nod. Joey looked after him with a worried look, but softened when he felt his girlfriend squeeze his hand lovingly.

«She's right, you know» Sarah said while giving her boyfriend a sad smile and following his mother out the door. Joey sighed and signalized for his brother's to follow him along with Brooke and Deb. He closed the door and took one last look up at Haley's window before getting in the car.

* * *

«Hales?» Nathan voice called through the dark room. Haley felt her stomach drop to the floor at the sound of his heartbroken voice. She wanted nothing more than to push him back out the door, but she couldn't move. Nathan understood that there wasn't much of a chance to get an answer out of her, so he walked over to her bed and sat down.

«You know, I remember the first time I met your parents. Well, maybe not the first time, but the first time I talked with them for real. Your Dad was telling me about you going crazy about me, and putting on tons of different lip glosses. He stroked me as this really funny guy, and I have to say that really liked him. You are so lucky to share such a strong bond. I never had that with my Dad, you know» Nathan sat in silence and talked, knowing he would either make Haley really angry or really sad. Either way he would get something out of her soon, and that was the plan.

Haley felt the tears coming as she listened to Nathan talk about how great her father was. She couldn't hold them in much longer, and let them fall uncontrollably. After a little while, quiet sobs came along with the tears and Haley was now crying unstoppable. Nathan looked over at her tiny and broken figure in the corner, and decided it was time to confront her. He walked over to her and turned her body around before embracing her with every muscle he had in his body. Haley didn't fight him, although a little part of her wanted to.

«It's alright Hales. I'm here. Let it out» Nathan whispered in her ear. After several minutes her sobs softened and now the only thing that could be heard was occasional sniffles.

«Just relax, Hales» Nathan continued. This time, Haley twisted herself out of his tight gasp and locked her arms around his neck.

«Why?» Her tiny voice asked in a low whisper. It was so low, Nathan almost didn't hear it.

«Life isn't fair, Hales. People get sick and they die all the time. It sucks, and it hurts like hell. But you just have to face it. Your Mom is so strong, and so is Joe. And they are all strong for you, because they know you need them to be. But they need you to be strong for them as well» Nathan explained in a calm voice while softly stroking her back gently.

«I hate him» Haley angrily whispered into Nathan's chest.

«No, you don't. You just miss him» Nathan continued to explain.

They stood close, hugging for minutes until Haley pulled back a bit and looked deeply into Nathan's eyes. She took one of her hands and ran it through his hair before crashing her lips on his. It was a soft kiss, without any force. Nathan happily let her, he had really missed her kisses. After a little while Haley pulled back and sighed loudly.

«We should probably get going» She said calmly.

«Yeah, come on. You'll feel much better once it's over, I promise» Nathan said while kissing her forehead and leading her out the door. They held hands all the way to the car, and sat in a comfortable silence while driving. When they arrived, the funeral was just about to begin and Haley placed herself between Joey and Nathan. Holding them both tightly with her hands as the tears once again started to flow.

* * *

«Before we finish, a few special people would like to say something» The minister said while signalizing to Joey that it was time to step up. He sighed deeply before stepping in front of the casket and pulling out a piece of paper from his inner pocket. Before he started to speak, he cleared his shaky voice and looked over at Haley who gave him a reassuring smile.

«Those of you who knew Jimmy, also knew that he was my father. I stand before you today as a proud son. I've always had a strong bond to my father, and he's always made sure that he was close with all of his kids. Being the oldest one, I guess you could say I was the lucky child. I had 20 great years with him, and I don't regret a single one. My father was and will always be a very important person in my life, and I've learned so much from him about life and love. I still remember the day he first sat down with me and explained everything about prevention. I was thirteen» Everybody laughed and smiled as Joey continued his speech.

«On behalf of myself, my mother and the rest of our family; I would like to thank you all for coming here today. We all remember my father as a great man, an outstanding husband and a one-of-a-kind father. We all loved him and respected him and we will continue to do so with his memory» After Joey had said this he turned to face the casket and took a piece of soil in his hand.

«Goodbye Dad. I love you, and I'll never forget you. I promise to take care of everybody and to cut the turkey on Thanksgiving» He said while letting the dirty slip out of his fingers and down on the box which contained his father's body. After this he walked back to Haley who grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. Everybody stood still and enjoyed the silence while they waited for the next point on the agenda to occur. Suddenly Lydia took a step forward and turned to face the audience. Haley and Joey shared a confused look. Neither had expected their mother to speak. They didn't think she was strong enough, but smiled at her to let her know they were there.

«I'm not going to say much, mostly because I don't trust my voice to last through most of this speech. I would also like to thank all of you. And thank you Joe, for that wonderful speech. Everything you said was and is true. Jimmy was a great man, and I loved him very much. I still remember when you were a new born baby. He would sit by your crib through the night, to make sure nothing would happen to you. He said he would always protect you, and somehow I think he still will. At least he tried his best. When Haley-bop came, he still stayed with the baby. Actually it became tradition and he did it with each and every one of them» Lydia laughed a little while shedding a few tears. She quickly wiped them away and turned back to the audience.

«Jimmy James was one handsome man, at least when I first met him. He captured my eyes the second I saw him, and after I got him, never let him go. I knew that I loved him after only a few months together. And lucky for me, he loved me back. It's important to take care of the ones you love, because you never know when they leave or die. I stand before you today as a happy woman. One that got to experience several years of her life with the man of her dreams, and I hope all of you get to do the same. Take my advice: hold on to those you love, and never let them go because you never know when you might lose them» Lydia looked at her daughter while saying this. She knew Haley and Nathan needed to hear these words, to understand that they shouldn't waist more time being apart.

While Lydia spoke, Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and held it tight in her own. She leaned against his body and let his wrap a secure arm around her waist. Haley closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face while Nathan kissed the top of her head. Inside their heads, they both understood how important this was for them. They loved each other, and they were done going back and forward. They wanted to be together, and they would be.

«There are 6 stages of grief: Denial, anger, fear, guilt, depression and acceptance. I guess you would expect me to be in denial right now, huh? Or at least angry and depressed. But to tell you the truth, I've accepted Jimmy's death. Actually, I accepted it before he died. I've known for months that every day could be my last with him, but we chose to love every day like it would never end. And for that I am forever thankful. Jimmy gave me a lifetime of joy and laughed and love. Along with that came 5 beautiful children, which all stand here with me today and remind so much of him with every breath they take» Lydia smiled at her children before she as well took a handful of soil in her hand.

«I love you, Jim. Goodbye» She whispered while pouring the dirt down on her husband. She stood still for a moment and cried a few tears. Haley closed her eyes and turned to hide her face in Nathan's chest. Nathan looked around and saw that everybody, including Joey, was crying at this point. He took a heavy breath and stroked her back gently.

What neither of them knew was that under a tree, a little distance away from the rest of the mourning crowd, stood a blonde girl. She was looking directly at the couple comforting each other. Jealousy and anger flushed through her eyes at the sight of the man she loved, holding the woman he loved.

* * *

The party had been taken back to the James' after the funeral was finished. The house was filled with people talking and drinking coffee. Everyone was clearly touched by the words that were spoken earlier, and they all missed and remembered Jimmy in their own way. Nathan was walking around, looking for Haley. He saw Joey and Sarah in a corner, talking with Brooke and Lucas. He decided to walk over to them.

«Hey guys, have you seen Hales?» He asked when he arrived.

«She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, but I'm sure she'll be back soon» Sarah smiled.

«Okay, thanks» Nathan replied before turning around to continue the search for Haley. After he had walked a few stepped, Joey's voice called him back.

«Hey Nathan!» Nathan stopped and turned around again so Joey could catch up with him.

«What?» Nathan asked when Joey had reached him.

«I just wanted to thank you» Joey started.

«There is nothing to say thank you for, Joe. I loved Jimmy» Nathan said sincerely.

«It's not just being here for Dad, but being here for Haley. Driving all the way from Durham when I called, making her come to the funeral, letting her cry with you. And then there is everything else. You've been so great for Haley over the years, and I'm sorry for being so sceptic and unsupportive»

«That means a lot to me, Joe. But it's really nothing. I love Haley, and I would do whatever it takes to help her through this» Nathan explained.

«Maybe breaking up with Amanda is a good first step?» Joey laughed.

«Yeah, that's happening as soon as I see her again. I don't feel right doing it over the phone. I would want her to break up with me face-to-face, so I guess she deserves the same» Nathan shrugged.

«Yeah, I guess you're right! Besides, she deserves a chance at love again, right?»

«Absolutely. She can be a bitch, but she's a great girl deep down» Nathan smiled friendly. He couldn't quite remember what it was that had captured him about Amanda, but he knew she could be a wonderful person if she tried.

«Anyway, I see my sister over there» Joey said and pointed towards the bathroom door which was open. Haley looked pale and Nathan guessed that she had thrown up or something. «So I guess I'll see you later» Joey winked as he finished.

«Yes» Nathan agreed. «And Joe!» He called out as Joey stopped and looked back at him. «I'm sorry for your loss»

* * *

«May I help you?» Lydia asked the woman who stood outside her door.

«Yes, I'm here in support for your children. I'm friends with Haley and Joey from Duke, and Nathan's girlfriend» Amanda added with a smile.

«Oh, you're Amanda» Lydia said surprised.

«Yes, that would be me» Amanda smiled again.

«Well, they are in the living room, come in» Lydia said politely, but inside she was praying with every bone she had in her body that this girl wouldn't cause a scene at her husbands funeral. Drama at such a day was the last thing she and her kids needed.

* * *

«Hey Hales, how are you feeling?» Nathan said as he welcomed the broken girl into his arms.

«Not so great» Haley weakly responded.

«Did you throw up?» Nathan asked as he felt Haley's head nod against his chest. He sighed and pulled her tighter into his body.

«I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain, Hales. I'm so sorry» Nathan continued as she started sobbing again. He felt so helpless and out of contact with his strong side as he held her. Nathan hated to watch Haley upset, but then again who likes to see the love of your life that way?

«Let's join the others» Haley weakly proposed as she dried her last tears.

«Okay» Nathan smiled as he took her hand and leaded her towards the others.

«Hi Hales, how are you feeling?» Brooke asked worriedly as she watched her best friend come up to her.

«I'm coping» Haley weakly smiled as Nathan wrapped a protective arm around her.

«I'm so sorry for not being here earlier» Brooke continued.

«It's okay, Brookie. You're here now, and I love you» Haley said as she fought the tears.

«How are you doing, Nate?» Lucas asked, taking the focus a little away from Haley. He could see that she didn't really feel like being in the middle of the spot light at the moment.

«That doesn't matter» Nathan shrugged as he pulled Haley closer. She buried her head in his chest as he kissed the top of her head lovingly. «I love you» he murmured into her hair and she smiled gently towards him.

«Well, well, well, what do we have here?» A voice from behind suddenly brought the two lovebirds out of their gaze. «Oh wait, I think it's my boyfriend and his mistress!» Amanda sarcastically said. Her gaze strongly went into Haley's hopeless eyes with anger. Everybody stood speechless and watched the pissed of girl in front of them.

«So, what's going on here Nathan? Charity work?» Amanda added.

«What are you doing here?» Brooke rudely cut in.

«That's none of your business bitch, what I'm wondering is why MY boyfriend and his EX-girlfriend is standing here, looking all lovey-dovey without telling me first» Amanda angrily replied.

«Amanda, I think we should go outside. Don't make a scene» Sarah calmly spoke as she tried to pull Amanda towards the door, but Amanda pulled away.

«What do you think you're doing? I just want some fucking answers!» Amanda raised her voice as guest started starring.

«Amanda, not here» Joey warned her.

«Yes Joey, right here. Now are you going to just stand there all day, Nathan? Or are you actually going to stop lying to my face and behave like a man?» Amanda challenged him.

«Let's take this somewhere else» Nathan said as his strong arms let go of Haley and grabbed Amanda, dragging her with him out the side door. Sarah, Joey, Brooke, Lucas and Haley all followed them outside.

«Let go of me!» Amanda screamed as they were outside on the lawn.

«What do you think you're doing! This is a funeral, Amanda! You can't just show up and cause a scene like that! I get that you're mad at me, because you have every right to be. But you can not show up here and start yelling at me in front of these people!» Nathan yelled back, his voice was angry and frustrated.

«You're deam right I'm angry, So what? You're cheating on me?» She sarcastically asked while pointing towards Haley.

«Listen you whore! If you have something to say to her, you wait until you get back to school!» Brooke said, stepping up to Amanda.

«I'm sorry Brooke, but I think it's your so called friend who's the whore. She's the only who apparently slept with MY boyfriend behind my back!» Amanda challenged.

«You bit..» Brooke said while making an effort to push Amanda backwards, but was stopped by Sarah who stepped in between them.

«Stop it you two. Nathan is right, this is a funeral. Don't cause a scene! Now, Amanda, I understand that you're mad and you have every right to be, but please don't do this here» Sarah begged her friend.

«Oh look ladies and gentleman, it's my backstabbing best friend who's trying to be the good girl again! Look at that! You're just as bad as them, Sarah! In fact, you're worse! You knew about this, and you didn't tell me! Our friendship is over» Amanda angrily yelled.

«I'm sorry, okay, but this wasn't my problem to fix» Sarah defended herself.

«Whatever!»

«Look, Amanda, I'm sorry things are like they are. But I've loved Haley for years, and I still do. So me and you, we're over» Nathan calmly spoke.

«NO! You cheated on me! You don't get to break up with me when you cheat!» Amanda said while hysterically hitting Nathan's chest. She started crying and sobbing while fighting his string arms that grabbed hers and held them steady.

«It's over between us. I care about you, Amanda. But I love Haley. I'm sorry» Nathan said as soon as she was calmed down. He let go of her and she walked towards Haley who stood in shock and watched her.

«You'll pay for this you whore!» Amanda said while slapping Haley's right cheek. Suddenly everybody came to the rescue and Joey and Lucas has to hold Nathan and Brooke back from hitting Amanda back while Sarah took care of Haley.

«Get out of here! And don't come back!» Joey screamed at her as Amanda walked back to her car with angry steps. Nathan rushed over to Haley and took her into his arms, holding her tightly while rocking back and forward.

«It's all gonna be okay now, she's gone. I love you» he whispered into her hair while kissing her head. Haley sighed and let a single tear fall down as she got lost in Nathan's arms. Things were finally gonna be okay, at least she hoped so.

**

* * *

Please review ! And remember, 5 reviews equals new chapter !**


	32. A New Beginning

**Hi again guys. Thank you for all your reviews, I love them! It's funny you know. When I ask for 5, you give me 18 in only a few hours. God I love you !! )**

**I have the next one written as well, it's the epilogue. I'm kind of sad that this story is finished, but at the same time I'm happy. And I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing ;)**

**Well, here is the next chapter. It's kind of short, but i hope you like it )**

* * *

«Home sweet home» Lucas sighed as he entered through the doors of his dorm. Brooke followed close behind him and they both fell down on the couch.

«I can't believe we're here again. Everything feels so surreal» Brooke sighed.

«I know. It feels like we just came home from pizza with everyone or something. Things are so screwed up. Jimmy is gone, Haley is distracted, Amanda is furious. Are lives are just too complicated!» Lucas laughed sarcastically. It had been three days since the dramatic scene outside Haley's house, and everybody had now returned to campus. Even Haley, who really wanted to stay behind, was forced to go back by her mother.

«I just want our lives to go back to they way they used to be» Brooke said while burying her head in Lucas' neck.

«I'm sorry baby, I don't think they'll ever be like that again» Lucas sighed as Brooke gently agreed with him. They both fell so sorry for Nathan and Haley and everyone else. Even for Amanda.

* * *

Haley silently entered her room. She hoped that Amanda would be out so they didn't have to speak much. Haley hated the thought of still shearing a room with Amanda. This whole Nathan thing just made things so difficult between them. Unfortunately for Haley, Amanda was sitting in their living room alone, watching TV.

«Hi» Haley weakly said as she saw her, but Amanda sat still and starred straight ahead. She didn't move a muscle, and certainly didn't look like she planted on answering Haley any second. Haley sighed and took her bag before walking into her bed room. Things were definitely not going to be easy, but Haley knew she had to make an effort to ease things. They couldn't avoid each other forever.

Her thoughts traveled to Nathan. He had been so great to her the last couple of days, and he had taken such good care of her. They hadn't really made it official yet, but Haley wanted too. She decided to go over and clear things up straight away.

* * *

Nathan and Joey had also come home to their apartment. They were both playing NBA live when Haley and Sarah walked through the door.

«Hi guys» Sarah greeted them.

«Hi» Both boys responded.

«What are you up to?» Haley asked gently while looking around in their apartment. It wasn't exactly clean, actually it looked like a typical bachelor-pad.

«NBA Live» Joey distantly answered. They were both so focused on their game, too hung up to notice their girlfriends. Haley and Sarah rolled their eyes towards each other when Nathan cheered for himself.

«Oh yeah, I'm kicking you ass!» Nathan laughed as Joey cursed.

«It's not over yet!» Joey warned him as he made a dunk.

«Nathan could I talk to you for a sec?» Haley interrupted him.

«Wait a sec, Hales. I'm winning this game» Nathan brushed her off and continued to play. Haley sighed and received a sympathetic look from Sarah. But them she decided that is Nathan wouldn't come to her, she would go over to him and make him talk to her. Haley walked over to Nathan and leaned her head down beside his. She took his earlobe and gently started sucking it while using her hand to massage his neck a little.

«Ehh.. Hales.. What are you doing?» Nathan was able to choke out when he felt her hot mouth kiss down his neck.

«Getting your attention. I have to talk to you in private» Haley simply replied while she continued to work her magic on his. Nathan couldn't breathe as he felt her hot breath hit his neck, and he missed his three pointed which made him curse.

«Haha! You're losing!» Joey laughed loudly. Nathan groaned and closed his eyes for a second before missing another shot. He then decided that the struggle was too much for him to handle and he dropped the controller on the floor. Then her quickly turned to Haley and captured her mouth in a surprising kiss. Before Haley knew what had happened, she flew over the couch and they both landed on the floor.

«Eww! Dude! What the hell?» Joey said disgusted while looking at his sister and his friend who were lying on the floor, kissing.

«Oh, Joe, stop it. You won your silly game, now come with me» Sarah stubbornly instructed.

«Where are we going?» Joey questionably asked.

«Out» Sarah simply shrugged while dragging him out of the apartment, leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

«You made me lose my game» Nathan pouted as Haley pecked his jaw.

«Yes, but the consolation-prize isn't so bad, is it?» Haley laughed as she pulled a little away.

«Not really» Nathan agreed before pulling her back down so he could taste her again. They hadn't really kissed much since his break up with Amanda, but they had cuddled a lot clearly shown that they wanted each other in more ways that one.

«I've missed you» Nathan murmured against her lips as he continued to kiss her deeply, and Haley got lost in him as she had done so many times before. The room spanned around them, and the started touching each other.

«Let's take this into the bedroom» Nathan whispered when he felt Haley's hand play with the top of his boxer.

«Mmm, sounds tempting» Haley smirked seductively. «But I think we need to talk first»

«You're no fun» Nathan pouted while letting her climb off of him and sit down on the couch. HE followed her and they sat down, face to face.

«Hi» Haley sighed after a little embarrassing silence.

«Hi» Nathan whispered back. He took his hand up to her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear lovingly, and starred into her beautiful eyes.

«So..» Haley started, but got lost trying to search for the right words.

«You know, if you don't have anything to say, I'll start thinking you don't want to have sex with me and are making up excuses» Nathan said, faking hurt in his voice.

«No, I do, I just think we need to take it a little slow and talk first» Haley reasoned.

«You didn't want to take it slow when you almost went inside my boxer a minute ago» Nathan said, loving the fact that her cheeks were as red as the color of her shirt. He loved seeing her blush when he was the reason for it.

«Shut up. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your hand was an inch away from my breasts!» Haley pouted stubbornly.

«They were, but that's because I do want to have sex with you» Nathan smirked.

«I never said I didn't want to. You're just stupid!» Haley hit him in the arm and stood up.

«Hey, where are you going?» Nathan laughed while stroking the spot where she had hit him. She wasn't such a bad hitter for a girl, actually it kind of hurt.

«Away from you» Haley shouted from the kitchen.

«You're not getting away that easy» Nathan suddenly whispered in her ear. He had gotten up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where she stood with her back towards him. And now he had trapped her with his hands and pushed his body against hers. He started kissing her neck, and Haley felt her head lean over to the opposite side so he could have better access. Nathan smiled against her skin as his hands wrapped around her skinny figure and hugged her tightly.

«Nathan..» Haley moaned. She was trying to stop him, but couldn't get the words out because of the sensational feeling she got when he kissed her soft spot. Suddenly she felt herself turn around and capture his lips in hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closely while she deepened the kiss. She felt Nathan lift her up and place her on the kitchen counter where she spread her legs so he could stand between them while they kissed.

«Nathan» Haley was finally able to say after she had gotten her breath back. He looked into her brown eyes, and she melted into his blue ones. «We really need to figure this out»

«Figure what out?» Nathan asked.

«This. You, me and Amanda. Everything is so confusing right now» Haley sighed while stroking his cheek.

«I'm not confused. I finally broke up with Amanda, we're in love and we want to be together, at least I do..»

«I want to be with you to» Haley cut in.

«Yeah, so what's so confusing about it?» Nathan asked when he was finished.

«I don't know. I just don't think we can go back to what we used to be right now. You've changed and I've changed. I don't want to rush this» Haley said calmly, trying not to upset him.

«I haven't changed that much, Hales. I'm still me, and I'm still in love with you. Sure if you want to take things slow, we will, but I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm going to be here for almost two more years before I'll try to find a job somewhere close. I'm not leaving you»

«I know, but if you haven't changed I sure have. I was so young when we first got together, and I still wasn't my own person. I think being with you made me who I am today, and I'll never regret that. But I'm still that insecure girl you met three years ago, and I still need time to adjust to this. Yeah, we've slept together countless times, but back then we were both sure about everything and we had been together for months. Now it's all new, and I don't think we're ready for sex yet» Haley bit her lip nervously.

«You do know we've already had sex right? A few weeks ago? You didn't forget or anything, cause girls usually remember me» Nathan smirked while laughing a little.

«I'm serious Nathan. I'm not saying that last time was a mistake, but it did complicate things a lot. And I don't want that to happen again. I want to be with you forever, Nathan Scott. Because I am completely in love with you» Haley smiled sweetly. Nathan looked strangely at her, like he was lost in his own world. Suddenly he looked straight into her eyes and took his hand up to touch her cheek. «Nathan?»

«Marry me»

«What?» Haley asked. Her eyes were big and her breath had stopped.

«I love you, Hales» Nathan said again, hoping she wouldn't turn him down.

«Nathan, if we're not ready for sex. What makes you think we're ready for marriage?» Haley said seriously.

«Well, we don't have to get married tomorrow. We could have a long engagement. I just know that I want you to be my wife, Hales. You're my forever, and I mean that»

«Okay, when I'm done with school and we both have jobs and somewhere to live, we can get married» Haley smiled happily, and crushed her lips on his in a soft and loving kiss.

«I've always loved you» Nathan said when they pulled back.

«I'll never stop loving you» Haley agreed with a smile as they continued to kiss.

* * *

A few hours later, Haley and Nathan were walking hand in hand to her room. They had decided to watch a movie, and since she had a tv in her bed room they had decided to watch it there. The thought of Amanda being there had crossed their minds, but they both figured they needed to clear the air with her anyway. When they walked through the door, Amanda stood with her back towards them. When she heard the door open, she turned around and they all stood face to face.

«What are you doing here?» Amanda's cold voice asked out loud.

«I live here» Haley shrugged insecurely.

«I don't mean you, you whore. I mean him» Amanda pointed at Nathan while she spoke.

«Hey, don't call her that» Nathan said angrily. He knew Amanda would be a bitch towards both of them, but he never really considered what a major bitch she really was.

«I can call her what ever the hell I want, and you don't have any right to say anything to me after what you did. You are just a fucking bastard!» Amanda yelled out furiously, and Haley closed her eyes. She felt Nathan's protecting arm wrap around her and pull her tight.

«We're so sorry, Amanda» Haley said weakly.

«Your apologies aren't worth much to me, so save them» Amanda continued coldly.

«You know, if you weren't such a bitch, maybe I wouldn't have dumped your ass you...» Nathan started, but was cut of by Haley.

«..Nathan!»

«What? Okay, we did a stupid thing, but she's not really helping it, is she?» Nathan said frustrated. Haley sighed and turned to Amanda.

«What can I do to make this up to you? Because I really want to. We have to live together until May, and I really don't want us to be fighting like this» Haley said with tears in her eyes.

«Maybe you should have thought about that before you screwed my boyfriend behind my back»

«Okay, you know what, I am really sorry. We have history, and yeah we broke up but in some ways, we never did. I've never been able to get over Nathan, and I know he tried to get over me but I'm not sure if he managed to do that completely. I am so sorry you were the one who got hurt by this, but we never planned it and it just happened, okay?» Haley said desperately while biting her lip.

«Sex doesn't just happen, Haley» Amanda shook her head disappointedly.

«Really? Then what was our first time, Amanda? Planned?» Nathan cut in.

«That was different, we were drunk» Amanda defended herself.

«Well, I think love is a better excuse than alcohol» Nathan said while wrapping his arm around Haley's waist again.

«I guess you're right» Amanda said while looking down in defeat.

«Are you going to be okay with seeing us together, Amanda?» Haley asked while lying her hand on top of Amanda's. Amanda flinched at first, but she didn't remove it.

«I don't have a choice» She finally said.

«I hope we can be friends sometime, Amanda. We never really got a good start at this rooming thing, and now I've made it worse. But I want to be your friend someday» Haley said in a shaky voice.

«I'm sure we will be» Amanda smiled weakly while walking out of the apartment. She took a last look back at the happy couple. The boy she loved, and the girl he loved, together. She realized in that moment just how stupid she had been, trying to keep them apart. Nathan and Haley belonged together, and now they finally could be.

«You guys be happy together» Amanda finally said before closing the door. Nathan smiled and looked down on Haley who was crying.

«Hey, why are you crying? You should be happy!» He said while bringing her face up to his.

«I am» Haley whispered.

«I love you Haley James, soon to be Scott»

«I love you too Nathan Scott»

**

* * *

Only one more chapter you guys. 5 reviews, and you'll have it!**


	33. Epilogue

**Finally, we are finished with this story. Here is the epilogue, and I have to say that I'm relieved and sad at the same time. My first fic is over, and that's sad, but I'm glad I finished it. And I hope you like it. Please review as always, you have been so great through the whole writing process. I will be posting an Author's note later with special thanks and some information on my next fic. So everyone who has an alert on this story will be notified when I start to upload my next fic.**

**Anyway, thank you for sticking with me and reading. I love you all!**

**Enjoy :) As always!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

9 YEARS LATER

Haley opened her eyes slowly, the sun was streaming in through the window and woke her up. She looked over at the watch on her night stand, and saw that it was almost 9 am. Maybe time to get up anyway, the girls were probably already awake. She felt the strong arm that was wrapped around her waist, and turned around to face her husband.

Nathan still looked as handsome as he had done when they were married, seven years ago. He looked so peaceful when he slept, and he also slept in a very protective position, keeping his tiny wife close to him at all times. Haley smiled up at him and kissed his jaw softly which caused him to wake up.

«Hi» he said with a groggy voice while tightening his grip around her.

«Hey you» Haley smiled and shifted a little so they were face to face. She was now lying with her head on his arm.

«Did you sleep well?» Nathan asked his beautiful wife.

«Yes, I did. What about you?» Haley asked him while using her free hand to stroke his chest lightly.

«Like a king» Nathan smirked down at her and kissed her softly. Haley wasn't slow to respond and let his tongue have access to her explore her mouth.

«Mommy!» A girly voice said from the door.

«Daddy!» Another girly voice said right after.

«Eww!» They both said together. Haley and Nathan smiled before turning around to face their beautiful daughters.

«What are you two up to?» Nathan asked with his fatherly voice.

«Nothing» They both replied as they ran into the room and jumped on their parents' bed.

«Well, I have a plan» Nathan said as he bent over towards his daughters and whispered something into their ears.

«Oh, Daddy! You're a genius!» one of the little girl said to her father. She smiled sweetly and all three of them turned their faces towards Haley.

«What?» Haley asked in a frightened tone.

«One, Two.. Three!» Nathan said out loud before he attacked his wife with his hands, with help from his girls. They tickled Haley hard and she screamed with laugher.

«No!.. Nathan!.. Soph!.. Mel!..» Haley squealed in laugher as their hands continued to attack her body.

«There, there girls. I guess we should be nice to your mother» Nathan sighed while pulling away.

«You girls are in so much trouble!» Haley faked to be angry, which worked pretty well because both of her daughters stopped laughing and looked really guilty.

«But Mommy! It was Daddy's idea!» Sophie told her mother, scared that she was serious.

«He made us do it!» Melanie continued.

«Nathan Scott! Is this true?» Haley asked her husband shocked.

«No, they are the evil ones!» Nathan said while pointing to the little girls sitting in their bed.

«Well, I guess I'll just have to find a punishment for all of you» Haley sighed while shaking her head from side to side.

«I'm sorry Mommy!» Melanie said while jumping over to her mother's side and giving her a hug.

«Yeah, we love you» Sophie followed to the other side and hugged Haley as well. When they pulled back, Haley stroke both their cheeks and said:

«Well, why don't you two be big girls for your mommy and go get dressed. Daddy's going to make breakfast today, that's his punishment» Haley laughed while watching her little girls obey orders.

«Breakfast huh? I could have though of something better than that!» Nathan huskily whispered into her ear after the girls had left the room.

«Well, I might be willing to discuss your punishment with you» Haley said while bending her head to one side and giving Nathan access to her neck.

«Really?» Nathan asked while sucking lightly on her soft spot and making Haley moan.

«Okay, let's not get carried away with two underage girls in the other room» Haley said while getting up from her bed and walking over to her closet.

«Aww, come on!» Nathan groaned in disappointment as she walked away from him. Why was is so easy for her to walk away? He would have had trouble doing it if she started sucking on her neck. He decided to walk over to her and tease her a little as payback.

«What to wear?» Haley thought out loud as she was looking around in her gigantic closet. She owned too many outfits to count, loved shopping and had a hard time throwing anything away. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a familiar voice whisper in her ear.

«Something sexy that your husband can rip of?» he suggested.

«Very funny. I thought I might do something different for today» Haley said while leaning back into his arms.

«I love you Haley» Nathan simply stated. He never got tired of saying it, even if he had done it for the past 12 years.

It had been almost 14 years since they had started flirting and become a couple for the first time. Almost11 years since they had gotten together again. And now they had been married for 7 years, and parents for 5 of them. Nathan loved being married to Haley and being father to their twins. Sophie was so much like Haley, while Melanie was more like him. They were the perfect family and Nathan loved every moment he had with them. When he was working, playing basketball that was for the Charlotte Bobcats, he missed them so much. They had bought a beautiful home in Tree Hill and Haley had started teaching at Tree Hill High.

Lucas and Brooke had also gotten married, and had a beautiful son that was three years old now. They had named him Nathan Joseph Scott, after Lucas' best friends. Joey and Sarah were also still together, and had been married for 9 years. They had three children already, and Sarah was expecting their forth one in two months. They had 8 years old Hilary, 5 year old Molly and 3 year old Jimmy, after Haley and Joey's father. All three couples were living in Tree Hill and their kids were good friends. Especially Molly, Sophie and Melanie. Jimmy and Nathan were also good buddies and would probably be tight when they got older.

«I love you too Nathan Scott» Haley whispered, bringing Nathan out of his daydreams about their perfect life.

«Let's tell them today» Nathan said.

«If everything is okay. We will have to wait to find out» Haley smiled while bringing her hands down to cover his that still rested on her belly. She was starting to show a little baby bump, and was going to the doctor later to find out the sex and to check that everything is okay.

«I hope it's a boy» Nathan said, thinking how he needed a boy in his family so he had someone to teach basketball to. Melanie loved basketball, just like her father, but she was a girl so she couldn't play for a living. But Nathan loved having a girl that understood the game so well, even if she was only 5 years old.

«No, I want another girl» Haley said with a stern voice.

«Why? You already have two of them. It's my turn now!» Nathan protested.

«Excuse me, but you have managed to turn one of my beautiful angels into a basketball freak. She's gonna be a tomboy when she grows up. Punching boys and spitting» Haley laughed at the thought of her oldest daughter punching a boy.

«So? What's wrong with that?» Nathan laughed as well.

«Nothing. I'm happy as long as it's healthy» Haley sighed, thinking back to the child she lost 14 years ago.

«He would have been 14 years now» Nathan stated, reading her mind.

«Yeah. Remember what we planned on calling him?» Haley laughed.

«Yes, I chose the name» Nathan laughed.

«Well, what was it» Haley challenged his memory.

«Very funny. It was Daniel Alexander, after my dad» Nathan smiled, thinking back at his dad and how much he had changed over the years. Dan had turned out to be a great man, and a loving grandfather for the girls. Since Jimmy had died, he was the only grandfather left, and the girls loved him.

«Let's call this one that if it's a boy» Haley smiled.

«Yeah» Nathan smiled and kissed his wife.

* * *

«Hello Mrs Scott, My name is Dr Brown and I'll be doing your check up today» A smiling doctor said to Haley as she was sitting ready on a table, waiting for him to arrive.

«Hi Dr. Brown. I'm Haley and this is my husband, Nathan» Haley said, introducing them.

«Well it's very nice to meat you both. I understand this isn't your first child Mrs Scott?» Dr Brown said while looking at Haley's journal.

«No, it's my third. We have 5 years old twins at home» Haley said while smiling up at Nathan. He squeezed her hand and helped her lie down on the table.

«Well, I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach and see if we can get some sort of picture of your baby on the screen» The doctor said while applying a cold gel to Haley's now exposed belly and using his little machine to get a picture on the screen.

«Wow» Nathan said when he saw his latest product up on the screen. Haley felt tears of joy in her eyes and turned to Nathan with a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and they both continued to watch their baby.

«Well, it looks like everything is perfect with your child, Mr and Mrs Scott. Would you like to know the sex?» Dr Brown asked them with a questioning look.

«Yes please» Haley giggled. She was having an out of body experience, and only one thing could make it better.

«Well, you are about 12 weeks pregnant, which means that you can expect your baby around April. We will be able to say which date you are due a little later in your pregnancy. And your baby's sex is a...»

* * *

«Hales, Soph! Get your asses in gear!» Nathan yelled. They were late for Joey and Sarah's Thanksgiving party and the girls were using too much time in front of the mirror. Melanie was ready a long time a go, but then again she was Nathan's little girl and he never used the longest time in the bathroom.

«Shut up! We want to look pretty!» Sophie yelled back.

«You do realise that you're only 5 years old, right Soph?» Melanie teased her little sister.

«Be nice!» Haley said in a stern motherly voice when she appeared in the hall together with Sophie. Nathan was laughing hard along with Melanie, but they both stopped when Haley gave them an icy look.

«Let's go» Haley said calmly before guiding her girls out to the car.

* * *

«First of all, I would like to say; Welcome to our house. It's always a pleasure to have you here. Dinner will be served immediately» Sarah said before walking out to the kitchen to get the food. Brooke and Haley followed to help her carry it in.

«Joey, if you would please cut the deam bird!» Sarah laughed while handing Joey a knife.

«I'm just going to check on the kids» Haley said while running into the living room to check that things were going okay. All of their kids were sitting there, watching a cartoon and eating pizza. Haley stood in the door way, looking at the six children that were sitting in the couches and on the floor, totally occupied by the television. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, like they had done so many times before, and she leaned her head back to be supported by Nathan's chest.

«You know what? I want a big family. Three isn't going to be enough for me. I want like five kids, or maybe seven» Nathan said as Haley laughed quietly.

«Honey, we can have seven kids, if you agree to give birth to at least two of them. It hurts like hell» Haley told him.

«Well, I want more than three» Nathan stated.

«Yeah, me too. But one at the time, please» Haley laughed again before turning her head so Nathan could kiss her. He captured her lips in his and they kissed passionately like they had done so many times before.

«Mommy! Daddy! Eww!» Sophie and Melanie said together. They had now seen their parents swap spit in the door way, and it was a nasty sight,

«Yeah, we just ate. Do you want us to throw up?» Sophie shook her head while making a disgusted face. Haley and Nathan smiled secretively and turned around to walk back to the adults.

They were all sitting around the table, enjoying their food and drinking wine. Everybody except Sarah, because she was pregnant, and Haley.

«Hales, are you sure you don't want some wine?» Sarah offered.

«No, I'm driving home tonight. No alcohol can be in my blood!» Haley laughed as she shared a loving look with her husband. They had done that many times during the meal, and Nathan had also often been stroking her back or putting his hand in her lap. They were happier than ever, and it was visible to everyone else. Especially Brooke.

«Okay, you two. What's up?» Brooke said while giving Haley the I-know-you-well-enough-to-see-that-something-is-up look.

«What do you mean, Brooke?» Haley asked while acting clueless.

«You've been all touchy feely and looking at each other during the whole dinner. I mean, you are usually the cheesy couple, but this is too much. What's up?» Brooke asked while raising her eye browns.

«Ehm, we were going to tell you later, but what the hell» Haley laughed and smiled before continuing. «I'm pregnant» She said while biting her lip and smiling at Nathan who returned her smile with his famous smirk.

«Oh my God, you guys! That's great!» Brooke jumped up in excitement grinned widely at them.

«Congratulations little sis» Joey smiled.

«Yeah, congratulations big brother» Luke said to Nathan.

«So, do you know what it is?» Sarah asked after several minutes of congratulations and hugging.

«Yeah, actually we do» Haley said while nodding to Nathan. Saying that he could have the honour.

«It's a boy» Nathan smiled.

«That's great! Oh I'm so happy for you two!» Brooke cried happy tears and smiled.

«Yeah, we actually have a name for him as well» Haley smiled.

«Already?» Lucas asked surprised.

«Yeah, we kind of decided on it for our first boy. The one we lost, and then we thought that we could call this one that in stead. Kind of like in a memory of his big brother» Nathan shrugged. Everybody became silent at this. They didn't talk much about Nathan and Haley's unborn baby that had died 14 years ago.

«I think that's great» Joey finally said, feeling himself tear up a little as well.

«Well, what is it?» Sarah asked in anticipation.

«Daniel Alexander Scott, after Dad» Nathan said while looking at Lucas who nodded in approval.

«That's a beautiful name» Brooke smiled again.

* * *

«They look so sweet when they sleep» Haley said while watching their two little girls sleep in their beds. When they had gotten home from Joey and Sarah's house the kids have been extremely tired, and Haley had been too. Being pregnant was exhausting at times.

«They are our little princesses» Nathan smiled as he watched them as well.

«I love you Nathan Scott» Haley smiled up at him.

«I love you too Haley James Scott» Nathan smiled back.

«Stop smiling and kiss me» Haley laughed before capturing Nathan's lips with her own.

THE END

**

* * *

Please leave your reviews. I have to thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me that so many people like my story. Please read the next one as well, as I said I will post an author's note and let you all know when it's up. **

**Until then, take care and be happy :)**

**Love NaleyAlways4Ever**


	34. Special Thanks and info

Hello everybody, and thank you so incredibly much for your incredible reviews through this story. When I first started writing this story, I never even though this many people would like it so much. I haven't received one negative review, which is just amazing. Thank you all so much for your support and your love, it inspired me to finish and I'm very pleased with my first story.

Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed: (If I have forgotten you or spelled your username wrong, I'm sorry)

Sunny-C, HJS-NS-23, babyjameslvr, dookie21, lilmonkeygirl31, x-lovingLafferty-NaleyDaley-x, katieyellow, xNaley-2158x, nhfan, RedJewel2662, saderia, DiamondMolls, shenova, smunlucky13, TulieMajulie7, Hales luvs Nate, cheerrrgurl71, mary-023, Pagan-Angel13, Bindy417, patto85, LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr, OTHFAN23V, naleyforever86, Naleygirl4ever, LoveOTH1000, savy333, BLONDEMOMENT82192, Alexis0080, TroylovesGabi, Eferyan, GoTutorGirl, TutorGal23, DreamerChick21, aa16mm, fricktard92, kisstommyg, naleyforevernalways23, RaeRaeRaeLiz, SjDarcy, migthenluvstv, Baby1102, steffy2106, cdw538, NaleyScott23, sarie108, Neacy23, naley19, othfan-naley-2309, chicaespanola, swimchick24, WWUFANOTH, BrucasNaley4ever, Nothingtolose15, naley23xx, jlaffytaffy, naleys-life, bball23,WaRnErFan1, rocket roe and co, james4lily, tutorgirl715

You guys don't know how much it meant to, although I'm sure you get the same feeling when this many people give you great response to your own stories.

* * *

I promised you some info on my next fic, so here you go. This info can also be found on my profile, if you ever stop by there ;)

**Moving On**

Parings: Naley with minor Leyton and Brathan

Rated: T

Summary: Dr. Nathan Scott is a successful doctor at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He is happily married to Brooke Davis Scott and they have 4 year old James together. Brooke is also expecting their second child, a girl. But Nathan is confused when he starts to feel something for his beautiful intern, Haley James. of course he denies it and continues to love and cherish his wife. Then tragedy hits Nathan's perfect life, and a certain intern has to help him move on and continue with his life. But could there be more to this girl than he first thought? Could they be something more with time? Or will he screw it up like he has done so many times before.. Read and find out!

I really hope you'll read this next fic as well, because I'm very excited about it. I got the inspiration from Grey's anatomy, which probably isn't that hard to figure out is you read the summary. I have already written about 8 chapters, and I can promise you a great deal of good old One Tree Hill drama, just the way we all love and hate it. I will post the prologue now, but probably won't start posting chapters for some time. I want to see how people respond to it first. But it won't be up in too long, I promise ;)

* * *

Well, all there is left to say is thank you for reading Kiss me, and I wish you all the best with your own stories and your lives.

**Love,**

**NaleyAlways4Ever**


End file.
